Time Lapse: Reluctant Hero
by AvionVadion
Summary: She remembered nothing. Where she came from, who she was, if she had any family; all the girl knew now was that something was wrong. There was no way she was meant to be raised like this- treated like a grunt and tormented along with the rest. Pokemon were worth more than what Team Rocket claimed. They weren't tools... and neither was she. OCs
1. A New Beginning

I could hear their screaming. The world fell apart around us, buildings crumbling beneath water pressure and the collision of flooded vehicles. The skies were raging with thunder and lighting, tearing apart all that it came into contact with, and I found myself as liquid made its way into my throat. My arms flailed wildly beneath the surface, body sinking deeper into the abyss of the river. The rain was so intense and uncontrollable, and somewhere in the distance a large monster was rampaging about.

I had only seen a glimpse of it before I was knocked down into the watery depths below, but it wasn't pleasant. It was horrifying. What made things even worse was that it wasn't alone- it was fighting some kind of… dinosaur? The water was cold, but the sun was so hot. The two were counteracting each other, creating a cyclone several miles away that was destroying everything and everyone it came into contact with.

It was so scary; I had no idea what was happening. Things were the way it always was and then… suddenly this began to take place. I was just going to spend a day with my family, but now we were all going to die alongside the rest of those unlucky enough to have been here in this tragedy. My determination, however, wasn't going to let me go down without a fight- regardless of the fact that I lacked any decent swimming ability. I was far too stubborn.

_I-I don't want to die!_

My lungs were burning painfully, both from lack of oxygen and the pain of having water drift inside. I needed to cough it out so bad, but I couldn't breathe. I was still so far beneath the surface, trapped inside the raging river. That monstrous whale demon was swimming about, eyes and skin glowing incredible colors. If I wasn't about to be killed by it I might have said it was beautiful.

Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around me and I turned, seeing a familiar face, and the urge to sob increased. She was here- my older sister. I'm so scared… but she's here. Thank gods. She's still alive. My weak fingers grabbed onto her shoulders and the woman kicked her legs, swimming up as best as she could and avoiding the debris. The world around me was starting to go to black and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my breath for much longer. My skull was throbbing so painfully- my eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of my skull. It really hurt.

My sister pushed me up to the surface and I gasped, coughing and hugging her tight, desperately inhaling oxygen. I was so dazed. Once I regained enough focus I blinked and looked through the darkness, watching as the storm grew closer. The waves were so crazy- we were holding onto each other for dear life. Cars and buildings, animals and people… they were all drifting around us. Some dead, others struggling to survive. It was nightmare.

And above it all, coming from the sky, was a dragon heading straight towards the two monsters. Ahead of it was a large swirling mass of darkness… presumably where these creatures came from. A horrifying roar resounded through the air and the lightning grew stronger, and then I saw a flash of something green. The water around us rose up into a huge tidal wave and we screamed, clinging tight as we were sent soaring through the air.

Were we really going to die like this?

I hadn't even turned twenty yet.

…

It was so cold.

My body felt so numb and I could hardly move. I wheezed and struggled to sit up, a voice calling out and trying to catch my attention. Shivering and sneezing, a pair of warm hands grabbed at my shoulders and rolled me onto my back. Too dazed to make out what was being said by the stranger, the most I could do was open my tired eyes to look at them. It felt almost as if I was waking from a very bad dream.

A young boy was staring down at me, probably around ten years of age. His entire face was covered in dirt, bright cerulean eyes wide with concern. His hands were cut and muddy, and his orange shirt was just as nasty. He looked as if he had dived into a landslide or played in some sort of cave. The backpack he was carrying was filled to the brim. And, more importantly, he was alive.

_Alive…?_

Wait, where was I? These buildings… they looked as if they were in one piece. There was no rain or scorching sun either; it was a normal day, the moon rising as night began to happen. Shadows casted alongside the ground and the lamps on the street were turned on, several lights inside houses showing that people were still awake. It was so quiet and peaceful, and… eerie. Why did this feel so wrong?

_I'm scared._

I sniffled and brought a hand up to my face, pausing when I saw how tiny my fingers were. Even more than that my clothes were… far too big for my body, covered in water and weighing me down. My hair was long and soaking wet, draping against the ground as it fell to my knees, and the boy beside me somehow seemed older than I was.

Was he older than me? What age am I? I don't… remember. Did I ever know?

_My head hurts._

What is with that weird creature flying beside him…?

"Easy, Beldum. Don't scare her."

Huh?

My head whirled around, startled upon hearing that. His words made sense to me now. "B-Bel… dum?" Such a strange name. "That's… Beldum?"

It was a metallic animal without wings, floating by unknown means with a single red eye staring me down. Seeing it seemed to try and jumpstart something in my memory, causing my heart to leap from my ribcage and sending panic straight through me. I couldn't recall the _exact _details of how I got here, but I knew that it involved a terrible disaster. With destruction and water, and monsters the size of… of…

My hands pressed against my skull, fear taking over.

No. No, I'm not going to remember. I don't want to remember. It's so cold and dark! Everything was collapsing, the world itself was drowning! I couldn't escape, I-I couldn't breathe, I couldn't… do anything. There was only destruction. A-And this place is… unbothered. How? I tried to calm down and focus on what was around, peering through my fingers and looking around with bleary vision.

"Wh… Where are we?" I choked out, furiously wiping at what I wasn't sure was tears or water droplets. "What's… going on?"

"You don't know?" The boy asked, frowning. "You're in Rustboro City. I don't recognize you at all… where are you from?"

"I… I don't…"

"You're soaking wet, too! Did you fall in water on your way here? Where are your parents?"

Too many questions. It hurts. My brain can't… keep up. _Aaagh! _Stop! Stop it!

I hunched over, curling into a ball with my fingers twisting into my hair. My skull was throbbing painfully as a result. Thinking hurt so much; my brain felt like it was going to explode. There was so much information I was trying to recall, yet I was avoiding it all the same. I felt so dizzy. The boy's eyes widened and he reached out, grabbing my shoulders before I could fall over.

"A-Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I didn't answer. Beldum floated around for a moment before nearing me, red eye shifting in its concern. At that moment a young woman suddenly walked out the doors of a nearby building, blue eyes narrowed in frustration. "Just what is with all this commotion? Don't you know we have patients resting inside? Don't go yelling when it's this time of evening-oh!" She stopped, alarmed by the sight of us. "My goodness, what happened to you two? Are you both alright?"

"I'm okay, Nurse Joy." The boy said, eyebrows furrowed. "But… I think she's hurt."

The woman stepped forward, kneeling beside us and reaching a hand out. I flinched away, but she stubbornly pulled me back and rested her hand against my face. She was so warm it almost burned. "Your skin is like ice! Little girl, what happened to you? Where are your parents?"

"I-I don't…" I hiccuped, coughing painfully into my shoulder. Honestly seemed like the best policy and I had no reason to lie to these people. I was genuinely lost. "I don't… know…"

"This is not good at all. Here, come with me." I was unable to protest or fight back when she scooped me up into her arms, carrying me into the building like the small child I was. "We'll have you fixed up in no time. We know how to care for more than just pōkemon, so don't worry!"

A child… is that what I am? It feels strangely incorrect and yet… I somehow know it to be true. I could have sworn I was taller. I watched from over the nurse's shoulder as the outside vanished from view, blocked by a pair of doors, the young boy following behind closely. She began to call out for some medical supplies, reaching out to the other nurses that were inside. Nurse Joy told the boy to wait in the lobby until all the tests were done and, though clearly reluctant, he agreed.

Was this some sort of hospital? What was with all these stranger creatures; how come they're all injured? There was an especially large animal that came by to help assist Nurse Joy, big and pink- and shaped like an oval. With stubby arms and feet, and three strands of what was (supposedly) hair on each side of her head, I couldn't help but wonder if it was some funky genetic mutation of a penguin. The animal also had a small pouch on her stomach, carrying a large egg.

After setting me down on a medical bed and taking my vitals, Nurse Joy began to ask me the very same questions the boy did. My name, age, where I was from, how I got here, and why I was soaked to the bone and wearing clothes far too large for my childish stature. When my skull began to throb and the tears began to form again, building up from pain and frustration of not knowing anything, the furrow in her brows grew deeper. The concern was strong in her eyes.

"I'm gonna run some tests to make sure you haven't hurt your head, okay, sweetie? It won't hurt."

The tests were rather harmless, save for some bright lights or a tingling throughout my body. What bothered me was my own sense of unease; my limbs feeling short and out of place, and everything seeming so much bigger than what it should be to my eyes. The body I had was very obviously mine, though if I focused on myself as a whole it felt off- like it was meant to be bigger or longer. Almost as if I were having an out-of-body experience… or as if I was in the wrong body completely.

Perhaps it was the result of an overactive imagination? I was uncertain.

I wanted to believe that what I was _feeling _was right, but something deep inside told me it wasn't. It was too scary to try and remember what exactly occurred that brought me, as all I ever recalled was that single memory of sinking down into something cold, limbs flailing desperately in an attempt to escape. A light and then… the sound of something inhuman. Endless destruction.

A cold chill ran down my spine and I shivered, sneezing and breaking out into several more coughs. The nurse pulled the helmet off my head and sat me up, watching my teeth chatter together and body shake. "You'll catch hypothermia at this rate… let me go fetch you some clothes and a nice warm drink, okay, sweetheart? Chancey, will you look after her for me?"

The nurse disappeared shortly after that. The pink animal, whose name was clearly Chancey, tilted its head at me and let out a sad noise. It waddled forward and stopped in front of me, reaching out with its… hands… and trying to tug off the big black jean jacket I was wearing. Heavily breathing as I trembled and a bit desperate to get warm, I didn't fight and instead twisted in an attempt to help it do what it wanted. The sleeves on the shirt I was wearing was long so it made the jacket a bit difficult to get off.

My jeans dangled past my feet, so long I couldn't even see my toes. The pants hardly wanted to stay on with the belt at all. Why was I even wearing these, anyway? They looked familiar, but they were too big for me. There was no way they were actually mine. Nurse Joy came in just as Chancey was folding up the wet jacket, a pile of dry clothes in one arm and a cup in her other hand.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked with a small smile. "It'll warm you right up! I even brought you a blanket."

"Th… Th-Thank y-y-you." I stammered, struggling to speak from all the shivering. I felt both cold and burning. I hoped I wasn't running a fever. "C-C-Can I h-have a dr… drink of… th-that?"

"Yes, of course! Here." She hurried on over and held the cup out for me, not letting go even after I shakily grasped the mug with my hands. It wasn't hot, but it felt like fire to my cold skin. "Easy now. Don't hurt yourself."

Oooh, that was good. Was this hot chocolate?

I greedily chugged, stopping after a moment to try and catch my breath. I could feel the warmth of the liquid seeping down my throat into my stomach, warming me down to my very toes. It was wonderful. I sniffled, taking another sip, before Nurse Joy set the cup down on a small table nearby. She rested the dry clothes next to me on the bed. "Why don't you change into these? I picked them out from the donation bin several trainers use to place clothes that don't fit them anymore! They might be a bit big since they're typically for ten year olds and older, but it's better than what you're wearing now. You must be four or five at most… hmm."

She watched me slide off the bed and stumble, Chancey reaching out to help me catch balance. I nearly recoiled away from the creature in alarm, still not used to whatever was going on. It didn't help that I had no idea what species it was. Nurse Joy's lips tilted downwards, upset about something.

"I don't know why you were found like this… but you don't have to be scared, you know?" My eyes looked up and I blinked, trying to see through the thick strands of my wet hair, when suddenly the nurse reached out and tucked them gently behind my ears, hands cupping my face as she knelt down. Nurse Joy smiled warmly. "Nothing can hurt you in this Pōkemon Center. You have my word."

"...What's…" I hesitated, biting my lip uncertainly. Would it be alright to ask? I didn't want to bother her. "What's a… pōkemon center?"

She glanced back at the computers, mentally taking notes of the test results and questioning what was wrong with me. The scans never showed any sign of brain trauma and everything came back clean, so why was I so confused? How come I didn't know anything about this place or myself? I had the basic understanding of things and was able to function properly, yet where I was or where I came from… or even who I was… ended up being completely lost on me.

I knew about animals enough to compare Chancey to a very specific one, yet I had no idea what it actually was. Aside from all this and my growing hypothermia, I was a perfectly healthy little girl according to the tests - who was far more mature than she should be. The nurse pointed this out, having taken note of my speech patterns and understanding of everything she was telling me. She wondered if there had been something with the way I was raised or if I was some sort of special prodigy… and why I was still able to function so well despite lacking the majority of my memory. Nurse Joy wondered aloud if a pōkemon had something to do with this.

"That boy found you, right? Hoehn is full of water, so it would make sense if you fell in… but how you got out is another thing. But a wild pōkemon rescuing a human is… well… oh, but I need to explain to you what a pōkemon is, don't I?" She sighed, turning and muttering to herself as I grabbed the clothes off the bed so I could get dressed.

The shoes I had been wearing when I first woke up had long-since been discarded, alongside the socks. My jeans barely even wanted to stay on, sized for someone with a woman's body. Grabbing hold of the belt wrapped around the waistband, I held it up with one hand and wobbled on over to hide behind the bed to get changed. Animal or not, I didn't want to get undressed in front of something with a pair of eyes. It made me uncomfortable. Maybe if it was a cat or dog, but something about Chancey unnerved me. It seemed like a gentle creature, but Chancey was so _smart_ it was freaky. That and I felt a bit disgusted by my own body for yet _another _reason I did not understand.

The clothes the nurse brought me were warm; a thick sweater dress and leggings. They were comfortable, but… my long hair was a nightmare. I wanted to cut it all off- regardless of whether it was wet or dry. It was familiar, yes, but in a nostalgic sort of way. A part of me felt like it wasn't this long until today. These feelings… what is the meaning to them? It disturbed me.

"They're the creatures you see around you." Nurse Joy said, typing away on her computer and waiting for me to finish changing. "They live everywhere; in the desert, in the forests, in the air, and in the water… even high up in the mountains and inside dark caves. They coexist with us humans. We call these animals pōkemon."

The word was so foreign on my tongue it was ridiculous. "Pōkemon…"

"A lot are very kind and gentle creatures, while others are wild and savage. There are a lot of people in the world that go around catching these wild Pokémon, training them to fight or raising them as a friend. If you show one kindness it's bound to show you a kindness in return." Nurse Joy then frowned, letting out heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, there also a lot of people who like to _steal _those innocent Pokémon and raise them for their own nefarious deeds; or worse, they sell them for a profit and enslave them as entertainment."

I tugged the leggings up by my knees so I could maneuver better, pausing only when I heard her words. My head turned, expression incredulous. I remembered seeing strange creatures on the way in here, covered in bandages and some even bleeding. "W… Were the the ones here hurt because of those people?"

Nurse Joy turned, seeing that I was fully dressed, and nodded. "A few, yes… but most are simply worn out from Trainer battles." Seeing how bothered I still looked Nurse Joy added quickly, "Most Pokémon love to battle! Some go their whole lives searching for someone to capture and train them; it's just… sad to see them get hurt when they're unable to win the fight. It's the ones that are forced against their will to battle that we should really be worried about!"

I'm… still not completely convinced that any of that is actually a good thing. "Oh…"

"Yes… tell me, do you really not know about your family? Did they go somewhere?"

I slowly shook my head. Another pained wave was sent through my skull, something seeming to strike my heart. Something told me that I definitely had one, a group of people I grew up with, but their names and faces, or even how many members it consisted of… was gone. I couldn't remember the specifics no matter how hard I tried and, believe me, I was trying. Through all the sounds of cries and screams, and the searing agony tearing through my skull, I couldn't make out so much as a voice.

Only a pair of arms that wrapped around me, as if trying to pull me to safety.

I just… need to stop. Stop thinking. Don't remember. Whatever it was that scared me so much was unknown and I was not going to deal with it. Not right now.

Chancey then waddled over to where I was, confounding me with not only its intelligence but its very attempt to… stop my tears? The pōkemon held a handkerchief in its… not-quite hands… and tried to dab my face with it. Chancey looked very upset when I asked it to stop and I wound up stuttering an apology, flinching and allowing it to continue. Despite not being literate of human speech it seemed to understand everything I was saying- even when I explained that I didn't like things near my face.

My voice sounded so wrong to my ears… I hated it. It made me dislike talking. I knew I had a high voice, but it sounded so much younger. Chancey smiled up at me and put the handkerchief in a hamper, putting my dirty clothes with it. Next thing I knew an egg was in front of my face, startling not only me… but Nurse Joy as well. "Chancey!" The pōkemon said, eyes bright and filled with kindness. "Chance!"

"Wh… What?"

"Chancey!" It held the egg out towards me again. I sniffled and looked up at the nurse, uncertain, but seeing her nod I reached out and tentatively took the item from the pōkemon. "Chancey~!"

"Th… Thank you…"

Nurse Joy walked over and rested a hand lightly on my shoulder, diverting my attention from the brilliant white egg. It was so big; I was scared I would end up breaking it. Cradling the object carefully, I allowed myself to be led out of the room into the hall where all the other injured pōkemon were.

"Goldeen, Goldeen... "

These pōkemon were so strange. They're nothing like the animals that I know. The first one resembled a fish… but had a horn? A unicorn-fish? A uni-fish? What? My gaze landed on another creature, this one resembling that of what could be a weird combination between a yellow cat and mouse. It had red fur-like blush on its cheeks. "Pika… Pikachu..."

"Gloom~!"

I flinched at that sound, seeing just how _hurt _the weird plant-pōkemon was. Drool dripped from its mouth and the leaves sticking out at the top of its head curled over as if wilting, the flower on top cut in multiple places. There was another creature of similar description, but much smaller and cuter, its body purple in color with multiple leaves sticking up in the air from its head.

"Oddish…"

Regardless of their appearances, the things they said sounded very similar to Chancey and how it would just repeat its name over and over. Are… Are _those_ their names? Pikachu, Gloom, and Oddish? What happened to them? It looks like someone just went and beat them all up, or even went so far as to attack them with a lighter and burn them. Were they forced into a battle like the nurse said some were? Did they lose the fight and get hurt because of it?

Some of my emotions started to leak back in, allowing me to feel for the wounded creatures and trying to image how much pain they must be in. What event caused them all to wind up in this place? It was awful. The screams reached my ears again and I squeezed my burning eyes tightly closed, allowing Nurse Joy and Chancey to guide me.

_Please, feel better soon…_

I doubted they deserved any of this suffering.

When we arrived back to the lobby the boy was pacing nervously with his dirtied Beldum beside him, fingers clinging to the straps of his backpack. He stopped only when he saw us, cerulean eyes growing wide. "N-Nurse Joy! How is she!?" The boy dashed over, eyebrows knitting together. His spiky hair was all over the face. Beldum floated in the air above him, resting close to his shoulder. "I-Is she okay? Did she remember anything? Do you-"

"Not so fast, Steven."

"Hm?" I blinked, realizing quickly that was his name. He frowned, appearing greatly impatient and worried. "Your… name is Steven?"

He turned to me, reaching a hand up and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Y-yeah… sorry for not telling you sooner. Do you remember yours?"

I didn't answer, instead lowering my head and wincing when I tried to think about it. I shook my head after a moment. The boy sighed, disappointed, lowering his hand and crossing his arms instead.

"Okay… well, I'll help you remember! A-And… is that a Chancey egg?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "It sure is! You two must be starving, so why don't you hurry to the cafeteria? I'm sure if you ask nicely the chef will cook it for you and you two young ones can share it! It's such a large egg, after all."

Steven's expression brightened, the boy clearly liking that idea. "I've never had a Chancey egg before! I heard they're delicious!" He whirled around, beaming at me. His smile was so bright it was almost blinding, the boy seeming to shine despite all the dirt he was covered in. "I'll show you around the Pōkecenter!"

"O… Oh… um, th-thank you…"

Nurse Joy giggled at the sight, apparently amused by my awkwardness. "You two have fun; just remember, curfew is at eleven. I expect you both to be in a room by then- _asleep_." She took on a slight motherly tone as she said that, wagging a finger at us. "I don't want to find you two playing, got that? Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to contact Social Services…"

Social Services…? Was she going to send me away? I just got here; I didn't want to leave. I liked Nurse Joy. She was so nice to me. Steven stretched his arms out and yawned, before pumping a fist in the air excitedly. "Let's go get that food! I'm so hungry right now; I could eat a whole buffet!"

"Did you not eat lunch…?"

"Hm? Uhhh, nope!" He grinned sheepishly. "I was in the caves all day and I didn't think to bring any food with me. I'm still new to this whole pōkemon trainer thing, you know?"

Ah. So that's why he was covered in dirt and bruises. That explains things. "Does Beldum like it?"

"My pōkemon?" He blinked and glanced at the floating creature, seeing the way the red eye stared back into his own blue ones. "I like to think so. He hasn't complained about it yet. He only really fends off the pōkemon that attack me while I'm trying to… do other stuff. Beldum has gotten really strong because of that though! He knows how to use _take down_ now!" Steven smiled at me. "Maybe I can show you sometime?"

"Uh…" I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I didn't like the idea of animals hurting each other, pōkemon or otherwise, but the way he described it was self-defense. That made me feel a bit better upon hearing it, though I still worried for the creature. "Sure?"

"Alright! Oh, the cafeteria is this way." He pointed in the direction we were going to head in and began to walk. I followed after. We walked through several hallways before arriving in a large mess hall, several trainers talking and walking about, eating their dinner, and even watching television. "What do you think?"

"It's… this place is huge!"

"Yup!" He exclaimed, taking a step back and gesturing to everything. Beldum flew around him, making everything he did a bit more dramatic. "Everything is free of charge to help out trainers, but since you're just a little kid I think it'll be okay. If not I can just share with you. Nurse Joy said the chefs will cook the egg if we just ask."

Steven guided me through the area and I remained close to him, holding tight to his hand and cradling the egg close, scared of all these strangers. My mind went to all the worst possible scenarios, most of them winding up with the delicate item broken with yolk all over the floor. My head began to hurt as it tried to recall the last time I saw so many people and I flinched, trying to push those terrible memories away.

The boy squeezed my hand lightly in an attempt to comfort me, having us stand in line. "Don't worry about it, okay? It'll be fine. You got me and Beldum here."

Beldum's single red eye bore into my own brown orbs before it moved forward, letting out a happy noise as it pressed its cold-steeled face against my cheek. I almost pulled away from reflex, startled by the icy feeling of its body, but I caught myself before I could- nearly dropping the egg in the process. "Uh, h-hello?"

Steven chuckled. "I guess they like you."

"...They?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Beldum is nonbinary. ...You don't know what that means, do you?" He stared down at me, curious. "You're, like, four so… oh, how do I explain?"

I found myself strangely offended by this. "I _know _what it means."

"Explain it to me then."

What? Seriously? Here I was thinking he was nice, but he was actually a jerk- wasn't he? Rude. Questioning my honesty. Hmph. "It means Beldum is neither female nor male. There's also genderfluid, but I don't think that's what you're saying…"

Steven tilted his head, thinking about it. "...No, you're right. Yeah. I'm impressed."

I scrunched my nose up at him, gaining a laugh in response. "How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm ten. Ah- here we go! Hey, chef; I have a question!" Steven calmly explained to the cook about the egg and my situation, and I found myself reluctantly handing the item over. I didn't really trust this adult stranger, but the boy next to me seemed trustworthy enough. We quickly moved out of the line and waited for it be cooked, and there Steven grabbed our trays. He handed me one and the chef plopped the omelette down on them, along with some rice and chicken. I stood on my toes and tried to reach up to grab us utensils, but I was too short. Steven chuckled at me. "I'll get them. Here."

I pouted and carefully followed after him to a nearby booth, determined not to drop the tray or spill anything that was on it. Eating was probably the easiest thing I had to do since I woke up in this strange place called Rustboro and this omelette… was _heavenly_. It was the most delicious thing my taste buds could ever recall tasting. It sent a wave of calm washing over me, relaxing my nerves and filling my chest with a warmth.

I hadn't even realized how stressed I was until now. It was as if this egg was making my worries flow away, if only temporarily. Steven seemed just as happy, greedily munching on his food in as calm a manner as possible. For someone who liked to muck around in caves he certainly tried to eat in an… elegant… fashion. Is that the word for it? It was sort of amusing to watch.

From a nearby television I could hear a reporter speaking, several trainers listening closely. Having finished the egg my attention was now diverted, eyes focusing on the screen.

_"-have been several reports of children going missing. All those below the age of ten should stay inside at night or remain near their parents for safety. It is believed to be the work of Team Rocket, a criminal organization. The police are doing their best to rectify this matter, but the children still have yet to be found."_

That isn't good. Steven himself frowned when he heard this, turning his head. "Those people again… they're already cruel towards pōkemon, but now human kids? It's a good thing I found you when I did, huh?"

Oh. He's talking to me. "Y-yeah…"

_"I repeat; any children under the age of ten must stay inside their home at night."_

This is dark. I don't like it. I decided to distract myself by eating the rest of my food, ignoring the news. Steven looked at me, frowning deeply. I picked at the rice for a while before munching on it, and when we were all done eating Steven put our trays up and I followed him further into the Pōkecenter. We eventually arrived in a guest room that held two pairs of bunk-beds and a desk with a chair. There was also a small dresser next to it.

The boy set his backpack down on the floor and we both headed to the bathroom to brush our teeth. When we were done we headed back into the room and Steven stretched his arms out, yawning loudly. "I'm exhausted!" He looked at his pōkemon, blinking tiredly. "What about you, buddy?"

Beldum made a noise and flew over, landing onto the bed with a small _thump_. Steven laughed upon seeing that. I sat down on the bed opposite to them, resting my palms against the mattress and feeling the softness. It wasn't too hard nor too soft, and felt rather nice. But I… wasn't going to be here much longer. Nurse Joy had said she was contacting the social workers, which meant I was going to be taken away. As a small child with no obvious family member it made logical sense and there was nothing I could do about it, and yet…

"I don't like this."

"Hm?" The boy turned at that, surprised. "What do you mean? You don't like the Pōkecenter?"

"N-No, not that…" I faltered, not looking at him as I directed my attention to the pillows on the mattress. I reached out and grabbed one, hugging it tightly as I faced away from the boy. Trying to speak about my feelings was oddly difficult. "I just… don't know anything else. So I… don't like the idea of leaving this place. You and Nurse Joy…"

"...I see."

"I-I mean it's not like I _like _this place either; I just… don't know. Everything feels… wrong."

He stared at me, light blue eyes flickering with curiosity and concern, and he made his way over to sit next to me. I didn't react. Steven tilted his head at me contemplatively. "Why's that? Maybe your heart remembers what your home is like, so being here feels funny? Like… even though you don't have your memories, you have that feeling inside of you of what home is supposed to be."

"Maybe." I sighed. It made sense, even if it didn't make me feeling any better. I fiddled with the pillow, watching as my tiny fingers moved. I hated how small I felt; my feet didn't even touch the ground.

"And even though Social Services is gonna come pick you up tomorrow, I don't think you should be scared. They've helped out a lot of kids! You might even find your family again." He said, trying his best to cheer me up. Steven smiled encouragingly at me. "You'll be reunited, right? I don't know where I'd be without my dad helping me out all the time."

I bit down on my bottom lip, questioning what I should do. I didn't like the idea of leaving with some strangers; I'd rather stay here in this building with the two people I did find myself trusting. I only just started to relax around this boy- what if I get stuck with a bunch of terrible people? I hated bullies. Steven stared at me for a long moment before his eyes lit up, a grin forming on his face.

"Oh, I know! Hey, check this out!" He dug into one of his pockets, pulling out something that he quickly hid with his hands. The boy held it towards me, grinning widely as my attention focused on him and the object he was carrying. "Are you ready? Brace yourself for the awesomeness that is about to unfold!"

"...Okay?" I was so confused. "What is it?"

He opened his palms and I caught sight of something small and shiny. A stone colored in a brilliant shade of ice blue. I dare say it looked near identical to the boy's eyes. "Isn't it neat?" He asked, looking quite proud of his discovery. "It's called a dawn stone! I found it earlier when I was playing in the caves near Verdanturf Town!"

"It's… It's really pretty." I said, surprised. I wasn't expecting it. "It was just lying in the caves?"

"Er, well…" His face flushed and he looked away, seeming a bit embarrassed. "I-I actually like to collect rocks and stuff like that. My dad does it, too! So, it's not like I'm weird or anything…"

"I wasn't going to say you were." I said, scooting farther back on the bed and turning around so I could face him properly. Not quite knowing what to do since I was still a mess from my own situation, I gave him the best smile I could muster. "I think it's cool. Do you just collect pretty rocks like the dawn stone o-or do you… like… get fossils?"

His eyes widened and he met my gaze, excitement quickly forming on his features as he spoke up. "I love all rocks! I also love pōkemon, so I wanna get all the steel-type pōkemon there are! One day I'm gonna evolve my Beldum into a Metagross and take on the champion! Just you wait! It's gonna be great! Isn't that right, Beldum?"

The one-eyed pōkemon flew over, letting out several noises of agreement as it rested on the boy's shoulder.I watched with curiosity, seeing how the two got along so well. It didn't seem upset at all that it would have to battle others; the pōkemon was merely pleased to be able to spend time with his trainer. The boy leaned over, grinning widely.

"You know what? I was gonna show the dawn stone to my dad, but I'll give it to you!"

"H-Hah?"

"Yeah!" His blue eyes sparkled as he grabbed my wrist, forcing the stone into my palm. Any protests I had fell on deaf ears. "If you ever become a trainer like me and you end up getting a pōkemon that can't evolve, try using this! It might work. Or maybe if we ever see each other again you could show the stone to me! That way, in case I forget who you are, I'll remember right away!"

Um… okay then. That made very little sense, but it was still sweet in its own way. "Wh-What if I forget who you are?"

"You won't." He held a finger up, tapping it against the stone. "This'll remind you!"

I glanced down at the blue crystal, surprised by his confidence. Doubt still weighed heavily in my mind. "And… i-if I lose it?"

"Then just say _Steven! I lost the stone _when we next meet! I'll recognize you instantly! And then I can scold you for losing it." He held a fist up, smirking. "So you better not lose it, okay? Oh, we still haven't come up with a name for you yet…"

My eyes drifted down to the stone I was holding, observing it carefully. It was a little chipped, perhaps from erosion or inexperienced spelunking. He said he liked collecting rare stones, so maybe that was why he was in the caves earlier today. It was such a pretty stone, especially with the way it glimmered even in the darkness. "It's fine. I don't think I really need a name."

"What? Everyone needs a name!"

"Not me. I think I'll be okay for now." He frowned, still determined to give me a name, before the lights suddenly turned off. I jumped. "Wh-What!?"

"Curfew." Steven stood, shaking his head. "We'll come up with a name for you eventually, you know! Just wait. Anyway, I'll see you in the morning." He climbed into his bed and curled under the blankets, letting out another yawn. "Good night!"

"Uh, g-good night?" I was so confused, but I scooted farther onto the mattress and burrowed under the blankets. The stone was held tightly in my hand as I closed my eyes. "Thank you."

He made a noise of acknowledge and, though it was impossible to see, it almost sounded like he was smiling.

The next morning could have come a lot sooner than it did. All night I was tossing and turning, waking up in a cold sweat, even crying at one point because the nightmares were too much. Then I ended up panicking when the stone I was just given went missing, relaxing only when I found it under the pillow. The boy was fast asleep, waking up only when the sun rose and it was around seven o'clock. He saw me curled against the blankets, holding tight to the rock he had given me.

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly, yawning as he rubbed the grime out of his eyes. More dirt got on his face in the process. He blinked a couple times and climbed onto the bed, placing a hand on my arm and shaking me. I did not respond, gaze intently focused on the stone in my hands and trying desperately to ignore the memories I had of the dreams. "Did you not sleep well? Nightmare? What was it about?"

Darkness. Cold and wet and suffocating, dragging me deeper and deeper down into an abyss. There were so many screams. Horrible, terrifying screams.

"...You don't want to talk about it?"

My head shook back-and-forth, eyes half lidded. The boy frowned sadly.

"Okay… well, how about we go get breakfast together? Nurse Joy hadn't said anything yet about the social workers, so…" He watched as I gradually forced my body to move, the mop that one would hair sticking all over the place and hiding my face as I sat up. I sniffled, biting my bottom lip. The boy held a hand out and I blinked, staring at it. He was smiling warmly at me. "You'll need something in your tummy before you leave with the social workers, right? There's some toothbrushes in the bathroom, so let's get cleaned up before we head out."

Holding the stone close to my chest, I reached out with my right hand and wrapped my fingers around his palm, the boy helping me out of the bed. He was acting like such an older brother; it hurt for some reason, like there should be someone else in his place, yet… it was also somehow very warm.

I held his hand all the way to the bathroom, watching him use his superior height to grab the toothbrushes and paste from the cabinets and handing me the ones I would use. He watched me, making sure I could do it myself, before getting ready. I never let go of the stone once.

"There!" He didn't bother washing his face. Being a child he clearly didn't care, but that didn't stop him from holding me up so I could reach the sink and spit out of the paste. I washed _my _face because I liked the feeling of being clean, even if my hair felt disgusting from being soaking wet yesterday. Unfortunately, due to how irritatingly long it was, I ended up splashing some water on it and getting myself wet again. "Aww, you aren't supposed to do that! Where's the towel?"

"M'fine." I mumbled, wiping at my face with the dry part of my sleeve. The boy didn't listen and pulled out a towel, causing me to protest when he proceeded to shove the object in my face to try and dry it off. "H-Hey! What's that for!?"

He laughed at me. "What was that? I can't hear you through the fabric!"

I made a face at him, scowling as I tried to grab at the towel, determined to do it myself. "I'm not a kid!"

"Younger than me."

"So what? I-I'm really smart… which counts. I think."

"I mean, I won't argue there." He plopped the towel on the top of my head, scrubbing and moving it around as if I were some kind of bobble-head. "But you're still four while I'm ten. Which means I gotta take care of you until the social workers show up!"

He pulled away and hung the towel up on a nearby rack, turning when he saw my cheeks puffed out in a frustrated pout. Why did he feel the need to make fun of me? I know I was small. It just bothered me greatly and I hated how everyone kept bringing up my apparent self. Did I have schizophrenia, perhaps? If I did would that have showed up on the computers after those tests Joy did? I know it involved more than hearing voices, so perhaps I was merely imagining everything that felt wrong.

Maybe even my opinions towards my appearance were mere illusions. These nightmares… how do I know if they're real? Was this entire reality a fabrication? What if I'm not truly living right now and… this was the real dream? Who am I? What is my purpose? My frustration ebbed away into an eerie calm, dread twisting inside my stomach as I questioned my very existence.

My fingers tightened around the stone in my palm and I turned my hand over, staring at the blue crystal. It felt so cool against my skin and the color shimmered so brilliantly. It was beautiful. I ran my thumb over the chipped edges, hearing the footsteps of the boy as he neared. Looking up at him, seeing the concern in his gaze, I decided that there was no way this could fake. The pain in my chest, the throbbing in my skull, and the warmth from spending time with him and Nurse Joy… were definitely real.

It was the strangeness of believing that certain things were wrong that had to be the delusion.

Without really thinking I reached out and grabbed Steven's hand, surprising him when I tried to feel for a pulse in his wrist. My tense shoulders relaxed when I felt the beating of his heart and I closed my eyes with a silent sigh, calming down greatly. After a moment I swallowed down the lump in my throat and glanced up at him, awkwardly meeting his gaze for a moment before turning away. "C… Can we go to the cafeteria now? I'm hungry…"

He blinked. A smile spread across his lips. "Yes! Of course. This way, friend! Oooh! That's what I can call you!" He started to lead me out of the bathroom and paused, looking over his shoulder happily. "I'll just call you _friend _for now!"

"Because…" I hesitated. "Because we're friends?"

Steven nodded. "Yup! Even Beldum likes you, so that confirms it!"

The pōkemon let out a sound of agreement, robotically calling out. "Beldum! Bel!" It floated in the air around us, almost seeming to dance. It was kind of cute. I followed Steven back through the building to the cafeteria, where this time he helped scoop out the food to put on my tray since I was too short and we didn't have another egg for the chef to cook. I stood on my toes attempting to snatch the utensils, but only really managed to grab napkins.

I kicked my legs back-and-forth at the booth, munching rather excitedly on my food. I watched in curiosity as Steven fed Beldum some kind of muffin, the steel-type pōkemon devouring it eagerly. I found myself intrigued by the pōkemon and, after asking rather nervously, the boy smiled and handed me what he called a pōkepuff. Beldum flew over and it took all I had not to flinch away when its face neared my hand.

I couldn't make out a mouth on the creature at all, but it somehow managed to eat the item regardless. How weird. "You're adorable." Its red eye twinkled and the pōkemon flew forward, pressing its cold metal front against my cheek. I was starting to figure out that this was its way of showing affection. "I, uh, like you too. Haha."

Steven laughed and told me a bit about his Beldum, then started ramble about all the different kinds of stones he found in the caves. He set them on the table next to our empty trays, pointing and explaining the properties of each one. "This is a leaf stone! It can be used to evolve certain pōkemon, like a Nuzleaf into a Shiftry! A-And this one is just an emerald, but looks how it shines! I'm gonna be a great stone collector like my dad one day. I'm gonna travel _all _over the world-" He extended his hands out to the sides, grinning widely. "-to Kanto and Johto! Even Kalos and Alola! I'm gonna find all the stones, take on all the champions, and become the greatest pōkemon trainer to ever live!"

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so I simply nodded with an awkward grin. "Good luck?"

"Thanks!" He leaned forward and grinned, eyes closed as he happily hummed. "Maybe when you're old enough to be a trainer yourself we can go travelling together! Oooh, I wonder what kind of pōkemon you'll use? I can't wait! I personally think Steel-type pōkemon are the best! Have you tried hugging Beldum? It's incredible!"

He's so excited. It was nice- being spoken about in such a way. He strongly believed that we would meet again. I fiddled with the dawn stone after hearing that suggestion, smiling a little at the thought of being able to hang out with a friend. "I… don't think I'd be able to battle, but having a pōkemon sounds nice. Travelling sounds fun."

Having a future in this place…

What a wonderful thought.

Sadly that thought was brought to a halt by a nurse with blonde hair suddenly appearing before us, her arms laced behind her back. "E-Excuse me? Are you the little girl that was found outside last night?"

I frowned, narrowing my eyes at her. "...Yeah?"

The woman let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. The social worker has arrived! Um, the grown-ups are going to take care of you, okay?"

Oof. I did not like the way she was speaking to me. She knelt down in front of me, holding a hand out.

"So why don't you come with me, little one? I'll take you to him."

I turned to look at Steven, silently asking for his opinion. His eyebrows furrowed and he lowered his head, obviously upset about something, before he closed his eyes and nodded. "I'll come with you guys. Hold on." He packed up his stones and shoved them back into his pockets, grabbing the trays and hurriedly putting them away. I sat there at the table, waiting for him to return. I followed after him and the nurse, clinging to his shirt the entire time, unwilling to be parted so soon.

We just became friends. Did I really have to go away now?

I know I had no immediate family or home, but… did I truly need one? I just wanted to stay with these nice people. I know I have problems and I accept that fact. I just wished I could understand why I had them.

And… I understand the _logic _behind me having to go away; I was a small child, one that still had many years to grow up. By all means I needed to be cared for. It didn't mean I liked that I had to leave the pōkecenter with a bunch of strangers though.

Multiple people were standing in the lobby, talking and showing off their pōkemon, speaking about all the different types they were raising or if they were all the same kind of type, and even what _level _they were. What did that mean? How could something have a level? It wasn't a video game. I tugged on Steven's shirt, catching his attention. The boy was hugging his Beldum to his chest, a weak smile on his face as he tried to appear cheerful. "What is it, friend?"

"...What do they mean by levels?" I pointed at the trainers, mentally noting how they all appeared to be his age and/or way older. "I don't get it."

"Um, let's say that… when a pōkemon gets older it gets more powerful. It gains something called _experience_!" He said, brushing some dirt off of Beldum. They really needed a bath; it was kind of gross. At least he washed his hands before eating and brushed his teeth. "That experience allows it to get bigger and even evolve into something stronger! Like, Beldum! Their only around level thirteen right now, but once they hit level twenty or do something incredible to trigger an evolution they'll be a Metang!"

"Oh…" My eyebrows knitted together, brain trying to process all this. "So… it's like a measurement of power?"

"Yeah! All starter pōkemon begin at level five, so if you end up becoming a trainer you'll end up with either a Treecko, Mudkip, or Torchic! Most people go for the fire-type; it's supposed be the strongest. I think all pōkemon are strong though. Especially steel!"

"...Hm." I tilted my head at that. "Is Beldum your starter?"

"Ah… y-yeah. How did you know?"

I shrugged. "Just a guess. But how did you get them if the others aren't a Beldum?"

"That's…" Steven blinked and awkwardly looked away. There seemed to be something he wasn't telling me. "I… I guess you could say it was a present from my dad."

Wow. His father sounds pretty amazing; he likes to speak about him a lot, too. They must be quite close. "He sounds really nice."

Steven grinned. "He is! Maybe one day you can meet him. When he's not busy, I mean."

She led us over to a man standing in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest, a long tan trenchcoat draped over his form. My instincts screamed "run away" upon seeing him and his strange eyes, something cold in that golden gaze. Without realizing what I had done I had tightened my grip on Steven, stopping him from stepping forward when he saw I had come to a halt. He looked down at me in confusion, before offering an encouraging smile and grabbing hold of my hand, carrying his pōkemon with one arm. The nurse saw we had quit moving and looked down at us, smiling.

"It's okay, little girl. This man is going to help us."

You know… somehow I doubted that? His eyes looked super suspicious and he gave off this aura of… well, it doesn't really matter. I just didn't like him. I didn't particularly want to go anywhere with him either. I shook my head at her, refusing to move forward. Her expression became more stern, something in her eyes making me very uncomfortable.

"Sweetie, please. Not now. You want to find your family, don't you? To know where you came from?"

Yes, but… not with him. Something about this nurse seemed very off as well. It was hard to tell from this angle, but when she leaned over I could make out the color black from beneath her nurse uniform. Her shoes were also very different compared to the nurses working here. They were white-and-red boots, while the others typically wore white mary-jane flats.

My lips curled back and I ground my teeth together, trying to bite back the urge to shout out my thoughts. My desire to stay here. I didn't want to get in an argument, so I lowered my head and allowed my hair to fall in my face, and the suspicious nurse reached over and placed a hand on my head. She pat it a little roughly, so unlike Nurse Joy's gentle touch.

"There's nothing to fear… I promise. Rustburo's Social Services are trustworthy."

So why don't I trust you?

Still… these were adults. What did I even know? I glanced up at Steven and he smiled reassuringly, though he seemed strangely as unsettled as I was. He eyed the two for a moment before releasing my hand. Beldum flew up in the air and I blinked, eyes growing wide when the boy suddenly wrapped his arms around me. "We'll always be friends, alright? Even after you find your family."

Steven pulled away and smiled, the intensity of his gaze making any and all words catch in my throat. His determined blue eyes were almost breathtaking. I held the stone tight in my hand and nodded fervently. "Y-Yeah… a-and I'll travel with you! We'll be the bestest friends ever!" I had to believe that. To hold on to this promise. I would never let go of this stone- no matter what. It'll be all I have to remember him while I'm away. "You, me, and Beldum! A-And whatever pōkemon I get when I'm older!"

"Aww, how sweet." The nurse purred, pressing a hand against her cheek. "I'm afraid it's time to go now. Come, let us head outside; I'll walk with you to the car."

"Wh-What? Already?" I was greatly upset and disappointed. I wanted to talk with my friend a little longer. Steven gave me an encouraging smile, though when I reluctantly turned away he sent a frown towards the adults. I glanced dejectedly at the boy over my shoulder as I walked towards the door, the nurse's hand stiff on my shoulder. "I'll see you later, Steven…!"

"...Y-yeah." The boy looked so unsettled by something. "See you! Don't forget about me, you hear!?"

He glanced around the room as we walked out the doors.

"Where is Nurse Joy?"

**Read and review~! :3**

**This story will be a mix of Let's go! Eevee and ORAS/Emerald, with maybe a splash of SoulSilver here or there. Also the movies. Particularly the Mewtwo movies. Supposed to be taking place in a universe where the "villains succeed" so you'll notice certain protagonists are missing.**

**Edit: So apparently I had Steven say "Nuzleaf into Nuzlocke" instead of "Nuzleaf into Shiftry". Whoops. I don't think Nuzleaf wants to have that kind of life. XD So I fixed it, haha. Thanks to Kauris Azurai for pointing that out. Whoopsie daisy. **


	2. Team Rocket

As soon as I sat down in the car it became clear that something was _definitely _wrong. A dark grin spread across the man's lips as he yanked the trenchcoat off, revealing his outfit beneath. It was colored the darkest of blacks, with a large red R embroidered in the middle of the torso. He wore a pair of white gloves and boots that held two thin red lines along the hems, and his gray hair and golden eyes stood out amongst it all.

The nurse quickly followed into the car afterwards, locking the doors, only further alarming me. She let out a heavy sigh as she reached up to grab her hair, pulling off the green wig and revealing flowing hot pink locks. Her green eyes were irritable and she kicked her feet up onto the dash, unbuttoning the nurse uniform to reveal a similar outfit- yet instead of pants she wore a black miniskirt. "What a pain. How many kids does this make it now, Rich?"

The man turned on the ignition and I sat up, struggling with the lock and attempting to open the door. I had just gotten the window to roll down when the seatbelt acted on its own- wrapping around me and pinning me to the seat. My wrists were completely cuffed. "Wh-What!?"

"Be silent back there, will you?" She huffed. "Honestly; such a pain. At least this one is a blank slate; we'll be able to mold her easily into a loyal member of Team Rocket."

"Now, now." Rich chuckled. "We need to deliver her to Mistress Augusta first. Hey, kid! You got a name?"

"N… No?" Frick. Oh gods. This is bad. This is really, really bad. Where are they taking me? Weren't they on the news last night? Something about missing children. They're the kidnappers, aren't they!? Crap. "Wh-Why?"

He grinned cruelly. "Perfect. From this moment on… we're calling you _Grunt._"

"Uh… no thanks?"

The woman laughed haughtily. "As if you have a choice in the matter! Please! From the moment we arrive at the base you are going to work for us. You are no longer going to be a weak, inferior lifeform; you're very existence will be for the betterment of Team Rocket! "Steal pōkemon for profit; exploit pōkemon for profit! All pōkemon exist for the _glory _of Team Rocket"! You will learn and memorize this!"

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at them. Did they seriously think I would just go along with this? They were totally underestimating me because of my size. Hmph. It wasn't as if I could do anything right now, trapped and pinned like this, so I would simply have to wait. Bide my time. The question is… how long would that be?

"Azurill; keep an eye on Grunt." My eyes widened when the woman held up a black pōkeball, a small red R on the top, and a bright light erupted from it. Slowly taking shape was a blue-colored Pokémon with mouse ears and a little round ball of a tail. It was probably one of the cutest creatures I had ever seen, yet the look in its dark eyes was… frightening. "Hehe. That's right. You'll learn better than to cross us."

Ignoring the rapid pacing of my heart I turned my head away, focusing on what was outside the window- expression shifting into confusion when I saw the scenery that passed by. There were so many large forests and grasslands in Hoenn; it was incredible. They felt so unfamiliar to my eyes, as if they shouldn't have been there, but I loved it. Everything looked so healthy. The ocean, which seemed to take up seventy percent of Hoenn, appeared unpolluted.

The sight of it bothered me greatly, the memories of my nightmares rising back to the front of my mind, and I cringed. I had to tell myself that we were nowhere near it and that we would be fine. My eyes opened and I glanced outside once more, questioning why the water I recalled seemed tainted a brown-ish color. The sky itself was so clear as well… and I had no doubt that once night hit we would be able to see the stars.

Was I truly amnesiac? I felt… empty. Alone. I knew things, but not the people connected to me save for those I just met. My memory felt like it had been taken apart carefully, preventing me from remembering the specifics of the people or places I belonged with. The scenery was in my mind, but the names… or faces of humans…

They were just too far out of my reach.

Whenever I tried to get close a migraine would form and I would wind up in intense pain.

The car ride seemed to last forever, at least to me. At one point we ended up diverging from the road, driving deep into the depth of a large forest. The ground opened up and my eyes went wide, watching as we drove down into what appeared to be an underground base. There were several people dressed like Rich and Velga- the two adults in the car with me- and a few that lacked the red stripes their gloves and boots held. I wondered if that meant they were of different rank?

"Rrgh…" I sat in place as the car came to a halt and the opening came to a close, several people in full black hurrying over. The belts came undone and I let out a relieved sigh, feeling my wrists for any bruises. "Jerks…"

"Ah, ah, ah~!" Velga said, wagging a finger at me as she got out and opened my door. "Villains, darling. There's a difference. And you're about to join us."

Hmph. As if. Whoa!

There was no warning as the woman suddenly grabbed my arm, yanking me roughly out of the seat and into the building. I cried out in protest when she dragged me along, Rich following behind with a smug look on his face. He placed his hands on his hips, watching the fear form on my face with a disturbing emotion in his eyes. That man… he was enjoying this. He was obtaining pleasure by how I was panicking.

Me, a small child. One they've kidnapped.

The stone was held tight in my right hand, fingers not letting it go no matter how roughly I was pulled or pushed through the building. My eyes met some of those of the fully black-clothed people and Rich snickered. "Hey, grunts! You see this girl?"

"Hm? Ah, the new recruit! We got six earlier this morning! You know what division she's going in?"

"We're gonna put her with the blue team. As for her name…" He sneered. "Make sure to refer to her as Grunt. Okay, grunts?"

"What?" The one he was speaking to appeared mildly offended before a grin spread across his face. "Oooh, I get it! Ha. Yeah. Okay. The rest of the blue team kids are downstairs on the west end. Send her there."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm in a higher faction than you are." Rich hissed. Velga rolled her eyes and I flinched at the tightness of her grip. She really wasn't going easy on me. Team Rocket truly was full of terrible evil. Kidnapping children, abusing pōkemon, hurting all those around them… they're awful. "Velga! Hurry it up! I want her in a uniform stat!"

"Shut it, Richard. Don't make me call the boss."

"Like he'd answer. He's too busy using that Mewtwo and we need to raise these kids up into soldiers so they can serve them! You understand? We can't fool around."

"Gah!" Velga tossed me forward, causing me to stumble and fall hard onto the ground. I cried out. "Th-That hurt…"

"Grow up, brat." She tucked some hair behind her ear, huffing. "Gods, this is the worst job _ever. _Why can't I handle the teens? Instead I have to care for this stupid baby."

"At least you get a kid. I have to deal with literal _infants. _I'm going to check on the new recruits now, so deal with the blues."

"Yes, yes." Velga sighed dramatically. "Feed the reds and change their diapers to your heart's content. I'm gonna educate this kid on what it means to serve Team Rocket."

What… does that mean? Is she going to hurt me? Why? I never did anything to her. Were they all truly just a bunch of sadists, gathering together for some nonsensical purpose? I miss Steven and Beldum already. Tears stung my eyes and I struggled to push myself up, glancing down at the hand holding the stone for a split second, trying to recall the feeling of his hand in mine. It was so much gentler than Velga's hand. He treated me with kindness. This woman… I wanted nothing to do with her.

"H-Have fun with that." I choked out, glaring at her with fearful eyes. She turned her gaze to me, eyebrow raising. "I'm not… g-gonna listen to the likes of you! Got that!?"

"Really now?" She mused. "We'll see about that. Maybe you'll start listening after I break a few bones of yours…"

My shoulders jumped and I tensed, a lump catching in my throat. There was no way she would do that. Not to a child. Right? I'm only around four years of age. That would be insane. Seeing the way my bottom lip trembled and the way the tears fell down my face, her purple lips spread into a nasty smile.

"Aha! There it is. The brat understands me." Her heels clacked against the ground and I froze, heart picking up pace inside my chest so much it began to pound against my ribcage. I was so scared about what she was about to do- would she ram her heel into my legs? Smash my hands? Break my fingers? So many horrifying scenarios ran through my mind. She stopped in front of me and pointed a gloved finger at me, green eyes flickering devilishly. "Now listen here, kiddo. I'm not going to explain myself twice. You either live or die here once we begin your training, so if you value your life you _will _do what we say and pass the tests."

Tests? Training? What were they going to have me do?

"Otherwise we'll slowly leave you to rot. Meals will be taken, your injuries will remain to fester, and your hygiene will suffer. Do you truly wish for such a life? No? Then _stand up _and put on that blue uniform! A pōkemon will be assigned to you later!"

I… I don't want to do it. What she's demanding of me… I want to refuse. But I was so weak and small; there would be no winning. I had no choice. I'm so scared. I want to go back to the Pōkecenter. I want to listen to Steven rant about stones again. Somebody… please save me. I don't want to die.

I don't want to do this.

My lips curled back, teeth gritting tight together and eyes squeezing shut as I struggled to push myself up. I sniffled and choked back a terrified sob, shaking from my head all the way down to my toes. These people were completely serious; I had no doubt about it. I whimpered as the uniform was shoved into my arms, Velga stepping away and leaving me alone in this tiny room by myself. It was so dark, illuminated only by the ominous wall lights.

"W-We'll meet again…" I murmured quietly, trying to give myself the resolve to go through with all this. All I had to do was wait; I told myself this. Once I was older and stronger I would escape. Perhaps I would even have the area mapped out in my mind by then. The second they let me through those metal doors and back into the outside world I was going to stay gone. "I… I can do this. I'll see them again."

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm down. This was a matter of survival, right? Then that gave me a goal. I had to live through everything they throw at me. I quickly pulled off the sweater and leggings Nurse Joy and Chancey gave me, and I pulled on the pale blue pants and dark blue top. It was a little big, but it would do. I placed the dawn stone in the little black pouch tied to my hips, tugging on the long black gloves and knee-length boots afterwards. I felt ridiculous.

Humiliated.

But I would survive. I had to.

I laced my fingers behind my back tightly, each step a shaky one as I headed out of the room. "I-I'm done_...!_" My eyes went wide as there was a flash of white and suddenly my head was turned to the side, left cheek stinging painfully. Velga had backhanded me hard with her glove still on, eyes staring me down threateningly.

"Do _not_ talk without permission. There will be punishment. Now, follow me."

I wasn't even given time to react before she grabbed me again, fingers digging hard into my arm. I almost cried out again, but her dark glare had me clamping my mouth shut, teeth biting my cheek anxiously. I wanted out of here so bad.

"Our goal is collect all the most powerful pōkemon and use them to take over the world. To do so we need powerful trainers, but we have been rather… lacking in recruits. So the boss decided that the best way to do things is to _make _recruits; steal those wandering children whose foolish parents decided to look away from and those who were left alone by _terrible _accidents." She snickered. "How do those accidents happen, I wonder? I doubt you're smart enough to understand- you're just a brat."

Oh. She really is underestimating me. My expression became a neutral one, eyes growing half-lidded and lips being drawn into a thin line. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage? If I could get out of here at all… it would have to be through cunning. I doubt I was a very good schemer, but if I could survive long enough for them to trust me… or even let their guard down… I might stand a chance. They viewed me as a pathetic four-year-old child. A toddler.

I would have to show them otherwise.

They weren't going to do with me as they pleased.

"But we'll raise you- teach how to use pōkemon, how to harness their powers, how to exploit others weaknesses… and we'll even teach you how to steal pōkemon from their trainers. With you we'll become rich and powerful, and unparalleled!" A smile formed on her lips and she began to laugh maniacally, clearly believing in her own insane plot. "It'll be brilliant! Our master, Giovanni, will be the greatest being alive! And we will serve beneath him as his humble servants! No one will stop us! Nobody _has _been able to stop us! Team Rocket… we are invincible! Ahahahaha!"

Oh gods, she's completely deranged.

"And this here is the room with the other recruits! You all are to wait here until Mistress Augusta arrives!" She gave me a harsh shove and I stumbled, frantically waving my arms to catch my balance this time, and I turned to see her slam and look the door shut. Moving back around to see where I was, I was horrified to see just how many other kids were in here.

I know that one grunt said that they had gotten around six kids this morning, but there were several more than that in here. They must have just gotten here shortly before me. There were at least eleven… no, fourteen of them standing around. Several were crying and covered in bruises, while a few other sat with their knees curled up to their chests in silence, and there was a child about my age wailing for his mother. They were all dressed identical to me.

"I wanna go home~! Uwaaaah!"

"Wh-What are they gonna do to us!? I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Papa… I'm scared…"

"Team Rocket… e-evil jerks…"

Okay. They're panicking and now I'm starting to panic. Deep breaths. I stepped forward, awkwardly holding my hands up and opening my mouth as I tried to think of something to say. It closed and I went silent, lowering my head conflictingly. What _could _I say to them? There was no remedying this situation; not right away. It would take time. These children were tormented souls. They were all scared and wanted nothing more than to go home.

"I… It'll be okay." I found myself stammering, voice cracking as I spoke. "W-We'll get out of here!"

"No, we won't!" A boy around eight or nine argued, wiping at his face furiously as his tears kept falling. One of his eyes were dark in color, showing off the awful discoloration from bruising. He must have gotten hit pretty hard. Gods. How could Team Rocket do something like this? "We're gonna be trapped here forever!"

"W-We won't! We'll get out!"

"A-And how do you know!? You're just a kid!"

Says the child. I bit my lip, uncertain of how to encourage him. "It… It won't be easy, okay? But.. But we gotta listen to them- if only for a while! They'll trust us eventually, right? So… So they'll have to let us outside sometime!"

"Outside…?" A young girl asked, sniffling. She was fiddling nervously with her black braid, pink eyes misty. I doubted she was over six. "Th… They will? We'll… see our mommies and daddies again?"

Oh no. I can't make that promise. Still, I didn't want to leave them hopeless. "Y-Yeah, maybe! We can get away! So… there's that. Um." I cleared my throat, coughing a little and brushing some of the hair out of my face so I could see with at least one eye. This wretched hair was so irritatingly long and in my face. I despised it. "W-We just… gotta do as we're told. And then… we'll get out! So… w-we can't panic or freak, o-or anything like that! Okay?"

Did I have a lisp in my voice? Wait, am I missing a tooth? Did that lady smack me so hard a tooth came out!? Freaking… dude, that is insane. Ow. I could taste the iron now that I was focusing on it; my lip was bleeding. Good thing it was just a baby tooth.

"Hmph." A voice suddenly spoke up, sending chills down my spine as the door opened. "Doing as told would be the _correct _decision. How interesting. To think the youngest here is the one most vividly aware of this fact. It's amusing."

It was coming from right behind me. A woman dressed so differently from the others. Her main top and skin-tight pants were colored silver, accented by red details and the large R on her torso. Underneath she wore a dark turquoise turtleneck, and her eyes were a haunting shade of crimson. Her hair, a medium shade of cinnamon, was curled up at the ends to give a small _bounce _when she walked, a bun tied up at the top of her head with a similar design. A wavy fringe covered her right eye, hiding it from view, but her black lips were twisted in an intimidating smirk. She was so scary.

She didn't even wear gloves like the rest of us, her nails just as dark as her makeup. This woman… could she be Mistress Augusta? Was she the higher ranking officer in this headquarters?

"Now listen here, children!" The woman spoke up, voice loud and authoritative. Her gaze was cold and merciless, showing no warmth or even a sense of a maternal instinct. "You will refer to me as Mistress. Not miss, not madam, and certainly _not _ma'am. When you answer to me you will say, _Yes, Mistress_ or _No, Mistress. _It must be clear, concise, and absolutely no mumbling! Otherwise there will be consequences. Understand?"

There was several terrified nods from the children, while one muttered a quiet "yes". Her expression darkened and she stepped forward, heels clacking on the ground.

"What did I just say!? Do you wish to be punished!?"

"N-No, Mistress!" The muttering child cried out, raising their voice and standing up straight, smacking their arms to their sides. It was the girl with the braided hair from before. "P-Please don't hurt me!"

Mistress Augusta tilted her head back, narrowing her eyes. "Keep it up and I won't have to. Now- here's our mission, so you better listen! To infect the world with devastation, to blight all people in every nation! To denounce the goodness of truth and love, to extend our wrath to the stars above!" She held her hand up to her forehead, saluting, while resting her other against her chest over her heart. She was telling us an oath. "We are Team Rocket, circling the earth day and night! Pōkemon are ours to use, to exploit, to help us take over this world! And all people who stand in our path must be destroyed!"

This place is a madhouse. Were they brainwashed? What is _wrong _with them? Do they truly believe in their unjust cause? It really seemed like it.

"You all will be given new names and titles, and will begin your training shortly in the future! For now we will have grunts take you to the rooms you will be staying in! Understand? You are Team Blue of the trainees! Make sure you work hard to survive, as your training will be a matter of life-and-death!"

My fingers twitched. I really had the urge to smack these people. I never would, as something told me I would feel bad about it afterwards, but _dang _would it feel good in that split second if I did. Mistress Augusta snapped her fingers and pointed at the door, and on que several people in pure black and white stormed in. They marched forward and surrounded us all, shouting out orders and telling us to move.

There were several protests and cries of complain, children wailing and demanding to be sent to their families, but that only wound up with them getting smacked or even beat with a riding crop. I flinched at the sight. To make matters worse some of the goons even released pōkemon from little black pōkeballs. They were supposed to be designed to keep pōkemon comfortable after being captured, but I had a bad feeling Team Rocket's did the exact opposite.

Several weird dog pōkemon appeared, colored in shades of black and dark greys, eyes an even brighter red than Mistress Augusta's. One of the children shrieked, saying something about how we were going to get devoured by evil Mightyena. Is that what those pōkemon were called? It made sense. One growled at me and snapped its jaws, baring its fangs at me. It stood so close I could see my reflection in its teeth.

_I'm so scared…_

I curled my hands close to my chest, meeting its gaze fearfully. That was when the dog-like pōkemon paused, face scrunching up. Its nose twitched and I flinched, watching as it neared. Was it going to bite me? I could feel it sniffing my hand. I tried not to move, holding my breath for as long as I could, and jolted when I felt something wet run across my fingers. My eyes opened and I blinked, staring at it stunned. It was… licking me?

"Huh? Mightyena, what are you doing?" One of the grunt's demanded, reaching out with the riding crop and smacking it hard against its side. The pōkemon whined loudly as it got slashed, a small cut forming on its side. I cried out in protest when the grunt did it again, the man punishing it for showing a gentler side. "You're supposed to _scare _them! Not comfort them!"

"L-Leave it alone!" I reached out for the pōkemon, attempting to shield it, and screamed when I felt an intense pain rip against my back. "Aaughh! S-Stop!" I crumpled against the Mightyena, the two of us laying on the ground. It let out a noise and growled, barking at the grunt and tearing up when he hit it again. I had no doubt my back was bleeding from the beating. "S-Stop…!"

"Get off my pōkemon! I'm trying to teach it a lesson, you brat!"

"Hey, now!" One of the men said, smacking his ally on the shoulder. "Remember what Rich said? We're supposed to call her _Grunt. _According to Velga she doesn't have a name!"

"What? Ha!" The man laughed. He narrowed his eyes and grinned savagely. "In that case… take this! Hyah!"

He reeled his leg back and kicked me hard in the side, forcing me off the Mightyena and sending me sprawling painfully against the metal floor with a pained whimper. The pōkemon pushed itself onto its feet, wobbling for a moment, before it turned on its owner with an angry look. It barked its name over-and-over again, as if trying to threaten the man. The rest of the children were all huddled together, fearful of this situation and understanding that this could be them if they acted out. If they behaved as I did… they would be beaten just as badly.

This bloody visual would forever haunt them.

"The hell is wrong with you? Obey me!" He made to smack at the pōkemon again, but Mightyena dodged and lunged forward, sinking its teeth hard into the man's arm. He screeched loudly, blood gushing everywhere as his flesh was torn open. "G-Get ooooofff! Aggggh! M-Mistress, help me!"

"S-Stop it; you're hurting him!" I cried out, reaching an hand out in pathetic attempt to get the pōkemon to stop. This violence was not something I wanted to witness. I was still learning about myself even now, but it was clear that I hated others getting hurt. "L-Let go! You'll tear his arm off-!"

I broke out into several pained coughs, wrapping an arm around my side. I think he bruised one of my ribs with that kick. This body was so small and frail. My bones weren't that strong yet. The Mightyena glared at the man for a moment longer before releasing his arm, but not before clawing at the hand that held the riding crop to force it away. "Rrrrrruff! Mightyena! Might! Grrruh!"

The other pōkemon looked at each other, uncertain now, watching as the rebel Mightyena walked circles around me protectively. I reached out and pressed a hand against the pōkemon's back, jolting when I saw it turn its gaze towards me. Though shaking, I carefully began to pet it. "G-Good job… doggy. Um. Please, don't eat people?" Its red eyes brightened upon hearing the praise, though I wasn't quite sure if it understood me as well as Chancey did. It must be able to sense my emotions or smell my fear, or something of that sort.

Mistress Augusta narrowed her eyes. "Grunt, was it? Release that Mightyena at once."

The pōkemon whirled around and barked at the woman, and slowly the other Mightyena began to join it. The defiance of one had caused the confidence of several others to arise, and soon a group of eight dog-like pōkemon were trying to intimidate the single woman. Her eyebrow raised and her lips tilted up, a hand raising in the air to brush a curl out of her face.

"Oh? You dare turn your fangs towards me? For a little girl you just met…?"

I have a bad feeling. Something terrible is about to happen; I can feel it. This woman… though it was not visible in the slightest, there was a malevolent aura radiating from her form. Her eyes were colder than ice itself, void of all emotion. These pōkemon… they were nothing but a nuisance to her. To all these Team Rocket people.

"Very well. In that case…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object, but when she clicked the button that was on the side it began to spark with electricity. A whip. "I'll simply have to teach you a lesson. To the labs you must go!"

What!? No!

I clung to the Mightyena, fearful of it getting even further hurt, but there were far too many for me to be able to protect. I was forced to watch as each pōkemon got cruelly shocked by Mistress Augusta, her strange weapon electrocuting them into unconsciousness. They barked and bit at her, but she expertly dodged and blocked each move with incredible speed. Soon all the Mightyena were down except the one I was holding, the pōkemon glaring defiantly at the woman.

Mistress Augusta stepped forward, walking over the fallen pōkemon with ease. Her cold eyes met mine, sending shivers down my spine. "Step away, Grunt."

Speak. Defend the pōkemon. Do something. Don't just sit there in quiver in fear! Frick.

"I… I won't."

There was no hesitation. Her eyes narrowed and then the electric whip in her hand crackled, pain erupting throughout my entire body. A scream ripped out of my throat and for a moment the world went black. When my eyes opened again the Mightyena were gone and so were the other children, leaving me alone in what appeared to be an infirmary. Several bandages were wrapped around my limbs, most likely from burns I had suffered from the electric currents.

I was very dazed and confused, but one of the doctors said that this would be the only time I would get treatment after misbehaving. They can't have a new recruit dying out just yet, not before I could be trained for battle. They said this all with a matter-of-fact voice, no emotion leaking into their words.

When I was finally healed up and was ready to be sent to the room where I would be staying I was surprised to see two pairs of bunkbeds. The area almost reminded me of the Pōkecenter, but it was a lot less… heartwarming. Everything lacked decoration or color, save for a few posters that were advertising Team Rocket and their goals, and the oath we were going to be forced to memorize and pledge.

Monsters. I hated them.

A part of me, the worst piece of my heart, hoped they burned.

…

Remaining silent was more difficult than I thought it would be.

I discovered something after spending several days here in this underground hideout and that was the fact that I apparently _loved _to talk. All the other children were scared or despondent, often breaking down in the middle of training and taking beatings, or having nightmares in the middle of the night about their family members. Some even dreamt about how they were going to fail the next class and get beaten, shocked, or worse.

I found myself inadvertently throwing on a smile when around them, trying to cheer them up with random nonsense. Asking them what they liked, what their favorite foods were, if they had a favorite pōkemon, and what they were most looking forward to when we finally got out of this prison. They seemed surprised whenever I asked that last one, having found escape hopeless. The children earnestly believed they were going to live and die here.

Especially after they witnessed what had happened to me and the Mightyena…

No one ever told me what happened to those poor creatures, but I had a fairly educated guess and it made me want to throw up.

Were they put down for trying to help me? Mistress Augusta said something about a lab, so were they experimenting on them? All the worst case scenarios flew to mind, making me feel sick. My stomach churned and I struggled to focus on the tasks at hand, passing written tests with ease as they tested our knowledge about the basic things. Math, language skills, so on so forth. It was all pretty elementary stuff, which made sense given our ages, but those that showed exceptional intellect were moved into higher classes. I ended up being one of those people.

At least… until the math grew more difficult and I no longer understood what the numbers and symbols meant. It was mind boggling. Reading about pōkemon helped further my knowledge about them and we children were forced to practice battling with them. Most of the fights ended up with their trainer and pōkemon badly maimed, and I found myself in the infirmary more than once. The poor Skitty I was partnered with only knew how to _sing _and _tackle_, and was weak to most of his opponents. It was heartbreaking and I wanted nothing more than to take him away and keep him somewhere safe.

The other children made fun of me for having such a lackluster pōkemon, and their bullying only started to get worse when the grunts encouraged them to make fun of others- praising them and telling them what good jobs they were doing. Eventually it led to those very children, the ones whom I had worked so hard to cheer up, to start tripping me during physical endurance tests and pushing me into pitfalls before I could jump over them. One of those instances left me with a badly broken left wrist, a loud and horrible _cracking _noise echoing in my ears. I ended up letting out an ear-splitting shriek before I clamped my mouth shut, squeezing my eyes closed and taking very shallow, pained breaths to try and remain calm.

I-I had to keep going. That promise I made a year ago- I had to keep it.

We were going to meet again.

The tears were hot against my face as I reached up against the pitfall's sidewall, digging the fingers of my right hand into the dirt. It was a deep hole, leaving me struggling to get out with just one active hand. Deciding to ignore the pain by biting my lip as hard as I could, even to the point where it bled, I used the fingers on my leg to help climb. More than once I thought I was going to fall, but I was _not _going to just give in.

These children… we've only been here for a year and they were already being molded into Team Rocket goonies. The older ones showed a bit more resistance, but the littler children were submitting to their demands out of sheer fear. If they were praised for bad behavior they would show bad behavior, even if it meant leaving those like me to rot in the dust.

I rammed my left elbow hard onto the ground surface above me, using what little strength I had left to pull myself up. My vision was bleary and my skull was throbbing, but I had made it. That was good enough for now. Coughing from the exertion, I waited a few moments before standing when I heard Rich whistle angrily at me to get up and start moving. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes and started to jog, cradling my wounded wrist to my chest. It hurt so much…

Just why did we have to be subject to such torture?

I weakly vaulted over several metal bars in average succession, gasping for air as my lungs began to burn. This body was so weak. Curses. I needed water. "A-Almost…!" A member from the red team, a boy named Lassiter, came over and sneered, watching as I struggled. His violet eyes twinkled with mischief and he moved over, running ahead of me.

"Hurry it up, Grunt! You're lagging behind!"

Shut up. Leave me alone. I'm trying my hardest! Everything just hurts and it makes it hard to run, nonetheless jog. I watched as he latched onto the the bars above us, swinging on them and letting go to reach the ledge on the opposite side. I came a halt, realizing very quickly I would not be able to make it with just one good arm. If I kept trying use my left hand as badly injured as it was… there would be some serious repercussions. I could barely even feel my fingers; they were gradually growing numb.

Several more children dashed by me, dressed in blue or red depending on their teams, and I watched with uncertain eyes as they flew by. I was starting to find the entire situation hopeless myself, being faced with such an impossible task. I winced when several children shrieked when they fell down into the marsh below, winding up covered in mud and leaves. Some of those trying to swing from the bars ended up kicking at each other, even selfishly clinging to another when they fell as they didn't want to land into the marsh. One of the kids had even hit their heads off of a large rock hidden in the murky water, leaving them with a bloody forehead and a bad concussion.

"Move it, Grunt!" Rich snapped. "Or do you want to deal with Mistress Augusta!? Remember last time!?"

No. No, no, no. Please.

My eyes went wide and my breath caught in my throat, recalling the awful way she punished me for refusing to make Skitty fight several months ago. Ever since I woke up in Rustboro I had been terrified of water and… the Mistress had figured this out rather quickly. And I don't mean _scared _of it like when it's in a glass, but more of when it's raining heavily or there's a large body of it nearby- like a pond or river. I always freeze up, trapped in this suffocating nightmare of being inside an unmoving cold, flailing desperately to try and break to the surface, unable to ever reach freedom.

Mistress used her knowledge of my fear to get me to behave.

When she first approached me it didn't take long for me to understand what she had meant; she was making a warning, a threat, and a promise all in one. After the lecture she had gripped me by the hair, tangling her long nails into it to make sure I couldn't break free, and she had shoved my face into a low sink filled with cold water and ice cubes. A throbbing ache filled my head after she forced me back to the surface, the sadistic woman having watched as I sputtered and coughed and gagged. And then she did it again. And again. Until she was certain I had learned my lesson.

I had found myself sprawled across the cold metallic floor after that session, drifting into darkness.

Deeper… and deeper… into an abyss.

In that abyss there was a feeling of ice spreading down into my bones, reaching out to touch the very tips of my fingers and the bottoms of my toes. The frost had spread all over my skin, the cold and wildly moving water dragging me further below. I could see nothing through the darkness, arms growing numb and useless. My chest had burned and my lungs ached, feeling like someone poured hot lava into them.

I had fallen away into a deep and very lucid sleep, giving in to the pain and exhaustion that had encompassed me. I questioned the point of survival when it all seemed so pointless then, finding myself agreeing with the other children- escape truly was a dream too far out of reach. I didn't want to die, but what was the point of this everlasting nightmare? Eternal sleep almost sounded like a better option.

My will and heart were being beaten down through the time I spent here, leaving me defenseless to Team Rocket's cruel and unlawful abuse. Mistress Augusta knew this. She was pushing me, tearing me away into nothing. She was determined to break my will. My heart. I couldn't fight her. I was trapped in a losing battle.

_"What's the matter?"_

A voice had then called out through the darkness. It cut through the black like a light, and suddenly there were hands around mine gently pulling me forwards. Lifting me up, trying to set me on my feet. They were so warm and encouraging, and next thing I knew they were wrapped around my shoulders tightly in an embrace- soft and almost not even there. The remnant of a far-away memory. I couldn't make out his face.

_"We'll always be friends, alright? Even after you find your family."_

Those eyes of his had been so intense; so determined and warm, filled with the genuine desire to help others. That promise we made to meet again, to travel together- it rang through my mind and my heart swelled up with the desire to live. I hadn't gotten this far just to give in. I had a friend to return to.

_"Don't forget about me, you hear!?"_

He would never forgive me if I failed to return the dawn stone to him. I was going to find him and hand it back, that way he can finally show his dad the stone he carved out from the cave he had been playing in.

Spitting, wheezing, and snorting out the water that had shot up my nostrils, I was far too busy trying to get oxygen back into my aching lungs to respond to the Mistress when she spoke to me. I felt exhausted, as if all the energy had been drained out of my body. Brown eyes drifted to look up at the woman, staring at her weakly and with recognition that, if nothing else, she was a threat. She held life-and-death in her hands.

My life.

And she knew that.

Because when I didn't answer she had simply smiled at me and then I was being dragged over to the sink, forced to be in the water again.

But that memory, that single desire to hold on to that single important friendship, had gotten me through that terrible event with Mistress Augusta. It was what led to me standing here now, struggling to figure out the best way to tackle the adult monkey bars. They were seriously insane by expecting us to do this… but those with great athletic ability were doing well.

Taking a shaky breath, I took several steps back to try and get another headstart. Rich continued to yell at me, threatening me with more punishments, but I ignored him. I needed to focus. This was going to either go exactly as planned or end up as a total failure, so… I had to concentrate. My eyes narrowed and I blinked away the tears, keeping my breathing as levelled as possible, and I began to run.

My feet pounded against the ground, black boots kicking up dirt, and then I lunged. I jumped into the air and grasped the bars with both hands, silencing a scream as I swung my legs back-and-forth. My left hand kept trying to slip, the numbness growing even stronger as sharp pain-like needles shot through the limb, making it very hard to keep a hold of the metal. I had to hurry.

I shook my body and latched onto the next one, barely clinging on with one arm, and latched onto the next bar with my numbing hand. I almost fell as a result when I let go with my right, body weight too much for that poor limb to handle, but I had grabbed the next bar just in time. A small cry escaped my lips in the process, shoulder feeling as if it were going to burst out of the socket at any second. I wasn't even halfway across. If I could get a few more bars over I might be able to just swing my way over like a madman without having to rely on the bars individually.

Just pure momentum and velocity.

"H...Hraaaah!"

Again. Again. Again!

"G-Guh…"

It hurts. It hurts so much. I can't keep holding on. I have to swing now- before my arm gives out!

I thrust my body forwards as hard as I could using the momentum of my swing, letting go at the last possible moment. I could see the marsh fly beneath me, the kids inside the mud struggling to get out watching with surprise at my behavior. I could see the ground growing nearer, the ledge getting closer and closer, but… something was wrong.

Because I had used only one arm the trajectory was slightly off. I found myself shrieking as I crashed rolled hard onto the earth, wrist even more pained as something tore the flesh open. The bone- it was completely snapped. Blood was everywhere and I found myself arching my back, head lolling to the side as I strangled the screams- only muffled noises of pain able to be heard through my bared teeth.

Rich scoffed, though there was something in his expression. Not just amusement, but… intrigue. Curiosity. None of the other children had attempted such a maneuver. He knew I had high marks in my classes, being rather advanced despite my age, but my athletic ability was lacking. This only proved it, yet it also showed something else.

Dedication to reach my goal… and the willingness to do whatever it took to reach it.

And this was proven when I struggled to stand, world spinning and vision blurring, limping through the rest of the course. Once I reached the finish line I collapsed, falling to the ground and curling into a fetal position.

Rich blew the whistle again and marched over, a wicked grin on his lips as he knelt down beside me. He rested his arms against his knees, observing my wound for a moment. "Hmph. We'll stick the bone back in, but the healing will be on its own. Think of it as your punishment for not doing as told earlier, Grunt. Here."

My eyes remained tightly closed as he lifted me up into his arms, the man calling out to the Blue Team observer.

"Oi, Velga! I'm taking this one to the doc; you keep watch over the brats!"

"Ugh! You're awful! You better not stick me on babysitting duty later, too!"

He rolled his eyes at the woman's behavior. "Whatever. Just be glad I had the time in my schedule to help you out here, wench."

"Hmph."

…

Crooked.

It took several months for my wrist to be usable again and, even then, I still couldn't use my fingers the way I wanted to. Part of my arm was numb as well. At least the glove helped hide the disfigurement, though it did nothing for actual functionality. Rich had been keeping a closer eye on me after the incident, acting even stricter than usual and putting me through more rigorous training. Eventually he pulled me away from the other trainees to help him out with the infants and toddlers, going so far as to have me take over for him so he could slip away and help Velga train the others.

He really hated babysitting these kids. Still, it was a nice relief from all the constant stress… and I found myself trying to make several of the babies laugh. A lot of them just stared at me with big eyes, watching my every movement. I really had no idea how to interact with them and holding them freaked me out, as they were so fragile and breakable, and I didn't want to drop them. My crooked wrist made it all the more difficult to carry them.

I found myself trying to take comfort in the fact that it wasn't my right hand, as that was my dominant.

Caring for these young ones spanned over the course of several years. When I was nine our numbers, kids and infants, had doubled in size. I found myself getting especially attached to a rather sickly baby- one with dark skin and a curly mop of red hair. Rich was convinced he was going to die and didn't seem all to willing to help him out, and told me I was fool for trying. No matter how disgusting it could sometimes be I changed the diapers of the infants and toddlers, clothed them, bathed them, _raised _them. I nursed him back to health.

Though, as he had yet to be given a name, I decided to call him something- a title that eventually stuck because I had even gotten the other goonies to use it out of sheer habit.

Adrien.

It seemed to fit him somehow, what with his big blue eyes. Once the baby recovered from his illness he ended up being the sweetest little thing, always smiling and giggling at me, and grabbing at my fingers. For a baby he had such a strong grip. It was so cute. I closed my eyes and sighed, glancing around the rest of the room at the other little ones solemnly. Some had already graduated into taking classes and being forced into the Team Rocket training force, separated into Blues and Reds.

Several times Mistress Augusta tormented me with that wretched sink, even going so far as to punish me with battle against water pōkemon. How many innocent creatures have Team Rocket stolen and forced to submit to their command? My poor Skitty was taken from me by the Mistress, for I had shown him too much kindness, and I had no means to defend myself. I was the only trainee without a pōkemon now.

Who knew what was even being done to that poor Skitty? Being tortured or experimented on, maybe even… killed.

I took a shaky breath, fighting the tears that tried to form.

I would give anything to avoid having these poor children be forced to go through such torment like I have. Being conformed to Team Rocket's ideals like the others. Taught that cruelty and villainy was the only way in this world. I needed… to save them somehow. But how? It wasn't as if I could just march on down to the labs and free the pōkemon that were being abused, or take on everyone that was in this hideout. I was just a kid.

A child that… has long-since been broken.

If I still had Skitty I could at least put the others to sleep… long enough to maybe find the control room and screw with everyone. Open the front doors, perhaps. Although between all the warp and arrow tiles… it would be a feat to even get there. I would have to gain the higher ups trust first. What a pain. Who knew how long that would take? Probably several more years.

Which meant… Adrien might be subjected to torture by then.

I can't let that happen.

At least I knew where the hideout was located after looking through enough maps and memorizing the layout of Hoenn. When they grabbed me so long ago from the Pōkecenter we had been in Rustboro; that meant they drove me out somewhere near Petalburg- estimated to be just east off of Route 104.

During the night I would sleep without any covers and use my arms for pillows, staring at the old wall across from me and trying to recall the face of the boy who saved me. The warmth from the one nurse who brought me clothes and hot chocolate. What were their names again? It's been so long I had trouble remembering. The boy's face was blurring away quickly, especially since I had only really seen him once. The only true part of him that I easily recalled were his eyes- such a strong, determined blue. I found myself fiddling with the dawn stone, placing all my hopes and worries into that one little object, trying to plot the best course of action to take to eventually get out of here.

I had several of the goons daily routines memorized, but Velga and Rich kept moving around the place. They were acting so restless these days. Did Mistress Augusta bother them or does the big boss, Giovanni, have them stressed out? I almost felt bad for them, but then bitterness took over and I found myself uncaring. So long as it wasn't me or the other children that were getting hurt it didn't really matter.

We were all just seeds inside of a large garden. Some, like myself, were considered weeds and were left to rot away and die out. At the beginning when I was first brought here Mistress Augusta certainly thought I was a virus in her perfect system; a poisonous bud in her garden of purity. She was going to have me eaten alive and shredded by pesticide until there was nothing left.

But since Rich had me take over watching the little ones for him… she's been less harsh.

That wretched woman still tormented me whenever she could, spewing insults and talking about how worthless I was compared to the other trainees. She would smack me with the back of her hand when I so much as looked away from her and, on the bad days, she'd use her riding crop and leave several large bruises on my back. Most days it hurt to move… but it wasn't as bad as before. The other children actively avoided me and the woman no longer tried to drown me. I still had nightmares of that, though I found I had nightmares frequently whenever I did sleep. I don't recall a single night that I had a painless dream.

At least they fed me well enough- I wasn't so skinny that my ribs were visible, but I wasn't full enough to hide them either. I was a very small child and needed more nutrition than they were giving me. It must be because I wasn't in the main training course now. Rich had, for some god awful reason, pulled me aside into private training- making me run the obstacle track alone. I got through it a lot easier without the others pushing and tripping me, but… my wrist made things difficult.

I could grab things without fear of falling, but my fingers were partially numb. It was a bit more challenging. Rich would start timing me, telling me to get through the obstacles within a few minutes, and if I failed I would be sent to Mistress Augusta for punishment. One time she showed me the labs where the disobedient or captured pōkemon would be sent, as she knew it would mess with me, and I was never the same since. Her clawed hands curled around my shoulders as she smiled, watching as I stared in horror at the scene before us.

Then, without a word, she turned me back around and forced me to march out of the room.

My hands shook constantly after that and I found myself tapping my fingers against random surfaces, trying to distract myself as my mind played songs I didn't even really know. I was convinced the pōkemon and I didn't deserve the punishments, but it was hard to keep believing it when every day there was more abuse waiting for us all. And yet everyday I pushed through it, did what I normally did, and went so far as to help the toddlers walk around the nursery room. Carrying them hurt me, but I wanted to give them as much affection as possible. They needed to feel loved in this dark place… even if it was only for a short time.

A part of me wondered if I would even survive to see them grow up into the monsters Team Rocket was determined to make them become.

**Read and Review! :D And if any of you are worried about Jesse and James, don't be. They'll show up when ORAS starts. I have many plans for that perfect duo and Meowth. For now we're focusing on Kanto with Velga and Rich. **


	3. Plans Gone Wrong

Several years later I found myself standing in silence, listening to the words spoken to me and struggling to process them. My eyebrows furrowed and I cringed, head throbbing as I thought about what all this would mean. All this time I spent plotting, memorizing the layout of the base and the goons routines, taking into account everything that could go wrong, what would be the _best _chance to get out of here… was now ruined.

And why?

Because earlier this morning, after some very stressful training, I was told some crucial and game changing information.

"You heard me." Rich snapped when he saw my startled expression, stretching his arms out in front of him with a yawn. "We're being transferred to the base in Kanto. You, me, and that wench Velga. We leave in the morning."

"W… What? Why me?"

The words stumbled out before I could stop them, too shocked by my apparent failure of escape. What was with this new development; did they learn of my scheming? I never spoke of it to anyone. I wasn't even able to _talk _to anyone because they all avoided me. The only people I could speak to were those still in the nursery and all they do is babble. Not to mention that Mistress Augusta hated it when I spoke... she said she found my voice grating and unwanted. She claimed to sense something unbelonging to Team Rocket within it.

"Was it her? D-Did Mistress-"

"Pfft. She had nothin' to do with it." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "I merely spoke to the boss about your improvement in the field and when I happened to bring up your classroom scores… well, let's just say he was curious. So he wants me and Velga to bring you to Kanto with us, that way he can meet you in person. You should be grateful. He might even consider giving you a new pōkemon to replace that bratty Skitty you lost!"

I flinched when he placed a hand on my head, the adult grinning down at me.

"A little brat like you… getting the attention of the big bad boss! Ha! Who would've thunk it?"

Okay. Calm down. Deep breaths. Don't panic. If I move to Kanto I can still escape, but… I won't be able to save the others. Unless of course I do something ridiculous and near impossible at my current level of intelligence and/or strength. I had no pōkemon either. How am I going to pull it off? I don't know anything about the base in the Kanto region. I'm screwed.

We're all screwed.

I survived so long, put up with all the death threats and beatings, only to have this happen. A migraine began to form, something I found was a common occurrence during my time here in the base, and I ignored the awful throbbing and the ache in my crooked wrist in order to respond to him.

"N-No one, sir…" I forced out, facial expression growing blank as the defeat settled in. "Nobody… expected it…"

"Exactly!" He pat my head roughly, tousling my long hair and making it stick up in several directions. "No one! You're only thirteen, Grunt! How amazing is that? You should be excited!"

"...Yes, sir."

He laughed loudly, telling me then to hurry and start packing what little things I had. That in itself was a cruel joke as I owned nothing other than what was immediately on my person. This blue uniform and the dawn stone were all I had. Out of all the bathroom essentials I was forced to share with my roommates the only things that could really be considered _mine _was a single toothbrush and some deodorant. Merely nodding at his words, I waited for his permission to leave the room and took off down the hall.

I had nothing to gather except those two items still in the bathroom, but I had something I desired to do first. If I had the power, the intelligence, the ability to take all these wounded children with me- so that they would forever remain uncorrupted and good- I would do it. But I lacked that power, that strength… and the courage to do it. A child my age can only do so much.

I stepped over many bodies sleeping on the floor, careful not to hurt them, and stopped near the end of the room where I caught sight of the sleeping child I wanted to say farewell to. I knelt down, reaching out to shake the four-year-old and praying with all my might to whatever higher being was in existence that he was still breathing. "Adrien… hey. Wake up. Adrien."

"Mm… muh? Grunt…?" He blinked several times, big blue eyes confused. They contrasted greatly against his brown skin, exotic red hair a curly mess. "I'm sleepy…"

"I-I know. I'm sorry."

The little boy pushed himself up into a sitting position and yawned, wiping at the drool dripping down his chin. A black Team Rocket onesie adorned his body, a single red R printed across his chest. "Wuz… goin' on? You look sad…" He sniffled, mumbling quietly as he stared up at me with tired eyes. "It's not food time yet…"

I hesitated for a moment, reaching out and resting a hand gently against the top of his head. My thumb brushed his forehead, eyes catching sight of a small bruise beneath his bangs. There was a band-aid on his cheek from the one day Rich had watched over him and the others. I wanted to ask the adult what he did to them, but it wasn't my place. I would only get punished if I did. I knew he must have hurt him somehow.

Adrien probably said or did something that displeased him and Rich reacted cruelly in response.

"Lunch is… gonna happen soon, but…" I didn't want to say it. Why did I have to go? All I want is to be here where I can try to protect him. "I-I won't be here."

The child blinked, tilting his head in confusion. "W… What's that mean?"

"I'll come back." I made myself promise, a lump heavy in my throat. "I-I'm just… gonna be going away for a while."

"Why are you going away?"

"Because… I-I have to."

"But why?"

"I just… do."

He reached out, tiny fingers latching onto my sleeves. His big blue eyes were welling up with tears. "I-I don't want you to go! Stay!"

Some of the other sleeping children began to stir, rest disrupted by Adrien's loud voice. Though shaking and being very unused to showing such gestures, I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as tight as I could without hurting him. I felt so scared, so anxious, so frustrated. Many emotions were welling up and twisting about inside of me, weighing my heart down.

"I… I want to stay." I choked, feeling him bury his face in the crook of my neck. "But they aren't letting me. I-I'll come back one day; I promise. It'll just… It'll will take a while."

"How long?"

"I-I dunno."

"A day?"

"Longer."

He frowned, pulling away and staring up at me. "Two days?"

Holy mother of all pōkemon; this boy is trying to make it more difficult. All I wanted was to bid farewell and let him know I was going to return to save him. I brushed the hair out of his face and shook my head, lips curling back as I struggled to give him my best smile. It was so hard nowadays; I always had to remain passive and submissive when with the other adults. All I wanted to do was cry and scream, to vent out my anger and frustration towards them.

But I can't.

And I won't.

"I don't know how long it will be. Just… Just know I'll come back. Okay?"

Adrien stubbornly lunged forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. "No! Stay!" A few of the kids woke up, the babies crankily wailing and demanding food, and toddlers throwing fits because they needed to use the bathroom now. "I won't let you go!"

Suddenly the door to the nursery opened and several goons walked in, irritated by all the noise. One of the men saw me and rage filled their features. The next thing I knew I was being yanked back by the hair and Adrien was forcibly pushed away from me. The boy cried out when he hit the floor, stubbing one of his toes and bumping his elbow, and I quickly clamped my mouth shut to muffle any sounds of pain.

"Fucking brat- how dare you wake them all up! Do you know how long it took for us to get them to sleep!? Rich is gonna kill us for this!"

"Maybe we should just kill you… save us the trouble…"

"Oi!" A woman strolled in, green eyes glaring acidicly at them. Velga's stare was harsh, her hot pink hair flowing behind her with each step. "Leave Grunt alone. Beat the other brats if you want, but the boss wants to meet with her. Touch her and I'll _destroy _you; got that?"

I stared at her stunned, alarmed by her behavior. Not only was she stopping me from being severely beaten, but she was also trying to direct their attention elsewhere. She was going to have them focus on hurting the little ones. If I stay quiet they'll get hurt, but if I speak up I'll be the one getting hurt. What should I do?

"What?" One of the goons were totally disbelieving. "The… The boss? The big bad boss?"

Velga rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. "Uh, duh. Obviously. I don't see the appeal since she's literally our _worst _recruit, but Rich has been singing praises!" She waved a hand in the air, exasperated by her colleague. "Oh, so smart with this and look at how she pushed through all that pain to reach the goal! The pōkemon obey her for some reason, yada yada. Honestly, it's like he actually cares or something. Pfft. You think after that Skitty incident we would have just straight-up left her to rot or something."

Still being held by the hair, I turned my gaze away and turned my attention to the floor. My eyebrows knit together as I thought about all that had led up to this point. Those Mightyena who had given their lives to help me, turning against those who had abused them. The Skitty who I left out of his pōkeball because of how much pain I knew it put him in, only to be taken away and experimented on until his death. Kindness was a curse.

All it ever did was lead to others getting hurt.

Light begets darkness, yet there cannot be one without the other. It is an endless cycle of torture, brought on by the evil of humanity. I was so useless here, evil in my own sense, as I inadvertently led others to their demise. How much crueller can a person be?

My eyes slid shut and I forced myself to accept whatever outcome was about to appear. There was no winning. My transfer to the Kanto region was proof of it.

I can make promise after promise, plot and scheme, and burn with hidden fury.

But I doubted I would ever see Hoenn again.

The goon finally released my hair and I fell to my knees with a grunt, grimacing at the pain. The man scoffed and turned away, furrowing his brows. All the littles ones, those who were aware of their surroundings and were over two years of age, watched with scared expressions. Adrien looked the most horrified, but he was so afraid he couldn't even speak.

Velga grabbed my arm and hoisted me up onto my feet, and I found myself being dragged away by her to the room where I had once slept. She ordered me to grab my things and so I did- tucking the sad toothbrush, paste, and deodorant into the little black fanny pack strapped to my hip. She grinned and, while keeping a hand on my upper back the entire time, led me through the halls. We eventually arrived in a room where Rich was waiting for us. The ceiling above us began to open up and I hissed at the sudden invasion of bright light that threatened to blind me.

It's been years since I've seen the outside. The sun felt so warm and the air was so fresh- it was overwhelming. I coughed a few times and wheezed, blinking rapidly until my eyes adjusted. I was ordered to get into the helicopter Rich was standing beside, Velga following after. She climbed into the driver's seat, putting on a headset- presumably to contact their boss or whoever it was that we were going to be meeting with.

"Ohhhh, man!" Rich laughed. "I can't believe this happening! It's been so long since I've seen the boss! I can't wait!"

"Be silent."

The man scowled at Velga, unamused by her coldness. "Shove off, wench. I can do what I want. Hey, Grunt- think he'll let us get a glimpse of that pōkemon of his?" I wasn't paying much attention, too distracted by how the ground was disappearing before us as the vehicle took off into the sky. There weren't really any doors, so the only thing offering me protection and keeping me from falling to my death was the seatbelt I was wearing. It was terrifying. "Mewtwo must be incredible!"

That name… I recognize it. Where from though?

I turned to look at Rich, expression blank as I frowned. "Mew...two?"

"It's a legendary pōkemon." Velga explained, narrowing her eyes as she swerved up to avoid some trees and to get higher in the sky. "It was created by scientists on order of boss and, after it blew up the island where it was born, he found it again. Since then he's been using the beast to help us capture pōkemon and demolish all our enemies. As such I _highly _doubt either of you two would even get so much of a glimpse of that monster! Haha! If anyone should be allowed to see it, it should be me!"

"Why did… it blow up the island?"

"Because it's _vicious_," Rich grinned, leaning over with crazed eyes, "and it only knows how to destroy! That's why the boss has it in armor- to keep its strength on the down-low while simultaneously weaponizing it! It's incredible! Or, so I've heard. Not many people have actually seen the beast. But what we know of it means it's _perfect _for Team Rocket! We've gotten so many riches and pōkemon because of it!"

Oh.

I wondered if Mewtwo understood if it was being used or… if it even had a choice in the matter. There was no way it was solely bent on destruction, right? Otherwise it wouldn't obey the commands of others. The pōkemon from way back when I was a small child showed they had strong wills- turning against those that had harmed them. It had to be sentient.

A legendary pōkemon…

My eyes drifted to the outside again, brown orbs taking in the sight of the land. The earth was such a beautiful place, filled with incredible foliage and trees, and… even water. The oceans we passed by caused unease to grow within me, several bad dreams trying to rise back up to the surface. To get away from Team Rocket and return to Hoehn to free the others would mean I would have to cross such large bodies of water.

Could I really do it? Maybe if there was a way to free Mewtwo from Giovanni's grasp…

It was an incredibly powerful being, right?

That meant nobody could stop it from obtaining freedom if that was what it wished.

Velga said… that Rich was the reason I was meeting with the boss. Is that why he had me training alone for so long? To test me? If so, then… I can't let this opportunity go to waste. That poor pōkemon who was being used by Team Rocket for malevolent deeds- I have to free it.

Or at the very least try.

…

Hoenn and Johto were part of the same country as Kanto, so heading to that region only took around five to six hours by helicopter. As long as we didn't run into any interference it would go by even faster, as the vehicle moved with incredible speed. Velga was not a cautious driver either, charging straight ahead and dodging randomly flying pōkemon with great agility. When I asked why she didn't just slow down she said she didn't want to keep the boss waiting, and then she proceeded to curse all the creatures in the sky.

The only reason she didn't hit them was because she didn't want to have to be the one to clean the blood out of the spinning blades later.

I choked up at that, disturbed by the thought and recalling the horrifying sight of the lab Mistress Augusta had showed me. When we finally arrived in Kanto we flew over to a large white building, leaving me surprised as it was actually aboveground. The one back in Hoenn hid beneath fake grass, so to see it standing there so obviously was… strange. Were they so confident in their abilities that they didn't think to hide themselves from the world?

It's a wonder how the police hadn't found them yet.

The helicopter landed on the rooftop and several Team Rocket grunts took care of the vehicle, informing us about where the boss was and how there was little interference from the other towns due to the organization's infamous reputation. Before I could actually meet with the boss I was shown to a new room by Velga, who told me to get comfortable. It would be another two days before I could meet with Giovanni.

Giovanni… how scary was he? He must be a thousand times worse than that cursed woman that calls herself Mistress. He'd probably kill me if I showed the slightest reluctance of obedience. My trembling hands curled into fists and I squeezed my eyes shut tight, trying to curb my anger. There was so much I wanted to do and say, but I would never be able to. I hated it.

Yet… the thing I found most interesting was that there were no other children here. It was only me. I fiddled with my left wrist for a moment before reaching into my black fanny pack and grabbing the dawn stone I had kept all these years, trying to help calm myself down with it. After a few minutes I was able to destress a little and sat down, pondering if I was to remain in here or if I would be able to roam around.

Was Hoenn the only base that had little kids being raised into weapons? If I wandered around… would I encounter any other children? What am I meant to do? If I can't even save those trapped in Team Rocket's wretched grasp… what is my purpose? Do I even have one? I was just found one day and forced into this life. I had no choice in the matter. My life was not my own.

Did I even truly exist? Who was I aside from the person they called Grunt?

I want… to know who I am. What led to me waking up in Hoenn.

And I want to help the others.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a face peered in, a young boy with big red eyes and bright hair to match. He looked far healthier than any other child I've seen recently, including myself, and was dressed quite nicely. "Are you… the new recruit?"

"...Who are you?"

"Daddy said he was expecting you to show up today." He responded, not answering my question. My eyebrows furrowed together. "And mom was throwing a fit about it, so she's supposed to be picking me and my baby sister up later today because of it. Are you a strong trainer? Why does daddy think you can help him?"

"...I don't know."

Who on earth was this child? He looked like he was around Adrien's age. His speech was rather impressive.

"Who's your dad?"

He tilted his head, red hair falling into his face. The boy looked so innocent- as if he were unaware that he was in a villain hideout. Perhaps he was… or maybe he had grown used to it. "Your boss. Are you stupid? You don't look nearly as cool as I thought you would be… I'm Silver, by the way!"

"...Nice to meet you, Silver."

"Yeah. I just thought I'd see who you were. Bye!" He closed the door, disappearing and leaving me alone once again. That was definitely one of the strangest meetings I have ever had. I tilted my head and stared at the door, half-expecting the child to come back and speak more random nonsense I didn't quite understand, before I fell back onto the bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"What am I supposed to do…?"

I raised the dawn stone in the air above me, watching the blue light glint. It truly was so beautiful. Even the chipped parts of it were lovely. I adored it so much. I just wish that I could remember the name of the person who gave it to me… or even his face. He was probably so much older than me by now; an adult already. I still had a long way to go before I ever caught up to him, nonetheless find him.

If… I do end up being able to find him. I still have to survive and escape first.

I held the dawn stone to my chest, resting it against my heart.

"One day…"

I will return it to him. I have to.

Later that night I was being lectured by a bunch of grunts who yelled and argued with each other, finding it ridiculous that a small child such as myself was here in headquarters. They wanted to challenge me to a pōkemon battle to test my skill as trainee, but since I lacked any actual pōkemon I was grateful for the chance to refuse. They reluctantly showed me around the building, doing so only upon orders of their boss, and we finally arrived at the mess hall.

The food looked a lot better than what was served back in Hoenn.

Yet… it still tasted awful to me.

Everything seemed to taste the same; I was just so tired of it. I kept eating it, as I was hungry, but it just wasn't satisfying at all. My stomach stopped wanting to be filled and I quit, unable to keep going. Tea that was supposed to be sweet tasted like decaf and all this amazing food just tasted like… nothing. There was a distinct flavor there, but my tastebuds were no longer working as they used to. Even adding seasoning to the meal did little to help.

How bothersome…

All I want to do is lie down. My plan was a failure, so what was the point of going on save for locating the boy who gave me the stone? I might not even find him. I won't be able to save the children or free Mewtwo from the boss' grasp. It was all a hopeless effort. An unreachable aspiration.

I put the tray of food away and dragged my feet back to the room, lowering my gaze to the floor and counting each step it took to reach the next hall. Sleep did not come easily, not that it ever really did, and I found myself tossing and turning throughout most of the night as I tried to piece together a course of action now that I was here. I would have to go along with whatever they threw at me until I gained a better understanding of this place, that way I could make my way out, but first I would have to locate the mysterious pōkemon the boss has holed up here.

Assuming… it was actually in this building.

The poor thing… I can only imagine what sort of torture it must be going through. No one deserves such torment. I spent the next day fiddling with the dawn stone and flexing the fingers on my left hand, attempting to get any kind of feeling back in the limb. It was so numb. It also looked… wrong. The way it was bent was so unnatural.

Was anything about me natural? Unbroken…

What was considered normal?

I shoved the stone back into my fanny pack and stood when I heard a knock on the door. Richard and Velga. "Heeeey, kiddo!" The man grinned at me, baring his teeth, and wiggled his fingers in the air. "How's my favorite little grunt doin' today?"

I did not answer.

"Okaaay, don't answer. Anyway, it's time to see the boss, Grunt." My head nodded at his words, eyes half-lidded and expression devoid of emotion. What did he expect me to say? It was always the same. Nothing ever changed… until now. If I answered honestly I would most likely get beaten. I wanted to remain unharmed. "You're still a bit young to be a proper member of Team Rocket, but you've completed all the training necessary. All we need to do is get you to battle with _force _instead of… whatever it is you do. Pōkemon already seem to listen to you for whatever reason, so you just gotta learn to use that!"

He balled a hand up in a fist and waved it at me.

"You got that!? Pōkemon are to be used for our advantage! They exist to serve us! Embrace your destiny!"

If I am to have a fate… it will not be dictated by you. It will be decided by myself and no other.

I was forced to lean forward when one of his hands landed harshly on the top of my skull, ruffling my hair violently and shaking my head back-and-forth. My body moved along with each movement, as if I were nothing more than a ragdoll. "You'll figure it out! You're a smart kid, Grunt!"

"Ugh." Velga groaned. "You are _so _lame. Since when were you so doting on kids anyway? You hate the brats!"

"Eeeh, this one is okay." He snicked. I flinched when his fingers curled into my hair and he yanked me forward, causing me to stumble until I was beside him. "Look! Doesn't whine or complain, does exactly as told- she's perfect! She even took care of the nursery brats for me. She's great. Quite the tough one, too, dealing with all the shit the other trainees give her. I'm amazed she survived Mistress Augusta."

It hurts. Let go of me.

My jaw tightened as the door closed behind me, the man dragging me along with him and Velga down the hall. He spoke nonsense about how they should be getting a promotion fairly soon, heading from A rank to A+ and obtaining silver uniforms. If I truly did wind up impressing the boss then they were certain to rise up in power. His grip on my hair become more fierce as the result of his rambling, Rich threatening me to behave.

I had to remain calm. I can't fight back. I must obey.

Just long enough until… I can escape.

But when will that be? I can't take much more of this.

I feel so empty inside.

It's… lonely.

"She may have shown a little defiance here-and-there at the beginning, but we more or less got that out of her. All she does is follow orders now; have you seen how quickly she finishes the obstacle course? It's incredible!"

"She's a puppet! A grunt, Richard!"

"And Grunt is the best grunt we've got!" He retorted. "All the others are trash; they can't even beat us in a pōkemon battle! All Grunt needs is a little more polishing- which is what the boss is gonna do! He'll morph her into the best damn Team Rocket member in existence!"

"You're delusional."

The way up the next few staircases was certainly taxing on my mental state. These two arguing only made my migraine worse. We finally arrived at an elevator where I was proceeded to be told about what to expect from the boss and how I was expected to behave. Rich leaned down, golden eyes boring harshly into mine, the man twisting his fingers painfully into my hair. "Now _don't _screw this up. This is a chance of a lifetime, you got that? Just do whatever he says. Otherwise you'll be sent right back to Hoenn with Mistress Augusta."

No.

I won't go back to her. But… to rescue the others, I…

I don't know anymore. What I should do, how to do it, or if I am even capable of saving anyone. Would Mewtwo even let me help? A legendary pōkemon would surely have been able to break away by itself, right?

"Y-Yes, sir…"

Richard finally released my hair and pat my cheek, pleased by my response. "Good girl. Now… uh… oof. How to talk to the boss?" He scratched his chin, staring into nothing as the elevator doors opened. "We have to be poised. Classy. The boss only wants the best of the best! Right, Velga-"

The woman pushed himself and marched forwards, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever. Just hurry it up." She knocked on the pair of double doors, expression hardening into something cold. "Boss, it's us! We've got the girl."

"Bring her in." A voice called out. It had a hint of an accent to it, gravelly and much older than anyone else I've spoken to during my time in Hoenn. "I wish to speak with the child alone. You two may wait outside."

"Y-Yes, boss." Velga stammered, stepping back and giving me room to walk. I blinked, startled by her change in personality. She seemed so intimidated by him. Richard as well- the man was standing on the other side of the door backed against the wall, arms folded over his chest. The pink-haired woman's green eyes narrowed at me and she hissed, "Well? Don't keep him waiting, brat!"

My heart was pounding so loud I could hear it. The doors closed behind me and I held my breath, nerves totally shot. I turned to face the stranger, taking in the boss' appearance fully and completely. He looked a lot different from the boy I had met the other day that called himself Silver- in comparison this person had slicked back, oiled brown hair and dark eyes. He must be somewhere in his thirties, judging by the age lines. Were they truly related?

I could only assume that Silver took after his mother.

Another interesting thing about this man was that he wore a bright orange suit and curled up on his lap was a large Persian- one that seemed quiet comfortable and pleased to be pet. The man grinned at me, scratching behind the pōkemon's ears. "Hello, child. I am Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. Do you understand what that means?"

Choosing to remain silent, I gave a small nod as an answer.

"As you are well aware we capture pōkemon from around the world; they're very important tools for keeping our criminal enterprise going. And I hear you have a special… talent for communicating with pōkemon. Is this true?"

When I gave no response he sat up straighter, scratching the Persian behind the ears.

"When you were first brought to the base so many years ago… the pōkemon my underlings used turned against them out of a sudden desire to help you. Because of this they have been taken away and removed from this world, and tested on to determine what had caused this. No results have ever shown reasoning, so the only logical explanation can be… that it was you. A mere child."

My gaze met his and I stood my ground, ignoring the shaking in my legs. The fingers on my left hand curled around the black fanny back, desperately wishing to cling onto the dawn stone for comfort. I didn't though. I couldn't. I had to remain still, no matter how terrifying the situation was.

"What is it about you that made the pōkemon turn away from their masters? I've heard you've performed exceptionally well compared to the other recruits. That blabbering fool Richard spoke highly about you, although you don't look like much... but appearances can be deceiving. What name do you go by?"

Head lowering, I didn't answer at first. "I don't… have a name, sir. The others call me Grunt."

"Oh? I see. No matter." He waved it off, unperturbed by my lack of an identity. This was the Team Rocket leader, the mastermind behind the criminal abduction of dozens of small children. The person who financed the research and experimentation upon many pōkemon, often leading to their deaths. Who governed others into taking parts of pōkemon and selling them for profit. It only made sense he cared little for my own being. "It is not what is important. What is important is that we could _use _someone like you here."

Giovanni smiled wickedly at me, expression cruel and eyes glimmering with dark ideas.

"You could use that apparent _talent _of yours and become famous- capturing any and all pōkemon with ease. To think a child would have such an ability… it is astonishing. Unfathomable. You would never have to bother with the likes of the weak ever again, growing only stronger as you get older! You would be unrivaled!"

Do not respond. Remain devoid of opinions.

He will not have control of me. All these terrible things he has done… will not be forgiven. How could a man have children and then treat other children like they were worth nothing? Does he feel no compassion at all? Any kindness? You think he would be reminded of his family and yet… he behaves like this.

"Well?" He asked, grinning. "So many riches will be yours… anything you desire… if only you do as I command. What is your wish, child? I guarantee I have the ability to grant it."

I want my freedom.

I want to save all those children you have locked up and the innocent pōkemon being tortured in those cursed labs. And more than anything… I want to find Mewtwo- so that it can live in peace and so that your pride gets taken down several notches. I want to destroy Team Rocket. Everything that it is… will be no more. All of us will be free.

And to do that… I am unable to speak up.

"Are you just going to stand there in silence?"

My head raised and I stared at Giovanni blankly, mind processing all the different scenarios that could occur if I spoke out of turn. I had to play this game- the dangerous gamble of life and death. I have to skirt around the rules if I want to make it out of this alive with everyone and everything else intact. "You said… I would be unrivaled, sir."

When I spoke my voice wavered and it took all the strength I had to hide how uncomfortable I was. My feet tried to shift in place. The Team Rocket leader narrowed his eyes at me, raising an eyebrow as he waited for me to finish speaking. "Indeed."

"But… that isn't true. I-Is it, sir?"

He was intrigued now. Giovanni stopped petting the Persian to lace his fingers together under his chin, elbows propped up against the desk. "Explain yourself."

I cleared my throat, rarely blinking as I tried to appear confident. I was uncertain as to what exactly I was expecting to happen from doing this. "The others… they said you have a legendary pōkemon. O-One that was an experiment? So, therefore, I… would be rivaled, sir. By you."

The man stared at me for a long moment, the grin on his lips broadening when he began to laugh. "That does not mean I can not _train _you to be powerful. Compared to me you are undoubtedly weak, but to others you will known as the greatest trainer to have ever lived! It is certainly a good thing that you are aware of this fact; it means that your arrogance will not rise. Do not dare to challenge me, girl."

"I… won't, sir."

How could I if I aim to gain your trust?

"I exist… only to serve Team Rocket." I raised my crooked hand up to my chest, speaking monotonously the motto that had been repeated to me so many times. Giovanni looked mildly impressed. "To infect the world with devastation, to blight all people in every nation. To denounce the goodness of truth and love, to extend our wrath to the stars above… we are Team Rocket, circling the earth day and night. Pōkemon are nothing more than tools that we must use."

"Yes… very good. Hmm." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, observing me for a moment. "Not many would ever suspect a small child of criminal behavior, either. You are undoubtedly perfect for this organization. With enough training you could even work as an assassin. What do you say to that, girl?"

"That would be…" I felt so dizzy. The lies spewing off my tongue felt like ash particles, making my throat swell up. "That would be wonderful, sir."

He grinned. Then Giovanni turned his gaze to the door, calling out for his henchman that were waiting outside. "Velga, Richard!" Not a moment was wasted as the doors burst open, the two adults standing there upright and saluting. "Fetch this girl some proper attire; she will no longer need that ridiculous blue trainee uniform."

"Y-Yes! Whatever you say, boss!"

"Right away!"

They hurried away, doors closing again, and I was left still standing inside the office with the leader of Team Rocket and his precious pōkemon. That Persian unnerved me greatly; its eyes seemed to bore into my soul. Why did it seem to love Giovanni so much? He was cruel man, wasn't he? Yet the expression it wears whenever it looks at him is so… adoring. It was mind boggling.

"As for your tasks…" Giovanni leaned back in his seat, running his fingers along the cat pōkemon's back. "Once you obtain your new uniform we will need to give you a proper pōkemon to use. Perhaps an Ekins or Coffing? They're easy enough to use, but with your talent…"

"...Whatever is best for you, sir. I exist… only to follow your orders."

Suddenly Giovanni sat up, something flickering in his eyes. "Tell me, child. Do you wish to _meet _the legendary pōkemon I have had created?"

I paused, wondering if I heard him correctly. My eyebrows furrowed and I blinked, staring at him with confusion as emotion finally leaked back into my face. He took that as an answer, gesturing with his hand for me to move closer. Giovanni was clever, realizing quickly that any interest I had was in the mysterious creature he had holed up in this building somewhere. Uncertain, I began to make my way over to the desk.

"Perhaps you can learn something about it that I do not know. That ability of yours… whatever it is it makes pōkemon take a liking to you. So what of a genetically engineered pōkemon, one taken from the belly of a pregnant ancient and scientifically enhanced? Its rage is something to be feared, but we have it under control…"

He stood, moving his arm and silently telling me to move around the desk. I did so, still at a loss as to what was happening, and was even more startled when he had me literally cling to the edge of the chair. Giovanni leaned back, flipping a switch underneath the armrest, and I yelped when the chair suddenly flew back and twisted around the wall behind us- leading us into a secret room.

I let go and stumbled when we stopped, sent sideways from the abrupt halt. He watched with great amusement as I struggled to regain my balance, arms flailing until I caught myself. "This way, girl. These pōkemon you see here," He pointed to the ones trapped in cages and glass tanks filled with water, "are merely the expendable ones I use for my more meaningless battles. The real power behind it all lies further down this hall. Incredible, is it not? What technology can do as long as you have the money to utilize it…"

I feel so sick. My stomach was twisting and churning, giving me the urge to to vomit. I had such a splitting headache.

"Mewtwo is nothing but an experiment and still is one. Humans have created it and therefore its very purpose is to work for those humans, and as I was the one who financed the operation it is I he must obey. That beast is the _strongest _pōkemon in the world."

This is so nerve-wracking. I was sweating so badly- my gloves were sticking to my skin. I despised it; I could never feel anything with them on normally, but this just made it worse. It was so gross. The collar on my blazer made it feel like I was choking. Why was Giovanni showing me this? Did he not have a sense of caution?

Or was it because I was merely a child… that he did not feel like I was a threat? He claimed he wanted me to try and understand Mewtwo, but… did he not realize the implications of me doing so? He was literally giving me an opportunity here. He was an evil mastermind, someone incredibly clever, so was my acting just that good?

Dang, girl. I'm proud of myself.

...Oh.

That's… weird. What is this feeling?

Being proud of myself… is such a strange sensation. My chest feels all weird and there's this bubbliness welling up in my throat- like my voice wanted to come out. The edges of my lips twitched and it took everything I had to keep myself as expressionless as possible, but the urge to just… let whatever was happening happen was so strong. I can't remember the last time I felt like this.

Did I ever even feel like this before?

"Here we are. Look."

I snapped out of my thoughts and raised my gaze up, staring down through a large glass window into a room below us. There was a balcony inside with a staircase, presumably for people to come-and-go from the room, and inside strapped to a bunch of wires and cables wearing a metallic suit of armor was…

"Mewtwo?" Oh gods. That poor thing. Something welled up inside of me, far more familiar than the last weird emotion, and I recognized it immediately as horror. I barely masked my expression in time for Giovanni to turn his head to look down at me. "That… is Mewtwo, sir?"

"Yes. A marvel, isn't it?" He reached out, resting a hand against a red lever. "If I ever need to use it… I simply pull this switch. It will release the wires from its armor and allow it to move about. That armor not only lessens the outage of Mewtwo's power, but also harnasses it and allows the creature to better focus its attacks. What do you think?"

I think… this pōkemon needs to be released.

"Can we… go inside, sir?"

"Hmph. If we must. You are fully capable of communicating with it from inside here. Mewtwo is a telepath; it speaks with its mind." Giovanni pressed a switch and the door opened, and I followed him to the balcony. He stood there while I made my way down the staircase, cautiously approaching the creature. "It can understand everything you say to it."

Mewtwo was so tall; the pōkemon had to be standing somewhere around six foot seven. I was so tiny compared to it. My measly four foot nine height didn't even have me reach its shoulders. Thinking about it it- did Mewtwo have a gender? Was it nobinary? I wanted to know.

I also wanted to take off that armor and free the poor thing. I doubted it was pleasant.

I cradled my crooked hand to my chest, frowning deep as I stared up at the creature. I found no need to hide my emotions now- it wasn't as if Giovanni could see my face. I only cared about this pōkemon.

"_Who are you?"_

Whoa. I jumped, chills running down my spine and the hairs on my neck sticking up upon hearing the sudden voice. It was so deep and alarming; I hadn't expected it. It sounded very much male. "I… I don't know." I stammered, startled. It was like the voice was speaking directly into my mind. "I… I don't… really have a name."

The helmet tilted and though I could not see it I was vaguely aware of the fact that this pōkemon was staring directly into my eyes. He was judging me, determining what I was worth. If I could be trusted. Something about this pōkemon seemed so lonely and upset… perhaps I was imagining it, but it felt like I could _feel _his emotions. Even the way Mewtwo was standing gave away so much. His posture was so tense, the pōkemon struggling not to move too much because of the wires.

"Mewtwo…" My voice was quiet, practically a whisper as I looked up at the pōkemon. I took a daring step forward, heart racing loudly in my chest as fear and anxiety clashed. I just met this pōkemon and there were already so many emotions rampaging around inside me. "Doesn't it hurt…? Why are you letting them use you like this?"

He gave no answer. From beneath the helmet I could almost make out what appeared to be a frown. Giovanni's expression darkened and he stepped forward, placing a hand on the railing. The Persian stood beside him, hissing loudly at me. "What are you saying to it, Grunt?" I blatantly ignored him, focusing on the legendary pōkemon before me.

"Don't you want to be free…?"

_"We are partners." _Mewtwo responded calmly, not an ounce of emotion in his voice. It reminded me all too much of myself when I had to speak to the other adults. Yet, as he continued, I could make out the hint of something else- a feeling of loss. Uncertainty. My heart dropped into my stomach at the sound and I could only listen as the pōkemon continued to speak. _"My purpose of being… I have not yet found it. By remaining here I have become able to fully perceive my powers due to this armor… although it does restrict my body, it helps me."_

"Does it?" I tentatively reached a hand out, resting it against the breastplate of the armor. "He claims all pōkemon exist for the glory of Team Rocket… that they are to be used and exploited for their purpose. Mewtwo, he…" My voice cracked. "...Giovanni doesn't care about you. About anyone. Team Rocket steals children and abuses them, and experiments on pōkemon like you. All he wants is the world a-and he'll… do anything to get it."

_"You know nothing. I am… not like other pōkemon."_

"So? You're still alive, aren't you?"

He paused at that. Giovanni looked positively outraged.

"Don't you… want to get out of this armor? To be yourself?" This poor creature was living, yet had no idea what life truly was. He's been trapped in here for so long, hasn't he? My expression softened and I teared up a little, biting my bottom lip. "You're right that I know nothing, Mewtwo. I-I don't even know who _I _am. One moment I'm awake in a city I don't recognize and the next… I'm being forced into Team Rocket. I don't even have a real name! But you… you're different. You don't have to stay here and do what they want."

"How dare you!" Giovanni growled, leaning over the balcony ledge. "Stop filling that thing's mind with ideas! It was created by humans to be used by us; its purpose is to _obey _me!"

Mewtwo suddenly raised his head, turning sharply to look at the man. My vision began to blur, eyes welling up with tears as the frustration finally leaked out. I whirled around, snapping at Giovanni as the hatred erupted from within me. "He isn't a _thing! _Mewtwo is… is a living creature and deserves to be treated as such, you… you jerk! Who goes and takes a baby that's inside of a womb and experiments on it? Mewtwo and his parent deserved better than that!"

_"...What?" _Oh, there was no mistaking the rage in that pōkemon's voice. His attention was focused solely on Giovanni. _"You are the reason… I am like this? I was created… and subjected to those scientists… because of you!?"_

The wires began to snap and I recoiled away, retracting my hand in fright as I stepped back to avoid getting hit. My eyes went wide and the leader of Team Rocket appeared greatly alarmed. "Stop this!" Giovanni demanded, tightening his grip on the railing. "You are meant to serve me!"

_"You said that we were partners! That we stood as equals!"_

"We could never be equals, you fool! You are an experiment!"

_"So it's true…" _Electricity began to crackle along the platform Metwo was standing on and I yelped, crashing hard onto my rear as I scrambled back to dodge the bolts. I had been electrocuted once many years ago and I was not keen on getting shocked again. _"That girl spoke honestly. You, just like those scientists, do not care for me. You only wish to use me. Forcing me and this child to bend to your will… I will have none of it!"_

"You're acting foolishly!" Giovanni shouted, leaping out of the way to avoid the large blast that Mewtwo sent towards him. I shrieked and dodged out of the way of some rubble that fell from the collapsing ceiling. "Gaah! Persian, run!"

_"Humans may have created me… but they will never enslave me!"_

A blue light erupted from Mewtwo's body, several large pieces of his armor coming apart. The room was falling to pieces from the destruction the pōkemon was causing. I yelped and cradled my hands over my head, fully aware of how futile it was and that I was most likely going to get buried along all the rest of those inside this building. I had calculated this as being one of the possible worst case scenarios and wanted to take measures to avoid it, but when the moment actually came I ended up improvising and now-

Now I was going to die.

Mewtwo flung a piece of metal off of his arm and stepped forward, pulling away from the remaining cables and wires. The electricity was crackling everywhere. _"You, girl…"_

I flinched and glanced up, screeching when a piece of rock crash landed a few feet away from me. This place was going to be utterly destroyed if this went on any longer! I know Team Rocket deserved to be taken down, but I hadn't wanted it to be in such a way. I didn't want to be forced down with it either. I was hoping to maybe get the police involved or something. This was… too much.

Mewtwo was absolutely terrifying. His violet eyes bore into mine own, the pōkemon floating in midair as it stared me down.

_"Why did you come here? Do you honestly expect me to believe that you hold compassion for me? I was not born a regular pōkemon… I was created! And those creators have used and betrayed me!"_

I had no doubt that he would destroy me if I said the wrong thing. The real question was if there was a right thing to say… and if there was then quite frankly I had no idea what that was. I was merely panicking now, frantically rolling out of the way of falling rocks and lab equipment.

_"Exposing the truth like that… what did you intend to happen!?"_

A piece of large rubble came hurtling down towards me at a speed far too fast for me to dodge and I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for pain. When that pain never came I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, stunned to see it was now glowing purple. Mewtwo was holding one of his paws out, using psychic abilities to keep it from crushing me. This entire room was falling apart, but he was keeping me alive long enough to answer his question.

_"Tell me before I have this building destroy you with the rest!"_

"I…!" I choked up, shaking as the tears began to fall. All I could think of were the people I had left behind, the boy I would never see again, and little Adrien. I had told him I would come back; it was a futile promise, but I was intent on trying to see it through. That would be near impossible now. "I-I just wanted you to be freed! Th-They… They're always hurting others and… when they told me about you, I-I got scared! I wanted to help!"

_"Help…?"_

I sniffled and frantically nodded my head, trying my darndest not to break down sobbing completely. "I-I was originally gonna escape Team Rocket myself and then save the others once I-I was strong enough, b-but then they moved me here and I found out about you and… and I thought I could get you out of here too! I-I'm sorry!"

Mewtwo lowered his arm and I flinched, expecting him to crush me with the debris. Next thing I knew I was suddenly hurtling through the air and letting out a startled cry, unprepared for the sudden light surrounding me as he carried me into the air. The pōkemon was directly in front of me, keeping my body suspended with his psychic powers. It was so scary; I wondered why I was even still alive.

_"You can not help me, human." _He said, narrowing his eyes. His mouth never opened once, lips tilted down into a deep frown, his brows furrowed as he spoke with his mind. Seeing him up close like this was quite unnerving, especially since he so greatly resembled that of a humanoid sphinx cat. His large violet tail swished behind him, dangling in the air. _"You do not know either of our destinies and, thanks to this final betrayal, I am aware of one thing; humanity… is evil. And so any who stand in my path will be destroyed."_

Oh gods. He's gonna do it. Mewtwo is going to kill me.

I could feel the weird pressure holding my body tighten ever so slightly as he curled his paws into fists, the pōkemon stopping only when I cried out in pain. Something akin to remembrance flickered in his gaze then, the pōkemon watching as the tears fell. The light lowered its brightness and the grip around me loosened, causing me to wheeze and cough harshly into my shoulder.

Everything hurt so much.

_"But you… did not lie to me. You respected me."_

The light disappeared completely and his arm dropped to the side, my knees and hands hitting the ground hard. I winced, letting out a small whimper as I fell onto my side. I felt so exhausted. The pōkemon landed on the floor and walked over, observing me for a moment.

_"Humanity is evil… I will always believe that. And yet, if you are to be an exception… then not all are bad."_

My head was spinning so much. The room was barely being held together by this point; if it weren't for Mewtwo speaking directly into my mind I wouldn't even be able to hear him due to all the noise. Black spots were dancing in my vision. If I didn't get knocked out by the rubble or killed by this pōkemon, I would end up fainting soon enough. It was so hard to breathe. A fire was rising in the corners of the lab, sparked by the rampaging electricity.

_"For showing me this… I will spare you, human."_

Large beams of light exploded from Mewtwo's body, tearing apart the rest of the building mercilessly. He did not hold back as the room erupted into chaos and I found myself screaming, walls and machinery being blasted apart violently- pieces of metal and rock and glass flying everywhere. I felt some pieces slice into my skin, cutting away at me, and as I covered my face there was this big wave of heat. Just as I felt my right arm get scorched from the flames there was a strong weight slamming into my abdomen, the ground suddenly disappearing from below me. I was left winded from the movement and, though extremely dazed, I found myself watching from my spot high in the sky as Team Rocket's Kanto hideout crumbled into pieces.

**Soooo I was watching the old Mewtwo movies and everytime I try to write Mewtwo I hear Dan Green's voice. XD **

**Going with the idea that Newtwo is FEMALE and Mewtwo is MALE, and that the Mewtwo from Detective Pikachu is Nonbinary... I'm writing this Mewtwo as a boy. Because Dan Green. Frick. Oops. Hope ya'll don't mind. :3 Read and review! The fun is just beginning! **


	4. A Chance Meeting

_"I roam these halls, search the night, in hopes that I may see-_ _a remnant trace, a glimpse of you, I stare into the deep"_

I couldn't tell you what happened. One moment I was in an exploding lab and the next I was waking up in an empty field. Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen and for a while I was certain I had imagined everything, but the tears and burns in my clothes made it clear that was not the case. The pōkemon had grabbed me just before I could be blasted to bits, but he had used so much strength it left my poor ribs aching. Each movement I made to try and sit up had me cringing and wheezing, muscles crying out in protest.

The fact that he didn't kill me was greatly appreciated, but he could have been a lot more gentle about saving me. This human body is super frail. I inhaled sharply through my teeth, wincing as I rolled onto my side. I clawed at my burning arm, struggling to rip the rubber glove off. Tears stung my eyes and I muffled a scream, teeth gritting together as the fabric brushed against the wound.

I gasped and let out several noises of relief once the item went flying, body collapsing back onto the ground. _Owww…. _My throat was so dry; I needed water. Medicine would be preferable as well, but that seemed unlikely. I was in the middle of nowhere. I didn't even know where _here _was. Eyes groggily opening and blinking several times as they adjusted to the light of midday, I registered the tickling feeling of grass against my dirtied face.

I was in a field. Presumably far away from wherever the Team Rocket base exploded.

The air was so fresh out here… cold, too. How strange.

Ugh, I'm so dizzy. I want to sleep.

_Mewtwo…_

Where did he go? I slowly dragged my feet close to me, knees rising up, and after several more moments of me simply breathing I propped myself up with my elbows. The world spun and I coughed, skull pounding. How long have I been laying here, anyway? I remember Mewtwo grabbing me and then… darkness. I must have fainted. He probably dropped me in this forest so he wouldn't have to deal with raising a child.

Made sense. I doubted he truly even wanted to save me.

Mewtwo only did it because I was honest with him. He was… vicious, but not heartless. That pōkemon has been through a lot in his life. I still can't believe he just blew up the base like that though. Everyone inside… were they dead? All of them? Giovanni, those goons, Rich and Velga…

_I…_

I don't like this. There was this feeling welling up inside of me, suffocating me; it twisted my gut and grabbed at my heart, crushing it in a painful vice. It was the completely opposite of relief. My hands rose up to my throat when I felt it start to close up and I choked, beginning to hyperventilate as I recalled all the torment they put me through. Every word and insult Velga spewed, every push or beating I took from her. Richard's voice as he threatened me to keep moving during the obstacle course, his violent ruffling of my hair as he claimed I wasn't totally useless.

Even when he dragged me around by my brown locks… hurting me… had been terrible. I despised it so much.

All I wanted was for them to stop.

B-But… having them _dead _was…

Tears dripped onto my stinging hands and I whimpered, lips curling back as I strangled a sob. Fingers pressed against my eyes, desperately trying to stop these unwanted droplets. I could no longer breathe; the monochrome world around me was spinning, twisting, and I hunched over on my knees. Gasping, choking, dry-heaving until the insides of my stomach came spewing out from mouth. It felt like the earth was crashing down around me, closing in and crushing me into bits. I didn't understand.

Why was I grieving them? I hated them!

They've hurt me and so many others, all for their nefarious plans! There should be no reason to mourn them!

And yet… the mastermind behind Team Rocket had a family. A wife and two children. What if everyone else had people who cared about them as well? What I did- telling Mewtwo about Giovanni… caused those strangers to lose the people they loved. No one could have survived that explosion. It was impossible. I inadvertantly caused the murder of hundreds.

I'm the monster.

What have I done?

"Now, now, Pidgeys… no need to act so frantic!"

What? Where's that voice coming from?

I hiccuped and wiped at my face, turning my head and muffling my sobs as best as I could. I watched with puffy eyes as several bushes ruffled, five to six bird pōkemon flying over into the grassy field I was sitting in. From behind them was an older man laughing at their behavior, a tablet in his hands. He came to a halt when he saw me, eyes growing wide.

Though badly injured and shaken from the recent events, I stumbled into a standing position. My arms hung uselessly at my sides, right leg limping as I turned to face the stranger. The man had graying hair and dark eyes, and adorned some kind of white coat. Was he a scientist? Did he experiment on pōkemon like those in the Hoenn base did? Why are those Pidgeys being so friendly towards- _whoa!_

There was no warning. The bird pōkemon surrounded me, one even landing on my head and sending me off balance. The old man snapped out of his shock and hurried forward, reaching out a hand to try and catch me when I fell back from the weight of the pōkemon. The pidgey flew off and flapped its wings, watching as I crashed hard on my rear. I cried out and automatically curled up into a ball, arms wrapping around my abdomen. My ribs were badly bruised.

"My goodness- are you alright!? What happened to you, young one?"

_It hurts_. Some of the Pidgeys landed and hopped over, pecking at my torn blue uniform and chirping their names. The old man wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I instinctively flinched away, not trusting this person. Most adults could not be trusted. Still, these pōkemon seemed to like him enough. Who was he? How far from the ruined base am I? _I'm scared._

"You look like you got caught in a fight with a wild Charmander! Not that there _should _be wild Charmander in these parts, but… here. Come on, I'll help you." He helped me stand, muttering something about his old age. "My lab isn't too far away, so we can get you patched up there- alright?"

Each step felt like needles were stabbing me, all the way from my feet up to my knees. Each breath I took left a crushing pain in my chest, sharp and intense. One would think I would be used to pain by this point, but I had a very low tolerance for it. I didn't understand why this stranger was helping me. "Wh… Who are… you?"

"Hm?" The man blinked and glanced down at me, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "My name is Oak. I'm a professor from Pallet Town. Are you a trainer, young one? Where is your pōkemon?"

"...I don't… h-have one." I winced. Walking up this hill was extremely taxing and we were moving quite slow. "L-Lost him… a long time ago."

The old man went silent, not asking any questions after that. The Pidgeys flew around us, chirping and making circles, and the man glanced observed them curiously as we continued to travel. It had been several minutes by this point; it was surprising that the pōkemon hadn't left yet. "How interesting…" Oak shifted his arm arm when I began to fall sideways, catching me, and helped me regain balance. One of the bird pōkemon landed on my shoulder, flapping its wings to catch my attention. A smile formed on the old man's face. "They appear to be worried about you."

"Pidgey!" The bird chirped. My eyebrows knit together and I stared at it, tilting my head after I saw it do the same. "Pidge…"

The pōkemon then took off in the air again, communicating with its brethren. I watched in amazement, confused by what was happening yet in awe of being able to see such creatures live so freely. Their wings allowed them to fly… away from any danger and high into freedom. Nothing could hold them down. Pidgey pōkemon were known as a rather docile type, preferring to flee from danger than battle, but if forced they would attack fiercely. In all my years learning about them I never imagined them to be so gentle.

"Oh! Are you alright? Is the pain too much?" I blinked upon hearing his question, realizing I had started crying involuntarily again. Squeezing my eyes shut, I took a trembling breath and shook my head. "What is it?"

"I… I don't know." I answered honestly, choking up. My eyes focused on the grass, seeing the way the individual blades moved with the wind. The pōkemon voices reached my ears, causing a strange sensation to wash over me. "It's just… being outside…"

He frowned, not quite understanding.

"It's so different."

Wait. Hold on. The building exploded- my clothes got torn up. My fanny pack! Oak jolted when I suddenly yanked myself away from him, the old man more than alarmed when I suddenly crashed hard onto the ground. I fumbled for the black clothing item, struggling to open it with my numb and injured fingers.

"Wh-Where-!?" I coughed, face contorting into pain as I yanked random stuff out of the pack. Toothbrush, paste. "N-No-_oh_, thank gods!"

The stone nearly dropped out of my hold from how badly I was shaking. I cradled it close, holding it up to my forehead and biting my lip as I tried not to cry again. It was safe. I wasn't sure what I would do if the dawn stone was gone. It was all I had of that person I met so long ago. Just why did things have to end up like this?

I worked so hard. I gave it my best shot.

Was I supposed to fail…? Would it have been better if I didn't do anything at all?

If I had given in to all the torment and became the proper submissive puppet for Team Rocket no one would be dead. This stone would not have been put at risk. But… then no one would be happy; all the other children and pokemon would still be suffering. I wanted to believe that hard work would help me reach them. If I did whatever it took to get back to Hoenn, to stop what remained of Team Rocket _my _way instead of what Metwo did… would I be able to save them all?

Professor Oak knelt down in front of me, frowning deeply as the age lines formed clear on his face. Something flickered in his eyes, the adult watching the way I acted and questioning once more how I got injured. "Little one… how did you end up like this? What caused these injuries?"

I didn't answer at first, still clinging to the stone as if it were a lifeline. I tried to recall that faint memory of a smile, that voice of a warm person. Did he still remember me? My head lowered and I ran my thumb across the jagged edges of the stone, sniffling. My eyes glanced up and then turned to the side, looking at the pidgeys jumping and flying around. Would it be alright to talk to this person?

He seemed like he was trying to help me. I didn't exactly know _why _or understand what he would gain by doing so, but he reminded me a little of that one nurse I met back before I was stolen away. She was warm, too. I missed her. "I…"

Professor Oak leaned forward, listening patiently for me to continue. "Yes…?"

"...I ran away."

"What?"

"T-Team Rocket, they…" No. No, don't make me remember. I don't want to. My shoulders shook and long brown locks fell over them, shifting with each movement, my hands lacing together and hiding the dawn stone from view as I recalled all the awful things that had happened. I had to be concise about my explanation; I didn't want for there to be any misunderstandings. Things would only get more complicated if there were, but I was such a mess. It was hard to speak without pausing between words. "They brought me here. I-I spent… so _long _trying to… to get away, a-and…"

Mewtwo destroyed them all.

"Team Rocket… that's the evil group that steals pōkemon!" The older man exclaimed, unable to believe what he was hearing. "That R on your shirt… are you saying you were part of them?"

I didn't want anything to do with them. From the very beginning I had been forced into doing their bidding, trained under harsh circumstances and given lessons only to further my intelligence to increase the probability of success in missions. Having not yet turned an adult I was not a proper member, though from what Giovanni had said it was clear he was going to make an exception for me. At least… he was until Mewtwo straight up murdered him.

"I-I didn't… _want _to be…"

"...Are you one of the children they took?"

Not trusting myself to speak any further I nodded my head, eyes burning with tears. My skull was throbbing so badly; I felt like I was going to throw up again. Professor Oak lowered his head and let out a heavy sigh, eyebrows knitting together as he grew deep in thought. He clearly wasn't sure how to process this information.

"How long have you been with them?"

"...I-I don't know…"

How many years has it been? I was thirteen now and I was four when they first kidnapped me.

"N-Nine years… maybe?"

Suddenly I was being lifted in the air, the older man sliding an arm beneath my knees and wrapping the other behind my back. I yelped, clinging tight to the stone, and stared at Oak in alarm. He grimaced, muttering about his back, before he started to walk up the hill faster than before.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I was starting to panic. Did I say something wrong? Would it have been better if I stayed silent? I don't know how to read strangers! I thought it would be alright to talk since he reminded me so much of that one nurse, but was it a mistake? I don't understand. Am I going to get in trouble? I don't want to get hurt anymore. "S-Sir?"

"Professor." He corrected, expression dark. "I'm taking you to my lab and we are getting your injuries taken care of. Afterwards we are going to find you suitable clothing and a meal. Then we can get to work talking to the police about that terrible Team Rocket."

"...Hah?"

I… am so lost. He wasn't angry?

"I'm not… in trouble?"

He looked absolutely appalled by that suggestion. "Goodness, no! You've been through enough already, little one. Ah, tell me- do you have a name? Are you a boy or a girl?" At my silence he began to laugh, the sound seeming a bit forced. "I'm only kidding about that last one! I can see quite well. Although appearances can be deceiving… so which _do _you identify as? Or are you both? What pronouns do you use?"

"...I'm a girl."

"And your name?"

I gave no answer. Opening the palms of my hand, I stared at the stone again. Such a brilliant, beautiful blue- bright and calming. I adored it so much. I've grown up without a proper name for so long that the thought of having one made me uncomfortable. "The others… called me Grunt. I-I don't… really have a name, so…"

"Grunt?" He almost stopped in his walk, but kept going at the last second. Anger flickered into his expression again and I braced myself for pain of any kind, fully expecting to get yelled at or hit. When it didn't happen and he only continued to rant I was more than surprised. "Who would call a child _Grunt!? _Despicable!"

"...I'm sorry…"

"Do not apologize! Oooh, the things I would say to them-! Ah, here we are. Pallet Town!" We arrived at the edge of the tall grass, stepping into a small area filled with buildings. They were so colorful and bright; it was quite unlike the dreary interior of the Team Rocket bases. Professor Oak gestured to one of the larger buildings with his chin, smiling. There was a windmill beside it. "Over there is my lab. We'll have you taken care of in no time, missy."

A lab…

All I could think of was the one Mistress Augusta showed me. It was so sickening. Would the inside of the building look just like it? Everything was so different this far; it was too good to be true. There has to be something bad waiting inside. What if this was all a trap? He was going to experiment on me along with the other pōkemon, maybe even kill me! He could be a Team Rocket member in disguise. Anything is possible.

I can't trust him. I won't. I-

Oh.

We entered the building and I was stunned by how peaceful it was. The Pidgeys were gone now, flying around outside in their freedom, and Professor Oak carefully set me down on a small lab table. He called out to someone, a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes, and she hurried over. She was dressed in a similar white coat to him. "Yuna, be a dear and help this young girl will you? I need to go contact the police department."

"Wh-What?" The woman was alarmed. "Why do you need to do that!?" Her attention shifted to me. "Why are you so badly hurt? Did you get in a scuffle with a pōkemon? Professor, what is- _aaand _he's gone. Okay. Stay right here, okay? I'll be right back!"

She pointed at me, holding her hands out in a _stay _gesture, and took off into another room. I fiddled with the stone, levelling my breathing and questioning what I should do. Was this really alright? I feel like I need to be moving. Staying still for so long… being around other people… it felt wrong. I wasn't used to it.

I felt like I had to keep going. No matter how much it wore me down, no matter how much I started to break; I had the urge to leave this place and search for a way to get stronger. That way I could keep the others from suffering. Remaining in this place… sitting here- it wasn't right. I have to try and help those in Hoenn.

It's the only real purpose I have.

I wasn't raised to remain still like this. Between practice drills, the obstacle course, lessons, occasional punishments, and helping care for the little ones I never really had time to rest. It felt wrong.

As I sat there waiting for the woman to return black spots began to dance in my vision. My body felt heavy and I leaned back, laying against the cold metal table as dizziness overwhelmed me. I was just so tired… was it really going to be alright if I decided to trust these people? I had nowhere else to go. No one to run to. And no matter how much I tried to move or convince myself to keep going, I was at my end. I had pushed myself too far. The stress had caught up and now my body was done. This was it.

Giving in to my exhaustion would leave me completely at their mercy, but what more could I do?

I've worked so hard…

...but in the end it didn't really matter.

I finally had the chance to rest- for the first time ever. I might as well use it.

…

Nine years ago Joseph Stone had been sitting in his office, listening to one of his employees complain about how as the CEO of Devon Corporation he really should not be sneaking away from his office. But being a developer was hard on a person, especially when you're as someone as important as him, and Joseph tended to find that the children in the city had great creativity. As such he often went outside in various disguises and showed off some tacky inventions, trying to get new ideas for things to make.

One of those times he had gotten caught and was dragged back to his office, forced to do boring paperwork and talk about the future of pōkemon living together with mankind. He did enjoy thinking about what could be, the plans that they had in store for the world, but sometimes he really needed a break. That was when his assistant turned on the television, speaking about the recent kidnappings of children around Hoenn. Those under ten… did that put his son at risk? He had only turned that age and was starting his pōkemon training, despite all his insistence otherwise. It wouldn't be safe for a child born into power such as himself to go alone; some dangerous people aside from Team Rocket would be after him. Unfortunately, he was a stubborn as a Tauros.

Several years ago, after his mother's death, Joseph gifted Steven with a rare Beldum, thus creating his fascination with Steel-type pōkemon. In a way, it was his fault his son even wanted to take a journey at all. Hmm. Joseph laced his fingers together under his chin and thought, frowning deeply as he tried to think of what to do. As a father he wanted to keep his son where he was safest, but he knew how badly Steven wanted to travel the world and collect rare stones. He _did _take after him quite a bit, after all; like father like son. He promised to even come back every now-and-then for his studies, wishing to please his father and meet all the expectations set upon him as the heir to the Devon Corporation. Yet… something didn't sit right with him.

Why was Team Rocket abducting all these young children? What did they hope to gain from it? Assassins they could deal with; it was something they were all used to. But for other children to continue being target, children out of their reach... there was little they were capable of doing to help.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. One of the bodyguards opened it and, as if knowing he was being thought about, a little boy peered in with big blue eyes. "Dad…? Are you busy?"

"He is-" His assistant began, but Joseph quickly held a hand up.

"You know I always have time for you, son! What is it?"

Steven cautiously entered the room, glancing up at the bodyguards for a moment before hurrying over to the desk with a grin on his face. "I gotta show you something!" He took off his backpack and plopped it on the floor, unzipping it excitedly and pulling out several stones. Joseph sat up straighter, leaning over to see what they looked like when the boy placed them on his desk. Steven was completely covered in dirt. "I've got so many from the caves the other day! Check out this sun stone!"

He held up between his fingers, trying to show it to his dad. Joseph smiled and chuckled in amusement, reaching over and ruffling his son's messy silver-blue hair. "You've gotten so much better at excavating stones! I'm proud of you, Steven."

"Thanks! Um, I…" His smile faltered for a second and he looked down, appearing quite sheepish for a second. This caught the father's attention. "I… had a dawn stone, earlier, too. I was going to show it to you, but…"

"But? Did something happen?" Joseph began to grow concerned.

The boy shook his head. "I gave it away!"

"...Oh?" That was interesting. His son didn't have many friends, save for perhaps that strange child that called himself Wallace. Joseph wasn't too sure how he felt about that boy, but at least he was kind to Steven. That was all that mattered to him. "To whom?"

"A friend!" Steven began to pull all the stones back, sliding them off the desk and putting them into the backpack. "I met her last night on my way to the pōkecenter! She had no memory!" He looked up at his dad, bringing his hands up to his head with big eyes. "She didn't even know her name! I think she fell into the ocean or something, because she was soaked! Nurse Joy ran some tests and stuff, and Chancey gave her an egg to make her feel better- and I got to eat the egg with her! Beldum really likes her, too!"

"I see." Joseph rested his chin against his hand, smiling. His son was just too cute. Did he get his first crush? A child without memory- was she in an accident? Perhaps she got involved with a wild and aggressive psychic pōkemon. Whatever the case, he hoped the girl turned out alright. He would hate for something to happen to her- especially if his son was so fond of her. His child wasn't exactly the best at talking to people; he was great at starting conversations, but often lost where he was going with them. Another little cute quirk of his, he supposed. Maybe his son could invite his new friend over sometime; he would love to meet her. "And you gave her the stone?"

"W-Well… yeah." He cleared his throat, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "She was scared to go with the social services people, so… I told her she could keep it. Is that weird? She was like four, so…"

Oh. Not a crush. His son was just a sweetheart. Damn, Joseph couldn't be more proud of him. He raised him well.

Steven straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're friends now! So once she gets settled in and stuff at the orphanage, we can hang out! The stone is supposed to help her remember me, that way she doesn't forget."

His son is _too _cute. Oh, how was he so blessed? This child was going to be a heartbreaker once he got a bit older. "I'm sure she'll remember you, Steven."

"That's what I said!"

Oof. Confident, too. Wow. That girl was going to have a handful to deal with in the future; she better realize what a wonderful person Steven is. Otherwise Joseph _might _have to have a few words with her. The man opened his mouth to speak up again, but was cut off by the news reporter on the television. Steven turned his head, curious, and his eyes went wide when he saw the videos playing out on the screen.

_"-another child has gone missing. A young girl had left the building with what appeared to be a man and woman. Thanks to the police having ordered several cameras to be attached to the lampposts, we are able to see that as soon as they got into the car the two adults removed their disguises. They are clearly that of Team Rocket- and two of the most wanted criminals in Hoenn. Richard Fleck and Velga Penholder. What they plan to do with this child is unknown, but I once more must advice all parents to pay close attention to their children and their whereabouts. The situation in Hoenn is darkening and… we do not know when it will be stopped."_

Joseph closed his eyes with a grim expression, coming to a decision. There was no way he could keep silent anymore. His dear son was going to be at risk if this kept going; he had to keep him safe. Opening his eyes, the man turned to look at his son. "Steven, I want to talk to you about-"

He cut himself off. The way the boy was staring at the television screen… seeing the girl with the long brown hair be forced into the vehicle. Her eyes wide with panic as she frantically rolled down the window before being strapped to the seat. He knew her. Steven recognized that girl. The building she walked out of… looking closer Joseph could make it out as the pōkecenter here in Rustboro.

"Steven." Joseph spoke again, more firmly this time. The boy jumped and turned to look at him, his expression something pained and heart wrenching. The man gestured for the assistant and the guards to leave the room, Joseph simultaneously turning off the television. Clearly reluctant, they hesitated before doing as told. Joseph rolled his chair back and stood, making his way over to his son and kneeling down. "Was that the girl you gave the dawn stone to?"

Steven didn't speak. That was when he heard it- the most painful words a father could ever hear their darling son say. "...It's my fault…"

"What?"

"I-I could have stopped her." He stammered out, the words stumbling past his lips beyond his control. "I-I was there! I knew something was wrong, Dad!" Joseph reached out and grabbed his son by his shoulders, watching as Steven brought his hands up to his face. "N-Nurse Joy was gone and my friend looked so sad, a-and something about those people was weird! I-I just knew it!"

Steven always did have a good intuition, but for him to blame himself for something like this…

Joseph pulled his son close, feeling the child shake in his hold. "I'm sure she's fine, Steven. The police will find her."

"Th-They won't!" The boy pulled away, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. He looked furious. "They haven't found any of the other kids, have they!? What makes you so sure they'll find her!? I could have saved her! Beldum was right there with me!"

Steven stepped away and ruffled his hair, frustration in his gaze. Joseph watched with sad eyes. "You couldn't have known."

"But I _did _know! I felt it! They had me fooled like an idiot!" The boy took a deep breath, balling his hands into fists, struggling to calm down. "We have to find her, dad. The police won't. We have to do it!"

She was probably long gone by now. Whatever it was Team Rocket wanted with those children wasn't good; he feared that they might be using the children as a new means of recruitment. Someone so small and as young as that girl wouldn't possibly stand a chance against them; in a few years she may turn out to be just as villainous as the rest. Joseph can't let Steven hurt himself over this. "We cannot, Steven. But _you _can tell them what you remember of the adults- if you saw them you might be able to offer some insight."

"Insight?" The boy blinked. His eyebrows furrowed. "But they won't find her like that! We have to track them down!"

"What an impatient child you are. You're not thinking. Officer Jenny is doing her best to-"

"Dad! Don't make fun of me! I'm serious right now! If you won't help me… I-I'll find her myself!"

"Steven!"

He watched as his son stormed out of the room, taking his backpack with him. Several months had passed since then and the only news he's heard from his son was from the television reporters and papers, and what the employees Joseph had tracking him said. Steven had become quite the young man, raising his pōkemon into powerful companions that defeated his foes with ease. Yet… he still had been unable to locate the very person he had been searching for. With every badge and title he obtained Steven became stronger… and his cheerful demeanor faded into something more serious. He still practiced his studies, keeping his promise as he prepared himself to inherit the company, and one day Joseph finally received a letter from his son. Steven apologized for his behavior, for running off like he did, but he still believed the girl could be found. At least... until nine years had come to pass.

He had went all across Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto in search of Team Rocket. He battled their goons wherever he went, always winning, but he never could find the two responsible for abducting his friend. Wallace even aided the man in his search, however hopeless it may have been, and he was the one who eventually convinced him to reconcile with Joseph properly in person before he left to take on the responsibility of being the Water-Type Gym Leader in Sootopolis. Steven, then and there, to his father's face, admitted defeat. No matter how much his intuition tried to convince him, the man had no luck in finding her and could only believe that the girl was indeed gone.

And from there he continued to battle, helping others in need and travelling so far as Sinnoh in search of rare stones. Steven had quite the collection of stones, not to mention badges, and was even thinking of taking on the Elite Four after encouragement from several people. He was finally moving on with his life and Joseph couldn't be more proud.

But there was still that sadness… buried away in his gaze whenever he became lost in thought. No matter how much he brushed away the questions or changed the topic, even pretending not to know what was being spoken about, Joseph knew his son. The way he poured himself into his studies and training, distracting himself from the grief in the same way he had done after his mother had passed away. Even after all this time Steven blamed himself for the girl's disappearance… and in his pocket was a dawn stone he kept to silently remind himself.

That day… he was determined to never forget it.

His handsome, arrogant, kind-hearted, nineteen year-old son… oh, how Joseph loathed to think of what the girl might have become under the watch of that villainous Team Rocket. He prayed they would never have to find out; if she truly became corrupt… he feared it might just break his boy's heart.

...

My blue uniform top was gone.

Instead, when I woke up, I found it replaced with a large button-up. The woman had wrapped bandages all around my torso to help with my ribs and multiple band-aids covered my face and fingers. The burn on my right forearm was wrapped heavily in gauze and some kind of gross paste, and judging from the woman's lack of questions I could only assume that Oak explained a few things to her.

Ugh, what did they call her? I think they said her name was Yuna…

My head throbbed as I tried to recall the information. Everything was such a blur. Mewtwo really did do a number on me. Oof. I watched as the woman folded the sleeves up to my elbows, pinning them in place so they wouldn't get in the way. She apologized repeatedly whenever she poked me with the needle and I flinched, but I said nothing. They were the ones who took me in, after all.

They were skirting around me, uncertain how to interact with me, and I found that very strange. Would it not be easier to just order me around like every other adult did? Why were they going out of their way to be… nice to me? These scientists really did remind me so much of that one nurse. I felt bad for causing them so much trouble; I really was such a nuisance.

Yuna stood and ran a hand through her bang, looking around with a sigh. "Oooh, where did I put that hairbrush? Those locks of yours are a total mess! So uncute." She walked off to the other side of the room to reach a desk, grabbing a purse that was sitting in the chair. Deciding to pay more attention to my surroundings I observed the inside of the lab, glancing around and taking note of the many machines. Several had pōkeballs inside of them. "Found it~!"

There were even pōkemon themselves hanging out, researchers and scientists taking notes as they watched them play and/or go about their daily routine. Rattata and Oddishes, Paras and Digletts… is that a Growlithe? It was so cute. If a dog could have an incredibly fluffy tiger as one of its parents, that was what it would look like. I had the strangest urge to run my fingers through its fur and pet it.

I didn't, of course, but I wanted to.

_Skitty… I'm sorry._

He really deserved better. My eyes closed as pain flickered across my expression, recalling the day he was taken from me. That poor pōkemon… all it wanted was affection. I was more than wiling to give it, but Team Rocket didn't like that. They didn't like me. Yuna walked back over, twisting several ties onto her wrists. "I'm so glad I thought about bringing these with me today! Your hair so long- there's so much we can do with it! Are you excited?"

I blinked at her, not understanding the question. What was I supposed to be excited about? It was just hair. She pouted at my blank expression and gestured for me to turn around, and upon doing so she pulled up a chair and sat behind me. I had no idea how to react to this. I never had my hair played with before, save for the times where it was physically used _against _me by Team Rocket. They never let me cut it for that reason; it was an easy access point. If I ever acted out or they wanted to show authority they would grab hold and pull on it.

Mistress Augusta loved to tangle her fingers in it when she shoved my face underwater. It was… so awful.

I found myself tensing, breathing catching the second Yuna rested a hand against the top of my head. My hands began to shake and I clutched the dawn stone tightly, waiting for whatever it was she was doing to be done. I flinched every time the brush caught on a knot, holding in oxygen until the next stroke. When Yuna muttered about how messy my hair was and that it needed a good wash I could only close my eyes, shoulders stiffening when her hand curled around them to keep me steady.

"You're so quiet." She commented, seeing how I didn't make a single sound of complaint during this. My hair was so long it was taking forever to finish brushing it. "My little girl at home would be throwing a fit about how much it hurts."

My eyes opened at that. I stared at the floor, gaze half-lidded, feeling as tired as always when my head began to throb. "It's… fine. I'm used to… having my hair pulled."

Yuna paused. The brush stopped moving immediately and I grew scared, thinking I said the wrong thing. Was that not a question she had asked? Did I speak up without permission? Was she going to hit me now? She wasn't going to yank out the strands, was she? I didn't want to start bleeding. The shaking in my hands grew worse and I clutched the stone so tight my knuckles went white. Yuna began to brush my hair again.

I felt so dizzy. Worried. Scared. How am I supposed to handle this?

Uncharted territory…

Eventually Yuna put the brush down and began to run her fingers through my hair, my breathing a bit labored. Professor Oak came in a while after with a cup of coffee, watching the scene take place with concerned eyes, a young boy beside him. I couldn't hear what they were saying despite how close they were- my heart was pounding so loud it was ringing my ears and all I could focus on was the threat behind me. Was she even a threat? It was hard to tell.

She parted the back of my hair, twisting each side separately until they made little… braids? She was giving me twin braids. "Imagine how soft and silky this would be once washed~ oh, I'm so jealous! Get rid of all this dirt… your hair would just shine! Don't you think so, Professor? Blue? Isn't she just the cutest?"

Having finished she curled her fingers on my shoulders, turning me to face them. My face was so pale by this point; I was terrified. Professor Oak almost spit out his coffee upon seeing my expression and the boy, the one I could only assume was called Blue, looked confused. "A-Are you alright, girl? You don't look well…"

"Huh?" Yuna looked at me, alarmed. "Ah! What's wrong!? Why aren't you breathing!?"

"P-Perhaps you should let go of her…" Oak suggested awkwardly, stepping forward. "The poor thing is shaking…"

"What?" She didn't understand, so she did as told. The woman watched as I slid off the table, legs nearly giving out on me from how weak they felt. It didn't help that my legs were covered in cuts and scratches. "D-Did I scare you? How? I-I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to! I just-"

"Yuna, dear, why don't you go take a break?" Oak cut her off. I was standing in silence, struggling to regain my composure as my nerves threatened to come apart completely. My anxiety was through the roof at this point and the room was starting to spin. "Young one, can you hear me…?"

Her nails were long and curled around my shoulders the same way Mistress Augusta did. She stood close to me the same way she did. She _touched me _the same way she did and I can't trust her. I can't. I won't. She's dangerous. A threat. A threat. I gave to get out. I have to get away. This place isn't safe. I was wrong. I can't stay here! I have to-

_Clap!_

I jolted and stumbled back, crying out when the ground suddenly disappeared from beneath me and I was hitting the floor, arms rising to instinctively cover my face. I waited for pain, to feel someone's boot ram me hard in the side, for someone to grab my new braids and yank on them. But it never came.

"What is wrong with you?" A voice snapped. My eyes shot up and I found myself staring the boy from earlier- a young child around fifteen or sixteen. He had spiky brown hair and dark eyes, greatly resembling Oak with the way his eyes and jawline were shaped. Were they related? His face was stern, but his gaze wasn't as cold as his voice sounded. "Are you okay, kid?"

"I-I don't-"

"Easy there." Professor Oak stepped forward, leaving his glass of coffee on a nearby desk, catching the boy's attention. "Don't startle her. Think of the child like a new pōkemon! She's wary of us."

"...Did you seriously just compare a little kid to a pōkemon?" The boy retorted, making a face and staring up at him. "You gotta be joking, Gramps. All I did was smack my hands together- she shouldn't be freaking out so bad! But hey, look!" He pointed at me with his thumb, grinning smugly. "I got her breathing again. That's an accomplishment, right?"

Oak sighed. Yuna was looking back-and-forth between everyone, panicking. "I-Is she alright? I still don't understand how I scared her!"

They aren't… evil. These people are trying to help me. I have to… remember that. I need to stay calm. Panicking is not good. I concentrated on the stone, focusing on the blue exterior and trying to wash all my worries away into it. I was going to be fine. They were not going to hurt me. That woman was merely trying to be kind.

_Be obedient._

I must not cause them any trouble. Do exactly as they wish. I don't want to upset them anymore than I already have. Yuna, seeing Oak nod at her, hesitantly began to make her way over to me after I had calmed down. My bangs fell into my face as she started to reach out, the woman hesitating and drawing her hand back at the last second. "S-Sweetheart, are… are you hungry at all? I can go pick you up something to eat…"

I lifted my head up, pulling my gaze away from the stone. They all glanced at it curiously, but they didn't say anything about it. I didn't answer Yuna's question at first, uncertain as to how I felt at all, before deciding that I could use some food. I had thrown up my breakfast earlier after Mewtwo ditched me in the forest, so my stomach was empty.

"You… don't have to, ma'am." I murmured quietly, forcing myself to meet her gaze. No matter how hungry I was there was no way I was going to ask her to help me. They had done enough. "I'll survive."

I had studied a lot about the forest. With any luck I'll be able to recognize edible berries from poisonous ones. I hoped so, anyway, considering I never actually been _out _in the forest until today. Things could go downhill real quick if I wasn't careful. Yuna squinted at me, staring at me, before she pressed her hands together with a weak smile. "So you _are _hungry! Got it. Is there anything special you like? Like cheeseburgers or ramen…?"

I already told her she didn't have to. Besides, it had no idea _what _I liked; everything I ate at the bases tasted the same no matter how different it was cooked. The only food I can recall every having a good taste was from when I was really small and that was… an egg? A pōkemon egg? My eyebrows furrowed and I looked down, staring at the stone again as if it would help jog my memory.

That beautiful cerulean blue shined in the lighting, really showing off its shape. I ran my thumb along the jagged edge. Yuna curled her hand against her chest, a strange emotion flickering in her eyes when I didn't answer. She stepped forward, but before she could get close Oak grabbed her wrist to stop her. She glanced at him and faced me. "How… often did they feed you, sweetpea? They _did _give you food, right? You aren't too terribly malnourished…"

I nodded at her words, still not speaking. "I ate," I finally said, voice monotone, "it all tasted the same though…"

No matter how much seasoning I tried to put on it or mix with condiments, it all tasted so bland. The only real difference was in the texture and temperature; whether it was hot or cold, crunchy or soft, chewy, or even runny like some kind of soup. I only ate because I needed it to live, to get through the training, to make it to the next day, but that wasn't right- was it? Being like this… meant there was something wrong with me. I've had so many things to deal with I never paid much attention to it. It was just how things were after I started living with Team Rocket.

Sometimes the adults would refuse me meals when they got upset with something I did or blame me for something that happened to them, but after I was put into the private lessons Rich had always went out of his way to ensure I ate. He was a terrible person, just as cruel as the others, but he didn't completely deprive me of survival necessities like Velga did. He was rough and coarse, and always insulted me, but he never outright beat me. If I got hurt during training he would wait until I had finished the track before sending me to the infirmary, leaving me to suffer only so I could learn from my mistakes.

I hated him so much… yet the fact remained that he was undeniably _less _mean than the others.

_I can't believe they're really gone…_

Oak cleared his throat loudly, catching everyone's attention. He pulled away from the woman and moved over to his grandson, wrapping an arm around his shoulders affectionately. Blue made a face. "Why don't we all go get something to eat together? I'm sure the girl could use some proper clothes, too, while we're at it. What do you say… um…" He blinked at the boy, face growing blank.

"Are you seriously acting like you forgot my name again?" Blue rolled his eyes. "No one finds that joke funny!"

"Fine, fine. Spoil sport." Oak laughed. "I just mean we have time; the police are gonna take a few hours to get here. Pallet Town is in the middle of nowhere, after all."

I glanced down at my outfit, wondering what was wrong with it. My pants were torn and very much in need of a wash, and the shirt I was wearing probably belonged to Yuna. It was so much bigger than me. I felt weird. Why were they going so far to help? I wanted to ask, but fear held me back. Blue hmph'd at his grandfather and pulled away, marching over to me and raising a hand in the air.

"Yo; you have a name, right? We haven't really been properly introduced; I'm Blue. Originally a pōkemon trainer, now a pōkemon researcher! What're you called?"

"I…" That startled me. My palms covered the stone from sight and I held it close to my chest, protective of it. "I'm… called Grunt."

"Grunt?" He blinked. "Seriously?"

Oak heaved a sigh. "That isn't her name. It is just what Team Rocket called her."

Blue turned back to look at him. "Then what's her name?"

"She doesn't have one."

The teen scrunched his nose up, making a face as he faced me again. "Weird… but okay. You can walk, right? Come on- we'll show you all around Pallet Town. It's a small town, but it is what it is. The big cities are so much better, but it's still home."

Um… right. I fumbled to tuck the stone back into my fanny pack, uncomfortable with it being viewed by so many people. Clinging to it like I had was foolish, but I was so scared of losing it. It felt safer in my hands where it was in my sight than placed in a small bag. I was about to follow the other others out of the lab when a young green-haired man playing with a Growlithe called out us.

"Hey, you guys are going out into town, right?" Oak nodded. "Okay. Well, we'll be here if the police show up so don't worry. I'm sure Officer Jenny won't mind waiting a few extra minutes for you guys; we've spent this long waiting to end Team Rocket- I'm sure a little while more won't hurt."

My head lowered at that.

Should I tell them? The Team Rocket leader… he was gone. There was no way anyone could have survived that explosion without help; I myself would have died had Mewtwo not rescued me. Granted it was technically an explosion he caused, but still. Would it truly be alright to remain quiet? To go with these people and act like everything was fine? It felt like my conscience would never let me live it down. I was too responsible.

It was because of me he even blew up the building.

I acted out of hand and spoke to Mewtwo like a fool. By revealing the truth he wound up destroying everything and everyone… but he was also now free. That pōkemon could live his life the way he wanted to. He was no longer an experiment or a soldier; he was himself. Not that… either of us really know what that is. What even was _me?_ Who was I? Would it be alright if I tried to figure it out by being with these people?

_Adrien…_

I was still going to rescue him, but first… I had to get stronger. How can I do that? My mind was all over the place as I went deep into thought, questioning my actions and very existence, and what continued action would bring. As we left he building my eyes drifted around the open grassy fields and dirt roads of Pallet Town, recalling Blue's explanation of it.

How could this place be considered small?

It felt so big to me. I slowed my walk and stared at the buildings and farms, noting how many pōkemon played about. There were so many birds and the sky was such a beautiful blue! Everything was so much more colorful than what I was used to, even the clouds that were shaded with tints of grey. Being outside was… incredible.

Yuna, Oak, and Blue watched as I reacted to the world around us.

Is that a-? Frick, it is! A person rode by on a bicycle, casually pedaling away. I've never seen a bike in person before, regardless of the fact that I knew what it was. Travelling would be so much easier with one- maybe I could… oh, but how would I pay for it? Team Rocket would have just stolen one if they wanted it. Would I even know how to ride it? I have to cross oceans to get to Hoenn, too… and a bike would _not _be good for that.

"You know," Oak began, rather amused by my quiet enthusiasm, "you don't have to stay so still. You _can _ask questions about anything you don't understand. The department store is just over here, young one. Yuna- help her find something wear while Blue and I head over to the nearby cafe. We'll get a table ready."

"If I _have _to." Blue grouched, reluctantly following along as his grandfather smacked him lightly on the back to get him to behave. "Buzz off, Gramps."

"Haha! Such a spirited youth."

I watched them disappear, Yuna wrapping her fingers lightly around my arm to catch my attention. I jumped at the touch, surprised when she began to walk away slowly. She wasn't dragging me or holding me in a vice; her grip was loose enough for me to pull away if I so desired it. This person… she was giving me a choice.

And I realized then and there that this stranger was nothing like Mistress Augusta.

Staring at her for a moment, I took a few seconds before sliding my arm away. Then I reached out and grabbed her hand, trying once more to recall the warmth from that one specific memory I had. I was still so small, but I had undoubtedly grown from that day. I wondered how old the boy was now and if his hand had grown any larger like mine did. Where in the world was he now? Did he travel far? Has his Beldum evolved?

What was he like? Was he still the same? Did he even remember me?

This stone is supposed to help him remember if he _did _forget, but… I can't recall what he even looks like. The one clue I have is his eye color, as it matches the dawn stone he gave me. I want to meet with him so bad. To hold his hand like this again. It was such a gentle feeling, yet burning fierce like a determined fire. Would he still be as nice to me as he was before?

Yuna began to browse through the clothing section, holding up several different shirts and trying to see which would look best while I stood there in deep thought. Her words went through one ear and out the other, my mind too caught up with other things. "Pink is so cute! Oh, but look at this Ponyta sweatshirt! I love that adorable Fire-type pōkemon! They're the best."

I hoped getting through this would be easy. I inhaled deeply and glanced around the area, watching as other kids goofed off while their parents tried to keep them calm so they could go shopping. They just wanted to play with all the toys that were on the shelves. So many resembled pōkemon. My eyes drifted to the remaining clothing area, partially listening as Yuna rambled on about her favorite Fire-types and how she had a fully evolved Rapidash waiting for her at home.

Interest caught by a small box buried underneath a rack of clothes, I pulled away from her and headed towards it. "Hm?" She blinked, surprised. "What's wrong? Did you find something?"

I said nothing as I pulled out an article of clothing from the buried box. At first I had thought it was just a regular green long sleeve, but sewed overtop was a sky blue v-neck collared jumper. Embroidered on the front was a silver three-tipped pointed crown, the ears and tail of a pikachu sticking out from the top and bottom respectively. I wasn't quite sure why… but that crown design looked so familiar to me. It stirred something within me, clawing at the depths of my brain and trying to bring some sort of memory to the surface.

_A kingdom…_

What was it? My head hurts so much- the title was on the tip of my tongue. Yuna walked over, resting a hand on my shoulder and frowning worriedly when she saw the way my face scrunched up in pain. I clutched the jumper tightly, staring intently at the symbol and struggling to recall what about it seemed so important to me.

_There was… a kingdom. A kingdom of… hearts?_

That sounded almost right, yet still off somehow.

"You know, I think I recognize this!" Yuna said suddenly, snapping me out of it. She snapped her fingers, pointing at the crown with a smile. "Yes! It's from that one game- oh, the one with the pikachu? He's supposed to be the king of a pōkemon castle! But he's also some kind of master swordsman and goes around traveling to all these other worlds! It's the strangest thing, but all the kids love it. You want it?"

"I…" I stared at it for a while longer. "I don't… know."

The more I looked at it the more it grew on me, yet the pikachu seemed so strange. I feel like the ears should be rounder- more befitting that of a mouse. Where were these thoughts coming from? Seeing the way I continued to contemplate over it Yuna sighed and stood up straight, patting me lightly on the shoulder. "Why don't we go ahead and get it? It'll look adorable on you!"

I guess so.

"All we need is some socks and… those poor boots of yours look like they're going to fall apart! Maybe a pair of running shoes would be good? Oooh, I'm going to go grab that Ponyta shirt for my baby girl- she'll love that! Mina adores horses! If you see anything you like let me know, okay, sweetie?"

**Read and Review! :3**

**Hopefully Oak came out in character enough; I'm mostly going by the games personality for him. Hence the "Are you a boy or are you a girl" joke. Ash/Red doesn't really exist in this universe, so this version of Gary/Blue is after he tries and fails the Indigo League. So he's less of a jerk. We're about to step into some real plot soon! Woo! You all ready? What do you guys think of kid Steven and doting dad Joseph? Poor Grunt is in so much shock right now. Losing a constant in your life is rough, no matter how terrible that constant may be.**


	5. The Honest Truth

_"Saying I know, I know, I know, I know; I know, I know my love can be... "_

I had no idea what it was that I liked. I wasn't even sure how I felt about the jumper Yuna seemed determined on buying and, after around ten more minutes of browsing, she settled on a pair of black-and-white running shoes. After buying them she had me head into the changing rooms, putting everything on to replace the dirtier outfit I had been wearing before. Was the person in the mirror really me?

It looked like a total stranger. Sure, she had my eyes and hair… but the clothes were so bright. The girl didn't even look her age; she more closely resembled a child than a young teen. It was no wonder everyone kept acting so skittish around me, uncertain how to behave. It really would be easier to just blurt out demands than questions. I tucked the dawn stone into the pocket of my new jumper, holding it for a moment before tugging at my braids. I felt so… strange.

Silly.

I stared at mirror and observed my face, truly looking at myself for the first time in ages. Being called _little _or _young one_… hm. I wonder how old everyone thought I was. I brought my hands up and rested them on my cheeks, pulling at my bottom eyelids and taking note of the dark bags under them. It felt wrong being here. Not in a bad way, but… unfamiliar. I had stuff I needed to do. How much longer can I allow myself to hang around these strangers?

I lowered my hands and grabbed my crooked wrist, flexing my fingers before. Still not much feeling. My lips tilted into a small frown and I sighed, bringing my right sleeve up and feeling the bandages. I winced a little, arm not too keen on movement because of the new burn. It didn't hurt as bad as I had expected it to, which I guess is in part to the medical treatment I was given by Yuna. I was so used to receiving the minimum effort from Team Rocket that I normally took care of injuries myself.

When my wrist broke out of my hand so many years ago and Rich took me to the infirmary the most they did was twist the bone back into my arm and stitch it up. I had to make-shift a splint and wrap it around my hand myself, hoping it would get it back to normal. It failed, of course, but at least I could still move it. Being taken care of properly… was strange.

I was so used to being the one to care for others. It never happened the other way around.

"You done changing, sweetpea?" I heard Yuna call out from outside the changing room, snapping me out of my darker thoughts. I jumped, startled by her voice, and hurried to pick my clothes up off the ground. Was it cowardly of me to hide behind these people as I recovered? I wasn't sure. With a sigh I pushed the curtains back, all the clothes from before and the dirties boots tucked inside a shopping bag. "Oh…"

Yuna quickly caught sight of the scars running along my legs. She had seen several of the cuts before when she patching me up, but not the thin white lines running along my knees and across my thighs. Whether they occurred from the obstacle course or from pōkemon battles I could not remember, but wearing these shorts made me feel rather exposed. Even with the long socks covering the majority of my skin. It just felt weird.

The woman decided not to comment on my scars and pressed a hand to her cheek, quickly throwing on a smile. "I just _knew _they'd look cute on you! All we need to do now is catch up with Professor Oak and Blue at the cafe! Sound like a plan?"

All my plans typically went down the drain, so sure. Whatever she decided was surely the best thing to do. I nodded at her words, not pulling away as she grabbed my hand and walked out the store. I glanced around the outside once more, taking in the sights of pōkemon and people living quite happily together. The wind brushed my face and I closed my eyes, unused to the breeze. It happened so frequently, too; it was a sign the earth was moving, spinning slowly in a rotation.

"Oooh, there they are! Look!" Yuna pointed at her companions. They were sitting outside on a cafe platio, casually talking about research. Oak had a single mug of coffee in his hand, but Blue was sipping away at a soda. They hadn't ordered food yet. They looked deep in conversation, interrupted only by the woman's voice and turning to see her wave at them. "We're here!"

"Hurry over! We've saved your seats!"

It was such a calm, quiet cafe. Everyone around seemed to be enjoying meals with the people they were with. Children, parents, friends… even the occasional pōkemon. I watched them eat, turning away only when they glanced over upon feeling my stare. Was this what was considered normal? Living in a small town like this, behaving willfully and speaking as loud as one wished. I could hear their laughter, the words they spoke.

They were unconcerned with those around them.

Growing up the way I had… I knew it was wrong. Unlawful. The children and pōkemon were cruelly kidnapped and forced to act under harsh ruling; we were made to behave in an unnatural way. Becoming people we were not meant to be… yet never knowing who we truly are as a result. Blue said this town was small, that the city was better, but I can't help feel that wasn't true at all.

This place was wonderful.

I hoped, after I return to Hoenn and free the others, and find the boy I was looking for, I could someday live in a peaceful town like this. If I would even be permitted to… have something as simple as that. A place to call home. They were so lucky; I don't think Blue realizes how nice this place really is. Or maybe that's me being naive… an opinion brought forth from a selfish desire. I don't really have the right to say such things.

"Is there anything you want to eat?" Yuna asked, picking up a piece of paper that was on the table. She held it out to me, pointing at the words written on it. "See anything you like? The kids menu is right here…"

I shook my head slowly, reading what was on it before seeing the top of the page. "I… I'm not twelve."

The woman was confused. "Well, obviously not… but you can still pick something to eat from it. It's says _twelve and under_, silly. You're young enough to choose from it; maybe not in a few years, but for right now-"

"No, that's not…" I hesitated. They really had no idea how old I was, did they? This confirmed it. "I'm… thirteen, ma'am."

"What?"

Professor Oak did a double take, nearly choking on his coffee as he looked at me. "I thought you said you were nine?" My eyebrows furrowed and I stared at my hands, wondering where the misunderstanding came from. I thought I had been fairly clear when I answered his questions earlier, but then again I wasn't doing too well when he found me. I could have screwed up.

"I… I was with _them _for nine years, but I turned thirteen not long ago."

At least, I'm pretty sure I did. I had no date to go by except from the estimate the nurse had given me so long ago. Believing I was four years old when she found me, she gave a rough guess of when I could have been born and that placed me somewhere in September. Using that month as a placeholder I always waited until the last day to claim myself a year older.

"And if I'm not twelve… I can't order off that menu. It would be lying."

They stared- to the point it began to grow uncomfortable. I resisted the urge to shift in my seat, despite recalling the way Oak had told me it would be alright to move about and ask questions. It was something I was unused to and I found myself unable to behave in such a way, even if the urge to was strong. There was that lingering fear in my mind that I would be scolded if I did- that this entire thing was somehow a trap.

"I see. Thirteen, huh? You don't look it." He laughed. "You're almost my grandson's age! But unlike him you're a very conscientious child, aren't you?"

"What?" Blue made a face. "Are you making fun of me?"

Professor Oak chuckled and shook his head, taking a sip of his hot drink. "You know full well what I meant. You weren't exactly the nicestkid on the block growing up. Oh, look, the waiter is coming this way!" He set his glass down and rubbed his hands together excitedly, grinning. "I know what I'm going to order! Some cakes are sounding quite good!"

"Your teeth are gonna rot." The boy retorted, scowling, picking up the menu and giving it a quick once-over. "Alright. What about you two?"

Yuna tilted her head to the side, humming. "I'm thinking about trying one of the new salads- with with the lemon tea. Did you find anything yet, sweetie? If not off the kids menu, then…"

I stared at the list again, saying nothing. When she tried to suggest a drink I told her plain water would be fine; it wasn't like my tastebuds worked anyway. I would eat whatever she picked- though she didn't have to do that at all. I felt bad for causing so much trouble. Several times I stated that they didn't have to go so far, that I would be fine, but they completely ignored me. Blue watched me as I sat in silence, listening as Yuna and Oak gave the waiter everyone's orders. Once the employee took our orders and left, he spoke up again.

"You have a favorite pōkemon or something?"

That was a random question- where did that come from? Eyebrows knitting together at the question, I thought about it. Then I shook my head. The frowned and raised a hand, pointing at me- or, more specifically, my pockets that could not be seen from the other side of the table.

"Then how come you're always clinging to that dawn stone? From the looks of it, it might be too damaged to ever evolve any pōkemon!" He propped an elbow on the table and waved his other hand, pointing a thumb over his shoulder as he spoke. "Why not just trash it? I doubt it'd be hard finding a new one- just go to Evolution Mountain or something. If you ever become a trainer and get a special pōkemon, it'll-"

"No."

The words came out before I could stop them. My lips spread into a thin line and my shoulders tensed, anxiety rising as I thought about the possible threat towards the stone. It was an important keepsake; I would never toss it away. The boy had no malice in his tone, questions driven by meer curiosity, but I did not like it. Not at all.

My hand flew to my pocket, feeling for the hidden item. "I don't… plan to use it."

"Then why keep it? There's no sense in carrying a faulty evolution stone!"

The stone curled into my palm as I pulled it out of hiding, fingers curling around it tightly and feeling for its presence. I had to remind myself that it was still there- that it wasn't going anywhere. I was going to keep it safe. "It…" My voice quieted, shaking a bit as I struggled to shut down the emotions. "It belongs… to someone. I-I'm going to return it to him."

Blue blinked. "Who?"

I did not answer, ducking my head down. It was all I could do to hide the shame I felt, the guilt and humiliation of not remembering that person too much to bear. I spent everyday thinking of him, using that promise we made to keep going, but every day he faded a little more from memory. First it was his name, then it was his face. I'm scared that… if I stay still any longer I'll forget the rest of him.

Even the hand that had once held onto mine and guided me through a building full of injured pōkemon, cheering me on and handing me this stone. I cared for that boy so _dearly _and I don't even remember what he looks like. What kind of person does that make me? This stone was the only thing keeping me from forgetting he ever existed at all. How on earth could I ever think of throwing it away?

No. I won't.

My knuckles had turned white from how tightly I was gripping the stone, hands shaking and airways closing up, a lump heavy in my throat. Nine more years can pass, maybe ten or twelve, twenty even! I'll still be holding onto this dawn stone. "Someone I met… before everything." This brilliant cerulean stone, shining with all the colors of the ocean and sky. "We… made a promise. S-So… I'm going to keep it."

I want to meet him again. To travel with him, to be friends with him.

It was selfish and greedy, and I know I don't deserve it after all that I've done. It wouldn't surprise me at all if he were disgusted with me after finding out the truth- about how I doomed those poor pōkemon to experimentation or the way I ended up causing Mewtwo to blow up all the people inside of headquarters. He would be so upset. But I was scared… and he was what gave me the determination to go on.

I wonder if he knows that? Probably not.

I'll have to tell him when we next meet.

"It doesn't matter if it can evolve pōkemon or not." I settled on saying, taking a shaky breath. "I-It just… needs to go back to him."

Yuna pressed her hands against her face, astonished by my words. Before anymore could be said the waiter returned, a half hour having passed during our conversation, the man setting our food down on the table alongside mine and Yuna's drinks. I took my water after a moment of hesitation, uncertain if it would be alright to go ahead and start, and greedily drank the liquid. I was so thirsty. My headache still hasn't gone away either.

The pasta was as tasteless as I expected it to be. It was soft and warm, and the cheese made it a bit stringy, but it was edible. When I was asked how I liked it I could only give an awkward shrug, twisting my fork around the noodles and watching the cheese melt. It looked like it could be good, but it just tasted so bland. It was upsetting.

"Gramps said you had a pōkemon before." Blue abruptly commented, taking a big gulp of his soda after he finished eating his meal. "What kind was it?"

Oak wasted no time in smacking the boy upside the head, earning a shout in protest. "Blue! I told you not to say anything to her! It's a sensitive topic!"

"Everything is sensitive with her!" He retorted, scowling. "If she ain't gonna talk to us, how is she gonna talk to the police? Besides, there's a difference between owning a pōkemon and having a favorite one! We know nothing about this kid, okay? I'm curious."

I set my fork down, tiredly gazing at my food as the question sunk in, listening to the two relatives argue. Being here really was such a nuisance for them. I need to leave, to focus on getting strong so I could return to Hoenn. But how can I do that- by obtaining a new pōkemon? How? I lacked any pōkeballs and it wasn't as if I wanted to just abduct a poor innocent creature from the forest. They could have families.

Even a villain like Giovanni had children… so anything was possible. I closed my eyes and sighed, raising my head to look at them. Yuna was worried, glancing between us nervously as she feared the worst. "The… pōkemon I used to have was… was a Skitty."

"Wait, really?" Blue blinked. "But… that doesn't make any sense. Skitty is from Hoenn."

I fiddled with the stone, concentrating only on it and nothing else. Oak sat up in his seat, wrinkles creasing as he frowned. He had found me in the woods outside of his hometown, but that did little to explain the origin of how I actually wound up there. "Child, just how far did you travel…? Did you escape from there to come here?"

"Skitty was… the pōkemon I was assigned after I began training in how to battle." I told them, inhaling deeply and closing my eyes as I thought about how to best explain things. Going into detail was something I wished to avoid, but whenever I was given the chance to talk freely I always tended to keep going. As someone who found it difficult to remain quiet it could only be expected that I go into depth about events. "Everyone hated him. They always made fun of me for having such a… weak... pōkemon. But he always tried his hardest a-and he had the prettiest voice when he used _sing_ on the others."

He fought so hard for me even when there was no chance of winning. That pōkemon withstood hits because of his hardy nature and fought through the pain until we obtained victory. However the moment he got a status affliction by the opponent Skitty was down for the count and had to rest, and I would always carefully feed him several berries to nurse him back to health- even when it went against the orders of those in charge.

"Belle was… my _Skitty _was a strongpōkemon." My trembling hands curled into fists, gripping at my shorts tightly. "N-No matter what they said… he worked hard! He always did what I told him to during battle! But because I… didn't push him around th-they… took him. He was scared of the other pōkemon for a reason and they thought that made him weak! A-And now he…"

I squeezed my eyes shut and stopped speaking, knowing full well anymore words about the matter would end up garbled and unintelligible. Exhaustion washed over me as I opened my eyes, emotions steadily growing more detached as the hollow feeling in my chest grew. When I spoke my voice was devoid of emotion, quiet and cold, and I was left speaking with a logical tone to keep the feelings from rising back up.

"He's gone. I was... forbidden from having anymore pōkemon as a result and, unable to defend myself during battles, I had to find ways to convince the other pōkemon not to attack me. It normally worked, b-but… only when I was fighting the other kids or the Team Rocket goons. When it came to… the teachers…"

I couldn't bring myself to say their names. Not after what I did.

Rich and Velga were gone because of me.

"Pōkemon just _like _me." I said, not offering much explanation at first. I waited for them to process everything I told them before continuing, twisting the stone in my grasp and rolling it across my palms, as if hoping it would absorb some of the negativity that was trying so hard to swallow me whole. Some people that were eating could hear our conversation and glanced over with disturbed expressions, not understanding the context of what I was saying. "Team Rocket _steal _pōkemon and… the balls they use force them to stay inside regardless of if they actually wanted to be caught. And it's _painful _for them! They hate it. But they can't do anything about it otherwise... bad things will happen to them. That's why they normally do what the adults want."

"That's awful." Yuna gasped, hands covering her mouth in horror. "Every pōkemon they steal are put into those things…"

"You said normally." Blue observed, narrowing his eyes. "So what happens to make them _not _do as told?"

My hands stopped moving, eyes growing half-lidded as I recalled all the times pōkemon have gotten hurt. "When someone is scared… their behavior changes. Animal, human, pōkemon… it's all the same. So when a pōkemon is forced to work for someone that they're scared of… it can be hard to break out of their grasp. But… it's also easier for me to convince them to help me. Yet if that pōkemon has a strong bond and actually cares for its human… they'll attack no matter what. Nothing I say or do will work. Pōkemon are emphatic creatures, so they know what others are feeling. They know I'm not a threat and when I talk to them they don't attack me because of it. Team Rocket is full of evil people, so they don't seem to realize that this is normal… which caused one of the adults to talk to the boss about me. He thought what was something normal amongst pōkemon was something special with me. S-So… the boss wanted to meet me. They moved me from Hoenn… to here in Kanto."

"So you were from Hoenn." Blue said, blinking as understanding dawned. "That explains some things, but how did you escape Team Rocket?"

They were going to find out sooner or later. No matter how painful it was or how it felt like these feelings were going to suffocate me, I had to speak the truth. There was no point in hiding it any longer; with any luck they can be the ones to inform the police later instead of me. I planned on leaving this town very soon after all. "The boss wanted to meet me. But… afterwards I… found a pōkemon he had been keeping locked up."

My hand curled around the stone and drifted over to my crooked wrist, pressing against the scarred limb.

"In freeing the pōkemon, the building it-" I hesitated. "-it blew up."

"...What?"

I nodded grimly, vision blurring for a few seconds before I blinked the tears away. They were terrible people; there should be no mourning them. Team Rocket hurt others for their own villainous goals and I was not going to show sympathy for them. I hated them with all my heart.

So why, despite everything I told myself, did it feel like my heart was being crushed beneath the weight of the lives that had been taken?

"I… I wanted to escape and go back to Hoenn, but everyone kept bringing up that hidden pōkemon." I hurriedly explained, choking on the very words I spoke. "Th-The boss offered to show me where he was keeping it since he thought I… I could learn more about it, what with them thinking I had a special ability for communicating with pōkemon. And I figured if… maybe I knew where it was at then I could make a plan! F-Figure out how to make things work. But when… I actually got there and I saw the pōkemon… I did something really stupid."

The stone was such a dark shade of blue now, shadowed by the darkness. So much negativity was pouring into it, draining it of its beautiful spark.

"The boss got mad and the pōkemon… when it learned it was only being used- Mewtwo snapped. H-He destroyed everything; the headquarters, the pōkemon, the people. Everyone inside was…" I had to stop, struggling to breathe. Oxygen was making its way to my lungs the way it was supposed to and I was starting to grow dizzy again. "Th-The only reason… he didn't destroy me too was because… I was the one who told him what Team Rocket was doing."

He had thought about killing me; I knew that for certain. The look in his eyes had been a cruel one, filled with rage and heartache, but then something changed. I wasn't sure what it was, but that single thought he had in that moment when he was about to end my life did something to change his mind.

"I-I was… injured from the explosions." I forced myself to continue, determined to finish the story. Misunderstandings were something I held a deep dislike for, which is saying something because I hardly knew myself at all. "He… He almost killed me, but he didn't. Mewtwo saved me at the last second. That was… when I met you all."

"Mewtwo…" Professor Oak hummed, bringing a hand up to his chin in thought. He frowned. "I've never heard of that pōkemon… and you almost gave your life to free him? To think such a pōkemon could be so powerful as to devastate an entire building; I wonder how far it carried you to reach Pallet Town like it did. But why save you only to abandon you?"

"Because," I said, refusing to look at them, drowning in my own guilt, "humanity is evil."

We left the cafe shortly after that heavy discussion.

Not even Yuna seemed able to break the tension in the air, the woman rambling on about how delicious the food was and that she couldn't wait to get back to studying all the interesting pōkemon they had in the lab. The very mention of the word _lab _had me sink into an even darker mood, recalling all the horrific things I had seen in the past. When we arrived back to Oak's building there was a motorcycle parked out front, a young woman talking with the man from before.

What was his name again…? Did I ever learn it? He was the one with the green hair. Hrm. This is going to bother me until I can figure it out. My memory could be so unreliable sometimes. What a pain. I watched as the man caught sight of us and waved a hand in the air, the woman turning in surprise. "Oh! Is that her?"

We kept walking and she met us halfway, resting her gloved hands on her hips.

"Officer Jenny here, reporting for duty! I obtained a phonecall at the station from a Mr. Oak?"

The old man smiled at her. "That would be me. I suppose the last Jenny I met was a sister or… cousin of yours, seeing as you don't recognize me. Anyway! This is the young girl I told you about over phone, Officer." His words confused me, though I took it to mean that she shared a strong physical resemblance to a relative of hers. "She's the one I found in the forest."

She glanced down at me, brown eyes stern. The woman had turquoise hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail, bangs falling over her forehead. A dark blue police uniform adorned her figure, though I had to question how she managed to run in that miniskirt and those black heels. Jenny tugged on the hat she wore on her head, moving to stand in front of me. "Is that so? What's your name, girly?"

I fixed my composure upon hearing the tone of her voice, automatically pressing my arms to my sides. This was a person of authority; I could not show disrespect. A part of me wished I hadn't tucked the stone back into my pocket when we left, wishing more than ever to hold it again. "I… I am called Grunt, ma'am."

"Grunt?" She blinked. "That's an odd name."

"...It isn't a name."

"What? Then what do your parents call you?

Professor Oak stood, stepping over and raising a hand in the air. "Officer Jenny, this young girl… was raised without parents- or so it appears. She was one of the children that had gone missing due to Team Rocket; I believe I may have mentioned this earlier?"

"Y-Yes! You did, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure." The woman knelt down, trying to stand at my level. I did not move or relax my stance, waiting for permission to either move or speak. "That look in your eye- you really must be her… it's so hard to believe. To think you're the first lead we've gotten in all these years…"

"We got her some new clothes." Yuna explained, waving a hand awkwardly between us to try and diffuse the situation. "Her's were all dirty and covered in blood, so we-"

"Blood!? I understand she was injured, but how badly!? Why are you even standing, missy!?" The officer moved forward and I flinched, letting out a startled yelp when I was suddenly lifted into the air by her arms. She carried me as if I weighed nothing, which considering my stature I could only be around eighty to ninety pounds. I was a very small thirteen-year-old. "Into the lab right now!"

The green-haired man moved out of the way and watched as the officer kicked the door open with her heels, storming in and startling all the other scientists that were inside. The pōkemon that were being observed were quickly returned to pōkeballs by the researchers, and the woman marched over to the backroom where she set me down on a lab table.

"There we go!" She nodded her head triumphantly. "Now! Back to the matter at hand; you said you go by Grunt? Is that correct?"

"...Yes, ma'am."

"Where all were you hurt?"

My head tilted to the side at that question, uncertain of how to answer it. After a moment I turned in my seat and stuck out my legs, pulling down my socks to show off the bandages, and rolled up the sleeve on my right arm. I tried not to flinch when she reached out, the officer carefully grasping my wrist and observing the medical treatment I had been given. Her eyes trailed down to look at my leg scars, then focused on my left hand.

"How did this happen?" She asked, pushing my sleeve back to get a better look. The scar from where the bone had jutted out and was poorly stitched afterwards could be seen clearly. It was rather disgusting. Officer Jenny tapped her fingers against my wrist, trailing them down to my palm and then bending my fingers to test their flexibility. "Can you feel any of this?"

"...No. A lot of my arm and hand are numb, ma'am."

"I see. An osteotomy could be in order if we wanna get that fixed, but… your nerves might already be permanently damaged. Hmm." She frowned deeply. "I don't like this. This injury looks old, too. Did Team Rocket do this?"

It wasn't really them. The bone only broke because some of the other children pushed me into a pitfall. I was the one who kept going afterwards and completely snapped it. I don't even remember how old I was when it happened- I think it was shortly after I joined. Maybe a year or two after? Hmm. I've really only paid attention to the years; I gave up counting days when the first few months passed.

"We were training," I finally answered, voice quiet, "and I fell."

Officer Jenny pulled away, standing with a dark shadow over her face. I could sense her anger without even looking at her, having felt that aura of hatred many times before. As such I began to brace myself in preparation of some kind of outburst, knowing full well things were not going to end prettily. Before she could say anything Professor Oak stepped up again, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. He pointed at the other room and she nodded, following after him to speak privately.

Yuna let out a loud sigh of relief and walked over, Blue beside her. "How scary that was!" She said, ruffling her hair. "Don't you think so, sweetie? Hopefully that's over with and you can go with her to the police station soon! They'll take care of you from there, maybe find you a good home to stay in! Isn't that exciting?"

"...No."

"It'll be- wait, what?" She paused, blinking and looking at me in shock. "Did… Did you say _no?"_

My hands gripped the edge of the table tightly, shaking at the confrontation. "I… I'm not going with her. I have things to do."

"But… sweetheart, it's too dangerous! You're injured!"

"I don't care."

Blue turned, hands shoved in his pockets, an eyebrow raising at my behavior. This was the most willful I had acted all day, the fiercest they've seen of me. I was so quiet and obedient, talking only when given permission, but this was different. I was no longer going to allow myself to cater to the demands of others. I can't. My teeth grit together and I looked up, determined.

"I'm not going to stay here."

Yuna looked ready to protest again. Blue held a hand out before she could, the boy stepping forward with narrowed eyes. "And how will you do that?" He asked. "It won't be easy and we can't just let you leave this town without some way to defend yourself. There are a lot of wild pōkemon out there that are _more _than happy to take a bite out of you. We won't be going with you to keep you safe."

As if I had expected them to. "I'll survive."

"On your own? Yeah, right. You would have died today if my Gramps didn't take you in." I didn't respond to that. The teen rolled his eyes and pulled a hand out of his pocket, running his fingers through his bangs exasperatedly. He faced me, walking over until we were eye-to-eye. "If I really have to… I guess I can do _one _thing for you."

My head raised and I blinked, confused. A smirk spread across his face and he reached into the fannypack he was wearing across his torso, pulling out a small object. He held it out to my face, leaving me stunned when I saw what it was. Pressing the button with his thumb, the pōkeball grew bigger in size until it was larger than his hand.

"I'll help you catch a pōkemon. That way you can become a _real _trainer and make it to Hoenn without any worries. I'll even hook you up with a backpack, too, just to be nice. Don't want you dying after we put in all this effort to make you feel better, after all. Right, Grunt?"

He dropped the item and I fumbled to catch it, staring at the red-and-white pōkeball in shock. It looked so similar to the one I had seen years ago when the boy had summoned forth his pōkemon. "Wh… What?" His words had me in shock; they were the exact opposite of what I wanted. Yet if I were to leave I would have no choice but to go along with it. What am I to do? I stared at the pōkeball, its light weight somehow growing heavy in my hold.

There was no way I could use this. It would be too cruel.

Maybe I… can release it directly after catching it once the others leave me alone? Yes. That would work perfectly. I won't force it to remain with me. I held the ball and I nodded my head at the boy's words, deciding to go along with his plan for now. "Yeah…"

"Great! Knew you'd see it my way." He looked over his shoulder at the room Oak and Officer Jenny were speaking in. "Wonder what they're talkin' about?"

Yuna paced around the room nervously, waiting for the other two adults to finish conversing. She was making me even more anxious than I already was and Blue kept tapping his foot, muttering about how annoying it was that we were still waiting. Twenty minutes have already passed. The boy finally took off, patience reaching its end, and barged into the room where the two were at. I could hear arguing, voices raising in volume, and I shivered at the sound.

Jenny really didn't like whatever it was the teen had said. I ignored Yuna rambling in the background, focusing on the pōkeball and observing it. Was it really meant to keep pōkemon comfortable? It looked just like the ones Team Rocket used- only red in color. How strange. The technology here was so advanced.

...Advanced? Was there a time where it wasn't?

My thoughts confused me. Officer Jenny finally re-entered the room with Oak and Blue, frustration written all over her face. She walked over, stopping a few feet away in front of me. "So the professor and his grandson informed me about the situation… and how you got away. I must say- I'm pretty impressed; you aren't even a real trainer! To risk everything just to save one pōkemon… you're pretty brave, you know that?"

I stared at her, eyebrows knitting together. I had to disagree with her words- my actions were brought forth out of cowardice. My plans fell apart due to my fear. There was nothing brave about them at all. Jenny continued, placing a hand on her hip,

"Anyways, seeing as the headquarters was destroyed and you don't know where it was located… we can't really rely on you for information. The best thing to do from this point on is to take you to the station, but I've been told you don't really want that. Is that right?" My eyes flickered to Blue and Oak, who glanced at each other and then nodded at me. They were still helping me, but why? I didn't understand it. "I can't just leave a young orphan girl like you out here… unless you do one thing."

"...What's that?"

Officer Jenny stepped forward, raising an arm up in the air dramatically and pointing at me. "You have to become a pōkemon trainer! Kids are normally granted permission to leave home and travel the world upon reaching ten years of age, obtaining a starter pōkemon from their region's pōkemon professor! Unfortunately for you, Professor Oak already gave away all the starter pōkemon- so you're going to have to catch one yourself! Considering your past with Team Rocket I was a little reluctant, but he seems to trust you! And anyone who risks their life for a pōkemon…"

She lowered her hand, closing her eyes and smiling warmly at me.

"...well, they can't be all bad, can they? Especially a kid as cute as you!"

I should be appreciative of this, but her logic was dumbfounding. From behind the officer, Blue grinned broadly and gave me a thumbs up, smug at the victory. Oak shook his head at his grandson's behavior, but remained smiling nonetheless. The old man reached up and ruffled the teen's hair.

"You hear that, little one?" He said, speaking to me. "You'll be able to head to Hoenn now!"

"After she catches a pōkemon!" Officer Jenny corrected. "She'll also need a pōkedex for identification. Do you have any of those in storage, professor?"

"Hm? Ah, yes… well; I have _one _left." Oak pulled away from Blue and walked over to a nearby desk, rummaging through it. "I've had it ever since my grandson began his journey… thinking there was going to be another child starting his pōkemon training. Turns out I was mistaken, so its been resting in here collecting dust. Poor thing… I have to program a few more things into it before it'll be ready, as it's been several years since then, but I'm certain I can have it ready by tomorrow morning."

"Great!" Blue marched forward, smacking his hand down on the table I was sitting on. I flinched. "That means Grunt and I can get started on catching her first pōkemon tomorrow!"

"O-Oh…" Yuna stammered, startled by the turn of events. "So she isn't going with the police?"

I was going to be permitted to head out on my own.

No one would stop me from returning to the region I was found in; I could save the others and find the boy I've been struggling to remember. For once everything was going according to plan; I can get stronger without worry now. All I have to do is catch a pōkemon, wait for the others to leave, and then release it. I'll head forwards after, becoming stronger alone.

All these years of training weren't for nothing. I'll use the skills Team Rocket forced upon me to bring them down!

There won't be any carnage or death; no, I'll set everyone free peacefully. Sneaking in will be easy so long as the base design doesn't change before I get there. I can do this. Feeling a bit more confident now that I had a decent idea of where to go from here, I did not protest when they decided to have me spend the night at Yuna's house. She was already a mother and was the best equipped to care for a child. Professor Oak was an option, but he was going to be too busy updating the pōkedex while his grandson got supplies ready.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Yuna cheered, pulling me along by the hand as we left the lab. "Mina is the sweetest and so is my Rapidash! You'll love them! We can wash all that dirt out of your hair, too! I can't wait."

Yuna was… a bit too enthusiastic. Her personality was so bright and bubbly; I had no idea how to handle it. I found myself being pushed along with her antics all throughout the night, even allowing her to braid my hair again after my shower. It was a terrible experience, one I found myself frozen stiff throughout, continuously reminding myself as she ran her fingers through my hair that she was not the villain.

Her daughter was the easiest to deal with; she was only a little older than Adrien himself by about two years. She showed me all her stuffed dolls and pōkemon action figures, and ran around in a Ponyta onesie for pajamas. It was quite adorable. She pulled out some paper and crayons and began to scribble, and the entire time Yuna cooked dinner I watched over the girl. At one point she offered a crayon to me, to which I tried to decline, but then she began to get upset and I had to take it.

I stared at the blank page, uncertain of what I was supposed to do. This was so weird and new, and I had no idea what the girl expected me to draw. Pōkemon? I've never drawn them before; I don't think I've ever drawn anything before. Animals would surely be harder than people. After several minutes I shook my head and decided to just do whatever, bringing the crayon down to the paper.

_Adrien..._

He was all that I knew; the person I was determined to save. I remembered his face best. The little girl stopped scribbling to watch me, eyes growing wide when she saw the drawing begin to take shape. Despite having not drawn at all during my time in either of the bases my hand seemed to move on its own, fingers flipping the crayon a couple times habitually as if it were a pencil and had an eraser at the end, and I had to stop myself from accidentally making more lines. It wasn't a perfect representation of the little boy, but it wasn't a bad one either.

"Wooow! You're really good!" Mina exclaimed, green eyes wide. "Who is that!? Momma, look what big sister drew!"

Big sister? What? I frowned at that, turning my head and watching as she yanked the paper from my hands and rushed to the kitchen. Yuna stopped and looked down, surprise flashing across her face. The woman said something to the girl, but I wasn't listening. I turned away, staring at my hand and noticing how my fingers had stopped shaking. I had the urge to draw again. For some reason it felt like… drawing was familiar to me.

Which… wasn't possible.

So how come it came out so well? I doubt I was a natural.

The rest of the night consisted of me doodling with Mina, the little girl throwing different colored crayons at me and even trying to color the people I sketched. Around eleven she wound up passing out, having eaten dinner and played herself to exhaustion. Yuna tucked her in bed. I got comfortable on the couch and the next morning played out pretty much as expected; we got ready for the day, I reluctantly allowed Yuna to braid my hair again, and she made breakfast.

What startled me most, however, wasn't the food that she made.

It was that I could almost taste it.

The flavor was faint, hidden beneath the texture, but for a moment there was something there. After I finished, disappointed that the bit of flavor was gone, there was a knock on the door. Yuna answered it and revealed Blue standing there with his grandfather, a backpack slung over his shoulder and a grin on his face. "Yo! How's it hanging? You ready to face the day, Grunt?"

Yuna glanced over her shoulder at me, looking rather upset. "It's time to go, sweetheart… Are you sure you wanna travel alone? It would be a lot better for you to be placed in foster care where a family can take care of you. There would be no danger."

I stood and pushed my chair in at the table, setting the dirty dishes in the sink. Mina was already at school for the day, probably falling asleep in class. She seemed like the type to get bored with studies. "I'm… sure. I need to get back to Hoenn."

She sighed heavily. "I won't stop you… but at least take this." Yuna reached into her pocket, pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. "It's a map of the region; that way you won't get lost. The best way to get to Hoenn is through the ocean surrounding Cinnabar island, but it's quite a ways to go and you have no means to get there. You'll need a pōkemon or some kind of boat to carry you across the water. Otherwise you'll have to walk all throughout the Johto Region. I don't like this at all, but if you have a companion with you to keep you safe… I'll allow it."

I took the map from her, unrolling it and observing the territories for a moment. Cinnabar was at the very bottom of the page, just below Pallet, but a large expanse of water blocked my way to it. What a pain. I rolled it back up, sticking it in my pocket, and looked up to meet her gaze. "Thank you." My head lowered for a moment, mind going deep into thought. I felt like there was more I should say to her than just that. "I… I don't understand why… you helped me or why… any of you are helping me."

Blue looked surprised by my words, while Professor Oak's expression softened greatly. Yuna began to tear up, hands curling against her chest and grabbing at her lab coat. "S-Sweetie…"

"But…" I raised my head, expression contorted from several conflicting emotions. "I… I'm glad… I got to meet you. So thanks. For…" I cleared my throat, knowing that if I didn't pause I was going to end up stammering like a fool. "For helping me."

"Of course we would help you!" She cried, rushing over and leaning down. I stiffened when her arms wrapped around me, the woman pulling me into a tight embrace. It was very similar to the way I would hold the younger children, but something seemed different about it. It was warm and gentle, yet somehow sad at the same time. Yuna pressed a hand to the back of my head, shaking, and I stood there unmoving with big eyes. My arms hung uselessly at my sides. "How could we just leave a little girl like you alone!? Anyone would have done the same!"

Would they? A part of me doubted it.

The woman finally pulled away and I tried not to wince her hands cupped my face, thumbs brush my cheeks gently before she tucked my bangs behind my ear. I blinked, eyes adjusting to seeing the other half of the room now that it wasn't obscured by hair. She gave me a shaky smile, sniffling. "You be good, okay? It must be so scary for you… but just know that you can always come back here, alright? Mina and I will take care of you."

"...Yeah." I nodded. Chances were I would probably never return, but if I was going to eventually travel with that one boy I could always visit. "Thanks."

Yuna stood, wiping at her face with her sleeves and forcing a smile. "Good luck! I hope you make it to Hoenn safely; make sure to call the Professor every time you make it to a new town! Got it? I want updates!"

Well, frick. That was going to make things more difficult if they wanted to know how my journey was going. I would have to be quiet and not mention pōkemon at all; if they ask about the one they'll be making me catch I'll have to lie. I don't want to do that. What am I supposed to do now? I hated lying. I was a brilliant liar, yes, but… I didn't like it.

It felt awful and I've been doing it all my life.

Wait… if I actually do manage to catch a pōkemon… doesn't that mean it wanted to be caught?

Is it really that cruel if it wanted to have a trainer in the first place?

"Okay, ladies," Blue began, shaking his head, "we better get going. Grunt, here- your backpack!"

He threw the large item at me and I fumbled to catch it, cringing when it hit my bandaged arm. Yuna had put new ointment and bandages on it this morning, the medicine helping it heal quickly, but it still hurt and was definitely going to leave a scar. At least it was a symbol of my survival, something to remind me of the sacrifice that was made in freeing Mewtwo. I would never forget as a result. I set the backpack down on the floor, startled by how heavy it was.

The material was clearly made out of some kind of brown leather, with a darker strap across the back to keep it shut. The bottom was colored black, giving it more depth in design. It was quite nice and… the texture was desirable. Almost like scales. Looking inside I was surprised to see a plastic jar filled with different candies and another that was empty. There was also a large box with different compartments, ten small pōkeballs resting inside them, and a plastic bag filled with a toothbrush, paste, and deodorant. There was even a box of band-aids inside one of the smaller pouches of the backpack.

These people… went all out in preparing this for me. Why? I don't understand. They're so nice to me. It… It doesn't make sense. They've just met me; I'm not someone they should be helping. People as kind as them aren't… frick. Frick. Oooh, my eyes are starting to burn now; I think Yuna and her tears are contagious. Ack.

I blinked rapidly, bangs falling back to cover my eye, and I closed the bag shut. I slid the straps over my shoulders, stumbling a little at the weight, before catching myself and standing straight. "O-Okay. Ready." Blue grinned, raising a hand up and waving it through the air to gesture outside.

"Follow me then! To the tall grass we go! Smell ya later, Yuna!"

"Be careful!"

**The journey is about to begin~! Mwahahaha!**

**Read and review~!**


	6. A Pokemon Journey

_"The deep stares back, it speaks to me, I know my love can be the killing kind."_

This was so stressful. Blue was starting to get frustrated with me, telling me repeatedly to throw the balls, but every time I did so I wound up hesitating and the pōkemon kept running away. I lost track of how many times I apologized, head ducking down and voice losing emotion, and Professor Oak had to keep scolding his grandson for losing his temper. The teen took a deep breath and brought his hands down in front of his face, eyebrow twitching.

"It's fine." He said. "I'm not mad. It just… It just takes time."

I crouched down in the grass, clinging to the pōkeball I was holding. They were trying so hard to help and I kept wasting their time. How was I supposed to travel to Hoenn if I can't even catch a single pōkemon? Whenever I go to throw it I always find myself holding back… unable to toss the ball at them. I felt so awful. I know that if I do end up catching one it will be only because they chose me, but growing up with Team Rocket and their rules of how pōkemon are meant to be used made it feel wrong to try and catch them.

Because… I _would _be using them. The only reason I'm trying to catch a pōkemon now is so I can get to Hoenn, otherwise I would be forced to stay with social services and get thrown in foster care- or even an orphanage! I have to help the other children and the mistreated pōkemon, but to do so I have to stoop so low and capture innocent creatures in the process. I hated it.

There were so many Pidgey and Bellsprouts, yet I kept scaring them away. Blue was determined to get me the bird pōkemon, but his yelling wasn't helping all that much either. Professor Oak was starting to get exasperated by his grandchild and turned to me, trying to offer encouragement. "Easy now! Come on, child, you can do it! Pōkemon can sense emotions just like you said, so they don't want to come near you when you are afraid! You have to be confident!"

Another Pidgey flew away. My knees were covered in dirt and scraped up from crawling through the grass. I was out of breath from running after Rattata. "They only like me _in _battle… because they know I don't want to fight. I-I can't… I can't catch one like this! Chasing them…"

I plopped down in the grass, wheezing, pōkeballs at my feet. This backpack was so darn heavy.

"They won't come close!"

Blue scoffed, standing up from his spot and the grass and crossing his arms. "I never said it was going to be _easy_. Weren't you taught how to catch pōkemon in Team Rocket?" He scowled at me when I didn't answer, giving the area a quick once-over and observing if there were anymore pōkemon in the area. "We probably scared them all off… why don't we try going further into that thicket? There might be something there to catch."

It was really hard not to huff in frustration. I was just about to get up to try again when I felt a hand on my shoulder, Oak squatting dawn beside me with a gente smile on his face. "You can do this, child. I know you can. Something tells me you were _meant _to have a pōkemon."

And what was that? Intuition?

"Uh, guys," Blue began, voice raising in volume again, catching our attention, "you might might wanna look out! Behind you!"

I whirled my head around, trying to see what he was warning me about, when the grass nearby began to rustle. Something jumped out of it and I let out a startled yelp when it tackled me hard in the chest- sending me sprawling onto my back. I groaned, coughing hard into my shoulder, opening an eye to see what had hit me. There had been no time to brace myself for the blow.

"No way…!" Blue was surprised. "Why is that pōkemon all the way out here?"

Professor Oak stood, staring at the newcomer with big eyes. He didn't seem as surprised as the rest of us, instead looking as though he had realized something the moment the creature appeared. It was a small pōkemon standing around a height of almost two feet, with brown fur and a bushy cream-colored mane. With reddish brown eyes and a tiny black nose, I dare say it almost resembled a cat if not for its long ears. The big tail swishing behind it was almost completely brown, save for the lighter cream spikes at the top. There were no visible claws on it, otherwise I would have felt them as they dug into my chest, and as it pawed at my face I could see pink pads on the bottom of its feet.

"That's an Eevee!" The old man said, smile wide. "They're normally found on Route 17 here in Kanto… I wouldn't have expected one to appear in these parts!"

Why was it staring at me? Its eyes were so intense. I struggled to sit up with my injured arm, biting back a hiss at the pain, and watched as the pōkemon scooted back into my lap. The way its tail was colored… was it a male Eevee? It had to be. Definitely. The pōkemon blinked at me, leaning forward and sniffing me, before bouncing off my lap and running in circles in the grass. "Vaa! Veeva!"

"...Hah?" I had no idea what just happened. "Uh, do you guys know what-"

"Don't just sit there!" Blue snapped. "Catch it!"

I fumbled for one of the remaining pōkeballs, smacking the button to enlarge it. The Eevee stopped running and turned to me, staring at the item with narrowed eyes. Its fur stood on it and it turned, and before I could even think about throwing it the pōkemon charged. My eyes went wide and Oak quickly moved back, getting out of the way, and he watched in alarm as Eevee dug its fangs hard into my right wrist. I grit my teeth and sat up, shoving my arm to the side in an attempt to get the pōkemon to let go. He had quite the bite.

I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to sustain anymore wounds. As such I found myself flinging my arm to the side, elbowing the Eevee and forcing him to let go. He stumbled back and quickly regained composure, looking at me with fierce eyes. I stared him down, clutching my bleeding wrist, waiting for the pōkemon to make another move. Seeing him tense his muscles in preparation to charge again, I quickly held up the pōkeball and stood up. Eevee dashed forward, attacking quickly and without hesitation.

I slid my foot to the side and readied the ball, slamming my arm into his forehead. It caused great pain to spread through the limb, my burn aggravated by the action, but I ignored it. Eevee hadn't given up yet. Blue was yelling at me again to hurry and catch it, while Oak was freaking out about my wounds. The pōkemon hissed and stood up, staggering sideways, before facing me and baring his fangs.

"Veee! Veeva!"

"I don't want to fight." I told him, voiced low and quiet. I held the ball out towards him, squatting down and leaving myself wide open for attack. Eevee moved in place, debating whether or not to bite or quick attack me again. His eyes bore into mine, reading me for all I was worth. He was here for a reason; whether it be because he was an adventurous pōkemon and felt threatened, or if he wanted to be caught I did not know. "But if you want a trainer… then come on."

I waited.

"No?"

Eevee kicked its hindlegs and ran towards me. Blue was shouting at me to fight and Oak panicked- hurriedly telling me to dodge. I ignored them both, narrowing my eyes and spinning the pōkeball around in my hand. I held it out, using it as a barrier between us, and we all watched as the pōkemon's forehead rammed hard into it. Suddenly, upon contact, there was a bright red light. Eevee blinked when he was sucked into the ball and I let go immediately, startled that it had actually worked.

The pōkeball rolled along the ground and flashed several colors, Professor Oak, Blue, and I all watching with bated breath as it shook. Three seconds passed, then four. Five. Six… whoa. Holy frick. The ball stopped moving and the light turned green, a clicking sound echoing from the object as it snapped shut. It had worked.

I… caught a pōkemon.

Eevee chose me.

The shock on Blue's face faded away, gradually being replaced with an ecstatic grin as he threw his fists into the air. "Yes! You did it! You actually caught a pōkemon! It's about time!" He pumped his arms out, grinning smugly. "I told you that you could do it!"

"Very well done!" Professor Oak praised, making his way back over. He pulled the bag off of his shoulder and took out a small medicine kit, opening it, and held a hand out. "Why don't you hand me that wrist of yours? It's bleeding quite badly…"

O-Oh, right. That was a thing, wasn't it? I had forgotten.

He wasted no time in rolling up my sleeve and dabbing at the bite marks with medicine. My jaw tightened in response, teeth gritting together automatically in response to the pain. Oak watched me carefully, reading my expressions, and pulled out nylon sutures. I quickly turned my head away, jaw clenching tighter when he began to stitch the wound shut. Eevee had bitten me deep. Having learned a Dark-type move already… what level was he?

"There we go." He wrapped some bandages around it, smiling warmly. "In a few days your wrist should be as good as new! You really are prone to danger, aren't you?"

I closed my eyes and let out a breath I was holding, sighing in relief now that he was done. How I hated that. He checked my burn real fast before rolling my sleeves down and packing up his supplies. Professor Oak picked up the pōkeball at my feet, holding it towards me with a soft smile.

"It was a bit unorthodox in the way it was done, but you caught it! What a strange Eevee, too. Why don't you release it now and interact with it?"

I stared at the pōkeball, uncertain of if this was truly the right thing to do. What if I was making another mistake? The light had turned green, so the pōkemon wanted to be caught… but did that mean he would be alright fighting for me? I didn't want to hurt him at all and Team Rocket was a dangerous group. If my ambush fails and we're forced to fight… there could be some serious injuries. Reluctantly tapping the button, I watched as a red light came forth. From it Eevee took shape, the pōkemon wagging his tail and looking around curiously.

Calm down. Control your emotions. I clapped my hands together softly to catch his attention and Eevee whirled around, barking at me. "Hey." I said. Eevee looked up at me and lunged at my legs, nearly knocking me over as he leaned all his weight against me. "Wh-Whoa, okay. Hi."

Blue laughed. "I think he likes you."

Ah, yes. He only tried to bite my wrist off- surely that's a sign of affection. My expression became harder to read at the teen's words and I rested a hand on Eevee's head, petting the small creature. The pōkemon gazed at me, eyes boring into my own, sensing my emotions despite how easily I changed my expression. Pōkemon truly were incredible.

Eevee moved closer and pressed his forehead into my palm, giving me permission to scratch behind his ears. His fur was so warm and soft… it reminded me of the Skitty I used to have. "Vee… veva!" His ears twitched and he smiled, tail wagging back-and-forth happily. To my amusement the pōkemon began to kick its leg like it was some kind of dog, moving closer and purring. "Veeva!"

"Why don't you give him a name?" Professor Oak suggested. "I'm sure he would like that."

I tentatively picked Eevee up, feeling his weight properly this time, and held him against my chest. He nuzzled my neck in contentment and I had to wonder why he was being so docile all of a sudden. Was he only attacking me to show off his strength earlier so I would want to catch him? Did he feel threatened at all? Had I earned his respect by battling him the way I did? There were so many possibilities.

And… giving him a name… that would only set up for me to get attached.

But I suppose… if I'm going to meet up with that boy one day and travel the world with him… I would need a pōkemon. Eevee would be a great start. I won't ever allow anyone to take him from me the way Team Rocket took Belle- my most precious Skitty. This pōkemon I would be determined to protect. There won't be much I can do in actual battles, but I can prevent him getting stolen away. I was quite agile.

"A name…"

What should I call him? I barely knew anything about this Eevee other than how obviously proud he was of his own power. He must have travelled all the way here from route 17 to find a trainer, levelling up all the while. He had already learned the Dark-type move _bite_ which was fairly impressive, though I questioned how much danger he got in just to get here. The pōkemon was determined and proud, maybe even a little arrogant of his abilities.

"Darkness…"

Eevee stopped twitching his ear and blinked curiously, red eyes bright. I stared at him, taking note of his long bangs that seemed to frame his face, and something tugged at the back of my mind. A familiar sensation. I was trying to remember something- but what? Eevee came all this way to seek a trainer, searching and battling, and now he had been caught. A pōkemon that could use moves of almost any type, but had been most keen on showing off the dark.

Realization hit me and I held Eevee up. He blinked at me. "I know what to call you."

"What is it?" Oak asked, grinning, though he looked almost as if he already knew the answer. Strange. Blue moved over, standing beside his grandfather. The teen pulled out a pōkedex, readying to hand it to me, and I looked at them when I saw the movement. My expression was neutral when I answered the professor, even with the way Eevee had pressed a paw to my cheek to catch my attention.

"Ansem." It was simple, elegant, and got the point across. Feeling Eevee continue to paw at my face I lifted him up, and the pōkemon took that as initiative to climb ontothe top of my head. He was quite heavy, especially when he plopped himself down on my skull and decided to just sit there. At least I was used to heavy objects, not that I was very physically strong in the first place. I was above average, at the most, with most of the muscle in my legs. A small child can only get so strong. I scratched his head, feeling a bit awkward as I did so due to the angle, but his purring made it worth it. "That… is a good name, right?"

Oak rubbed his chin, seeming both amused and deep in thought. "Yes, it is a wonderful name. The ones that come from the heart are the best, and it is clear that the Eevee already has taken to it. Isn't that right… Ansem?"

"Veee!"

Oh my goodness. That sound was adorable. Blue held out the pōkedex and his grandfather took it from him, the old man walking over and kneeling down in front of me. "Here- for your journey. The pōkedex I promised." I took it, turning it around to observe it. It was red and a bit bulky, but otherwise would fit in my pocket. "I'd like to ask for your help with something, but… I'd understand if you don't wish to do it."

I tilted my head, confused. That was new.

Oak took that as a sign to continue, standing up and lacing his hands behind his back. "When you encounter any pōkemon you don't recognize hold this pōkedex up to it; it'll collect data on them and make an entry for each one. To make a complete entry and get all the data to understand them you'll have to actually _catch _them, which is… where my request comes in." He turned away, looking up at the sky above us. Blue shoved his hands in his pockets, expression darkening in what almost looked like guilt. "My grandson gave up pōkemon training, so my only hope of ever having a complete pōkedex is by relying on the other trainers. Unfortunately, they've seem to have given up after reaching Johto or Sinnoh… and there are still so many pōkemon out there we know nothing about! So, when you get to Hoenn… could you do me a favor and collect as much data as you can?"

Understanding dawned on me and my expression became blank. He wanted me to catch every pōkemon out there? Is he serious right now? I had plans. I wasn't going to force pōkemon to bend to my will; I'm not Team Rocket. I refuse to be anything like them.

"As long as it's convenient for you, of course!" He added, glancing at me from over his shoulder and seeing the look I was wearing. Oak faced me, turning back around. He smiled and pointed at my right jumper pocket. "I know you have dreams of your own. That person who gave you the dawn stone… you want to find him, don't you?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation. For once I answered confidently and without fear; a fire burning inside my heart. Eevee let out a small _vee _and looked down at me, tail swishing when he sensed the change of emotion. Blue grinned upon seeing the intensity in my gaze and snapped his fingers, pointing at me.

"Then you better get going, squirt. Hoenn will be there, but that kid might not be if you keep dawdling. Although if you _really _wanna impress him- try and get some gym badges. There are some moves pōkemon can't learn without 'em. It'll make getting across regions easier too if you're lucky."

Hmmm. That would require battling. Although… if my ambush did fail and I would have to fight I would need the skill necessary to win. Rescuing everyone was not going to be easy- far from it- and I had to be prepared. I wasn't keen on battle; I would very much prefer to avoid it, but if Eevee desired to stay by my side and wanted to fight then so be it. "...Right. I'll think about it."

Blue tapped my shoulder and held a hand up in farewell. "Good. Smell ya later, Grunt."

He took off then, heading back into Pallet Town with his grandfather right behind him. Oak waved at me, smiling warmly. "Take care, young one! Good luck on your journey; I'll be waiting to hear about your arrival to Viridian!"

I waited until they disappeared to stare at the forest before us, uncertainty finally settling in my stomach now that I was alone. Eevee pawed at my hair and let out a sound- as if informing me that we needed to get going. I made a face and sighed, packing up the forgotten pōkeballs and slinging the backpack over my shoulders. I strapped Ansem's pōkeball to my belt, forcing myself to walk forward.

I reminded myself that I had a map, folded up and tucked into my pocket, and that if I ever got lost I could just look at it. Viridian City was just a few days ahead of now- it'll be fine. I can do this. I have to. The further away from Pallet Town I got the more pōkemon seemed to appear, though I had feeling that was because they were the ones I had scared away earlier. "You… sure you wanna stay with me, Ansem?"

Eevee's tail swished, not that I could see it. "Vaa!"

"...Okay." I came to a halt, taking a deep breath, and reached up to pluck Eevee off from the top of my head. The pōkemon let out a complaint and pouted at me, stopping only when he saw my serious expression. "I'm going to tell you now… what I'm going to do is dangerous. There are… There are some really evil people I'm gonna go up against. You… You might get hurt. Are you alright with that?"

"...Eeva!" He exclaimed, nodding his head. "Eevee! Vaa!"

He looked so intense. Fierce. Like he was ready to take on any challenge. This pōkemon… it was a bold one, wasn't it? That or very brave. "Alright then… I-I suppose that works as an answer. So long as you're prepared." I held him close and glanced around the forest, seeing several Bellsprouts dancing amongst the tallgrass and sunbathing. "It'd be nice if you had a friend…"

Hmm. It _would_ be best to have several pōkemon that can help each other out when the going gets tough. Strength in numbers.

"What do you think?" I asked. Eevee let out an small bark, agreeing with my idea. "Shall we catch ourselves a Bellsprout?"

"Veeva!"

Alright. They only get caught if they want to be caught, so I might as well try and catch one. Two heads are better than one and I want to take precautions against any possible worst case scenarios. I refuse to let Eevee be taken away or hurt by Team Rocket once we get to Hoenn; for that reason we need to train and get stronger. One way to do that is to gain experience, which is by battling, and the easiest way to start a battle is by encountering wild pōkemon.

I just… need to not feel too guilty about chasing them down. Now which Bellsprout? I suppose any would do, but I don't want to hurt them all unnecessarily. I crouched down in the grass, observing them all, trying to take note of their personalities from their behavior. My eyes landed on one that was carefully laid out amongst a small boulder, taking a nap as it soaked in the sun's light. Each step I took was planned, stealthily placed down against the earth. If I moved too fast the grass would crunch loudly and startle the pōkemon.

_"Lower, Grunt! Watch the ground- keep an eye on your surroundings!"_

I inched a bit closer and then paused, slowly sliding off my backpack. I took out a pōkeball and steadied my breathing, observing the pōkemon for a few more seconds. From atop my head Eevee shifted, and right when I was about to throw the ball he leapt off and barked- dashing right at the Bellsprout without warning. My eyes widened. "A-Ansem, no!"

"Veeeevaaaa!"

The sleeping Plant-type pokemon opened its eyes and blinked, startled by the noise. Bellsprout hurriedly jumped to its feet, yet was unable to move in time to avoid the tackle from Eevee. I flinched, regret washing over me instantly, but it was too late now. The battle had begun. I had to finish it, otherwise Bellsprout's suffering would be for naught. "O-Okay… um. Frick. A-Ansem, you got this!?"

"Va!" Eevee growled, threatening the other pōkemon. Bellsprout flicked its leaves and turned, pushing itself up and staring down my companion. It observed him for a moment, calculating, carefully considering all options. Then, without wasting time, it brought its leafy arms forward and extended them- creating vine whips that shot outwards. Eevee leapt out of the way via my shout and ran at the Bellsprout, jaws wide open for a bite. "Eeeva!"

Bellsprout cried out and crumpled under his grip, unable to withstand the pain from Eevee's fangs. "S-Stop! Ansem, let go!" I rushed over, panicking, the hurt in Bellsprout's expression twisting something in my chest. I couldn't stand it; it reminded me too much of all the battle lessons I had been forced into. Eevee confusedly released Bellsprout and I placed my arms between them, separating the two, and I carefully cradled the wounded pōkemon in my arms. "A-Are you okay? I'm so sorry…"

"S-Sprout…"

Frick, frick, frick. Okay. It was defeated. I don't have any healing berries or pōkemon medicine with me- what do I do? I could touch it with the pōkeball, but that would be cruel- wouldn't it? I have no idea anymore. It would certainly make the Bellsprout easier to carry until I found some medicine. Taking a shaky breath I brought the ball up to the pōkemon, tears stinging my eyes as I met its gaze. "P-Please work with me… you can hate me all you want later."

"Sprout?" It blinked when I pressed the ball to its forehead. A red light enveloped it and then the Bellsprout was sucked in, the ball shaking in my hold as the middle ring flashed multiple colors. I watched with great anxiety, heart racing, and counted the seconds it took before the ball clicked shut. My shoulders slumped and I let out a breath, clicking the button and watching as Bellsprout appeared again. "Sp… Sprout!?"

It worked. The pōkemon let me catch it. I pulled the pōkedex out of my pocket and flipped it open, holding it up to the Bellsprout, and quickly read the words that were on it. _"Bellsprout. Also known as the Flower Pōkemon; it prefers hot and humid places. It ensnares tiny bugs with its vines and devours them." _It was both Poison and Grass-type, which meant it would be a great asset to Eevee. Having the pōkedex scan the pōkemon completely it was revealed that this particularly Bellsprout was extra small in size and was of the female variety.

Alright. We're getting somewhere. What would be a good name for a plant pōkemon? I might as well name Bellsprout since I plan on keeping her. "Lily…? Nah. Bellsprout… you're poison, so- oh! Belladonna?"

Bellsprout tilted its head, before bringing up a leafy arm to touch its wounded stem. Yeah. I carefully hoisted Bellsprout up into my arms, surprising the pokemon, and I looked around the area once more. We needed to find berries of some sort to care for her. Of course, searching for them was quite challenging; I was still wounded myself, but I was also carrying a heavy backpack with a large Eevee on my head.

Eventually I found a bush with a couple razz berries thanks to Eevee, but they weren't what I wanted or needed. I plucked them and stuck the berries inside the empty plastic jar, before wandering aimlessly again in an attempt to find some food. I had been planning to capture Bellsprout without need for an actual battle, but Eevee clearly wanted to fight. He went ahead without my saying anything, too, which meant I had my work cut out for me…

Jeez, why am I like this? Oh, hey- that tree up ahead…

Perfect. I set Eevee and Bellsprout down, pulling off my backpack and staring up at the tree branches. The best way to climb them would be… hmm. After a few minutes I decided that whatever happened would happen and I would deal with the consequences either way. My numb fingers made it hard to get a decent grip on the branches and I ended up with several splinters in the process, but after around five minutes of climbing I managed to get up high enough to nab several berries.

Eight oran berries and at least two pecha… nice. This was good. Now how to get down?

I shoved the berries in my pockets and grabbed the branch, taking a deep breath before sliding my legs off. My body fell, but my hands holding on caused a _jolt _in my shoulders from the weight and I was left dangling, swinging until I could reach the next branch. Climbing down, I made my way back to my pokemon and sat down next to them with a huff. Eevee happily nibbled on razz berries while I shook Bellsprout awake, the pōkemon staring for a moment before hurriedly devouring the oran berries in my palm. It swallowed them whole, wounds fading away, the cuts healing due to the magical properties of the fruit.

I relaxed at the sight. "Good girl… feeling better?"

Bellsprout spread its leaves, doing a strange little dance. "Sprout!"

My lips twitched, daring to move upwards. I forced it back down. "Nice. Sorry about… earlier. You gonna be okay with me as a trainer?"

"...Sprout." It paused for a moment. Then it began to dance again, basking in the sun happily. "Sprout! Sprooouuut!"

I reached out and rested a hand on the top of its head, feeling the weird smoothness of its skin. It felt like a very thick flower petal. Bellsprout leaned into the touch, accepting me as a trainer even after the horrible way we met, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Pōkemon battling felt like animal abuse and I hated every second of it, and from the looks of it Bellsprout did as well. Eevee seemed to thrive from fighting, however, and I wish I knew what caused him to have such a violent nature.

"Hey, Ansem…"

"Vaa?" Eevee stopped munching, responding to the nickname, and blinked at me. "Vee?"

"...Please don't rush into battle like that again, okay? I don't want to fight unless we have to."

He tilted his head. "Eev…"

"...But you like battling, so you're not gonna listen to me, are you?"

"Eev!"

Of course I would happen to get the _one _pōkemon that wants to battle. Our personalities didn't match up at all. Okay. Well, we might as well train and get stronger- I have berries now, so we have medicine if they get too hurt. There are also candies to boost stats and fill their bellies if they get hungry, or at least until we reach town and I can buy proper food for them. Ansem and Belladonna… two out of six. What a crazy journey to Hoenn this is going to be.

Once the two were done eating and were feeling a lot better we continued on our way to Viridian. Along the way we ended up getting attacked by some wild Rattata, in which Ansem wasted no time in attacking. He even egged him on, growling and barking, attempting to encourage the other pōkemon to battle him. "N-No! What did I say!?" I hurriedly knelt down, trying to place a hand on his head to placate him, but he wouldn't listen. "Stop it!"

"Vaaa!"

"We need to get to Viridi-_whoa!"_ I threw myself back, narrowly avoiding getting whipped in the face by a tail. Those Rattata were not holding back. Some even tried to bite at my ankles, leaving me stumbling over my feet as I attempted to run away. Belladonna held her leaves out and extended them into vines, grabbing at the wild pōkemon to stop their attacks. "Th-Thank you!"

"Sprout!"

Ansem attacked quickly and dug his fangs into one of the Rattata, biting it hard on the shoulder. The pōkemon cried out in response, pained yells reaching my ears and causing me to flinch. Seeing another stray pōkemon, one that wasn't being binded by Belladonna's vines, head straight at me I panicked and threw my leg out- loudly apologizing to it as I sent it flying with a kick. "S-Sorry!"

My leg throbbed at the action, but I ignored it. I had more important things to focus on. Rattata was weak to Fighting-type pōkemon, but all I had was a Normal-type and a Plant/Poison-Type. We don't actually need to _win _the battle with a Fighting-type move, but if either of them had known one it would make this a whole lot easier. From the distance one of the Rattata broke free of the vines and moved out of the way to avoid Ansem's next attack, watching as he slammed into a tree. The Evolution-pōkemon stumbled, dazed from the self-inflicted blow, and the Rattata charged with its mouth wide open.

"L-Look out!"

Ansem staggered sideways and shook his head, blinking. He turned just in time to feel his tail get bit on- _hard_\- and in response he let out an ear piercing cry. My eyes widened and I cringed, barely able to bring myself to watch the match take place. Ansem thrashed and kicked with his hindlegs, smacking the Rattata in the face, and the Mouse-pōkemon let go when it was temporarily blinded by getting poked in the eyes. Ansem tackled his opponent once he regained his bearings and sent the Rattata flying back, the pōkemon having a hard time getting back up. Belladonna released the second Rattata and used its vine whips as an attack, smacking her opponent repeatedly until it was forced onto the ground.

The third pōkemon- the one I was fighting- was charging at me again. I scrambled onto my feet and grabbed my backpack, swinging the object as hard as I possible could in a desperate attempt to remain unharmed. It made contact and I flinched, trying to ignore the guilt and regret, and watched it fall to the ground unconscious. Ansem smacked the Rattata and Belladonna spat out a purple liquid- some kind of acid- that sunk into the Rattata's fur and poisoned it.

Shortly after the two Rattata fainted, and Belladonna and Ansem stood in triumph. They were exhausted, definitely, but they were victorious. I slumped over, breathing heavily with my hands on my knees, backpack sliding down my arm from when I had used it as a weapon. "I… hate this… so much." I wheezed, coughing. "I just want to go to Hoenn."

My pōkemon steadily made their way back to me, Belladonna mostly unharmed while Ansem was sporting several injuries. He was covered in dirt and teeth marks; the poor thing wasn't the only pōkemon that knew how to bite. I reached out and caught the pōkemon when he fell forward, eyes closing as he took a nap. I ran my fingers through his fur, petting him gently and holding him close.

"Easy now… it's okay." I stood, pulling my backpack on carefully so not to drop my companion. Belladonna looked at Ansem worriedly, having grown attached in the few hours they were together. My voice was soft as I reached into my pocket, pulling out some oran fruit. "Eat some berries and rest. I've got you…"

"Va…."

Such a strong boy. He fights with his all everytime. I was going to have to raise him carefully. By now, according to the pōkedex, Belladonna was now level 14 and Ansem was 19. Looking back on it now it was no wonder why Ansem defeated Belladonna so easily- he had been around 17 while she was only 10 when I caught her. She was underleveled, or rather… he was overleveled. Poor thing; she really didn't stand much of a chance. At least she was catching up to him now- she was growing rather fast.

Nightfall came quicker than I had expected it to and before long we were forced to make camp. The darkness was extremely unnerving, but Ansem seemed to be thriving in it. He woke up and started dashing around, chasing after all the fireflies. He tried to bite at them, but they always flew out of reach. Belladonna, on the other hand, rooted itself into the ground and wouldn't move. It was fast asleep, simultaneously collecting nutrients from the earth in the process.

I curled close to myself, hugging my exposed legs and shivering a bit as a cold wind settled in. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight in this weather. A part of me… almost missed the bed I had back in the Hoenn base, as it had been softer than the grass with a thin blanket for protection from cold. Even more than that- I missed the couch from Yuna's house. She had given me such a thick quilt to burrow under then and… it was nice. She was nice.

Even if she could freak me out sometimes…

My hands grabbed at my braids, thumbs running across the strands and feeling the bumps in the hairstyle. "Am I doing the right thing…?" Leaving Pallet Town, catching pōkemon, and making my way towards the gyms to get to Hoenn. They would certainly be good practice for any Team Rocket goons I might bump into in the base, but was it truly necessary? Forcing these wonderful creatures to fight.

Well, forcing Belladonna to fight. Ansem would just charge right in without thinking; he loved battle. I don't know. It feels like there should be more that I need to be doing. Sitting here in silence… oh. Are those stars? I blinked and sat up straight, staring up at the dark blue sky. They were so pretty; I've never seen real stars before. I spent my entire life in the underground base and I never thought to look out the windows last night.

"Wow…"

To be honest, I really didn't know much about myself… but I decided that I definitely liked the sight of the starry sky. They were beautiful. I reached a hand out, imagining myself being able to grab hold of one of those stars, and curled my fingers into a fist close to my chest. My eyes slid shut and I went deep into thought, hoping that maybe…

...just maybe…

...that the person who gave me the dawn stone was staring up at the same sky, remembering me.

Ansem stopped playing and observed me for a few minutes, the pōkemon tilting his head and making his way back over. He pawed at my leg and I shifted, allowing him to climb into my lap, and the pōkemon nudged my fingers with his nose. Glancing back up at the sky and closing my head, leaning against the tree, I pet the pōkemon slowly as I drifted into sleep. The nightmare I had was the same as always save for one thing- and that was the fact that Adrien was there this time. He was in the cold watery abyss, reaching his tiny hands out towards me, yet no matter how I tried to save him I only sank further down.

I snapped out of my dream when I heard a barking sound. Groggily opening my eyes, I was surprised to see Ansem snapping at something nearby. I snapped my fingers to catch his attention and the pōkemon blinked. "Vaa?"

"Be nice…" I sniffled and yawned, forcing myself to stand up. "W-We need to… head to Viridian. Come on."

"Veeva!"

Ansem barked and ran in a circle, chasing his tail, before tackling my legs and nearly knocking me over. "Wh-Whoa! Okay. Hello." That woke me up. I looked down at the pōkemon, seeing him standing on his hind legs with his front paws pressed against my knees. "Morning to you, too."

"Va!" He smiled. Belladonna wiggled and unlatched her roots from the ground, twisting her stem and stretching out her leafy arms. Ansem barked at her and circled the pōkemon. "Vaaa! Veevaa!"

He was a very energetic Eevee. My goodness. I reached into my bag and pulled out several candies, knowing that they needed to be fed. Ansem ate out of my palm, but Belladonna seemed to prefer having the candies tossed at her so she could catch them in her big mouth. My lips threatened to twitch upwards again. "Ya'll ready? I need to find a stream or something so I can brush my teeth."

"Vaa!"

"Sprout!"

I nodded at that. "Okie dokie. I'll take that as a _yes_ then."

Onwards we marched. We ran into several more wild pōkemon and they, to my horror, decided that they would attack us. Ansem and Belladonna made quick work of them and as we walked over their unconscious bodies I quietly apologized. I know some wild pōkemon could be jealous of trainer pōkemon and that was why they attacked, but for so many? It was ridiculous. There had to be more to it than just that.

"Um… we want to go… that way?" I stared at the map, eyebrows furrowing. We were getting lost. "Frick. Viridian is… oh. Okay. I think… over here. Come on."

I never expected travelling to be this complicated. Two more days this went on and by then both my pōkemon were over level 20. The amount of fighting was insane; I ended up running out of Oran berries. They kept trying to pick fights and it got to the point where I was carrying them in each arm, making a break for it as fast as I could. My burn really didn't like that, but there wasn't much I could do about it. It was either run away or let my pōkemon faint, and quite frankly I refused to let them get so badly hurt.

We ended up dashing into Viridian City on day three, Ansem clinging to my hair so tight that it hurt and Belladonna curled up in my arms. I huffed and puffed, wheezing, and looked around the city entrance with wide eyes. There were so many people- even more so than what was in Pallet Town. A lot of buildings, too. I walked around for a bit, trying to figure out what each place was, only to be stopped by a young girl.

"A-Are those your pōkemon?" I stared at her blankly, wondering where that question came from. Was it not obvious? They were travelling with me. "They look hurt…"

"...Yeah. I'm looking for a place that sells medicine."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go to the pōkecenter?" She asked, a hand curled up to her cheesy in worry. "It doesn't cost anything; they heal your pōkemon for free there. Are you new to Viridian? In that case- the pōkecenter is just down the next block. Take a right. Nurse Joy will heal them up for you."

What? That name… it stirred something inside of me. I recognized it.

"Nurse Joy…" She was the one who took care of me all those years ago. I'm certain of it. "D-Did she come all the way from Hoenn?"

"Huh? No." The girl looked weirded out by my question. "There are Nurse Joys in every region; each pōkecenter has one. They're all related, so no Nurse Joy is the same. It's kinda hard to tell them apart, actually; I don't think anyone has been able to. Unless, of course, you know… you're married to one or are one of the Joys… it's just how it is. Where did you come from? How did you not know that?"

I didn't answer. I was too distracted processing this new information, having just learned that the person I met all those years ago… wasn't actually here. I should have known better than to have gotten my hopes up; I was never that lucky. I held Belladonna close, the pōkemon wrapping her leafy arms around my shoulders. She blinked, tilting her head in concern when she saw my empty expression.

The stranger said the pōkecenter was just up ahead, right?

My feet began to move. The girl blinked and looked at me in alarm, startled that I was ignoring her. "H-Hey! Where are you going? I wasn't done talking yet!"

"They need medicine." I said, eyes focused on what was ahead of me. "Sorry."

She was not a figure of authority; I did not have to wait for her. My pōkemon were my priority right now. As such I walked away from the stranger, the weight in my arms and on my head reminding me of my newfound purpose. I had to help them. The pōkecenter was a large white building with a bright red rooftop, almost identical to the one in my hazy memories. Or perhaps it _was _identical and I just can't remember the details, so it's hard to be certain? Either way, it was a big building.

I held Belladonna close and pushed my way through the doors, feigning confidence as I marched right into the pōkecenter. There were several people inside, kids trading stories, adults gossiping about the latest news, and a familiar young woman standing behind a counter with a large Chancey beside her. As her eyes trailed across the room and met mine I found my feet coming to a halt, heart nearly stopping as I saw that gentle smile. That stranger said it was impossible and yet… it was really her.

My memory was a haze, but I recalled enough to know that this was the woman I met back then. The one who took care of me. I just… can't believe it; the fact that I'm here and standing before her now. I've come so far from back then- I wasn't the same person. So much has changed. Would she remember me?

"Oh, hello!" She greeted warmly, watching me approach. Each step I took was a cautious one, slow and uncertain, many emotions mixing and conflicting. "Are you a new trainer? I haven't seen you around here before…"

My heart caught in my throat, stomach feeling a bit like it had just gotten punched. "Y… You don't know me?"

"Hm? Should I?" She tilted her head at me. "I"m afraid I don't recognize you at all… oh! You must be thinking of one of the other Nurse Joys. I have a sister in the next town over and a couple of cousins that work in the other pōkecenters. Where did you come from?"

"...H-Hoenn…"

"Hoenn?" Joy was startled. "That's so far away! You must be quite the trainer. Oh, but your pōkemon… here- let me take care of them."

Expression dark and eyes half-lidded, I forced myself to move and placed Belladonna and Ansem carefully on the table. Nurse Joy pressed a few buttons on her computer keyboard and ordered two stretchers, and within moments a bunch of Chanceys came into the lobby. There they took my pokemon, carting them away into emergency care. I folded my arms across my chest, gripping at the straps of my backpack, disturbed by how painful the ache in my heart was.

That one girl outside literally just told me that there were several Nurse Joys- that they all looked alike! Why did I allow myself to believe that she was the one from when I was little? Jeez. I'm an idiot. I really need to grow up. I took a deep breath, bringing my hands up to my face and trying to fix whatever look was trying to form. Staying calm… neutral…

Wait. Why… do I still have to hide my emotions?

I blinked, disturbed by my thoughts.

Team Rocket was gone; I wasn't a part of their criminal organization anymore. There was no need for me to pretend to be someone I'm not… even if I don't really know who I am. Keeping my expression and emotions under control, as if I would suffer if I didn't, was unnecessary now. I had no one threatening me, nobody to fool. I was just lying to myself at this point by keeping up this apathetic act.

I should… be able to show my feelings.

Even if they're undesirable. Even if… I'm not deserving of any positivity.

I brushed my sleeves across my face, wiping away the tears as they fell. My lips curled back and I choked, eyes starting to burn as I slowly let the emotions leak back in to the surface. Memories of everything that had happened, of headquarters exploding and of the pōkemon I had to knock unconscious, and of the knowledge that my new Bellsprout and Eevee were current in the emergency room. These emotions should be allowed to show.

All this negativity flowing through me… it was overwhelming.

"H-Hey, hey. Are you okay, little girl?" A female voice called out to me and I hiccuped, turning to see someone with bright orange hair standing behind me. She was wearing a yellow crop top with red suspenders and blue jean shorts. Her green eyes were bright and caught my attention immediately, though I had to wonder where the heck she came from. The girl snuck up on me without warning. "Are you hurt…?"

Unable to provide a vocal answer, I simply shook my head. She frowned deeply.

"Is it your pōkemon then? Were they hurt really badly?"

I rubbed at my face and nodded, sniffling, only to tense when I felt her wrap an arm around my shoulders. What was she doing? Is she- oh gods, she's hugging me. Why is she hugging me? Please let go. I don't like to be touched.

"It'll be okay." She said, smiling softly at me. The girl pulled away, keeping her hands on my shoulders, doing her best to cheer me up me with her words. "Nurse Joy is really great at taking care of pōkemon! We can go check up on them later if you'd like? I'm sure they'll be in top notch shape soon!"

"Y-Yeah…"

This was so weird. The girl blinked and tapped her head, laughing a little. "Oops, my bad! I almost forgot to introduce myself- I'm Misty! What's your name?"

"...I don't..." I paused. Giving in to my fate, I let out a sigh and continued. "I'm called… I'm called Grunt."

"Grunt?" She blinked. "Okay then. Um, are you hungry? Why don't we go get some food from the cafeteria? I just got here myself and I'm starving!"

I lowered my head, thinking about it. My pōkemon were going to take a while to heal up judging by the way Joy had been behaving, so eating would do well to help pass the time. I wanted to be in the room with the pōkemon watching them recover, as it would ease my anxiety, but I doubted I would be allowed. I fiddled with my sleeves, glancing around the room before nodding at the girl and following her through the building.

She led me to the pōkecenter's mess hall and into the waiting line. I was surprised by how much smaller everything seemed compared to last time, but that was probably only because I grew a few inches since then. I was still small, unfortunately- though now I could at least grab the trays and pick up the utensils by myself. This wretched height of four nine was _not _going to stop me from dishing food myself. I paused when I recalled someone laughing, excitedly declaring me as a friend, and a pōkemon that acted quite fond of me. I wish I remembered their names…

"Come on, this way! You're gonna make the other trainers angry if you hold up the line, you know?" Misty warned. I nodded at her words and stepped forward, hurrying up and grabbing my food. "Be careful; this place is pretty easy to get lost in. Don't want a cute little kid like you getting kidnapped!"

I stopped.

"Hm? What is it?" Misty turned, confused by my behavior, eyes widening when she saw the dark expression on my face. "O-Oh, don't worry about what I said! It was just a joke! There's no way anyone would actually kidnap you here! The pōkecenter is totally safe! Besides, if anyone _did _try I would make quick work of them with my Staryu!"

She had no idea. Hmph. How old was she? Ten?

This person must have been one of the lucky ones. I closed my eyes and sighed, continuing to walk towards a booth, Misty following behind in concern. "Did I say something wrong…?" She murmured to herself, eyebrows knitting together. "Um, hey- speaking of pōkemon; what kind do you got? I prefer Water-types. You look too young to be a trainer… are they pets?"

"...I'm thirteen." I finally spoke up. She was surprised. I placed the tray on the table and sat down, grabbing my fork and picking at the rice with disinterest. "I have… a Bellsprout and an Eevee."

"Oh… I see. Wait- are you saying you're older than me? How does that work!?" She stood up, slamming her hands on the table. I flinched at the action, trying my best to stay still and not cower as she raised her voice. "I thought you were just a kid!"

"...Sorry."

"Don't apologize!" She sat back down, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. "Hmm. That's so weird. But I guess that means you've heard the news then?" I tilted my head at her, not understanding. Misty continued, leaning forward, "Apparently there was an explosion in Viridian Forest! A building that was actually the secret headquarters of Team Rocket blew up! They say it was the work of a mysterious pōkemon. You… do know who Team Rocket is, right?"

"Y… Yeah."

Frick. News has already spread of it then; someone must have found the remains. Viridian Forest is nearby, which meant Mewtwo must have carried me all the way past this town to just outside of Pallet. But why there? Did he want to get away as fast as he could? Did he just get tired of carrying me and dropped me there? What went through his mind? I want to know. I have so many questions to ask him.

Most of the conversation Misty tried to have with me was one-sided. I ended up giving simple answers, either nodding or shaking my head most of the time, which… actually left her quite frustrated. When she snapped at me to start giving proper responses I ended up apologizing and awkwardly tried to hold up my side of the conversation. I had to act like I was back in the nursery with the little ones to speak my mind- and even then it was difficult not holding back my thoughts or opinions.

This was going to be a hard habit to break.

A couple hours passed and there was a voice on the intercom, one I quickly recognized at Joy's, and I bid farewell to Misty to head into the lobby. There Chancey escorted me to the back where my pōkemon were resting, and Nurse Joy gave me the rundown on their injuries. She said they would be better by tomorrow morning. "So I just… spend the night?"

"You can, yes. I'm sure they would appreciate having you beside them." She smiled. I looked down at my comrades, stepping close and resting a hand on each of their heads. They were sleeping so soundly. "There should also be some empty beds in the guestrooms. You can pick a spot to sleep there if you'd like."

"...Thank you. I'm… I'm gonna go look around the town a bit more first, if that's okay. I-I want to make sure I have medicine for them next time."

"Of course! It's good to see a trainer taking care of their pōkemon, though it would be best if you could prevent them from getting so badly hurt in the first place..."

Nurse Joy left the room, leaving me alone with Chancey and the other pōkemon. I scratched lightly behind Ansem's ears and gently pet Belladonna on the head. I felt so awful seeing them both all bandaged up. This was all my fault. "...I'm sorry you guys. I'll be back later, so just… feel better. Okay?" I pulled away and faced Chancey, staring at her for a moment, before turning and heading out of the room.

This place really was quite the maze. It took several minutes before I found my way out and to my shock the sky was already getting dark. Did the days always go by so quickly? It always felt like eternity back in the base. As I wandered the town I watched the sun set, intrigued by the colors. The entire sky seemed to be bathed in red, with shades of gold and pink brushed in. Dark clouds hovered above and it was only after they moved that I could make out the light blue of daytime. Evening was closing in fast.

So pretty…

Snapping out of the distraction I hurried to the pōkemart, having to get directions from a nice elderly couple because I was lost. I ended up buying several potions, burn heals, antidotes, and awakenings, not wanting to take any chances. Afterwards I searched for some easy meals, something to feed my pōkemon during our trip, and after paying for everything I shoved them into my backpack and took a deep breath, calming my racing heart as I headed back outside.

Thinking about the pōkecenter left me so scared. Was I truly worthy enough to be a trainer?

What if they don't recover…? What if it was all a mistake?

I don't want to lose anyone else.

"Lies! Grunt would never do something like that!"

I came to an abrupt stop and whirled my head around, staring with big eyes at the Viridian City exit. Two people were standing at the end of the road, blocking the path to the next forest, dressed in dark clothes and arguing with one another. For a moment I forgot how to breathe and I just stared, wondering if I was imagining things or if I had finally gone insane.

"I can't believe it…" Rich muttered, grabbing at his arms and holding himself. "Grunt betrayed us? Why? She was getting a promotion!"

Velga waved a hand through the air, huffing and rolling her eyes. "A brat is a brat; I told you not to trust her. Must you always get so attached to stray dolls?"

"But she was different!" He snapped. I saw him begin to turn around and I lunged to the side, back pressing against the wall of a random building as my eyes went wide. My heart was beating so loud- adrenaline rushing through my veins. My head began to throb and I started to grow dizzy as a result, hands and legs shaking. They were really here. This wasn't a delusion. "I raised her! More than anyone else in the goddamn organization; I took care to raise her into the perfect criminal! She may have been a doll, but she was _my _doll. Something must have happened to corrupt her!"

"As if. She was never perfect in the first place." Sweat beading down the sides of my face, chest heaving with each shallow breath, I peered over the corner to get a better look. There was no mistake; I recognized those uniforms anywhere. They had survived the explosion. Velga flicked her hair over her shoulder, purple lips coiled in a twisted grin. "I've know since the beginning, but you never listened to me, did you? Even Mistress Augusta knew- that's why we punished her so often. If not for that resistance she would have been a beautiful flower, but she ended up becoming just a weed. You really should have seen this coming, Richard."

I hid again, bringing the back of my hand up to my mouth as I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt like I was going to be sick if this kept up. Oh gods. I can't breathe; spots were starting to dance in my vision. It was as if the world around me was collapsing, closing in and suffocating me as it put pressure on all sides. Their voices were like sirens, deadly and very much a threat, yet the relief I felt at their being alive was almost uplifting. I hadn't killed them after all. Unfortunately, that just meant Team Rocket still existed here in Kanto.

"Just shut up! Once we're done with the mission at Mt. Moon I'm gonna find Grunt! Then she's gonna be heading back to the base with us where we'll clear up this misunderstanding!"

"Oh? So you're saying the boss _lied _to us about what happened at headquarters?"

"N-No, I just… think that maybe Mewtwo mind controlled her or something. The real Grunt would never do something like that!"

Mount Moon. What was that? It sounded important.

Whatever these two were up to could not be good. I was planning on taking my pōkemon in the morning and leaving, heading straight for the gyms so I could obtain whatever special abilities came with the badges in order to leave for Hoenn, but if Team Rocket was still functioning then there would be no point. Judging by the sounds of it Giovanni survived the blast as well, which meant the criminal organization was still up and running. I had to put a stop to it.

Ansem, Belladonna… please work with me. Get healthier and stronger so we can stop these evil people. We can't let them hurt anyone else- whether they be pōkemon or human.

**Read and review! :3 **


	7. The Boulder Badge

_"What if I was wrong by never moving on; I didn't realize who's gone."_

I spent the night in the recovery room, passed out in a corner waiting for my pōkemon to wake up. The majority of the next morning consisted of me panicking, trying to piece together what one earth Team Rocket could want at Mt. Moon. Was there rare pōkemon? Gemstones? Perhaps they wanted to steal them and sell them for profit; that seemed like something they would do. It's been a long time since I had to battle Rich or Velga… but this time I was going to be prepared.

I had pōkemon that could actually fight back.

_But they'll get hurt…_

No, they won't. I'll train my pōkemon to be the strongest they can be; I have medicine and candies ready for them in case of injuries. We can't let Team Rocket get away with whatever it is they're doing. According to various sources inside this pōkecenter the Viridian City gym is almost always closed, so there was no way I could tackle it now. I was going to have to head straight through Viridian Forest and into Pewter City; there I would take on the gym leader and continue to Mt. Moon.

With any luck the battle with the gym leader will end quickly because of how much my pōkemon will have been trained by then. I just need to remain calm and not freak out during the fight. Right? Right. I got this. I can do this. I've faced Rich and Velga before- I know their tactics. They both use Poison and Ground-type pōkemon. In fact, a lot of the Team Rocket members use that kind- in honor of their boss.

Hmm. Ground-types are weak against Grass-type moves, which means Belladonna would be perfect for fighting them. If I could get another Grass-type pōkemon along the way our chances of victory would be further increased. Things have gotten a lot more complicated than what I would have liked them to be…

"Veeva?" I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts and sitting up quickly. My gaze turned towards Ansem, who was shifting from his spot on the hospital bed. "Vee…"

"Ansem!" I hurried onto my feet, rushing over and placing my hands against the edge of the bed. "A-Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

He offered a weak smile. "Vee!"

Oh, thank goodness. I slumped over in relief, bangs falling into my face in the process. "You had me worried… ah- Belladonna! You're up, too?"

She moved and flexed her leaves, pushing the blanket off of stem body. "Sprout!" She jumped off the bed, dancing, and I brought a hand up to my mouth to stop my lips from twitching. She was adorable; I just met her and I already adore her. "Sprooout!"

I stood and grabbed my backpack, plopping down on the bed that Ansem was on, and I dug out a large loaf of sliced bread that I had bought. I opened it and handed them the pieces, allowing them munch on them. It really was the cutest thing; they ate so happily. Ansem lapped up the pieces with his tongue and Belladonna just straight-up devoured them. "We have a big day ahead of us, you know? So we gotta fill our bellies."

"Va?" Ansem looked up at me, confused. "Veevaa!"

He had no idea what I was saying. "It… um. Okay. Serious emotions you sense- so that means we're going to be doing some serious stuff! Are you up for it?"

The Eevee hopped up on all fours and barked at me, red eyes gleaming determinedly. He was ready for any challenge. Belladonna let out a noise of agreement and wiggled her leaves, bobbing her head up-and-down to show she was all for whatever we were going to do later. I bit my bottom lip, heart swelling up as strange bubbly emotions rose to the surface. These two pōkemon were just too darn nice to me. I can't handle it.

"O-Okay! We gotta… get ready for the morning and then we're heading to Pewter City!" I sniffled, taking a deep breath and fanning my face with my hands. They made me so emotional. Jeez. Ever since I left the base so many weird things have been happening to me; I don't understand it. I grabbed my backpack, looking down at them. "To the bathrooms! I seriously need to brush my teeth and shower, so…"

"Sprout!"

"Eevaa!"

…

Viridian Forest was a mess. Trainers were everywhere and if they so much as caught a glimpse of my pōkemon they were challenging me to a battle. My first instinct was to refuse, but then I would remember Rich and Velga, and the rest of Team Rocket, and then Ansem would already be jumping off my head ready to fight. It was exhausting the first couple of times, but before long I got used to it.

When they got badly injured- Belladonna more often than Ansem, as that large Eevee was a tank- I sprayed some potions on their wounds to fix them right up. They haven't lost any battles yet, something I found surprising, but then again they were quite a high level. Most of the people around here still had their pōkemon under level 20.

On the other hand, fighting so consistently did wear Ansem and Belladonna out. We had to take a couple breaks throughout the forest, eating some sandwiches I made using the supplies I bought from the pōkemart, and then we continued. More wild pōkemon appeared, varying from Bellsprouts, Nidoran, and several Pikachus, and Ansem quickly defeated them all. He was so proud of himself, barking in triumph and running in circles around my feet. Belladonna stopped to dance again, basking in the sunlight and cheering for her new friend. Watching them play I didn't fight the smile this time, allowing it to light up my face, and… to be honest it kind of hurt.

My face muscles weren't used to that sort of expression.

"You guys are adorable."

"Sprout!"

"Veeva!" I knelt down and scratched Ansem's head, causing him to purr, and Belladonna moved over. "Vaa!"

"Thanks for sticking with me." I reached over and the flower pōkemon leaned into my touch, showing a bit more affection, and I cuddled them for a few more moments before I stood back up and stretched out my arms. "Onwards! We still have, like, another half of the forest to get through. How freaking far is Pewter City? Ick."

If I weren't used to exercise my legs would have gotten tired ages ago. These bug catchers were really starting to get on my nerves though; it was as if the forest was invested with them. It made sense considering there was a lot of Weedle and Metapod, but there were _so_ _many trainers _that seemed to have made it their life goal to hunt down any trainer they could find for a battle. I just wanted to get through the forest in peace.

Team Rocket was probably hurting others at this exact second…

Urgh… I hate them. I'm glad they're alive because that means I can curse their very beings again! Jerks. I marched through the tall grass, avoiding any Butterfree and Silcoons, and near-panicked at the sight of multiple Beedrills. They were hovering over a horde of resting Kakuna, guarding them, and when I saw Ansem about to run up and disturb them I swept him up into my arms and made a dash in the other direction.

_Nope. Not doing it._

Not today. Maybe next time, but right now? Ohoho- no way. We were not strong enough for that and I did not want to be poisoned by their needles. "Let's not anger the swam of Beedrill, okay, Ansem? Belladonna- you too. Just because he does it does not mean you should too."

"Sprout!"

"Don't _sprout _me! They're dangerous!"

"Vaa! Veeva vee!"

"No. I don't care how high a level you are right now- you won't stand a chance against all of them!" I then paused, thinking about something. We've been walking all this time, but surely running would get us to the next town faster? I had a decent pair of shoes thanks to Yuna and Professor Oak, so I might as well use them to the best of their ability. I faced the pōkemon following me and held my arms out. "Belladonna!"

She tilted her head at me before waddling forward, wrapping her leaves around my waist. Awww, my heart. She was too cute. I patted her on the head, reciprocating the embrace as best as I could, before kneeling down and scooping her up. Eevee had moved to my shoulder sometime during our conversation, so now I was carrying them both.

"We're gonna run, okay? So hold tight."

I faced forward, stretching my legs for a minute, and then took off as fast as I could. Running like this… it had been a while. The last time I did so was when I was forced to participate in the obstacle course back in Hoenn; this time I was running of my own free will. Team Rocket was still involved, but in a different way this time. I leapt over several logs and dodged random wild pōkemon, sliding down a hill and moving even faster. It felt almost liberating being able to move like this without anyone having to tell me to.

No threats, no yelling, just… me and my pōkemon.

"Hey, you!" Another bug catcher saw me dashing by and held out their net, trying to stop me and disturbing my temporary peace. I ducked down and slid down the hill, avoiding him. "C-Come back here! I wanna fight!"

Oh frick, is he chasing me? Seriously?

"Why you- _Weedle! _String shot!"

My eyes widened when a bunch of silk shot out and caught me by the ankle, sending me falling forward. Fully aware that Belladonna was still in my arms I twisted my body midfall, cringing when I landed hard on my right arm, Ansem leaping off my shoulder. A small hiss of pain escaped my lips and I tried to ignore the stinging of my burn, knowing full well it was greatly aggravated and needed to be treated again. Frick. The random bug catcher caught up to me, huffing and puffing, glaring down at me from behind his glasses.

"What is wrong with you!? You're supposed to stop when someone is talking to you! What strange region are you from!?"

Rude. I wiggled my feet to try and loosen the silk rope wrapped around my ankles, but it wasn't working as well as I would have liked. Ansem barked, biting at the silk string and tearing it off. "Thank you." I sat up, quickly checking Belladonna for any injuries and setting her down on the ground. I then turned and gave the bug catcher a sour look, unimpressed by his way of starting conversation. He was no better than everyone else.

The bug catcher jumped, startled, and watched as I began to walk to away. "H-Hey! Come on! Battle me! Those are your pōkemon, right? We'll have a two-on-two battle! My Weedle and Bulbasaur versus your Eevee and Bellsprout!"

I don't want to. Experience _would _be good though… and his pōkemon look a fairly high level. Wait- Bulbasaur? I haven't heard of that pōkemon before; mostly because it was of Kantonian origin and I had been raised learning all about the pōkemon in Hoenn, but of the few I do know that live in this region that specific pōkemon was not one of them. "I… I guess?"

"Vaaa!" Ansem readied himself, tail wagging excitedly. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at his opponents. "Veeva!"

I shook my head, blinking. I guess we were really doing this, huh? Alright then. "Belladonna, go with Ansem."

"Hmph. Naming your pōkemon, eh?" The boy grinned, pushing up his glasses and smirking. "Very well. Bulbasaur, Weedle, I choose you!" He plucked the pōkeballs off of his belt and threw them, red lights erupting from the objects and two pōkemon taking shape. I recognized Weedle- the entire forest was full of them, but Bulbasaur was… different. It was actually really cute. It reminded me of both a turtle and a frog, with aquamarine skin covered in darker spots, and big red eyes. A giant bulb sat on its back, presumably where a flower would bloom later. "Haha! Fearsome, aren't they? I've taken great care to raise them!"

"Bulba!" I squatted down, staring at the pōkemon across from me, mesmerized by it. The new pōkemon tapped its foot against the ground, little vine whips sticking out from the bud on its back. It smiled at me, letting out the most adorable of noises. "Bulbasaur!"

The idea of battling and capturing pōkemon still made me feel like a terrible person, but it was so cute. I wanted one. I brought my hands up to my face, trying desperately to fight the grin that was forming, struggling to keep my expression neutral out of habit. Where did he get it? I want to know! Could it be found in this forest? It looked like a Grass-type pōkemon. Maybe if I found one I could befriend it and it would want to travel with me. The bug catcher tilted his head, seeing the way I staring at the pōkemon.

"You've never seen a Bulbasaur before, have you? Ha! Tourists." The boy clicked his tongue. He crossed his arms across his chest and lifted his chin up smugly, bragging. "Alright, I'll tell you! Bulbasaur is typically one of the three starter pōkemon you can get here in Kanto, but if you're lucky you might find one wandering in this very forest! They're bred in captivity, so it's pretty rare to see a wild one! I had to use so many lures just to hunt this one down! This one is the _best _Bulbasaur!"

Did I really have to fight it? It was so frigging cute; it kind of reminded me of Adrien. Unfortunately, I knew there wasn't much choice in the matter as my pōkemon seemed to enjoy battling. It was also necessary in order to get stronger; we can't take on Team Rocket unprepared. I hung my head and sighed, lowering my hands, and stood. "Alright… Ansem, Belladonna take it away. You know what to do."

"Veeva!" Ansem barked, narrowing his eyes. I stepped back, grabbing hold of my backpack straps, and watched as Belladonna moved forward. "Va!"

"Okay, let's do this!" The bug catcher cheered, holding a hand out in front of him. "Bulbasaur, use vine whip! Weedle, string shot! Bind our foes!"

Ansem hurriedly dodged the silk strings that were aimed at him, leaping in the air with great speed. He landed on the ground on all fours and charged, quick attacking the Weedle and sending it flying. Meanwhile Belladonna used her own vine whips to counteract the Bulbasaur's attack, the two smacking at each other and not causing very much damage. When it became clear it wasn't going to solve anything Belladonna reeled her head back and spit- a violet powder washing over her opponent. Bulbasaur hacked and shook its body, trying to break through the poison. Ansem took that chance to run at it, Weedle knocked down, and he dug his fangs hard into Bulbasaur's legs.

"Bulbaaaa!" Bulbasaur thrashed. It kicked and shook, trying to knock Ansem off, but it wasn't working. Ansem just bit down harder until Bulbasaur used its vine whips to smack him, forcing him to let go. The Eevee growled and shuffled back, standing beside Belladonna, and I walked over to pat them both on the heads. "Bulbasaur…"

"Good job!" I praised, doing my best to pretend the guilt wasn't there. "You okay, Ansem?"

"Veeva!"

"Okie dokie." I glanced back at the bug catcher. "You forfeit? Weedle is going to crash any minute…"

"Sh-She'll be fine!" He stammered, stepping forward. "Bulbasaur, vine whip again!"

"Bulba…" The pōkemon forced out its vines, sweat beading down the sides of its face, and lashed them out towards Ansem. "...saur!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Belladonna, razor leaf!"

"Sprooout!" Her leafy hands began to glow. Shortly after she started to spin in a circle, several blades tearing through the air and intersecting Bulbasaur's attack- knocking the vines away and simultaneously causing damage as it cut them. Bulbasaur cried out and stumbled back, retracting its vines, and fell over as the poison grew too much for its system. Belladonna hopped up-and-down victoriously, doing a little dance. "Sprout, sprout!"

That's my girl. She was so strong. Belladonna was also level twenty-two… so I'm surprised she hadn't evolved yet. She must like staying as a Bellsprout. The bug catcher let out a horrified shriek and dashed over to pick up his Bulbasaur, checking to make sure it was still breathing. "Oh, thank goodness… I need to get you to a pōkecenter right away! That poison was strong."

I blinked and walked over, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a pecha berry. "Here."

The boy caught it, surprised when I threw it. "Wh-What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah." It was our fault Bulbasaur got poisoned. Besides, I didn't want the pōkemon to die. "I'm going now. Bye."

"W-Wait!" He called out, trying to feed his pōkemon the berry. I was about to start walking away, coming to a halt at his voice. I felt a bit annoyed. "That was… That was a great battle! You didn't even have to shout commands during most of it! You and your pōkemon must be really close."

"Not… really?" That was weird. I just let the pōkemon do what they want in a battle; they know how to survive better than I do. I trust them to do what they think is best. "I just don't want to say something stupid and get them hurt."

"Hmm." The boy hummed, frowning at that. "I dunno. I think they understand your feelings, so they want to impress you! But if you really wanna earn their trust try telling them what to do more often! If you win a lot of battles that way then they'll really love you and will trust you to come up with the best strategy!"

I don't know. That kind of responsibility is a bit… much.

"I… have to go. Sorry." This conversation was making me uncomfortable. I picked up Belladonna and Ansem pawed at my legs, climbing up and sitting on my shoulder with his hindlegs resting on my backpack. "Pewter City… is up ahead."

As expected we ended up having to camp for the night after a few more hours of travelling. By the next morning… we wound up just outside of the city boundaries, surrounded by mountain rocks and rubble. To get a better look I climbed onto one of the large stones, glancing around and trying to gauge the best way down from here. From the looks of it all I had to do was continue down the main trail and I should arrive in about thirty to forty minutes.

"I think… that's the gym." I pulled out my map, flipping through the pages and nodding. "Yeah. Pewter City- I wonder… who do you guys think runs it? It's a city of stone, so… maybe the gym leader uses rock pōkemon?"

"An astute observation, girl." A voice suddenly said, coming from down below. I jolted and looked down, turning to see who it was, and was surprised to see a man underneath the cliff surrounded by tables and shelves filled with different sized rocks. There were even pricetags on them, though I had to wonder why on earth anyone would want to buy regular rocks. It would be easier to just pick them up off the ground. "Don't tell me you plan on challenging Brock- the gym leader?"

I stared down at him, disliking the tone of voice he was using. I climbed down from the boulder ledge, carrying Belladonna and Ansem all the while. My feet landed on the ground and I winced, but I quickly recovered and faced the stranger who was sitting cross-legged on the ground. "I am. What of it?"

"Hmph. You won't stand a chance. A little kid like you… ha! Why don't you just go on home?"

I narrowed my eyes at that. Ansem stood up on all fours and barked, growling at the stranger. The man's face was hidden behind a large red beanie and a full beard, making it impossible to make out his facial features. Did he have a deformity and wanted to hide it, or was he a criminal trying to avoid being caught? Perhaps he just didn't like the looks of his own face; I had no idea. To be honest I didn't really care either, but being spoken down to was something I was not going to tolerate.

Not anymore.

"I'll do what I want, sir." I told him, expression darkening. "It doesn't concern you."

"Just don't say I didn't warn you, kid. The name's Flint, by the way."

"...Grunt." This person was odd. I couldn't tell if he was friend or foe, and talking to an adult was very uncomfortable. It left me anxious. "Is this Brock really that strong?"

The man nodded. "Yes. I wager he's strong enough to defeat the Elite Four, but he has his reasons not to. And speaking of strength- are you sure your pōkemon are ready for a battle against him? They look worn out." I glanced down at my Bellsprout. I had used several potions to heal them, but they were exhausted from all the fighting it took just to get here. It was as if trainers waited in ambush, determined to attack any and all unsuspecting travelers with pōkemon. "Here- I'll show you to the pōkecenter. It's this way."

"O… Okay?" That was random. The man stood up and started to walk off, leaving me to follow. "What's the Elite Four?"

"You don't know? And you call yourself a pōkemon trainer?" He laughed again. "Ridiculous. Where did you live- under a rock?"

"...In a sense." The man paused, glancing back at me in confusion, before continuing down the hill. "Why? Are they important?"

"The Elite Four are some of the strongest pōkemon trainers in the world. In most regions defeating them would wind up with the winner being titled Champion. Those who defeat the Champion become the _new _Champion, and you get paid to take on any trainers that challenge you in the league. It's quite an honor."

Oh. That was interesting. It seemed rather unnecessary though; I won't bother with it. Belladonna let out a noise and flapped her leaves, nuzzling my chin with her head. I startled at the sudden show of affection and leaned down after I regathered my composure, reciprocating the embrace, and I carefully pet her. "Sprout~!" She cheered. Belladonna really did like to be held. From atop my head Ansem pawed at me, messing up my hair, and mewed.

"Veeva! Vee!"

Flint glanced back at us, watching as I interacted with my pōkemon. Several more minutes passed and we finally arrived to the town, Flint pointing out the different buildings and explaining their uses until we got to the pōkecenter. I carried my pōkemon in and walked over to the counter, catching Nurse Joy's attention. She looked identical to the last one I met. "Oh? Hello! You must Grunt! I've heard such nice things about you!"

"Y… You have?" She even knew what I was called. Flint glanced down at me, curiosity piqued, and watched the conversation take place. "Uh… th-thank you?"

Nurse Joy smiled warmly. "But of course! My cousin mentioned how you went out of your way to fetch supplies at the nearby pōkemart for future events, and even stayed in the room with your pōkemon all night waiting for them to recover! It's so wonderful to know there are trainers out there that care about their pōkemon!"

"...Yeah…"

After a few moments of awkward silence on my part I handed over my pōkemon; they weren't injured, but they were in dire need of rest. Nurse Joy took them and summoned them back into their balls, placing the objects into a tray with six empty spots. The two pōkeballs fit perfectly and I watched as Nurse Joy set it on a machine, a bright light flashing repeatedly as the individual pōkemon appeared on a screen. After it stopped there was music, several notes playing before coming to an abrupt stop. The nurse pulled the tray back out, holding the pōkemon out to me.

"There we go!"

I took my pōkemon back and pressed the buttons, summoning them back out. Belladonna did a dance and Ansem jumped up, barking excitedly and tackling my legs. I stumbled, waving my arms and catching myself before I could fall over. "Whoa! Okay. Hello."

"Vaa!"

Nurse Joy giggled. "They really like you, don't they? How sweet."

I gave a small shrug. I picked them up and looked at her, asking, "Is the cafeteria… still open?"

"Hm? Yes, of course. Go right ahead and get something to eat. I'm sure you and your pōkemon could use a good meal." I nodded at her words and began to move, heading in the direction where the mess hall was. Flint continued to follow me, arms crossed the entire time I stood in line waiting to get food.

"Having a deep bond with your pōkemon isn't enough." He told me, watching me carry the tray full of food towards a booth. This was starting to get on my nerves. "You need to train them, raise them into powerful pōkemon. Otherwise they won't be able to defeat their foes."

"I know." I picked up a piece of bacon, chewing on it. "They're already over level twenty; I haven't lost any battles yet because of it. Ansem, wanna a cookie?" He happily took it, biting on it and getting crumbs everywhere. I brushed my hands through his fur, knocking the pieces off of him. Belladonna looked jealous, so I tossed some bacon slices at her and she caught them in her mouth, greedily munching on them. "They're stronger than they look. Besides, Rock-type are weak against Grass-type. Belladonna's got this. Worst case scenario Ansem has to use _double kick_ repeatedly."

"Hmph. If you say so…" I frowned at him. "Everyone loses sometimes."

"I know."

He turned his head at that. I wasn't looking at him anymore, staring at the food on my tray.

"But I can't lose anymore; I won't. There are people and pōkemon that I… have to protect." My grip on my fork tightened, mind going back to the abducted children and mistreated pōkemon. Flint's lips tilted downwards, the man sitting down in the booth across from me. "I have to get stronger… so I can help them. That's why, even though I hate it, I keep battling. Every wild pōkemon that attacks me or any trainer that challenges me… I have Belladonna and Ansem fight. I hate hurting others, I hate… doing this, but I…"

My voice cracked a little and I closed my eyes, squeezing them tightly shut as my fingers balled into fists. Ansem tilted his head and barked, pressing his forehead against my wounded arm. Ah, that's right; I still need to put more medicine on it for today. Belladonna looked worried, eyes nervous.

"I need to battle the gym leaders. If I defeat them I can get the badges, which should help getting back to Hoenn easier. If I get strong enough…"

I can take down Team Rocket.

"Hoenn?" The man mused. "That's pretty far away. You're an ambitious little girl, aren't you? Hmph. Good luck battling Brock; you're gonna need it."

He stood up and left the cafeteria, leaving me alone with my pōkemon. I watched him go until he completely disappeared, wondering what his deal was. There had to be some reason why he felt so defensive of Brock- why he was was so certain no one could defeat him. What was it though? I had no idea. A part of me wondered if I should have asked. Still, it wasn't any of my business and I had things I needed to do. I quickly finished eating and fed my pōkemon what was left, watching Ansem curl up and nap while Belladonna continued to dance.

They were so adorable. I still want a Bulbasaur though. Oh well.

I put the tray away and sat back down, opening my backpack and rolling up my sleeves. My wrist was healing pretty well, but my burn… I hissed when I undid the bandages, the flesh totally scorched in the second-degree. Putting ointment on it made it hurt even worse. Ansem whimpered and jumped on the table, stopping me to lick the stitches on my wrist. I stared, surprised by his actions, and realized after a few seconds that it was his way of trying to apologize. I pet him with the back of my hand, not wanting to get anything in his fur. "Thanks, buddy…"

He mewed and I went back to my arm, finishing the treatment and wrapping it back up. We left the pōkecenter afterwards, heading to where the gym was. It was a building made completely out of stone, and when I entered I saw a bunch of trainers inside struggling to get through a boulder maze. Why did I have a feeling I was going to have to battle those trainers if I wanted to get through?

"Hiya!" A man exclaimed when he saw me walk in, dressed in a white button up with black dress pants and suspenders. He wore a red bowtie with a pōkeball symbol in the middle. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, though appearances could be deceiving. I eyed him uncertainly, not comfortable with how he approached me. "I bet you're here to challenge the gym, aren't you, little girl? Well," He walked over, placing his hands on his hips and leaning down with a big grin, "I wish you the best of luck! I'm no trainer, but I can tell if someone is worthy of battling a gym leader or not! And based on your Bellsprout there I can see that you know about type matchups! So head on in and aim to be a pōkemon champion, little girl! I'm rooting for you!"

"Uh… thanks." He was even weirder than Flint. I shook my head, eyebrows raising, and I proceeded into the maze. Belladonna and Ansem followed closely behind me and, just as I had suspected, whenever a trainer saw me they reacted by challenging me to a battle. "Fine… Belladonna, you're up!"

I _was_ going to let her do whatever she wished in the battle, but that bug catcher's words echoed in my mind. It bothered me and I found myself hesitating, and as if sensing my emotions Belladonna paused to look back at me. That allowed the opponent's Geodude to land a hit, smacking her hard and sending her flying back. My eyes went wide.

"B-Belladonna!?"

"Ha! That's what you get for not paying attention!" The picnicker called Amara growled. "We trainers are a lot different from the regular ones! We're a lot stronger! If you don't pay attention you're going to get wrecked! Geodude, slam 'er!"

"Geo!" Geodude exclaimed, flying at Belladonna. "Geodude!"

He raised his arms up, ready to smack her with it, and I quickly cried out. Belladonna jumped onto her leafy feet and rolled out of the way, throwing her arms out and whipping him hard with her vines. Geodude shouted and struggled in her grip when they wrapped around him, the pōkemon unable to escape the binding. "Throw him, Bella! Smack him with the vines!" She nodded and then Geodude was sent sailing through the air, ramming hard into the boulders nearby. Belladonna then flicked her vines forward, hitting him repeatedly until he was knocked down and unconscious. "G-Good job…"

That actually worked. Wow. She did exactly what I said… how? I thought most pōkemon couldn't understand human speech. Unless, of course, they understand by like the soundwaves and the emotions, and can figure it out from there. Maybe it's like with animals after you train them- like telling a dog to sit or play catch. It was the only thing that made sense. I watched as Belladonna began to dance, twisting and wiggling her leaves, and I grinned. She made her way back over to me, going in for a hug and wrapping herself around me. I patted her on the head, proud.

"Nice one, Bella!"

"Sprout!"

"I-I can't believe it…" Amara stammered. "You won. You're quite different from the other challengers I've faced!"

I walked past her and continued through the maze, tossing a few oran berries in her direction for her to feed her pōkemon. Amara caught them in shock and watched as I disappeared, and I turned right at the next corner. Ansem barked loudly, desiring to battle the next opponent, and within a few minutes of mindless wandering throughout the boulder maze we encountered a boy.

"Don't you take another step!" He shouted, pointing at me. "You're a thousand light-years away from facing Brock! I'm gonna be the next to challenge him, so back off!"

"...No thanks." I stepped forward. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out a pōkeball, throwing it forward.

"My name is Liam! I'm a camper who travelled a long way to get here! Behold the strength of my Geodude!"

"Another one?" Seriously? Was that the only pōkemon these people had? I frowned and turned around, Ansem jumping off the top of my head and growling at the Geodude. "Okay…"

Such a stubborn pōkemon. If he tried to bite his opponent his fangs would get hurt because of Geodude being solid rock and if he tackled him he would end up becoming disoriented. That meant there were only a few moves he could use against them. "Ansem… use double kick!"

"Evaaa!" He charged, leaping right up at the pōkemon. Geodude moved to the side to dodge in accordance to its trainer's words, but that didn't stop Ansem. The Eevee leapt up, using the rock wall to propel himself forward, and rammed his feet hard on the top of Geodude's head. It sent it crashing into the ground, but Ansem wasn't done. He jumped up and kicked it again, effectively knocking Geodude out. "Vaavaaa! Vee va!"

The pōkemon dashed in circles victoriously, standing on his hindlegs and waving his front paws in the air with a big smile. Liam fussed over his Geodude, freaking out, hurriedly feeding it some berries. "I screwed up! Light-years isn't time, it measures distance! Aghhh! It's okay, Geodude, I got you!" I walked over and lifted Ansem up, fighting a smile as he nuzzled my cheek with his nose.

"Look at you, winning again! Such a good boy!"

"Vaaa!" I scratched behind his ears, continuing on through the maze. Belladonna followed behind, waving her leaves and swaying side-to-side happily. She was such a happy Bellsprout; such a sweetheart. I still feel bad for how we met. It had only been my intention to throw the pōkeball, not battle her. As wonderful as Ansem was I wish he was a bit more careful, not recklessly charging forward and taking on every challenge sent our way. He's rash, bold, and does things in the moment, going so far as to bite Belladonna when we first met to make catching her easier. Compared to him Belladonna was vastly different, the girl cautious and happy to just do her own thing. "Veeeva!"

I honestly questioned how I wound up in this situation at all. Following orders… pretending to do what was expected of me… was it really for the best? I guess I'll find out soon enough, since I'll be pursuing Team Rocket after this. I think I'm almost there, too- I can see the end of the maze.

Surrounded by boulders and standing on a stone platform was a teenager with spiky brown hair and squinty eyes. He wore some kind of tracksuit top colored in blacks, greens, and oranges, and wore a pair of grey cargo pants. His shoes matched his top. He… looked around the same age as the older kids in the base, maybe about fifteen or sixteen. The boy glanced down at me, watching me approach with my pōkemon, and I stopped at the bottom steps.

I tilted my head, frowning deeply. "...Are you Brock?"

"I am." He answered, voice rather gravelly for his age. The teen folded his arms across his chest, standing tall. "How old are you? You look a bit young to be challenging gym leaders… is this your first gym battle?"

"Yeah. And I'm thirteen."

"Hmph. Very well." He turned around, opening a small box that was behind him. Resting inside were six pōkeballs, his hand hovering over them in decision. "I'll have you know gym battles are a lot different from regular battles. This match is for pōkemon league authorization. By defeating me you will become a step close to battling the Elite Four and, by obtaining the boulder badge, you will have access to a new move you can teach specific pōkemon."

So defeating gym leaders _will _be pertinent to getting back to Hoenn. Hmph. Thought so.

Brock pulled out two pōkeballs, attaching them to his belt, and faced me. "How long have you been with your pōkemon? No, how long have you been a trainer?"

"Doesn't matter." I answered, the two pōkemon I was travelling with moving ahead and getting into offensive stances. "I have things I need to do and I need badges to do it. Sorry, but I'm going to have to battle you now. I don't want to, but I have to."

"Sounds like a bunch of excuses to avoid answering my questions." Brock retorted, stepping down from his spot on the platform. "But fine. Whatever. I don't care one way or another. I'll use only two pōkemon since that's all you have- that way things are fair. Prepare yourself for a true gym battle. My pōkemon are all hard-as-rock with true grit determination! Let the match begin!"

"Okay." I got into a stance, narrowing my eyes as I watched him throw the pōkeball, a Geodude appearing in a red light. "Ansem, you're up first! Double Kick!"

"Veeeeevaaaa!" He charged. Geodude attempted to move out of the way via Brock's shout, but it just wasn't fast enough. Ansem had incredible speed and it just improved with each experience point he gained. Those irritating trainers did me a favor by making me battle them and I couldn't be more grateful. Annoyed, yes, but also grateful. Ansem let out a bark and jumped in the air, spinning mid-dive towards his opponent and kicking it hard with his hindlegs.

"Geodude!" Brock shouted, watching his pōkemon fall to the ground. Ansem kicked it again and then back up, growling as his fur stood on end. "Get up! You can do this! Use tackle!"

"Geoooo!" It shouted, pushing itself up and flying at the pōkemon. Geodude wrapped its arms around itself and barrelled into Ansem, causing him to stumble back. Geodude flexed, attempting to intimidate the pōkemon. Ansem did not back down, glaring at it, enraged that he had gotten hurt. "Geodude!"

I bit my lip, worried, before shouting out another order. "You know what to do, Ansem!" The Eevee let out a battlecry, dashing forward as fast as he could, slamming his side into the Geodude. "Double kick now!"

"Eeeeva!"

There was no stopping it. Brock could only watch as his pōkemon fainted, frustration forming on his features. Several people in the audience, a bunch of little kids, let out horrified squeals and shouted in complaint. I ignored them, too focused on the battle. Brock scowled at me, calling back his defeated pōkemon.

"Alright then… I see how it is. You aren't bad. Prepare yourself for my other pōkemon! Onix, go!" He threw the next pōkeball, a large creature forming out a red light. I watched with big eyes as it appeared, having never seen such a large pōkemon in person. Mewtwo was one thing, but this was another. Pulling out my pōkedex, I learned that he was almost a solid thirty-feet tall; the average Onix standing at twenty-eight feet and ten inches. "You gonna switch out your pōkemon or keep fighting with that Eevee?"

It was so tall. I took a step back, neck craned as I tried to see its face, fearfl of this creature that could very easily crush me within its stone-cold grip. "I… y-yeah. Ansem, come back! Belladonna, you're up!" The Bellsprout looked downright terrified. She glanced back at me and I knelt down, resting a hand on her flower bud of a head. "It… It'll be okay. You got this. You're strong."

"S-Sprout?"

She looked up at Onix, leaves shaking. Then she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Sprout! Sprout, sprout!" She stepped forward, narrowing her eyes. "Sprout…"

Okay. Easy. We can do this. I saw her slowly approach the ginormous pōkemon, leaves slowly extending into vines. She was scared, but she was ready. Belladonna had this. "You know what to do. Vine whip!" Belladonna didn't hesitate; she thrust those vines back and shot them outwards, smacking Onix against the side. The huge pōkemon roared and slithered forward, shaking the ground. "Careful!"

Brock furrowed his brows and held out a hand, yelling out, "Onix, use tackle! Then headbutt that Bellsprout into submission!"

"No! Bella, dodge and bind 'em!"

Bellsprout hurried out of the way, startling me by leaping into my arms. I screeched and made a mad dash for it, lunging to the side to avoid Onix as it rammed its head into the ground where I had been previously standing. Rubble flew everywhere and I cradled Belladonna protectively, Ansem barking from his spot on a boulder as he watched me roll us to safety. I grimaced and pushed myself up onto my knees, glaring darkly at Brock as I watched him order his Onix to back off. Belladonna whimpered.

"You should know that in real battles, the serious ones, even trainers risk their lives." Brock told me, frowning deeply. "Pōkemon aren't the only ones in danger."

I said nothing, standing and looking down at my pōkemon. She was so scared; the girl didn't listen to my commands at all. This was tough. Still, it was nothing like what I had been put through back at the old base. If I could get through that… then she could get through this. "Bella, hey…" My voice was soft, quiet even. "It's okay. He's big, but that's all. You can hold him down." I set her down on the ground, kneeling back down. She looked up at me with big eyes, leafy hands wrapped around my own. "I…"

What were those words I always tried to remember when things got scariest? It's been so long I don't even remember. All I can recall is the promise I made. But… there has to be something- anything I can tell her to make her feel better. To encourage her. Something that I wished people would have said to me growing up.

"I… I believe in you, Belladonna."

She looked shaken for a moment, then narrowed her eyes in determination when my voice reached her. Belladonna whirled around, walking forward, extending her arms out. Without warning, she began to glow. Brock looked surprised when he saw her body get bigger, vines appearing out from the ground and shooting towards Onix. The giant rock pōkemon let out a shout, struggling against her hold, and the bright light around Belladonna faded. She was no longer a Bellsprout. The Weepinbell pulled on the vines, trying to force Onix against the ground. Brock ordered Onix to try and break free and the veins snapped, Belladonna crying out in response.

"Weepin…!" Her legs were gone, but she could still jump back to avoid the rock pōkemon's oncoming tail. "Bell!"

Her leaves lit up and out flew several blades, the pōkemon using razor leaf to attack. Onix cried out when they cut against its stone body, leaving deep scratches, and it collapsed against the earth. "Onix!" Brock shouted, watching as Belladonna proceeded to whip the rock pōkemon with more vines. I huffed, telling her to keep going as the opponent kept trying to get up. "You can do this! Come on, Onix!"

"Use acid!" I told her, determined to win. His pōkemon wasn't going to last much longer; I could defeat him. Everything that was said about me, all that I had been told and taught growing up- they were wrong. Team Rocket was wrong. I wasn't pathetic- and neither were my pōkemon. I stepped forward, watching as my girl spat out some violet liquid, melting part of the Onix's stone body, cringing at the sight, but I didn't stop the battle. "Again! He's almost down! We can-!"

"Don't do it!"

"Leave him alone!" A pair of arms wrapped around my legs, a large weight crash into me.

"Oniiiiiix!"

Wh-What the frick!?

I yelped when I was sent falling hard onto my front, the small children from earlier all crashing into me and pinning my body down onto the ground. Brock looked alarmed. I tried to push myself up onto my knee, but my bad arm had pain spike through it and I flinched, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. "G-Get off…!" Who were these people? I can't even see them from this angle; they were practically sitting on me. It was so hard to breathe.

"Hey!" Brock stepped forward, the fight temporarily halted. Belladonna stopped hitting Onix, the pōkemon writhing on the ground. "Leave her alone. This is an official match and we are going to see it through, you got that?"

"B-But, Broooock!" One of the girls whined, clinging tight to my burned arm. I grit my teeth together, looking away and doing my best to keep my pain silent. Ansem came down from his spot on a boulder, glaring at the children when he saw how badly hurting I was. "Your pōkemon! W-We know how much you love them! Don't make them get hurt like this…"

"We can't just sit there and watch Onix get beat up like this!" A boy declared. He shifted from his spot on my back, his left knee digging into an old bruise. Friiiiick, that's painful. I took a shaky breath and looked down, glaring into the ground and waiting for all this to be over. My burn was stinging like crazy; it felt almost like it did when I first obtained it. "Just stop it!"

"Don't move!" One of the other kids pulled on my braids when I tried to sit up again, but I made no sound to show my pain. "You're just a bully! Leave our brother alone!"

Brother!? _What on earth-!?_ Ow! My fingers curled into fists and Ansem began to bark at them, threatening them. The kids didn't listen. Brock stepped forward, irritated by what was happening. I slowed my breathing, keeping calm and pretending this was just a regular day at the base. It was easier that way- acting as though others were the ones in control. As much as it caused me pain and as much as I wanted to cry out… I didn't.

"Get off of her now!" Brock marched across the field, waving his arm in the air to shoo the children back. They crawled off of me and I laid there unmoving, at least until there was a pair of feet beside my head. "You. Can you stand?"

I didn't answer. I unfurled my hands and dragged my palms against the earth, slowly sitting up on my knees. I told Ansem to calm down and then glanced around at the small children that had surrounded me, counting ten of them in total. The majority of them were crying, the rest being on the verge of tears, and they all looked near identical to the person I had been battling. Most notably- they were all younger than me. "Siblings…"

"Yeah." Brock sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "They're my younger brothers and sisters."

"Which is why you need to listen to us!" The eldest looking on exclaimed, grabbing onto the teen's jacket. "Onyx is badly hurt! We know you hate when that happens! You're strong, but she's stronger! Just stop the match!"

"I can't do that."

While they were distracted I turned away, lifting up my sleeve and checking on my arm. The bandages weren't torn, but it was bleeding some. It would need medicine. I glanced at Onix and Belladonna, observing them properly now; my pōkemon looked overall fine, but Onix was completely worn out and beaten. He would pass out if I attacked again. Seeing how badly his stone body was affected by Belladonna's attacks, my heart ached and I looked away, struggling to keep my emotions under control. "...Then forfeit."

Brock whirled around to look at me, alarmed. "What!?"

I glanced at him, expressionless. "I don't like battling either. I do it because I have to. Your pōkemon is going to pass out if Belladonna attacks again, so you might as well just surrender. Or do you really want to upset them," I gestured to the small children, "even more?"

He hesitated and looked down at his siblings, eyebrows knitting together in thought. Brock's fingers curled into fists. "I… I don't…" Hearing Onix whimper in the background, he lowered his head and sighed. "All right. Fine. Congratulations, you've won. Onix, return!" The pōkemon was covered in a red light, retreating back into the pōkeball. Brock reached into his pocket, pulling out a small silvery object and holding it out to me. I stared at it. "As.. proof of your victory here today, take this; an official pōkemon league boulder badge! With this, pōkemon up to level twenty from other trainers will listen to you, and you can also teach the move _headbutt _to any compatible pōkemon."

I took the boulder badge, staring at it, and then proceeded to shove it into my backpack. "Thanks. Here, some berries for your pōkemon." I handed some oran berries to him, very close to running out by this point, and the teen stared down at me in surprise. "As I said, I hate battling. I don't even plan on going to the league. But there are things I have to do and I need the badges for it."

"...What things do you need them for?"

One of the children tugged on my jumper shorts when I didn't respond. Belladonna hopped over, pressing her body against my right leg. "Sorry for calling you a bully…"

"I mean, I feel like one. But… the thing I gotta do-" I opened my eyes, resting a hand gently on the little kid's head. She was about Adrien's height. A solemn expression formed on my face, breaking through the mask I wore earlier. "-let's just say there are some people I need to get back to. Little kids about your age."

"Really?"

"...Yeah. They're really far away and I need the power that comes with the badges to get back to them."

"Oooh." She blinked. Another child stared up at me, curious.

"How far away?"

"...Across some oceans."

"Wow!"

"Y-Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go. I've got what I came here for." I tugged on my backpack straps, glancing down at either side of me to see my pōkemon standing there loyally. Their eyes met mine and my heart ached even more, seeing the cuts and bruises they were sustaining. "Sorry… let's get you guys patched up, okay? Pōkecenter is this way."

"...Hey, kid!" I had just started to climb onto the boulders to make my way through the maze easier when Brock called out to me. I hesitated, momentarily praying he wasn't going to yell at me for cheating my way back to the exit, and looked at him from over my shoulder with as neutral an expression as I could manage. He stared at me. "What was your name? You never told me."

I really hated that question. "People… People call me Grunt."

"Grunt?" He echoed, frowning. "That's a weird name."

"It's…" I paused. Then, lowering my head and facing forward, I climbed up onto the boulder the rest of the way, standing up and balancing on the boulder rims. "It's not a name."

With that I hurried out, tired of conversation and dealing with people, and started running along the boulders with great agility, using all those years of forced training to make my way through this. I leapt from ledge-to-ledge, clinging to my wounded arm, Ansem and Belladonna following behind me. Once we neared the end I leapt down, ignoring the pain in my ankles, and we rushed to the doors. I didn't even bother to listen to the weird suspender-wearing guy when he tried to approach me, just wanting to get my pōkemon healed and have my wounds treated after being manhandled the way they were. I pushed past the doors.

"Hey, scamp!" I jolted, forced into a halt when I nearly bumped into a familiar face outside. "How you doing?"

"B-Blue?" He grinned at me. "Why are you here?"

"What, is that the greeting after helping you out?" He scowled, stepping forward. I flinched when he reached forward, bopping me upside the head lightly with his fist. "Come on, Grunt, be more civil! Do I have to teach you how to talk to people, too? I came to check up on you!"

I blinked, looking up at him in confusion. "Why?"

Blue gaped. "A-Are you seriously asking me that? Kid, we found you half dead in the woods outside Pallet! We're worried about ya!"

"...Why?"

"Uh, because we are? How many stupid questions you've got in that tiny brain of yours?" The teen walked over, wrapping an arm around my stiff shoulders and making me stumble as he pulled me to him. "We're friends now, you goof! Got that memorized? I told you that your best shot was to take on the gym leaders, but I didn't actually give you any expert advice on how to do that!"

"E… Expert?" I was so lost. "What?"

"You heard me." He grinned, reaching over with his other hand and ruffling my hair. I tried not to recoil that time. "But it looks like you've figured out how to do it, huh? Good job! Yuna and Gramps'll be proud of you. You're not too shabby as a trainer- even caught yourself a Bellsprout and evolved it, huh?" He glanced at Belladonna, who covered her face with her leaves shyly at his words. "Guess you need a reward."

"A… reward?" I've heard Rich and Velga, and all the other Team Rocket goons talk about those. They were always so desperate to improve themselves for the boss, to impress him, in hopes of gaining a promotion. Meanwhile the only rewards I ever received from them were punishments for disobedience and misbehavior. I eyed him warily, grabbing my crooked hand and stepping back. "What… kind of reward?"

Blue seemed to notice my hesitation. "Hey, don't worry about it, squirt! It's something nice, I promise." He reached into his fanny pack, opening it and rummaging about inside. "Here. Five great balls. They'll be even better for catching pōkemon than regular pōkeballs. I've also got some extra meds for you; courtesy of my gramps. You seem to have a bit of a habit of getting yourself hurt, so we thought it'd be a practical gift."

Blue handed them to me and I took the items in surprise. "I don't… uh… I- thanks." I awkwardly slid my backpack off and put what he called a reward inside. It was a lot nicer than anything else I've been given, most of which normally ended up being a smack to the face or… worse. "You didn't have to… do that."

"It's fine." His smirk actually died down into a small smile, the teen's eyes softening just a bit. "Feels like I gotta watch out for ya for some reason, you know? I'd feel bad if something happened to you. Why don't you hurry on up to the pōkemon center? Give me a call and let me know how things go. Also- Gramps_ told you _to call him when you got to Viridian!"

Huh? _Oh._ My eyes went wide, realization hitting. Frick. I had totally forgotten.

Blue pointed a finger at me, frowning. "That's why he sent me! We all got worried when we didn't get a call from the pōkecenter, so I ended up coming after ya! Next town- _call! _Or I'll track you down again, you got that!? Yuna was throwing a fit!"

"S-Sorry…!"

His stern expression faded and he laughed, reaching over and placing a hand on my head again. He moved it back-and-forth like a bobblehead, an action that wasn't unfamiliar to me as Rich had done it plenty of times in the past, but something about this was… gentler in the way it was done. "It's fine! Just call us, squirt. I'm rootin' for you. Smell ya later!" Blue pulled away, waving his hand at me, and I watched completely dumbfounded as he walked away.

"B… Bye…" My hand hung uselessly in the air, fingers curled uncertainly as my eyebrows furrowed together. I had no idea what just happened. "O-Okay…"

I shook my head, questioning what went on in that person's mind. Ansem barked at me, catching my attention, and I quickly lifted him up. I hissed a little at the pain in my arms and tried to ignore it, allowing the Eevee to climb up on my shoulder. He was such a big guy, jeez. He's lucky he's cute, otherwise I wouldn't carry his heavy self. Ignoring the pain, I started heading down the streets towards the direction of the pōkecenter. "Weepin…?"

"I'm fine." I moved faster, pushing through the pōkecenter doors when we got there, and handed my pōkemon to Joy. She took them in surprise, having not expected me back so soon, and I explained to her what had happened. She took the pōkeballs and my pōkemon, and I watched as she and several other nurses and Chanceys rolled them into the back on stretchers. "Be safe…"

Watching pōkemon being carried away on stretchers… something about it tugged at my mind. A memory from long ago. I sighed and sat down in the lobby, knowing that with all of them being healed the only thing left to do was patch myself up. Plopping down on the floor and rolling up my sleeves, I unzipped my backpack and got to work. It didn't take too long to fix myself up. I never knew burns could bleed; it was quite interesting.

Some nearby trainers asked if I got into a wrestling match with a Fire-type pōkemon, of which I promptly ignored them and didn't answer, and they all scowled at me and wandered off. Others cast me disapproving looks for sitting on the ground when there were still open seats all over the lobby. The only reason I wasn't sitting in them was because they were surrounded by people- and I did not like being around others. Not really.

Hours passed. I ended up taking a nap. It was only when someone started to tap me on the shoulder that I woke up, eyes groggily opening before growing wide with alarm when I saw who it was. I tensed, lunging to the side, and grabbed hold of my backpack in fully preparation to swing it. Brock squatted down in front of me, frowning deeply. "Hey. I have some questions for you."

"Uh… what?"

"You said… it wasn't a name. Grunt. What did you mean by that?"

"O-Oh…" I straightened up, staring at him uncertainly, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I-It means… It means what it means. It's not a name. I-I don't have a name."

Brock seemed surprised by that. "How do you not- wait, what happened to your arm? That wasn't from Onix." He stared at the bandages, seeing the barest trace of red flesh near my wrist. "Those are… burns? Did you get into a scuffle with a wild Charmander or something?"

"N-No, I…" I paused, holding the limb up for him to see. "It was… an explosion. Some stuff happened and I got caught in it. It's fine."

"Have you been giving it proper medical attention? Did you see a doctor? I know a thing or two about burns, but if it's really serious then-"

"I've got it." I rolled my sleeve down, reaching over and grabbing my backpack, pulling the large and heavy object onto my lap. Brock watched as I did so, going silent at my words. "It's not infected or anything, so it's fine. I've been… I've been using medicine."

"...You should really get a pressure garment for it then." The teen sat down, legs getting tired from squatting so long. He pointed at the injury, not at all impressed with my dismissive attitude. "It'll help with the scarring and prevent further injury to it. Burns can be really dangerous, even the smallest ones, so they should never be taken lightly. You should have said something about it before we battled; if any dirt got into it…"

Oh my gods, who was he- my caretaker? I was fine. I didn't understand why people kept fussing over me it; it was… weird. First Yuna and Professor Oak, and now Blue and Brock? It was starting to leave me… oddly flustered. I hated these strange emotions that kept trying to take over. "I… I've been taking care of myself for years, dude; I've got it. H-How do you know all of this anyway?"

He reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head, giving me an awkward smile. "I-I have a lot of siblings, so I gotta be prepared for anything. My parents left a long time ago, so I'm the only who can raise them, which means I've had to study up on a lot of things- including medicine and how to treat burns. No mom or dad to do it, so it's all up to me as I'm the oldest."

"...Oh." That had turned… rather dark. My head lowered as I thought about it, wondering what might have happened to his family. Were they still alive? Wild pōkemon could threaten one's life if you had no means to defend yourself. What am I supposed to say to him now? I had no idea. None of my time in the base had prepared me for something like this. Should I tell him something about myself? "I… I never knew my parents. Out of all the kids I was with, only a few of us… actually remembered or had met them. I don't… even know if I _have _siblings."

"What do you mean?" He sounded concerned. "The kids you were with… are those the ones you're trying to get back to? The ones you said you needed gym badges for?"

"Y-Yeah. That." I cleared my throat, holding tightly onto my backpack. "They're all the way back in Hoenn, so…"

He stared at me for a minute. "I see… well, I wish you luck then. But, you know something, kid?" Brock sighed, slumping his shoulders and resting his arms in his lap. "I don't really like battling much myself either. You're probably already aware of that 'cause of what my brothers and sisters said, but… I felt I should tell you myself. I've got to stay in the gym though- to support them. I can't just leave my siblings to fend for themselves, not like my father did. If I could I… I would travel all over!"

His lips tilted upwards in a bright smile, the teen surprising me with the wistful look on his face.

"What I want more than anything in this world is to become the best pōkemon breeder in existence! I enjoy raising them more than I do making them battle, so making a career out of caring for them is my dream! Unfortunately…" Brock lowered his head, upset again. "I have to stay here. I love them, I really do, my siblings are everything to me, but… battling just isn't my thing."

"...I'm sorry…"

A part of me could relate to that. All my life I had been trapped in the base, unable to do what I wished or desired, and even now I'm still unable to be what I want. I have to do things I hate just to help other people, unable to rest or just have _one moment _where I wasn't stressing out about something. If I really thought about it… I think my main desire was to just sleep. Maybe eat a meal that tasted good. To reunite with the boy who gave me the dawn stone. I would keep my pōkemon to travel with him, but I would never battle again if I could help it.

"It's not your fault." Brock said, sounding almost bitter as he turned away. "It was my dead-beat dad who left this responsibility to me. He left to become a master pōkemon trainer and never returned."

"That's true." A voice suddenly spoke up, coming from several feet behind the teen. Our heads shot up and we watched as a familiar scruffy old man approached, Flint staring us down. Why on earth was here? Didn't go back to his weird rock-store outside of town? "Your father _did _leave you, Brock… and for many years he was gone. But now he's returned… and it's time for you to follow your dreams."

"Uh… what?" I blinked, not understanding what was happening.

Flint answered any and all questions the two of us had when he pulled the beanie off his head, showing us his eyes, and to my alarm the beard he had been wearing was fake- easily ripped off, and revealing a jawline and chin that was near-identical to Brock's. The teen scowled, glaring at him. "Father…"

My eyes went wide and I whirled my head over to stare at the gym leader, unable to believe what I was hearing. "Wh-What!? Th-The dude you just said left you!?"

"That's right." Flint nodded, standing there with a stoic look on his face. "It was me. I couldn't become the great pōkemon trainer I wanted and because of that failure I… I was too embarrassed and ashamed to return to my family. I was convinced you were going to be just like me, little girl, not standing a chance at raising and battling pōkemon… but I was wrong." He stepped forward, walking over to us. Brock stood, leaving me along to sit on the ground and feel even smaller than I actually was. "I'm sorry, son. It's time that… I finally start taking care of my family. You go fulfill your dreams."

"First," Brock began, expression hardening into something almost angry, "there are a few things I need to tell you."

Oh gods. No. No, no, no. This isn't going to end well. If he tries to argue with an adult, they'll-

"After all these years," Flint said, not showing an ounce of hatred or fury, "I understand how you must feel about me. So go ahead- get everything off your chest. Vent and I'll listen." He was so calm, rational even, and it left me stunned. No adult I've seen had ever been so sensible when faced with a situation where a person would be talking back to them. Brock reached into his vest, pulling something out and handed it to his father. "Uh…?"

It was a needle and thread. Suddenly there was an opening of the back doors and I turned, seeing one of the Chanceys walking over to where I was at. My pōkemon must be healed. Great; time for the escape. I stood and slid my backpack over my shoulders, taking a few tentative steps back as I watched the scene take place. Brock was… lecturing the older man, informing Flint of his siblings habits and needs, telling him each and every detail while the adult struggled to write it all down. It was such a strange sight; I've never seen anything like it before.

I know from Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, and Yuna that not all adults were bad… but it still stunned me every time I met a new one that was nice.

**Think I said before I'm mixing up the anime and the game. XD Grunt is starting to show her emotions and feelings more thanks to her pokemon and the kind people around her affecting her. Positivity and encouragement can go a long way. Well, what do you guys think so far? :3 We had Misty make an appearance last chapter and here's Brock! But the big question is... will he be a companion or will Grunt go solo? Hmmmmm. XD**

**Also the song lyrics at the top are from _Marianas Trench: Killing Kind. _**


	8. The Fated Encounter

_"The ghost in me was true, but you've been haunted too just didn't see it all along."_

Making my way to Mount Moon wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. There were a ridiculous amount of trainers who, if I so match as made eye contact with them, would challenge me to a battle. Avoiding wild pōkemon was easier than people, and Belladonna and Ansem were excited to keep travelling- though they began to show concern when my expression grew emptier with each step closer to our destination. Especially considering I had obtained an unwanted companion.

The exact second I had left the pōkecenter after gathering up my pōkemon and feeding them, I had been hunted down by Brock. The older teen followed me all throughout the pokemart, talking nonstop and trying to convince me to let him go with me. And why? Because I was an _experienced adventurer _who _knows what she's doing. _It was insane. I knew absolutely nothing about what I was doing; I made things up as I went along. When I tried to explain that he couldn't come along because it was dangerous, he responded by saying that everything in the outside world was dangerous.

He just wouldn't take "no" as an answer.

"Why are you so against it? Aren't you just going to the towns with pōkemon gyms?"

I remained silent, stopping at the edge of town with furrowed brows. He was really irritating me. Again I tried to dissuade him, but Brock went on a tangent about how he could cook and clean and whip up medicine from scratch, using forest roots and plants, and Flint, who was following us, went on to tell me to take good care of his son. I was dumbfounded. They were all under the impression that I was just going to bring him with me, completely ignoring every word that came out of my mouth. Eventually I had to sit through every single one of his ten siblings crying, pleading with me to keep their big brother safe, their waterworks breaking down every single defense I had built up through the years. This was ridiculous!

"I-I can't… I'm not taking him to Mount Moon!"

"Mount Moon?" Brock was confused. "What's there?"

Frick. I turned my head, biting down on my bottom lip and folding my arms across my chest. This wasn't going to plan at all. "Just… people. No one you want to get involved with."

"Sounds like trouble." Flint commented. My eyes narrowed and I glared at the ground, turning my back towards the ground. "You could do well with a friend."

"I don't…"

"Hey, come on!" Brock reached out, placing a hand on my shoulder, and I tensed. My breath caught in my throat and so many terrible things flashed through my mind. Hands beginning to shake I curled them tight against my sides, arms stiffening, the boy slowly pulling away when he took in my reaction. "S-Sorry, I… yeah. Grunt, I want to travel the world; I'm not ready to do that on my own. Whatever it is you're doing… I think you could use some help. We don't… have to be friends, but I don't think you should be alone."

I hate this. Why can't it all just end? I don't want to exist.

Ansem stood on his hindlegs, biting at the hem of my romper shorts and tugging on them. Yeah, that was what it was called; why on earth did I ever think it was called a "jumper"? Frig, my head. My gaze shifted to the Eevee and I blinked, snapping out of my darker thoughts long enough to realize that if I were by perchance _not _existing then no one would be taking care of Ansem. He had traveled all the way to Pallet, determined to find a trainer. Yet… all the trainers had already left. Would anyone have taken him in? Maybe. I have no idea.

"I'm not… I'm not going to be responsible if you get hurt." I settled on, watching as the pōkemon reached up and liked the tips of the my fingers. It was such a strange feeling. Was Ansem trying to comfort me? "Don't… do anything stupid."

Brock looked stunned, but a smile soon spread out across his face. "Of course! Though I'm getting the feeling that I'm gonna have to keep you from doing anything too reckless. From this moment on, we're going to stick together!"

I'm regretting this so much already. Yet the eyes of his siblings… all watery and scared… urgh. It was becoming clear to me that small children were my one weakness. I hated it so much. And yet here we are- leaving the city to head up into mountains. Brock made sure to get a pressure garment for my arm before we left, forcing me to wear it, and when he saw how crooked my left wrist was I had to dodge his questions- uncomfortable with everything that was happening. I actually found myself seeking solace in the battles from the random trainers that approached, the strangers demanding battles the very moment our eyes met.

Running from wild pōkemon wasn't the most fun, but Belladonna and Ansem were certainly excited to keep travelling. I found myself growing more anxious as we walked, fear of Rich and Velga growing deeper within me as I thought about all that they were capable of. I never anticipated meeting them again so soon- or meeting them at all- after the building had exploded. They were supposed to be dead. Not that it's a _bad _thing that they're alive- I was quite relieved they survived. I just… didn't want to interact with them ever again.

But I had to. I have to stop them.

I-I can't… let them hurt anyone else. I won't.

Spending all the money I had racked up from winning battles to get more potions, medicine, and goods, we wandered the forests and the mountain area- collecting whatever berries we could get our hands on. Brock beamed at me from his spot next to my pōkemon, the older teen walking along rather cheerfully. "Thanks for letting me tag along, Grunt! You're the best!"

I said nothing in response. As night began to fall we had to make camp, in which Brock began to… pull out cooking utensils from his backpack? I watched in confusion as he started a fire, laying out rocks around the sticks and pulling out some kind of… frig- what would you call it? He stuck the iron skillet on top of some kind of… grate? Grill? I wasn't educated in this. Either way, Brock seemed to know what he was doing- though I questioned how he managed to make everything fit into his backpack.

I scooted far away, resting against a tree, Ansem on my lap and Belladonna against my side. I fed them berries, watching them tiredly as they ate. The smell of food cooking made my stomach start to rumble, but I ignored it. I wondered if the people in the outside world were supposed to be so strange- especially when Brock finished making… pancakes? The heck? So weird. He pulled out some syrup and offered me some of the food, even letting our pōkemon eat it too.

Maybe… Maybe _I'm _what's not right about this place.

Perhaps everyone else is normal. I'm the strange one.

…

Wallace watched as his four-year-old niece played with her stuffed Altaria doll. She really was so adorable; he had no doubt that once she was older she would make an excellent trainer, maybe even a contest star. She certainly inherited his love for beautiful things. Perhaps that was why she had such an interest in his good friend Steven. Whenever he would visit she would attach herself to his leg, trying to convince him to have a tea party with her, and the man wouldn't have the chance to decline before he was being dragged away. Wallace always found it so amusing- no one could say _no _to his niece. Lisia was just too sweet.

A good show of this was when Wallace temporarily went into the kitchen to make something to drink and returned, the girl bounding over with a letter in her hands. He had thought he heard the door open earlier, but he hadn't paid much attention to it. "What is it?"

"It's from Steven!" The little girl exclaimed, beaming. "Think there are stones in it!? He's always sending you pretty rocks! I want one!"

Judging from the size of the letter, Wallace highly doubted it. He offered a small smile, grabbing a letter opener from a drawer in the coffee table, and slicing it open. "We can ask. Now what does this… oh." He frowned, expression growing grim as he read what was written. "I see."

"What is it?" She climbed onto the couch beside him, hugging her Altaria doll to her chest, leaning against him and struggling to read all the big words that were written. "Team… Rocket… busy… uh…"

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about, Lisia." He told her, hurriedly folding the letter up. "I'm going to go find Winona; she needs to hear of this."

"Your girlfriend?" Wallace paused, face turning a light pink, before he cleared his throat.

"W-We're not… I mean, she hasn't agreed yet to…"

Lisia pouted. "Why hasn't she said yes!? You're amazing!"

"It's… complicated. She wanted time to think about it."

"What's to think about?" Lisia asked, tilting her head curiously. She just didn't understand why someone wouldn't want to date her uncle. He was always so nice! He let her play with his pōkemon and he would have tea parties with her, and he would play dress up with her, and he'd even bring her to pōkemon contests so she could watch the cute pōkemon look even cuter! "You're amazing, Uncle Wallace!"

The man gave an small smile, expression softening as he reached over and ruffled her hair. Lisia whined, letting out a small complaint about how he was messing up her style, and he left to head into the patio outside. He unfolded the letter again, rereading it, and sighed heavily. Steven was supposed to have given up on all of this, but it was clear that was not the case. His passion was like a fierce wave, powerful and unassuming. If he was left to his own devices he would grow into a tidal wave, enveloping all those that would dare stand in his way.

If Team Rocket really were on the move again… especially in Hoenn…

Steven was going to stop at nothing to put an end to them. And as his friend… Wallace might have no choice but to assist him. Picking up a pen, the man hunted down a piece of paper and began to write back, informing him not to behave too rashly and wait. If he was going to go after them, Wallace was going to get him some help. Two gym-leaders and the one most likely to be the new champion? Team Rocket won't stand a chance.

Lisia watched from the doorway in worry, wondering what was making her uncle wear such a heartbreaking expression.

…

The next morning came by anxiously. I was awake far before Brock was, pacing the area and feeding my pōkemon a couple more candies and bread slices for breakfast, and Ansem sat on my head whilst I carried Belladonna. We were so close to the mountain; I can't believe this was actually happening. Just a little bit more and then… and then…

Ooookay, calm down. Deep breaths. We can do this. Rich and Velga were just up ahead, alive. They had survived the explosion and were committing crimes like they normally do, and… frick. What if I freeze up? I'm so scared. I remained strong for as long as I could, but now that I'm face-to-face with the reality that I would have to go against them for the first time in years... in forever… I… no. No, it'll be fine.

I'm… not how I was. I can do this.

My gaze shifted over to Brock, seeing how he was still sleeping, and wondered if I should just leave him here. He had pōkemon so he would be safe and he clearly knew how to cook, and had ingredients to do so, so he should survive just fine. He was originally a gym leader, after all, but fighting pōkemon compared to fighting people is… something different. I don't think he'd stand a chance against Rich and Velga. They were terrifying.

"Nnn… hmmm?" Brock mumbled and furrowed his brows, groggily sitting up as he awoke. I scowled and quickly turned away, annoyed. So much for that plan. Hmph. "Oh, you're already up? Guess I should…" He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. "...make breakfast. Eggs sound good?"

"...You don't have to."

"It's fine." He waved me off, reaching into his backpack and getting ready to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he sprayed the saliva and paste out near the end of the campsite all over- avoiding leaving it in one big glop so random animals and/or pōkemon wouldn't be tempted to eat it and get sick. I had done the same earlier; it's what I've been doing since I started travelling, but it was still gross to watch someone else do it. People are gross. He stood and stretched, and quickly started to get to work cooking. "Dada da~ nothing like a healthy breakfast to start the day! Anything special you want on it, Grunt? We've got some celery, carrots, and cheese that I've been keeping in this insulated cooler lunchbox!"

...I'm beginning to think that Brock's backpack is an endless void, because there's no way everything he has can fit in there. I narrowed my eyes at it, suspicious of its contents and the fabric it was made out of, as it just seemed to stretch with everything stuck inside. It was illogical. Granted if pōkemon could be made to be transported into tiny little pōkeballs, I suppose it made sense for technology to reach a height where you could fit practically anything into a backpack.

It's still weird, though. At least to me.

Utterly silent, I made my way over to where he was and sat down, resting Belladonna in my lap and watching as the eggs heated up and began to cook. "I can't taste, so it doesn't matter."

"...What?" His eyebrows raised and he whirled his head around to look at me, alarmed. "What do you mean you can't taste?"

"It means what it means." I was getting really tired fo explaining myself to everyone. "I can't taste. Everything is the same. One time I _thought _I could taste something, but… it became bland again. Food is just food. There's no flavor. Only texture."

Brock frowned deeply at that. "Well, that's no good. Do I need to keep cooking until you _do _taste something?" I shook my head. "Then what? Is there a reason you can't taste or were you just born without working tastebuds? Is that a thing? I'm actually not sure if that's a thing or not."

"That's…" I had no idea. I paused, a sigh escaping when I decided it would be best if I tried to explain. There was no point in hiding it anyway, especially if we were going to be travelling together for a while. I didn't like, but that was life. It threw things you hated right at you. You just had to adapt to it. "When I was little I could still eat things and taste them," I said softly, voice going quiet, "but over time it just… stopped. It all started to taste the same. It's weird." There wasn't really any explanation for it. I questioned myself about it at first, but it just became what it was. It was just how I was. Another weird thing about me, proving only more so about how abnormal I am compared to other people. I lowered my gaze, rubbing my fingers gently against Belladonna's leaves as she held my hands. Her big eyes were staring right into mine. "I'm not sure what caused it."

"Hmm." Brock hummed to himself, scrambling the eggs with the spatula he was using. "I see. It could be more of a psychological problem then. But… I'm not sure how I can help. The only thing I can suggest is trying to _enjoy _the food you're eating, even if it doesn't taste pleasant."

"Been there, done that." I scowled. Ansem barked, growling a little when he sensed my negative emotions, but he didn't pull away or jump down from my head. He narrowed his eyes at Brock, as if believing he was the one causing my distress. In a way… he was. I didn't want him here with me and I didn't want to be having this conversation. I just wanted to continue to Mt. Moon unperturbed. We were wasting time. "You just… wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand." He said, dishing some of the eggs into a bowl. He held it out to me, startling me, and I stared at him in shock. He was frowning deeply, completely serious. "You need to tell me what's wrong, what these people you're after are like. What about them is so bad- why are _you _the one going after them? How come you don't want to get the police involved?"

"I-I _will _be getting the police involved!" I defended, alarmed. Confrontation was not something I was good at. "It's just… going to be later. In Hoenn."

"Why there? Why not here?"

"B-Because…! There's… reasons."

"What reasons?"

Ugh, he's making this so difficult! I huffed, hands twitching as frustration began to rise up. I released Belladonna and moved away from her, lifting a reluctant Eeeve off from atop my head. He barked at me, clearly not wanting to be set down, but I ignored him and placed him on the ground. I stood. "It doesn't matter, okay!?" I snapped, spinning on my heel. Brock set the bowl of eggs on the ground, scooting them towards my pōkemon. "It doesn't… It doesn't concern you."

It doesn't. There's no reason to get him mixed in with this mess. He's better of not knowing. He's safe. I only told Oak what happened because of the situation at hand- having been as badly injured as I was, he could have sent me far away somewhere. I'm not even sure if I was in my right mind when I _was _telling what happened, because I don't think I would have otherwise. I was just a mess of emotions then. Now I…

I'm trying to get better at showing my emotions, but it's still so hard. And I don't want to get other people wrapped up with Team Rocket. It's dangerous. Deadly, even. I began to walk off, moving away from the campsite and hiding nearby against a tree. I pulled my knees up to my chest, fingers buried in my hair, face buried into my arms.

_I really can't do this…_

People are just so difficult.

_Why am I even here?_

What reason do I exist for? What's my purpose? Why was I found all those years ago and forced into such a terrible environment? I don't understand. Do I even have a reason for existing? I'm at such a loss, I can't… I don't know how to go on. What will I even do once I find Rich and Velga? Challenge them to a battle? Ha. Pathetic. I took a deep, shaky breath, lowering my hands and having my legs collapse onto their sides. I sniffled, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the chipped dawn stone. I stared at it, gazing into its icy blue depths, wondering from the very bottom of my heart, praying for some kind of answer-

_Do you even still remember me?_

Just what was his name? I forgot it over time, but… it had to be there somewhere in my memory. Even just a letter would be fine. Anything. I cradled the stone close to my chest, closing my eyes and bowing my head, pretending the footsteps that approached weren't there. I didn't care anymore about what was around me; I barely even cared about myself. All I wanted was for Adrien to be safe, for the pōkemon to be saved. For me to… meet that person again.

_What did your name start with…? Please, please… don't leave me alone._

I'm so tired of being alone. Being scared. I want your hand to hold again.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I choked, eyes squeezing shut as my breathing hitched in my throat. Brock knelt down in front of me, a solemn expression on his face, the older teen not saying a word. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest, bringing me into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay." He said. "What happened, whatever _is _going to happen… it's okay. We're with you."

Warm… so warm…

I began to shake, head pounding and chest squeezing so tight it felt like someone had my heart wrapped in a vice. It hurt so much. I wasn't sure how to describe it, but something that was locked up inside me seemed to snap, breaking apart as I started to sob, hiccups wracking through my body painfully as I wheezed and sniffled and coughed, clinging onto the stone with all my might as I leaned into the embrace. Brock rested his head against mine, rubbing circles against my back comfortably. "I've got you… I'm here. It's okay. Just let it all out…"

Why? Why did things have to end up this way!?

I don't even… I don't even know what it is I'm supposed to actually do anymore. No one is barking orders, telling me what to do; not having someone to rely on for a purpose is… is frustrating. All this time I've clung to that stranger, that boy I met once, and the promise we made in hopes of a better life, plotting for years my eventual escape, but it all fell apart in the end. I'm trapped here in Kanto. I screwed up.

What if I can't even protect my pōkemon?

What if… when I meet Rich and Velga… I walk right back into their grasp?

I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't want to go back to that.

I don't want to be a mindless puppet again.

The sound of Ansem barking snapped me out of my panic and I inhaled sharply, turning my head and opened my eyes, blurry vision struggling to focus on the Eevee. He and Belladonna bounded over, staring at me, concern in their eyes, and another wave of emotions washed over me. It was suffocating me, choking me, heart feeling ready to give out from the pressure. I can't… lose them, too. I have to protect them. "I-I'm sorry…"

Brock loosened his grip and I pulled away, reaching out towards my pōkemon. They moved over and I leaned down, wrapping my arms around them and continuing to cry, apologizing in a weak voice.

"I-I'm so sorry…"

"Evaa?"

"Weepin…"

"I-I won't let them take you. We won't… We won't go with them!'

"That's right." I startled at the voice, turning in confusion to see Brock smiling at us. "I don't know who or what we're going against, but they're not going to get your pōkemon. They're not going to get you. I bet you anything that the two of us with our pōkemon combined are stronger than them. It's going to be okay."

"Y-yeah…"

That's right. It… It _is _going to be okay. I got this. We got this. I nodded at his words, trying to convince myself that they were the truth. I had to. I pulled away from my pōkemon and brought my hands up, rubbing at my face with my sleeves to wipe away the tears, sniffling and inhaling shakily. We were so close; I can't give up now. Just… stay calm.

I opened my palm and stared at the stone, then lifted it up and pressed it to my lips.

Good luck. That was a sign of good luck, right? Or- praying for it anyway.

Please, if you're still out there… if you still remember me… grant me some of your strength. I need to make it through this with everyone still beside me. I'm not alone anymore, so please… help me just a little. I beg of you. I carefully tucked the stone back in my pocket, swallowing the lump in my throat, and faced Brock. "Y-You said… You said breakfast was ready?"

His eyebrows shot up and he stood, alarmed. "Oh no! I left the eggs on the skillet!"

Um, alrighty then. I watched as he dashed back over to the campsite, scooping up the burned meal and making a face. With Belladonna and Ansem beside me, I slowly made my way back to the campfire and sat down, staring. "I can eat that…"

"No way." He scowled, pouring the burnt meal into some tupperware. "It's completely scorched. I'll just throw it away at the next town. I can just cook some new ones."

He ignored my protesting and went on to crack some more eggs, scrambling them up until they were ready to be cooked and later served. After eating our shares we packed up the camp and prepared to move out. It took about three hours, but between battling strangers and being chased by wild pōkemon who were _itching _for a fight we finally made it to Mt. Moon. I was shaking, holding Belladonna like she was a lifeline, Ansem pawing at my face from atop my head. We were actually here.

I wanted to tell Brock to stay outside where it was undoubtedly safer, but I found that I was unable. If push came to shove, he was going to have to snap me out of whatever trance I end up in once I meet up with Rich and Velga. He and my pōkemon are going to be the only things to keep me from falling right back into Team Rocket's grasp. They were my anchor.

Until… I can get to Hoenn.

_Just breathe…_

We can do this. It's not just me anymore. I have… people worrying about me; Professor Oak, Yuna, Blue. Ansem, Belladonna. Adrien, Brock. I have to remain strong- for their sakes. We've trained and practices and even got our first gym badge; we're more than capable of taking on two Team Rocket members. I gazed into the darkness of the cave entrance, trying to build up the courage. All I had to do was go in. Nothing more, nothing less.

So why did each step feel like I was trudging through mud?

"Eva?" Ansem pawed at my leg, frowning when he saw my expression. "Vaaa! Veeva!"

"It's… fine."

It really wasn't. I was far from ready for this. I was just pretending. But… it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to move forward and head up the rocky slope. Heading into the dark cavern with Brock behind me, my trusted pōkemon at my side, I waited a few moments for my vision to adjust to the black that was the inside. It truly was hard to see, eerily so, and I found myself growing even more nervous. This was actually happening.

Ansem mewed and Belladonna jumped, leaping into my arms, and I held her tightly. My hands and legs were shaking. Suddenly there was a blast of light and I jumped, whirling around with wide eyes to see Brock standing there with a flashlight.

"It's easier to see this way, isn't it?"

Y-Yeah…

Why on earth did that scare me so badly? It was just a light. Stay calm, just breathe. Shut down the emotions; we don't have any use for them. Not now. "W… We need to go this way." I forced out, expression struggling to remain blank as I made myself move. Brock followed behind in confusion, watching me with a weird look on his face. He looked worried, but there's no need to be worried. I was fine. Why even bother being concerned about me? There's nothing to gain from it. "T-Team Rocket is…"

"Wait, _that's _who we're after!?" He exclaimed, very much alarmed. "The dangerous people you were talking about… are part of Team Rocket!?"

"...Yes."

Brock went silent, contemplating this, not asking me any more questions. I found myself becoming grateful for that, not in the right mind or mood to handle any interrogation about my connection to them. "Alright. If… that's the case then we should be doubly on guard. I don't know much about them other than that they're an incredibly powerful and dangerous organization. According to some, not even the police have been able to take them down yet. Their hideouts are hidden all throughout the Kanto and Hoenn regions, so nobody has been able to track them!"

That was when it hit him. The realization.

"Hoenn…" Brock came to a halt, eyebrows furrowing as he stared down at me. "Did something happen there? Is that why you're so intent on going back? On stopping Team Rocket?"

My shoulders tensed and I hesitated, which was apparently all the boy needed to figure things out. He didn't completely understand, how could he, but he at least knew from basic deduction and reasoning that something must have happened in the other region that led to me hunting them down here. Brock softened his expression, looking almost sad.

"Grunt…"

I hate this. I don't want to do this. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut, clinging to Belladonna who wrapped her leafy arms around me. I wasn't ready for this. My voice was quiet, trembling as I spoke, chin lowered and hair hiding my face from view. "I just… I just want to get this over with, o-okay? So just… leave it alone."

He nodded at me. Brock stepped forward, walking at my side and matching my pace. "Alright, but… just remember; you're not in this alone. Ansem, Belladonna, Geodude, Onix, and I are in this with you. You have us to rely on. Team Rocket won't get their way."

I know that. I… I know that…

I know that I know that, so why… is it still so hard to believe?

Breathing deeply, I took another step forward. And another. And another. Ansem threatened any wild pōkemon that tried to come near us. Eventually we located a ladder and climbed down it, heading deeper into the cave, and were eventually found by some trainers. Battling helped to ease my nerves some, though it did little to help me feel more prepared. Brock remained silent, only speaking up when he saw a pretty female trainer, and later commented on how I seemed to be pushing myself too hard. I ignored him.

He knew nothing about me. And how could he when I barely even knew myself?

"Where the hell are they!?"

I almost stumbled upon hearing the voice, having not been expecting it so soon. The female cursing loudly only grew angrier and, after shooting an arm out instinctively to stop Brock from moving any farther, I cautiously moved forward- crouching down to keep myself hidden from view. I waved at him, hissing quietly for him to turn off the flashlight. Brock did so, concerned, and watched as I peered over the corner.

"Don't ask me, wench!" Rich snapped back, tossing a shovel irritably onto the ground. "You're the one who said those dark-looking rocks were fossils! I'm just doing my job!"

"Doing your job- _bah! _Lies." Velga huffed and flicked some of her hair over her shoulder, green eyes irritable. "You don't even care anymore about work, do you? I'm telling you that girl isn't worth it! She's utterly useless! What happened to being fixated on pleasing the boss?"

"Bringing Grunt back _will _please him!" He scowled, stepping forward and raising a fist in the air. Brock's eyebrows raised and he turned his head, staring at me. The boy recognized that title. "You'll see! She was _brain-washed_, remember? When we find her we'll fix whatever it was that pōkemon did to her and everything will be back to how it was! The boss will have an amazing employee working for him!"

Velga clicked her tongue against her teeth, unimpressed and in disagreement with her coworker. "As if. You're more foolish than I thought."

Heart beating so loudly in my chest I was fearful they would hear it, I forced myself to pull away back into hiding, fingers digging into my shirt. I couldn't breathe. Sweat beaded against my skin, clothes sticking to my back and arms, hair clinging to my face. This cave was so cold, but I was burning up; the entire world was threatening to spin. I've never felt more nervous- more scared- even when I was at the wrath of a certain group leader.

"This is all your fault! If you weren't singing praises about that brat… urgh! I'd rather be robbing a bank than doing this stupid errand!"

"Oi! Stop trying to turn this on me! You tryin' to start a fight? The boss asked to see her, so we brought her. This is on you, too!"

Listening to them talk, hearing their voices, watching them argue and committing crimes… it should be normal. I shouldn't be afraid of it. Brock reached a hand out, pausing just before resting it on my shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be okay…"

"Blah, blah, blah." Velga mocked, huffing. "I hate you so much…"

My brain hurt so much it felt like it was turning to mush; memories of hate and anger and obedience flashing through, as if on a record playing in front of me. I was breathing so heavily I'm amazed the two bickering couldn't hear it. My skull was pounding and the world around me seemed to be getting darker and darker, blurring and spinning. I couldn't even think- not really. I didn't even really register the hand on my shoulder or the words Brock was speaking to me- the teen trying to comfort me as if I were one of his many younger siblings. He didn't know anything about my situation, but he was still kind enough to stand with me, to go with me even after finding out who my enemies were.

It made no sense. Yet he was here.

Brock was supporting me, a stranger, despite the danger. Was it simply because I was his guide through the region, keeping him safe during travels, or because he was truly that nice? Was it for the same reason Professor Oak and Yuna took me in, why they helped me despite knowing what happened? Why Blue went out of his way to check up on me because he and the others were worried? Why Nurse Joy and that boy, all those years again, saved me?

Was the dark world I lived in for so long… truly so different from the outside? The reason I seemed to strange and abnormal compared to the others, finding trust so hard to obtain, because of the life I was forced to live? If I grew up outside like Brock, like Blue, like Yuna's little girl, would I be as kind and gentle as them? So willing to lend a hand, no matter the person?

A part of me hoped.

But I was here… trembling. Memories suffocating. The fear of solitude and obedience too much to withstand. "Something isn't right here…" Brock murmured, catching my attention and snapping me out of my thoughts long enough to try and calm down. The urge to panic was incredibly strong and at some point I had released Belladonna, teeth biting the back of my hand as I held my scarred knees close to my chest. Velga and Richard really were so close by. "The fossils are deeper down in the mountain… they won't find any up here."

Then… that means… what?

I-I have to focus… think. Breathe. What to do? Confront them here and now or…?

No. No, we need to get to the fossils first. They're buried somewhere in this cave, right?

Ah… haha. Haha ha… my shoulders began to shake, eyes starting to sting once more with the familiar sensation of tears, and I choked. Brock startled, alarmed. I bit down on the part of my palm attached to my thumb, sniffling and trying to swallow down the sob, dry laughter trying to break through. Seeing his expression out of the corner of my eyes I shook my head, limbs numb and stomach twisting grossly.

After all these years… without having even found the person I was looking for… I'm a cave searching for rocks. Stones with the bones of some kind of creature inside them, fossilized. They weren't any kind of evolution stones, but they were stones nonetheless. That boy would be having a field day, probably, if he were here. Finally managing to get that lump swallowed down, I pressed all my weight onto the wall and stood. Brock followed suit, Ansem letting out a quiet mew from the top of my head.

Belladonna jumped, waving her leaves in the air to try and get my attention, and I picked her up. I turned and looked at Brock, nodding at him, hoping he would get my message, and he frowned deeply. "Lead the way." He said. Oh thank gods. Okay. Let's do this. We can do this. I'm not alone.

I crouched down, Brock following suit, and with the flashlight still turned off I began to sneak my way past Richard and Velga, the two completely distracted by their bickering and the dark rocks buried in front of them within the dirt. They were observing them, cursing when they saw none of them were what they were searching for. A part of me felt a bitter satisfaction at seeing this, as it meant their plans went awry, but that just meant we were going to be confronting each other soon. If they went deeper in the mountain to get those fossils Brock mentioned, then…

No. We'll deal with that when it happens. Right now we need to focus- _frick! _Oh gods, okay, they turned away. We're good. Easy now, quiet… I walked on the balls of my feet as best as I could with the pair of sneakers on, Brock following behind and gesturing for Ansem not to make any noise. The pōkemon looked ready to leap off my head and charge at the Team Rocket members, always wanting to fight.

To my alarm, however, as we went deeper in the cave…

...we encountered Team Rocket grunts. The first one was a woman, who declared that little children shouldn't mess with grown ups, and pulled out a Zubat- a pōkemon that tried to give Ansem quite the beating and failed when he proceeded to jump up and bite at its wings, tearing at its flesh and breaking its flight. I flinched and cringed and tried not to freak out, but it got rather gruesome and the Team Rocket member ended up getting knocked out by Brock's Geodude- the boy summoning his pōkemon as soon as the battle started because of who my opponent was.

It was two against one; far from fair, but it _was _Team Rocket we were dealing with. I hated how grateful I felt towards him for backing me up. There were a couple from grunts, ones who were irritated that children were trying to get in their way and even more frustrated when we kept beating them up and/or knocking out their teammates, and when we got to what appeared to be the very bottom of the mountain cave there was a young man with dark blue hair wearing glasses, freaking out over moon stones and fossils.

We're so close…

If we can just protect the fossils, then-

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!? Stop right there!" What? I came to an abrupt halt, stunned when the man began to yell at us when he saw us approach. "I found these fossils! You better not be thinking of claiming them for yourself!"

"Uh, no…?" My eyebrows furrowed. "That's not what we were-"

"I won't let you! They're both _mine! _A child like you could never understand their worth!" He whipped out a pōkeball, glaring darkly at me, and I took a small step back. What was he getting so upset over? We weren't after- unless… the Team Rocket members we met along the way here were chasing him down the cave. Did Rich and Velga show up late? Probably. They often got distracted by their petty arguing. "Voltorb, go! Protect the fossils!"

"Want me to take 'em?" Brock asked, ready to summon forth one of his pōkemon again. "Thunder doesn't do too well against rock…"

I shook my head, features gradually growing blank as I faced the new opponent. "It's fine. Belladonna- you're up."

"Weepin!" She jumped out of my arms, hopping onto the ground. Her eyes narrowed and she waved her leafy arms at her foe, carefully observing him and showing no fear. The amount of faith she had in me was just as astounding as the people who helped and worried about me. "Weepinbell!"

"Thundershock, Voltorb!" The glasses-wearing man ordered, causing his pōkemon to light up. A glow surrounded the Voltorb, electricity flickering around his form and building up, before it erupted and shot towards Belladonna. She bravely took the hit, several vines shooting out of the ground to act as a momentary shield, absorbing the shock and transferring it into the ground. "Drats… pull back, pull back!"

"Vine whip!" I ordered, holding a hand out in a fashion I had often seen other people do during battles. "Knock him out!"

"Weepin…" The vines spread out, raising high in the air, before shooting towards the Voltorb. "...bell!"

"Voltooooorb!" The pōkemon protested, trying to shock his way out of his new prison when the vines wrapped around him, but it did nothing. The trainer yelped and barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting smacked with his own pōkemon when Belladonna _slammed _him into the nearby cave wall. "Volt…"

Oof. Yeah, ow. Okay. I felt that one. Maybe not be so violent next time, please?

I tried to clear my mind free of thoughts of the times when I had been beaten against a wall in such a similar fashion. "Sorry! Uh… anymore pōkemon?"

"Hmph." Voltorb returned to his pōkeball in a flash of red light. "Magnemite, go!"

Alright.

"Supersonic!"

Wait, what? I watched in alarm as a blast of violet and red energy shot out towards Belladonna, wrapping around her as it phased right through her vine shield. The girl jumped up-and-down, before stumbling and falling on her side. She glanced at her surroundings, gaze slightly misty, the pōkemon appeared confused. Aw, frick.

"O-Okay, Ansem, you're up!"

"EEEVAAA!"

He leapt off my head with a renowned vigor, more than ready to battle. His tail swished back and forth, hind legs tensing as he prepared to charge, teeth bared, red eyes bright and ready.

"VAAA! Veevaaa!"

Ansem dashed forward. The Magnemite tried to dodge, but his speed was nothing compared to my Eevee's and he had jumped up, paws latching onto its weird magnet body part and brought it down onto the ground. Before it could react Ansem kicked it hard- twice- and when he was done the pōkemon was completely unconscious. Jeez, how overleveled was he? It's not a bad thing, but like… two hits and Magnemite was done. Same with Voltorb.

Granted with the amount of battling it takes just to get to place-to-place because of all the annoying trainers that liked to fight whoever they locked eyes with… it really wasn't surprising. The man sniffled and pushed up his glasses, stepping back as he returned his remaining pōkemon back into its ball. "F-Fine, we can… we can both take a fossil… no use being greedy, right?"

What a pain. "I don't _want _a fossil."

The man jumped. Brock sighed heavily, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Wh-What?"

"She was trying to tell you before, sir." The boy spoke up, explaining. "We were just making sure the fossils were safe. We wanted to protect them from the people who are here aiming to _take _them. They'll probably be here any minute, so you should really pack up your things, and the fossils, and go."

"O-Oh, that's… um." He blinked, looking away sheepishly and wiping some remainings tears off his face. "I-I see. That was… uh, nice of you."

Not really. I scowled, bringing a hand up and tugging at my braids, before moving to reach into my backpack to pull out some berries. That man's poor pōkemon seriously need a pick-me-up after that brutal defeat, and I had just the stuff to-

"Now what do you think _you're _doing?" A female voice called out, low and authoritative, a hint of a threat underlining her tone. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I froze, breath catching and heart nearly stopping. The burn on my right arm began to ache, throbbing painfully, almost stinging against the pressure of the garment I was forced to fear. "If you value you lives, you better drop those fossils _and _surrender your pōkemon."

Footsteps could be heard as a man stepped forward out of the shadows, yellow eyes glimmering maliciously. "She's right, you know. I don't know what a bunch of runts like you think you can do, but trust me; you ain't gonna last long against us. Prepare yourself!"

Slowly turning, I watched with horrified eyes as they began to move- spouting the very words I was made to memorize growing up. Velga crossed her arms over her chest, grinning wickedly down at us, sending shivers down my spine and causing the glasses-man behind us to stumble back in fright. Brock was alarmed, glancing at me and then up at the two adults facing us. "To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love-"

"-to extend our wrath to stars above!" Richard held a hand up, resting the other on his hip, expression as cold as could be, his smile nothing short of sadistic. "We are Team Rocket, circling the earth day and night! Richard!"

The woman placed a hand on her chest, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a haughty laugh. "Velga!"

"And," They finished in unison, pulling out a pōkeball each, "we will destroy you!"

"Arbok!"

"Nidorino!"

The two fairly large pōkemon appeared in a flash of red light and I took a hesitant step back, mildly dazed. This was… real. They were right here in front of me about to hurt me again. I faced their pōkemon before, but it was when I still had Belle beside me. Before he had been taken away. I've only ever faced Arbok since then and… I was fairly certain that snake now had a taste for my blood. He had bitten and poisoned me enough times at least. The way his dark eyes gazed at me… I think he recognized me.

I looked so different with my hair done up and wearing normal clothes, it was… astonishing. Rich and Velga didn't even realize who I was yet. "Those fossils and those pōkemon," Richard growled darkly, "give them to us!"

Nidorino stepped forward, snarling. Seeing the way Brock began to move forward I shot an arm out, breath stuck in my throat, not intent on having him getting stabbed and injected with toxin. That pōkemon was a violent one- quick to rush at you and fill you with a poison secreted from the horn on its head. Though I couldn't tell you which scar it was, there was one on my leg that came from him. Richard had never been too violent with me after he put me under his own personal training system, but he never went easy on me either when it came to toughening me up. He was still a bad person.

"N-No!" The adult behind us wailed, clinging to the fossils he found. "I-I won't! I spent forever trying to find them; they hold the remains of ancient pōkemon! I-I can't… you guys can't let them take them! Please!" He looked at me and Brock, tears welling up in his eyes. I almost didn't hear him over the sound of my heart ramming against my ribcage. "Y-You defeated me, so you have to protect me! My pōkemon can't fight anymore! I beg of you! I-I'll give you all the money you want after, just… save me and my fossils!"

"Well, Grunt?" Brock asked, looking at me with a deep frown. "What should we do? You wanted to come here…"

Richard jolted, eyes widening in alarm. "W-Wait, what? Grunt?"

Frick.

"What the fuck?" Ansem dashed out in front of me, barking protectively, while Richard stared blatantly at me and squinted his eyes. He smacked Velga on the shoulder and the woman glared at him, irritated. "That's her, isn't it? Looks a little like her… The hair is all wrong though…"

"She _obviously _went through a costume change, moron. Duh. You really think anyone would wear something that got all burnt up in an explosion?"

"But how do we know it's burnt up?" He asked, standing up and frowning. "Mewtwo saved her, didn't he? He was using her, after all…"

Okay, yeah. I can't do this. Panic is welling up inside of me, rising and growing like a fire, becoming hotter and less manageable with each passing second. They knew it was me now; there was no doubt about it. They were going to take me back. I was going to return to the headquarters and be locked up for the rest of my life, never to see the outside again. I was going to have to watch Adrien and the other little kids become monsters. Pōkemon- slaughtered and sold. Tortured.

"What the hell, Grunt!?" Richard finally settled on, stepping forward with a frown. "Why'd you go run off on us like that!? We know Mewtwo tricked you, so there was no need to disappear…"

He's getting closer. I-I can't… I can't do this, I can't…

My foot slid backward and I staggered, vision blurring and the people in front of me obtaining doubles. "Come on back, Grunt! The boss'll forgive you real easy if you just explain what happened; Mistress won't even punish you that bad! It's not like you betrayed us, right? Just come back to Team Rocket… that promotion is all lined up waiting for ya, remember?"

No… I don't want it…

Don't pull me back in.

Ansem barked louder and Belladonna began to join in, vines growing out of the ground and lashing out when the adult got too close for their liking. Brock reached into his pocket, pulling out a pōkeball, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a giant Onix blocking the way- separating the Team Rocket goons from us. "Not so fast!" The boy shouted, holding an arm out to the side. "You aren't getting any closer! I don't know what your past is with her, but I know one thing for certain and that's that she isn't going anywhere with you!"

"Shut up, brat!" Richard snapped. "This doesn't involve you! Nidorino, fury attack- now!"

"Nidoooo!" The pōkemon growled, charging. Upon Brock shouting some orders the Onix moved, blocking the hit to his face with his long tail, though still retaining some damage to its body as a result. Nidorino slashed at the Onix, scratching at its hard body, before being sent flying back when the rock-type pōkemon moved its tail forward. "Nidori!"

Richard looked alarmed. "Nidorino! Damn it… I'll kill you! Velga, melt him away with Arbok, now!"

"Don't tell me what to do, asshole!" She hissed. "Arbok, toxic!"

The pōkemon reeled its head back, coughing up something horrid, before spiting some dark liquid at Onix. The pōkemon tried to move out of the way, recognizing the action before it could truly happen, if only because of what Belladonna had done back in the gym with her own acid attack, but was too large. The area we were in was far too small for him to maneuver freely, unless, of course, Onix decided to dive into the ground itself. "Grooaaaaaaah!"

Onix let out a pained scream, his pained cries snapping me out of my shock and causing a burst of adrenaline to rush through me. I was reminded of my goal. My only purpose, if it could even be called that. "A-Ansem, take 'em down!"

"Eeevaaa!"

Ansem bolted for it, running as quickly as possible towards the offensive pōkemon, and lunged right at the Arbok. Arbok hissed and rattled his tone, opening his mouth up ready for a bite, but his fangs clasped around air as Ansem dodged, retaliating with his own bite as he sunk his fangs hard into Arbok's weird little cobra hood. The pōkemon thrashed, trying to get him to release it, but to no avail. I breathed heavily, stepping forward as sweat beaded down the sides of my face, heart palpitating so hard and fast I was scared it would stop. I was going against them. I… I was taking a stand.

"D-Double kick!"

"Vevaaa!" Ansem didn't remove his fangs, instead biting even harder and letting his legs fly loose- the Eevee pushing the bottom half of his body back into the air and hitting his hindlegs hard against the Arbok's face. Arbok roared, shaking violently back-and-forth, and Velga yelled curses and profanities at her pōkemon, calling it useless and threatening to send it to the lab back at base for punishment. A new wave of panic rushed at me upon hearing that, and I choked. "Va!"

"B-Bella, vine whip! The pōkeballs!"

"Weepin!" She jumped up and nodded as best as she could at me, swinging her arms out and shooting them out towards Velga's hands. Brock yelled an order at Onix, having him slam the Nidorino repeatedly with his tail, binding it up and squeezing it tight. Nidorino struggled, but was so beaten and worn it was close to fainting. I cringed, head shaking fervently and hands raising up to the sides of my head at the sight and sounds of violence. "Weepiiiiinbell!"

"Shit- _Haunter_, go!"

"I don't think so!" Brock snapped, throwing another pōkeball. "Geodude, tackle 'em!"

I can't breathe. I can't focus. My head- it hurts. My skull feels like its splitting; the screams of these pōkemon, the voices of Rich and Velga yelling at their pōkemon, at us, cursing… it was too much. Tears burned my eyes and my hands pressed against my ears, hopelessly trying to block out the sounds. "G… Get out…!" My voice was so quiet and shaking; there was nothing threatening about it. "Get out of here!"

"Grunt, what-!?" Richard was staring at me, stunned, before rage and disbelief took over his features. "You actually… You actually _did _betray us!? Weren't you just controlled!?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Belladonna smacked at their hands with her vines, sending the pōkeballs flying, and Velga and Richard had to back up to avoid getting hit. Arbok collapsed against the ground and Ansem barked, growling at his defeated foe and glaring at the two humans, before focusing on Haunter and helping out Geodude who was currently losing the battle. "Just get out! G-Get _out _of here!"

"Damn you…" His voice trembled, rage slowly becoming pure and utter fury. Rich's yellow eyes almost became as acidic as the poison left on the ground, hatred and betrayal growing within him, rising to the surface and exploding. "You _bitch_!"

Without any concern for his own safety the man leapt forward, any ounce of determination to bring me back not replaced with murderous intent. My eyes went wide and my pōkemon turned their heads, distracted by the fear radiating off of me, emotions strong and readable by even those who weren't empaths, and Brock opened his mouth in a shout- calling out to me. Unfortunately, all were too far away to actually do anything; and as Richard leapt over the pools of acid and toxins his hand met my throat, fingers digging into my flesh and the male ramming my back hard against the ground. I struggled and kicked, clawing at his fingers and trying to get him to loosen his grip, but his other hand tangled into my hair and pulled at the tied-up strands, ramming my skull hard into the ground.

Any sounds that left me were garbled, nonsensical words that couldn't even really be heard.

"You were supposed to be _different!" _He shouted, pinning my thrashing legs down with his own, larger body easily overwhelming my smaller, frailer one. In the background Velga could be seen trying to hurt Brock, keeping him from getting over to help me, swinging her fists at him. The boy was doing surprisingly well on his own, blocking the blows directed at him and dodging easily. I gazed at them out of the corner of my eyes, vision blurring, dark spots dotting the scenery as oxygen failed to make it into my lungs. My eyes… they felt like they were going to pop right out of my skull. It hurt so much. My windpipe was going to be crushed. "I raised you! From the very beginning… you showed promise and I took you in! Despite what Mistress Augusta said! You were going to be the best! And yet…"

His grip, which had been loose enough to leave me aware of everything, tightened. I gasped, wheezing and choking, limbs slowly growing numb. He was waiting this out- torturing me. The first time he injured me with his own bare hands and… it was to kill me. There was no escape this time. I was done. Saliva dripped down my chin, tears so hot they felt like fire against my skin. I wasn't even sure I was hearing correctly anymore.

Richard suddenly let go. The pressure against my throat was gone and I hacked, rolling onto my side and spitting as I coughed, struggling to get air back into me. I thought what Mistress did with the sink was scary, the woman tormenting me with my fear of drowning and making it worse, but that… that was just as bad. It was as if I were drowning on land itself. I couldn't…

Oh gods…

Rich brought a hand up to his face, tears dripping down his face. He was… crying. Raising a shaky, tingly arm up, I wrapped my fingers around my bruised throat and continued to wheeze, staring at him unmoving despite every bit of my body screaming at me to get away. I _needed _to get away. But I couldn't. I was frozen. Scared and exhausted. I wouldn't get very far without collapsing. He looked at me, yellow eyes utterly heartbroken.

"...you ran away. Why, Grunt? After everything we did to make you great…"

"I…" Speaking hurt so much. It felt like needles were in my throat, every word making me cough again. The world around me spun and momentarily went black when I tried to sit up, but then I was hunched over with him beside me, his hands resting on my shoulders keeping me upright. "I never… wanted… to be great."

"Then… it was all a lie?"

I stared up at him, pained expression hardening into something cold. This person didn't care about me- not in the least. Whatever he was acting on, some sort of misguided affection he gained out of a desire for complete and utter control of me, was false. He only cared about himself. His goals. Richard only kept me away from the other recruits to impress the boss with something he made, a puppet he groomed. If he truly cared about me he would have let me die a long time ago; he would not have subjected me to such pain and torment. He would not be hurting me now.

"I only did… wh-what I… h-had to… in order to… to survive…"

There it was. That sadistic gleam in his gaze- the one I saw when we first met all those years ago. He had snapped, probably for good this time. Before I knew what happened he had grabbed me by the hair again, ramming my skull hard into the ground once more. That time, for certain, everything remained black. My last sight of anything was of Ansem barking loudly, Haunter covered in bite marks and passed out beside the other pōkemon, the Eevee running at Richard with hate in his eyes.

Hate…

That was… what I felt…

...yet somehow, deep down, there was also a bit of pity. What caused these people to become so twisted, to believe villainy was the only way? What made them think using people… hurting them… was their meaning in life? Why did Richard dare to look so heartbroken…

...when he was the one who made me this way?

**Hopefully this makes sense. It's like four in the morning and I have work, so I'm posting it now before I get second thoughts. XD Poor Grunt, she just never gets a break. At least she has someone else to help her out now, supporting her in this big moment! I always figured Lisia and Wallace were like siblings or something, but apparently they're actually cousins? Huh. Also Wallace apparently dated Winona at some point, hence why they're so awkward with each other in the super morbid manga, so I figured I'd try to incorporate their relationship into here. Or, you know, hint at it for future things. Haha. I dunno. I'm super tired. Hoping Brock is still in character. Rich and Velga are jerks. **

**Read and Review! :3 **


	9. A Puppet's Heart

_"Nevermore to leave here, nevermore to leave here; you should never be here!_

_ I know, I know, I know, I know, I know; I know my love can be… the killing kind."_

I remembered the silence more than anything. Standing there at attention, arms pressed to my sides, body completely still. So still that it was hard to tell if I was even breathing. Watching with tired eyes as Velga marched back-and-forth across the field, shouting orders and delivering threats, her glare more often than not focusing solely on me when she declared the time limit for the current obstacle course we were supposed to be running. Though no one spoke, I could tell the other children were certain I wasn't going to survive it this time.

My wrist was so badly broken; it was hard to use during our regular training sessions. In fact, all the movement only made it worse- especially when I tried to use both hands as there was no other way out of certain situations. Handlebars are incredibly difficult to get through… it eventually got to the point where I had to pull myself up _onto_ them and climb across instead of swinging- something that actually earned me a beating from Velga and Mistress Augusta. In order to get through I had to think outside the box, but that wasn't what they wanted.

Why though? Is it because they felt it was the "easy" way out? Did they not want their puppets to stray from the determined course? Was it just another way to feel as if they had control over us? I could never quite figure them out. I wasn't even sure how old I was when this had been taking place. I can't… recall… when I had gotten injured as I did; only how it had happened. But… it was that day- the one that was sure to be my last- that Richard suddenly appeared. He was begrudgingly carrying what appeared to be a newborn, a wailing toddler strapped to his back.

Rich and Velga argued for a very long time over something, which soon came to be revealed when he marched over and shoved the infant into my arms- demanding I help him with the nursery. I was a kid and they were kids, so I should know what to do, right? That was his logic. He saved me that day, giving my injury some more time to rest. Yet it never healed right. He acted as my caretaker, going so far as to shield me from some of the worse punishments, but he never truly cared. I was just a pawn in making him stronger- a present to his boss in hopes of obtaining a promotion.

I watched him when he took care of the little ones; there was not a single shred of affection or sympathy. The hand that would rest upon my head and ruffle my hair was not gentle; it was not kind. It was a show of power; a symbol of how he had control over me. I was nothing more than a marionette whose strings he pulled.

I was… nothing.

That's all I was.

So why was I so determined to be something? To have a purpose, to save the other children and pōkemon? To meet with the boy who had most definitely already forgotten about me?

This desire burning inside of me…

I wanted to hold onto it. To reach out and grasp it, no matter how far it tried to escape me…

This place, this nightmare; it was in no way, shape, or form how we were all meant to live. Our happiness was stolen from us. We had to get it back. If the others can't do it, then… I'll do it for them. I'll rescue them. I'm… not alone anymore. Am I? Where… am I? I can't…

It's so cold. It's so cold yet my body feels like it's on fire. What's happening to me?

I can't… breathe. Why can't I breathe? I can't- what is-!?

"-alm down! Going… shock!"

Not again… I don't want to drown again! I haven't made it out yet! That promise I made is still-!

"-runt, it's… -donna, stop! Ansem-!"

I'm scared. I'm scared, I'm scared; I don't want to die! Pressure welled up on my shoulders and I gasped, thrashing about in a desperate attempt to escape the water. It was pulling me down, screams ringing in my ears as buildings collapsed all around me. The sunlight was so bright, digging deep into the watery depths despite the stormy skies. It was as if the weather itself was clashing, whirlwinds and tsunamis flooding the expansive area. There was no escaping this danger; it encompassed all that was around it. Everyone and everything was dying. And I… I was, too.

I could see her standing above me- Mistress Augusta. Her black lips curled up in a manic smile, her laughter ringing loudly over all the screams and sounds of destruction, her red eyes glimmering maliciously. She took pleasure in this, watching as everything fell apart around her. She thrived in the chaos. My limbs flailed against her and the water, struggling to swim up to the surface and failing. My lungs needed air badly; I was going to suffocate like this. She had a hand wrapped around my throat, the other pulling at my hair violently and making sure I couldn't escape her wrath.

I wasn't even aware of the people around me. This wasn't a nightmare anymore; it was a terror. A night terror. One that haunted me continuously, yet somehow more vivid than any other dreams I had before. It was just so _real _and there. And then… it wasn't.

Everything just went silent.

And when I woke up… I only remembered the memory I had of the day Richard took me under his wing. My head was throbbing and my body felt a little sore, but it wasn't as bad as I was expecting. It was surprising that I could move at all given that Velga was there in the cave; I wouldn't have put it past her to attack me while I was down and out. Still, that didn't mean the world _didn't _start to spin when I tried to sit up. My stomach twisted and churned and I nearly threw up, body swaying sideways, and I would have fallen back down had it not been for a pair of hands resting on my shoulders.

I flinched and recoiled away at the touch, fearing the worst, not yet having realized my surroundings, momentarily believing it to be one of my attackers before a face came into view. A young girl with blue hair and a pretty face, wearing a white shirt with red overalls. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She wasn't… anyone I knew. "I'm so sorry if I startled you… H-How are you feeling?"

I stared at her for a long moment, confused and a little bit alarmed. Gaze drifting around, I hurriedly took in my surroundings. It appeared that I was in some kind of house- one filled with several pōkemon, all of which were surrounding us. Ansem and Belladonna happened to be curled up against my sides, sleeping soundly save for their unpleasant expressions. Were they… having bad dreams? Why?

I reached out towards them, briefly noting I was covered in several band-aids and bruises, and gently shook them awake. "Vaa?" Ansem blinked groggily, disturbed, before his eyes widened and he shot up onto all four paws, leaping onto my lap and barking at me. "Veva! Vaaa! Eeva!"

Belladonna bounced in the air, flapping her leafy arms, tears welling up in her eyes. It was hard not to flinch at the contact, their weight as they climbed onto me bringing only more pain to my already aching body, but I didn't push them off. I let them remain. "Weepinbell! Weepin!"

She… She _was _weeping. She and Ansem were both… crying. Why? Were they that upset? Over what? What had happened to us? We were in the caves and then… here? How did we get here? Where _was _here? I'm so confused. We had fought the fossil nerd, then Rich and Velga showed up, Rich attacked me while Velga went after Brock…

Oh no.

Eyes wide and head snapping up, I kicked the blankets off me and attempted to stand. The woman beside me cried out in protest, getting onto her feet and trying to push me back down, but I smacked her hands away and crawled to the side, staggering sideways when I finally stood. Full of emotion and heart naively panicking, my mind could not take control. There was no time for me to build up a mask, to focus on hiding my expression. This is bad- _really bad._ When I had finally agreed to let Brock travel with me I claimed in front of his entire family that I would not bear responsibility if he got hurt.

It was his decision to come with me despite my warnings, after all. I would not feel guilt if something happened to him. But… I was lying. I'm always lying. Bottling up my emotions and forcing myself not to feel had become a sort of coping mechanism, building up from a habit needed in order to survive Team Rocket. "No, no, no…!" This wasn't happening. "Brock! Wh-Where is he!?"

All because of my fear… my pride…

He could be hurt. Maybe dead. Velga had attacked him, but what happened after that was a mystery to me. Maybe if I had been more honest, if I hadn't lied to him- _to myself_\- then he might not have gotten put in such danger. He would have been more prepared. This is all my fault. I stumbled across the floor, several pōkemon moving out of the way to avoid getting stepped on, and the woman followed after me with Ansem and Belladonna at her heels. "Th-The caves! I need to back! The caves are-!"

"You need to calm down!" The woman exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing my arms. I reacted poorly, thrashing in her grip and only making myself more nauseous when my skull began to throb. My legs gave out and I fell back, the woman catching me as I collapsed against her chest. It was so cold, but I felt like I was burning up. "You aren't well! Bulbasaur, can you go fetch her friend, please? I don't think she's doing very good…"

It's… all my fault. His father, his little brothers and sisters… they told me to watch over him, to keep him safe. I promised. I said I didn't care, but I had promised. He was so nice to me- for no reason, he reached out his hand and tried to help me. A complete stranger. I don't understand it. I just know that… he's kind. He's kind and was always trying to help me, no matter how much I pushed him away, and in the end I got him hurt.

Wait… what did that lady say? Friend?

I don't have any friends, unless…

After being forced to sit down on a couch, I found my eyes widening when I saw a young male teen enter the house from the front door. His eyebrows raised when he saw me and a relieved smile spread across his face. "Grunt!" Brock dashed over, squatting down in front of me so we were closer in height, beaming. "You're finally awake! How do you feel? Are you hungry? It's been a couple of days, so I imagine so! You won't believe how worried we've been... "

What?

"Is there anything specific you want to eat? I can whip you up something real quick! Oh, wait, that's probably going to be a "no" isn't it?" He frowned, scratching his head as he thought. "Still, maybe if you can think of something you might _like _to try, you might end up actually tasting it! You never know! Uh, Grunt?" He paused, seeing the way I wasn't responding. I was stunned.

"You're… okay?"

Speaking hurt, voice raspy and throat still pained, but I was scared. Brock tilted his head at my question, smile dropped into a confused frown. "What?"

My shoulders began to shake, vision blurring as a lump formed in the back of my throat. "Y-You're… You're okay? Not… Not hurt?"

"Um, I don't think I am?" He chuckled, giving himself a quick once over and even patting himself on the chest and arms to prove his point. "See? Perfectly healthy! That Team Rocket lady thought she could land a hit on me! Ha. She has no idea what it's like training with rock-type pōkemon everyday! I'm as fit as a Geodude! Check out these guns!"

He rolled up his sleeves, flexing his arms. A strange sound escaped my lips, a mixture between a strangled sob and a weak laugh. Hands flew up to my lips, muffling the noise and covering my face, and I hunched over with my eyes squeezed shut. "I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry…" Brock stopped what he was doing, startled, and stared at me sadly. "This is… a-all my fault; I'm so sorry."

If I hadn't been so determined to hide everything… we could have come up with some kind of plan. He might not have even come along if I told him the truth. My fingers twisted into my hair, which was freed from its messy braids and left to be a tangled mess. Strands fell into my face, sticking to my skin from the falling tears and dripping snot, and I sniffled painfully. Air was coming in-and-out in stuttered bursts; black spots were dancing into my vision.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey." He hesitated momentarily before reaching out and placing a hand gently on my arm, trying to get me to look at him. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I-I should have-" I hiccuped, feeling as if needles were pricking the inside of my throat with each word I spoke. "-if I told you then-!"

"The same thing would have happened." He stated calmly. "I would have went with you and we still would have gotten attacked." I cringed at that, practically burying my face in my arms at this point. My head was throbbing was so badly; I felt like my skull was going to split apart. I felt so sick. "You warned me, Grunt; that was all you could do. I understand that. You weren't ready to tell me about them. What they must have put you through… I can't even imagine it."

"Th-They could've… They c-could've k… killed you…"

"But they didn't." He said softly, releasing my arm and gingerly grasping my wrists to reveal my puffy red face. I blinked several times, trying to clear my blurry, spotty vision. "Ansem attacked Richard, and Belladonna and Onix helped fend off that Velga woman." He crossed his arms and sighed, leaning away with a shake of his head. "I can't believe that such a beauty could be such a villain… hmph. She's crossed off my list for a potential wife."

I let out a shaky breath upon hearing that, inhaling and exhaling deeply as I tried to calm down. Head lowering once more, I closed my eyes and just concentrated on getting oxygen in-and-out of my aching lungs. "G… Good. That's… good."

Yes. Everything is… fine. He's fine. They're fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine. He wasn't even mad at me. Something I found strange, but was starting to learn was part of his extremely king nature.

"Did… Did they say where they were going?"

"Um, no…" He scratched his chin. "I don't think so. Why? You're not thinking about going after them again, are you!?" Brock looked alarmed when I didn't answer. "After what they did to you? I don't… I don't understand a whole lot, but you lived with Team Rocket, right? That man said he raised you, so were you like… his daughter or something? And you ran away?"

I shook my head at that, biting hard on my trembling bottom lip. It was so hard not to start crying again right now; between my inner turmoil and my throbbing skull, it felt like my brain and heart were both going to shatter.

"Okay, well… it's… I don't know, Grunt." He sat down beside me, the woman from before peering nervously from her spot on the other side of the room. She looked like she wanted to speak, but was holding herself back from doing so because of the tense atmosphere and the conversation Brock was attempting to have with me. "They're dangerous just like you said. Even more than I thought. That man- he… he tried to kill you. There was… There was so much blood and I almost didn't get help in time."

Pain flickered onto his expression and he turned away.

"We were lucky Melanie lived so close by. If she wasn't so skilled with medicine you might not have made it. I did my best to stitch up that wound on your head, but… we should focus on getting you proper treatment. Cerulean City is only a day or two away; we should aim for the hospital there. Maybe… Maybe they can even fix what's wrong with your wrist, too, if that's possible. Get them to look at the burn on your arm."

I don't… know. I need a plan, but… is that really the best one?

"What happens to me," I began slowly, having a difficult time thinking, voice soft and quiet, "doesn't matter. I need… I need to stop them. To save the others."

Brock actually looked angry at that, betraying my earlier observation. "You can't save _anyone _if you can't save yourself!"

I recoiled away at the shout, shrinking down and clamping my mouth shut, growing quiet immediately. He faltered, realizing at once what he did and seeing how badly I reacted to it, pieces of a puzzle clicking together in his mind. He attempted to relax, lowering his voice.

"G-Grunt, I… I'm sorry; I just… you need to care about yourself more, that's all I'm trying to say." He reached out and I went completely still, holding my breath as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Brock spoke even softer this time, not wanting to scare me any further. "Hey, look at me…"

I don't want to.

When I made no movement Brock shifted, moving off the couch and kneeling in front of me again. I bit the inside of my cheek hard, trying to steel myself so as to not react anymore, telling myself this was all going to be over soon, that it was just another day, that the pain would be gone soon. But then he brushed some of the hair out of my face, trying to get me to meet his gaze. I choked up, shoulders starting to shake.

"Your health matters. I don't know what you were taught or told, but _you _matter. Okay?"

"...But…"

"No. Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried Ansem and Belladonna were?"

That was… why they were crying? Because they were upset? Worried since I had gotten hurt? My tired eyes lifted up to look at my pōkemon, seeing them staring at me with pained eyes. They were having bad dreams earlier… just what were they about? I know they liked me, they chose me as a trainer after all, but to care so much about me?

My life, my health, having importance…

It feels wrong. All this time I had been worried for other people, forced to bottle up my emotions and feelings towards what happened to me. In the time and effort it took to survive, I forgot the most important thing. I'm so focused with finding a purpose, in stopping Team Rocket and saving everyone, in finding the boy I met so long ago, that I forgot how to love myself. I forgot how to be happy.

Sometimes… when I'm with Ansem and Belladonna… I feel something close to it. A sense of security. I can almost forget the world around us, focused solely on them. They were so precious; I adored them so much. Yet trying to get close to people, to trust them, was somehow much harder. Trying to let _myself _open up was… even more difficult. I just felt so alone.

But I'm not alone anymore, am I? Brock reached out and grabbed my hands, holding them with his own, and I flinched again. His fingers were calloused, but not rough. They didn't hold so tight I couldn't pull away. He knew exactly what I was doing; that I was trying to delay the inevitable. He knew I didn't believe what he wanted me to say. But that was exactly why he was trying to get me to say it. To convince me. But why?

I barely even existed.

"Those people you're trying to get back to- they care about you, don't they? That's why you're trying so hard to get back to Hoenn."

No…

I shook my head. He was all wrong. "They… don't. They haven't in… years."

"What?" He was startled. "What makes you say that?"

I almost didn't answer. When I finally did speak my voice was just barely above a whisper, shaking with every word. "It's… what they were taught. I-If it gets them ahead, if it keeps the hurt away, they'll… do anything. They used to be like me at the beginning, scared and a-alone, and I was able to make them smile a little with…"

"With?"

A deep breath. I shook my head, cringing at the memories, attempting to call back the past events that I had long since locked away. "Just… jokes. I-I told… bad jokes a lot. Puns. It's… I don't know. I thought it would cheer them up. But time passed a-and Team Rocket got angry with me, so they convinced them all to focus their hate and anger towards me. It… made them feel better, so I let them. I would just get in trouble if I didn't anyway, so…"

"Grunt…"

"It doesn't matter. I just… want to get them back to their real families." If they're alive. "Team Rocket has to be stopped first, though, and since I'm here I figured I can… do that. After they're defeated in Kanto, I can go back to Hoenn and take them down there as well. I-I know where the hideout is; I can inform the police and… they can do it. It's fine. I'm just a puppet, anyway; all I'm good for is being a stepping stone for other people. But I figured… maybe this time I can do something positive. I can help."

That's really all it was. The need to be useful. To do something right in the world of pure wrong that I've lived in for so long.

Brock squeezed my hands. "You're not a puppet. There are people who care about you; I care about you! You're small and quiet, and maybe a bit distant and cold at times, but that's just because you care."

I inhaled sharply at those words, eyes snapping up to meet his own squinty ones. He was smiling so warmly now, everything he said piercing deep and tearing into a part of my heart I didn't even know was there. A wall that had been built, one that had slowly been coming down during my time spent with my pōkemon yet still standing strong.

"You care _too _much, I think, about everyone around you. You lie and pile your feelings up inside of you, and all to protect us. But who's protecting you, Grunt? You can't hole yourself up forever. Your emotions, your pain; it will just eat you up inside and leave you with nothing but misery."

I turned away, unable to respond to those words. I felt so dizzy. Suddenly, the woman spoke up. I think her name was Melanie?

"He's right, you know." She stepped forward, a Bulbasaur and several other pōkemon surrounding her. There was an Oddish and a Staryu, a Weedle, and even a Weepinbell. They all appeared to be quite close, yet something in their eyes was… lonely. "These pōkemon you see here were all abandoned or hurt by their trainers, left in the forest to rot. Their hearts have been aching for a very long time and their pain was almost too much for them to bear. But then I took them in and gave them a temporary home; searching for new trainers to take them in. They've learned to open their hearts… and were able to become happier because of it."

Melanie knelt down, picking up a large Bulbasaur and holding it in her arms, making her way over and setting the pōkemon down on the seat seat next to me. The Bulbasaur flicked its little grass whips and gazed at me with narrowed eyes, uncertain… yet concerned. Melanie's expression was a soft one.

"If you can do the same… I'm sure you can become even stronger. But you have to let other people in." She placed a hand on her chest, closing her eyes. "I don't know what exactly happened with you and Team Rocket, but you can't let it haunt you like this. You have to fight back against the pain, to let someone else help you carry the burden. You should reach out to your friends- grasp the hand that they're already reaching out towards you. It'll help you a lot."

My… friends?

I only had one friend that I knew of- two, if you count the pōkemon that boy had with him, but they were so far gone from my memory that I only had the promise to cling onto. The notion that they were real. The hands that were reaching out to me…

Brock broadened his smile, catching my attention, and I stared at our hands, recalling Professor Oak, his assistant Yuna, and Blue. Were they my friends as well? Could I… allow myself to have friends? It's been so long I'm not even sure what friendship was anymore. Besides, there was no need to worry about me; I was a needless existence that lacked memory or purpose. Or, at least, that was what I learned to believe growing up. All these people that had reached out to me, who helped me, who worried needlessly about me… were they speaking the truth?

That I…

"I… matter?"

"Yes!" Brock exclaimed, looking very pleased. He stood, startling me and causing me to look up at him. "You do!"

The pōkemon all jumped about, letting out noises of agreement, and Ansem and Belladonna hovered about my legs. "Veeva! Vaa!"

"Weepin!"

"You really do!" Melanie said, lacing her fingers together. She looked so happy. "Everyone on this planet matters, as do the pōkemon and animals we surround ourselves with! They all deserve joy! That includes you, Grunt!"

"I matter…" I hung my head, eyebrows furrowing as my headache grew, trying to process this. "I… matter?"

Ansem jumped onto the couch and climbed into my lap, standing on his hindlegs and nuzzling my neck, his fur tickling my skin. I blinked and looked down at him, reaching over and scratching behind his ear without thinking about it. Belladonna started to get jealous and Brock had to move out of the way, releasing my hands as the girl wrapped her leafy arms around my legs and whined. A small, very quiet chuckle escaped me and I leaned down, trying to pet her and Ansem at the same time. Bulbasaur watched as I did so, frowning deeply, before reaching out and touching my thigh with his little stubby front leg.

I sniffled, seeing the way it was staring at me. His reddish brown eyes bore into mine. "Saur?"

He must want to be pet too. "O-Okay. I-I guess we can take turns… my hands aren't- well, there's only two of them."

Melanie giggled as she watched, seeing the way all the pōkemon were fighting over who got pet next. I was currently trying to stretch over to cuddle an Oddish, who was almost getting pushed by the other Weepinbell. Ansem had settled himself onto my lap, declaring dominance over the other pōkemon, though Bulbasaur was trying to shove him off so it could sit there. Belladonna had settled for cuddling my legs, her leafy hands wrapped around them. Staryu was leaning against the couch, sitting next to her. "Pōkemon really like you, don't they?"

"You're telling me." Brock said, leaning back with a sigh, laughing. "We were chased by so many on our way to Mount Moon _and _when we were inside of it! They were all so jealous and wanted her as a trainer; they hardly gave me a second glance! Heck, it was a miracle I even managed to carry her here in time; they were all so furious when she was unconscious!"

"What?" I paused, frowning. That wasn't true at all. "They went after you, too…"

"Not a whole lot. I only managed to get my new Zubat when we were leaving; he kept trying to pick a fight with me!" He claimed, crossing his legs. Bulbasaur and Ansem were now sharing my lap, though both were so big it was hard to say they were actually _on _my lap. It was like they were overlapping each other. Belladonna huffed, but otherwise appeared content to sit by my feet. "I bet it's 'cause they can sense how nice you are beneath that aloof exterior! You try to hide it, but you're the sweetest little girl, Grunt!" He turned to Melanie, beaming at her. "Don't you think so, beautiful?"

Melanie giggled awkwardly, not sure how to respond to the praise. "Oh, well, Bulbasaur seems to have taken a liking to her; he's normally very distrusting of strangers, so… yes?"

Oh. This Bulbasaur is a he? Well, now that you mention it… hm. It does appear a bit bulkier than the last one, not to mention the rougher texture of the leaves. I wondered if there were any visible differences, though considering my lack of intel on this specific pōkemon I wouldn't even know what to look for.

"I'm actually surprised the pōkemon all like you so much. They're normally very shy with strangers. Ah! I just got an idea!" Melanie clapped her hands together, the loud noise startling me, and we all looked at her. "Why not take Bulbasaur with you when you're feeling better? You're clearly a trainer I can trust and, well, I think he'd like to be a part of your team. What do you think, Bulbasaur?"

"...Bulba!" He stood, nodding his head at her and looking up at me with expectant red eyes. Wait, seriously? I know I made jokes to myself about getting a pōkemon like him before after I fought that one trainer, but she was just going to let me have him? It was hard to accept. "Bulbasaur?"

"I-I can't- what?"

Melanie smiled. "The more the merrier, right? If you truly are aiming to do something about Team Rocket, you'll need all the help you can get. Bulbasaur pōkemon are well known as being one of the most powerful Kanto region pōkemon, especially once evolved, and you already have a Grass-type on your team! I think he'd make a perfect edition!"

Oh my gods. They're not giving me a choice in the matter, are they? Brock stood, placing his hands on his hips and grinning ear-to-ear. "That's a great idea, Melanie! You truly are incredible; a blessing, really! Too great for this world! Oh, Melanie, the goddess!" He placed his hands on his face, gushing and over praising her, the woman taking a timid step back as he flirted. "Will you marry me!?"

"Um, I-I appreciate the offer, but…"

"No?" The rejection hit Brock harder than either of us expected. Tears welled up in his eyes and he sunk down to the floor, sniffling. "I should have known… Hello darkness, rejection called. I need a ferry to single island."

Uh, what? I am so confused.

Bulbasaur leaped off the couch and waddled his way over to where my backpack was sitting, trying to open it with his face. Setting Ansem onto the ground I stumbled by the pōkemon, dizziness and nausea washing over and nearly making me fall over. I landed on a knee, a hand against my forehead, and both Melanie and Brock called out to me. "I-I'm… fine. Eugh…" I want to throw up so bad. Slowly making my way to the backpack, I sat down and pulled it into my lap. Bulbasaur stared at me intently. "You're not… giving me much of a choice are you? Fine…"

I wanted one anyway. He's lucky he's so cute.

Unzipping the bag and opening the box with all the extra pōkeballs, I pulled one out and enlarged it. Holding it out towards him, Bulbasaur tapped his forehead against it and allowed himself to be enveloped by a red light. After a few seconds he was completely swallowed up, the light in the middle of the ball flashing several colors until it finally clicked green.

Nice…

_So dizzy…_

Crying so much was not good for my health. Hitting the button and letting out a heavy sigh, I released Bulbasaur with a weak smile. "Name… you need a… name…"

Think, think, think. Weepinbell is Belladonna, so… Lilly? No, that's not good. Thyme? Lame. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I need food. My skull won't stop pounding. Mint, Thyme, Lilly, Hawthorne, Sage… oh.

"Guuh… Basil?"

"Bulba!"

My eyebrows furrowed and I blinked, looking down at him. "You like Basil?" He nodded, smiling a little at me. Bulbasaur appeared very relaxed for a pōkemon that had supposedly been abandoned. "Okay, Basil it is. Basil is… good..."

Without warning the world around me went spiraling and I found myself falling over, collapsed across my backpack, Brock and Melanie shouting out to me as I passed out. I wasn't sure how long I ended up being out of it, only knowing that I was awoken several times and realizing that I didn't really remember any of what happened during those moments. When I woke up for the final time I was spread across the couch, a wet rag on my forehead and the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. Brock was walking through the livingroom with a bunch of groceries, thanking the woman for taking such good care of us, no longer seeming to flirt with her after having been rejected.

I mumbled incoherently and grimaced, pulling the cold rag off my face. Sitting up I noticed that Ansem was curled up on my belly, the pōkemon stirred awake by my movement, and his barking caught the male teen's attention. "Wha-?" His eyebrows shot up, surprised, before he relaxed. Brock looked relieved. "Feeling any better? Sorry for waking you up so much before, but we wanted to make sure your head injury wasn't affecting you too badly... Melanie is making breakfast right now!"

Urk. The very thought of food, nonetheless the idea of eating something tasteless, made me sick.

Brock set the groceries down and made his way over, helping me sit up, and he pulled over a nearby trashcan. "Here. You're looking a bit green. But… uh, your hair is- well, it's gonna get in the way." He reached into his pocket, pulling out what appeared to be the hairbands Yuna gave me. Is he the one who took my hair out of its braids? Then again, they were already coming apart by the time we wound up in Mount Moon. "Sit still, okay?"

I did not move or speak, keeping a hand against my mouth in case I vomited. I was shaking, fear of touch still strong in my heart. I did not like others being near my hair or my face or my shoulders. My neck was covered in bruises from when Richard had strangled me, several stitches lining the side of my forehead from when it had been slammed into the rocky cave ground. Brock really saved me back there.

He was so quiet about it, too. The kids and adults back in Hoenn always bragged or complained about what they did- whether it was an accomplishment or failure. This was so different. He wasn't talking as much as usual either, probably trying to give my brain time to rest and heal. Maybe he finally realized I wasn't good with socialization? Brock pulled my hair back in a simple pony tail, bangs and all, and I stared- using both eyes- with hatred at the trashcan before me. It smelled horrid.

Basil and Belladonna caught my attention, climbing and jumping onto the couch- joining Ansem and huddling together next to me. Two large pōkemon and a tiny one._ Heh, what a group._ Urk- okay, nope, stop thinking. Just breathe. My eyes slid shut and I tried to focus, meditating quietly. Brock left me alone soon enough, leaving me to sit hunched over in peace with all the pōkemon, the boy joining Melanie in the kitchen and handing her the groceries he picked up for her.

I think a few hours passed and that, maybe, just maybe, I had blacked out. One moment I was on the couch and the next Brock was shaking me awake, and then I was suddenly sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. "You okay, Grunt?"

I made no sound, giving only a tired nod.

He sighed, eyebrows furrowed in both worry and frustration. "Okay... Well, if you need help eating just let us know. Alright? I mean it- tell us if you're having trouble."

I'm fine. I've had worse. Even if I didn't feel very good, this was nothing compared to…

Ah. I almost blacked out again.

I blinked several times, face hardening as I tried to eat. Sometime during breakfast my hearing began to fade in-and-out and I fell asleep in the chair. The world only returned to me when we were in the middle of what appeared to be a town, Brock carrying me on his back, my pōkemon following behind us. I was vaguely aware of what was going on around us, but I was so dazed and confused I couldn't really concentrate. I suppose several hours passed, maybe even a day, because the next time I blinked and opened my eyes I was resting on a hospital bed, several strangers in white surrounding me.

Doctors. I wasn't even able to panic or contemplate, the medicine they've given me coursing through my veins and leaving me even more sluggish. Their words went in one ear and out the other, and then… there was a darkness.

And in that darkness there was suddenly light, bright and blinding.

I could see Brock carrying Ansem, staring down at me in concern.

It was impossible trying to keep track how many times I faded in-and-out of unconsciousness. But then I was awake, able to hold coherent thought. A day passed before a doctor came in to explain what was wrong with my brain, informing me of my severe concussion and throat damage. To my discomfort he even went so far to bring up my burns and crooked wrist, alongside the slight malnutrition and low serotonin levels that led to my stunted physical growth. I wasn't exactly starved, but the people in the Team Rocket Hoenn base didn't really feed me as much as they should have. Since coming here I was eating a lot more than I used to, though I guess it wasn't enough.

The doctor offered an osteotomy, which I refused, to both his and Brock's surprise. Afterwards, he explained that they had already performed an endoscopic evacuation; in other words, a craniotomy where they had made a hole in a part of my skull and used some kind of special tool to suction the hematoma. It had been several days since it had happened and I had only just woken up now.

And in all honesty, I had no idea what half of those scientific doctor words meant. I guess my brain was bleeding? The doctor looked mildly horrified by my condition. "I've seen some strange cases, but for someone as young as you to be so badly hurt…"

"She got into a fight with a wild Charmander." Brock piped in, lying through his teeth. I blinked in surprise and stared at him oddly. The doctor's expression cleared up and he nodded in understanding. "She's been adventuring for a few years on her own, so when we met I started traveling with her to make sure she's taking care of herself."

"I see. Yes, Charmanders can be quite rowdy… Well, as long as someone is taking care to watch her then all will be well." He then instructed that I avoid doing anything too strenuous. If I fall asleep Brock should wake me periodically- which he had already been doing- though the doctor really wanted me to just stay home for a few weeks to rest up. Like _that _would happen. I don't even know what a home is supposed to be like; I never had one.

I know it's supposed to be full of warm people who care for you, but…

That was never something I was exposed to. I don't have parents either. I can only assume I was abandoned- or maybe there was an accident and a wild pōkemon did save me that day, bringing me to Rustboro in an attempt to rescue me. Who knew? It didn't matter anymore. I bet I was already forgotten if they were even alive. Refusing to stay still, I asked- having retained most of my basic functions since they only muddled with my brain a little bit- when I could go ahead and leave the hospital.

His answers was pretty much the same. Five days up to two weeks.

I was furious.

I tried to speak up, to say that I couldn't stay for that long, but the words wouldn't leave me. A doctor was an authority figure, after all, not to mention an adult, and I really didn't want to make one angry. Last time a grown-up got angry at me, well, he was the whole reason I was in the hospital now. Rich didn't hold back- or maybe he did and that was why I was still alive. He let go of me at the last second.

Gods, I still hated how weird my voice sounded. At least my throat felt less like there was glass in it. The doctor prescribed me some antibiotics and pain relievers, all of which were… weird to me. I never had the luxury of taking any of them before; I always sat through the days full throttle, dealing with the pain as best as I could growing up. When Brock saw my befuddled expression and asked about it, his reaction when I told him was almost terrifying. He looked like he was going to rage.

I sort of regretted telling him.

"Rich, Velga… no, Team Rocket as a whole…" He frowned deeply, hands curling into fists as he hunched over, glaring into nothing. "They won't get away with this. What they did to you- what they're doing to others- it's not right. It's evil."

He had been protesting me going after them earlier, but now he looked like he was going to chase after them head-on himself. Huh. As the days passed Brock and/or the nurses would end up helping me around the room, making sure my motor functions were still good, and I often had my vitals checked throughout the day. Later I was given a new type of medicine- one to help raise the serotonin levels in my brain. I didn't like what the doctor was suggesting at all, but Brock told me to do what the adult said. Eventually I was given the go ahead to leave, in which I almost ran right out the door to the front desk. Ansem in my arms, hair braided once more- courtesy of Brock, who had many skills as an older brother- with Belladonna and Basil right behind me, I was only forced to slow down by the passing nurses.

At first I was annoyed, frustrated from being cooped up for so long when there was so much more I could be doing, knowing that Team Rocket was getting away with crime even now, but then… I understood. That realization left me lost and confused, and I walked through the hospital with conflicted emotions. These adults- they were dressed very similarly to the adults that worked in the infirmary for Team Rocket- yet they were completely different. These ones actually cared. They were kind.

They… saved my life. The people in this outside world… are so nice to me. I can't… handle it. I don't know how to react to it.

I held Ansem up and nuzzled his furry mane, the pōkemon mewing in joy as he licked my cheek. His nose was cold as it pressed against my skin, but I didn't mind. I flinched a little when I felt Ansem curl around my shoulder, weight against my bruised and bandaged neck. There was something about it that was different, the warmth radiating from his small furry body almost seeming to sink into my heart. When Brock wrapped an arm around my shoulder, helping me walk, I didn't recoil. Belladonna and Basil hopped and dashed around us, joy in their eyes and happiness able to be heard in their voices.

_Why…?_

I still didn't get it. It was explained to me already, but I just… couldn't comprehend it. All my life I knew I was being mistreated, that what was happening was wrong, and still somehow along the way I found myself believing the lies said to me. I rebelled silently for so long against my captors, denying any that they claimed to know about me, but once I was out I realized I had no understanding about myself. I wondered about my purpose and reason for living, and that was it. Even after I was freed I never once truly gave thought to myself.

Did I?

All I ever cared about were the other children and pōkemon, and destroying Team Rocket. I spent my entire life plotting towards that goal. And yet… how, even now knowing this, am I supposed to care for myself? Each second wasted on me was more torment and despair for the others. Brock and Melanie, Oak and Yuna and Blue, and even the doctors and nurses here… they worried for me. Just what am I supposed to do? What am I expected to do? Focus on myself and leave those back in the Hoenn base to suffer longer?

I… I don't…

My thoughts were brought to a halt as we arrived at the front desk. I ended up having to fork over almost all the money I had gathered up during my short journey thus far in order to pay for all the bills. Cursed- _I'm a child, why would I have insurance? How does one even get insurance? _Frick. Whatever. _Just take the freaking money; we're wasting time! _No. Don't be rude. Urk. I hate this so much.

The moment we were outside the hospital I let out a huge sigh, exhausted from that whole ordeal. I never wanted to go through that again. It was bad enough I had to let other people tend to my injuried after being forced to handle it myself for so many years, but to lie around doing absolutely _nothing _when lives were at stake? Nope, no way, never. No thank you.

We wandered the town until midday, and as we passed the pōkecenter a memory came to mind.

I had a call to make.

I really didn't want to, as even more time would be wasted, but I didn't want to make anyone anymore upset than they already were. Blue had reprimanded me last time and honestly I'd rather just get this over with. Pointing at the building, Brock nodded and we headed inside. We approached Nurse Joy, who informed us where the telephones were, and the two of us walked over to the giant computer built in to the wall. I held onto his arm as I sat down, legs threatening to give out, body relaxing instantly once it was not standing. I slumped back, breathing heavily, sighing. "I hate this…"

Brock chuckled. "I don't imagine anyone _would. _You're really quite stubborn, Grunt."

I scowled and promptly decided to ignore what he said, pretending it didn't happen. I stared at the keyboard for a moment, brain struggling to process and keep up. "...I… I don't know their number…"

"Huh?"

Blinking, I stared up at him, dumbfounded. I can't believe I never thought of that; maybe I wasn't as smart as I thought I was. "I… I don't know Professor Oak's number."

If this was any other situation he might have laughed. He looked at me in complete surprise, having not expected this. "Wait, really?" I nodded slowly at his words and Brock moved over, leaning down towards the device and typing away. I blinked, watching him curiously and observing the buttons he pressed. "Okay, well, if you search for the lab's address or type in the name of the person you want to find, you should get a list of people popping up. See?" I leaned over and watched, the boy maneuvering around the screen and pressing several buttons. "Is the Professor Oak you wanna talk to the one from Pallet Town?"

Another nod.

"Then you'll wanna press this… aaaand ta-daaah!" I jumped when the machine began to make noise, the boy holding the attached telephone up to me. "Hold this to your ear."

"O-Okay?" This was so weird. It felt familiar, which made no sense, but was still weird. I held the phone up close to my ear, pulling away to stare at it when it made a ringing noise, before shakily raising it up to my ear- then mouth- then ear, before Brock took hold of it and positioned it against the side of my face. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." He looked amused. "Don't worry about it. Watch the screen- someone should show up when the line is answered. Hey-! There!"

I watched as the screen flashed from black to color, an older man hovering over a lab counter with a bowl of what appeared to be instant ramen. He was humming to himself, tearing apart a package of chopsticks. That person looked just like…

"P-Professor Oak?"

_"Hm? Uwah! H-Hello there!" _The elder jumped, startled when he saw the screen on his lab was on. He was not expecting any phonecalls, clearly. _"E-Ele-oh, wait, um, ahem! Forgive me for my, uh, lack of decorum. I was just about to eat my lunch for the day. Wait a minute-" _Realization dawned on his face, shifting into something a little more stern. _"It's about time you finally called! We were worried! Did Blue give you my message?"_

"Y-Yeah, he did…" I was about to go silent, only to quickly decide that honesty was the best policy and to do so more information was required. "...back in Pewter City."

_"Pewter City? Is he not with you now?" _Oak shifted, trying to see around me. _"Where are you right now? This call is from… oh my! Cerulean City? I suppose that's to be expected, but still… hm. Hold on- is that boy…?" _Brock leaned into frame, waving at the professor with a polite grin. _"It is! The gym leader of Pewter City! Is he travelling with you now?"_

"I sure am!" Brock said before I could speak up, getting in range of the phone so his voice could be heard. I scowled and leaned away, not keen on the close proximity, and held the phone between us. "After Grunt came to my gym and defeated me, my good-for-nothing father finally returned home! He's agreed to look after the gym and my siblings while I travel with her."

Oversharing, much? Jeez. My expression began to mold back into its normal blank mask, but before it could finish forming my attention was caught by my pōkemon. Ansem was sitting on my shoulder as my head was still a little messed up, but Belladonna and Basil were on the floor. They were looking up at the screen with big curious eyes, and Basil began to paw at my leg.

"We've been through quite a bit since then." Brock continued, watching with a small grin as I hoisted the large Basil and the tiny Belladonna onto my lap. I held them awkwardly, finding myself feeling only a _teensy _bit grateful for the pressure garment over my burn as it made the pain less intense. "I've learned a lot about her during that short time."

Professor Oak chuckled, looking quite pleased by this information. _"I'm glad to hear it. She's a little bit stubborn, isn't she? And- that's a Bulbasaur and a Weepinbell! You've been busy."_

"Hm?" I blinked, realizing he hasn't seen them yet. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Basil is the newest. I got him… a while ago. I've had Belladonna since… uh… before Viridian maybe? She evolved when we were fighting Brock's Onix in the gym."

_"I see. That's wonderful news. I'm happy to hear that you're making friends."_

That statement had me pause, uncertainty washing over me. It was that word again. I still wasn't sure if… we _were _that. I tried my best to keep everyone at a distance, but it never seemed to work. It was as if the world was working against me. Instead of refuting or denying his claim, I remained silent and pet my pōkemon, gazing into nothingness. Would it be alright if I had someone to call friend? Brock, Yuna, Professor Oak, Blue… wait. He asked about him, didn't he?

"Why'd you ask if Blue was with me?" I questioned, brain struggling to function as I tried to change the subject. Something unsettling began to form in my stomach. "Is he okay?"

_"Oh, well, Blue actually hasn't returned yet." _Professor Oak answered, frowning deeply. _"He said he was going to scout ahead; make sure the areas weren't too dangerous for you. He should be in Cerulean City with you by now."_

"...What?"

_"Yes! He apparently heard rumors of a… talking pōkemon… and wanted to check it out for himself? I think he wanted to give you advice on it. He's really turning into such a nice boy! I think you're a good influence on him, haha!" _The older man laughed. _"To think, my moody teen grandson actually being nice!"_

A talking pōkemon… that sounded like Mewtwo. Blue could be in danger.

_"Hm? Is something the matter?"_

I stood, setting my pōkemon on the floor and handing the phone to Brock. "We need to go find him."

"What, why?" Brock blinked, startled. "What's wrong?"

"Blue is…" No. No, I'm not going to think about it. My heart picked up pace, fear gradually taking hold as I recalled how angry those violet eyes once were. "I-I told you how I got my burn, right? There was an explosion? Well, it… it was an explosion caused by a _talking _pōkemon." No, that's not right. Tell the truth. "Okay, so, he wasn't really _talking _more as he was thinking very loudly since he's a physic, but same thing, right? It still counts! If it's him then Blue might in danger!"

_"You don't mean…" _Understanding dawned on Oak. _"You must hurry! Blue is a force himself, but… please! Help my grandson."_

I nodded, setting the phone down and watching the screen go black. I hurriedly set my pōkemon on the ground and made to stand, wobbling a little from the fast movement. I would have fallen over had Brock not caught me. "Easy!"

"We can't… waste time." I bit out, glaring at the floor. "We have to… hurry."

"He'll be fine; I'm certain of it. You heard what the professor said; Blue is tough! I mean, I don't know the guy myself, but… I believe in him. You should to."

That meant nothing. Belief and hope can only get a person so far; you have to do the rest yourself. I spent years believing I would leave Team Rocket and reunite with that boy I met, but in the end everything went wrong. He was somewhere out in this world where I would probably never find him, completely ignorant of my existence by now, and I was stuck here in Kanto with little chance of survival. If I want my desires to come true I have to act upon them- to take matters into my own hands. That included saving Blue.

Mewtwo hated humanity; that much I was certain. He made… an exception for me, based on the circumstances, but the same can't be said for Oak's grandson. That pōkemon blew up headquarters, killing dozens of people, nearly taking Rich and Velga's life. My life. I don't know how they survived or if there were others, but even I sustained bad injuries from that explosion- and he chose to _spare _me. I can't…

I want to help that pōkemon, but I can't just let him hurt Blue either.

My purpose… if it's to bring down Team Rocket I'll accept that, but I won't just let someone- pōkemon or human- hurt another anymore. I refuse. I yanked my arm away from Brock and stood up straight, fighting the pain and marching forward. The boy protested against my behavior, telling me not to push myself too much, but I ignored him. Blue had been kind to me, too. It was because of him I have Ansem beside me. He helped convince that police officer to let me travel as a trainer.

He… He came all the way to Pewter City to check up on me and… travelled here to Cerulean City to try and help me out. He was a bit rude, but he was still nice. Blue said he was worried about me- that he felt like he had to watch out for me. I didn't understand it. Even if he claimed we were friends now. It made no sense; he barely even knew me. And yet…

I couldn't keep lying to myself. No matter how much I tried to deny or rationalize it, I cared about him, too. Him and everyone else I've met so far in this outside world. Whether or not we're what could truly be considered friends I don't really know, but that's fine. I don't need friends. I wouldn't even really know how to act if I had any, so this was alright. Having people looking out for me… was the nicest thing I could have in this life. Being treated like a human being… like a person…

It was all I ever really longed for.

And if I have that… should I really go out of my way to search for someone who probably doesn't even remember me? I don't want to forget him, yet it's been so long. We only met that once. Because of my situation I clung onto that memory- he did not have to. He lived a better life than me. Had a father that loved him. He was probably an adult now anyway. I should just focus on the present. If I was never meant to be a part of his life; fine. At least he had been a part of mine. I was going to cling onto that memory of the promise forever, the stone a precious memento of the one who had inadvertently rescued me from despair.

But Blue was in danger.

That was priority. No one was going to stop me.

Not even Brock. Ally or not, whatever _friends _meant… whether we were that or not…

I had a mission. I was not going to let him suffer as well.

Unfortunately, my march was interrupted shortly after we left the pōkecenter and passed into the townsquare. "Hold it right there, you two! You haven't seen anyone suspicious lurking around, have you?

My fingers tapped against my arms irritably, Ansem mewing at me from atop my shoulder. A familiar officer approached, and upon seeing it took everything I had to hide my scowl. Why was the world so intent to get in my way? People are in danger. "Uh, no?"

"Hmm…" Officer Jenny stepped closer, bringing a hand up to her chin and scrutinizing us. "Well, _you _look pretty suspicious to me… a robbery just happened in this town! Those stitches on your forehead, those bandages wrapped around your neck and legs- they could be evidence of the crime _you _committed! What's your name!? Why aren't your pōkemon in pōkeballs?" She moved right in front of me, snatching my bad wrist and holding it tight in her hand as she glared down at me. I flinched as I was forced to stumble, the woman pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Did you steal them!? Where are their owners?"

"W-Wait, Officer, you've got it all wrong-!" Brock tried to begin, attempting to defend me, but he was unable to finish. Ansem narrowed his eyes, bared his fangs, and leapt off my shoulder- headbutting the woman and sending her falling back. "Oh no-! Are you guys okay!?"

Basil and Belladonna surrounded Officer Jenny, staring her down with angry expressions. The woman blinked in alarm, realizing very quickly her mistake, and laughed nervously as she held her hands up. "M-My bad, my bad! Clearly they belong to you! Sorry! I-It's just been a bit hectic with Team Rocket scampering about; with rumors of them raising little kids to do their work for them, I can't rule you out that easily! But obviously I was wrong, so-!"

I cradled my crooked hand to my chest, staring her down uncertainly, unsure of how to react to this. She was… going to arrest me, wasn't she? Why? Because I had an injury? Did she not recognize me at all from Pallet Town? I don't understand. "D… Did you forget me?"

"Hm?" She yelped when Ansem got a little to close, the pōkemon acting like he was going to bite her. "O-Oh, um, sorry? I… don't recognize you?" Officer Jenny stared up at me, scrutinizing me, before shaking her head. "Nope! Sorry. You must be thinking about one of my relatives. We all look exactly the same, haha!"

"Not true!" Brock suddenly exclaimed, stepping forward and placing a hand on my shoulder. I tensed at the touch, but didn't push him away. "You may _look _similar… but you are all still quite different! For example; your hair! You bangs are exactly two centimeters longer than the Officer Jenny's in Pewter City and your eyelashes are more blue than black compared to the rest of your siblings and cousins! Such a beauty… I can't…"

He brought a hand up to his chest, pulling at his shirt as a lovestruck look came across his face.

"Oh, Officer Jenny, please!" My pōkemon scooted away when Brock came dashing over to the woman, watching with strange looks on their faces as he knelt down on one knee and clasped her hands in his. "Will you go on a date with me!? I'll treat you wonderfully; five-star restaurant, candlelight dinner, roses! Anything you want, including my love and devotion, will be yours!"

"Uh, well, um, that's sweet of you." She laughed awkwardly. "Buuuut, uh… I'm already married. See?"

Officer Jenny held up her left hand, pulling off her glove and revealing a wedding band beneath. Brock hung his head, distraught, and I could almost imagine the storm cloud that would surely be pouring down rain from above him. _Oh. That's weird. _It had been a while since I had a thought like that. It almost elicited a funny feeling- like my voice was trying to bubble up out of my throat, lips twitching upwards slowly. Normally all I ever imagined were worst-case scenarios; terrible things that would happen if my plans failed. If I wasn't strong enough.

I turned away, staring at my pōkemon. Feeling my gaze they looked up at me, curious. I knelt down and held my arms out to them, and just as I suspected would happen they all came bustling over, practically leaping at me. It was so cute. "Veevaa!"

"Saur! Bulbasaur!"

"Weepin!"

Spending time with them, with the nice people who've been taking care of me, was… changing me. I could be more vocal now, if only a little, and even my thoughts were more free. They were relaxing, bit by bit, and I could smile. I could show emotion. I still want to hide sometimes, so _badly_ I want to run and lock my expressions away, but that was out of fear. Fear of losing, fear of being abused. Of being abandoned. I don't want to let myself get close to anyone.

And yet… I think it would be okay if I did. To be friends. To call Brock and Blue my friends, even if I wasn't quite sure what that meant anymore.

"It's okay." I said softly, petting them on their heads. "It's okay."

Officer Jenny, finally standing, let out a heavy sigh as she dusted the dirt off of her skirt. "Still, what a pain… just when we finally get a lead on Team Rocket they have to go up and disappear! All I can really do is guard the poor couple's house that got robbed until the rest of the team figure out some clues. Make sure to let me know if you guys find or hear anything, okay? And stay away from the danger!"

I stared up at her, intending to do the exact opposite of what she said. "Sure."

I'm not going going to avoid Team Rocket; I lived with them my whole life, I can handle the danger. I'll inform her after I defeat them that they're here in the the city, though.

If they _are _here. I stood, lifting Basil into my arms, the pōkemon looking quite happy at being carried. "Brock… let's go." He turned to me, still greatly upset, but no longer flirting with the police officer. He sniffled, wiping some of the tears away, and nodded.

"Right. Farewell, love of my life…"

Officer Jenny chuckled awkwardly. "See ya. Be safe you two!"

We went our separate ways. Not knowing how to comfort the boy who had his heart broken twice in the same week, I held Basil up to his face in an attempt to distract him with the pōkemon's cuteness. Brock accepted the pōkemon and carried him, sniffling and hugging him close, and we continued forward through the town. It was surprisingly quiet, though I guess that could only be expected if robberies were occurring. Fear makes people withdraw into themselves.

I know that well. I did have to question what made Brock fall for women so easily though; he had proclaimed Melanie as his one true love, yet then did the exact same thing with that Officer Jenny? It was confusing. He confused me. I thought I was finally figuring him out, but that was clearly not the case.

"Hm?" Around nearly fifteen minutes later, the boy snapped me out of my contemplative thoughts. "There it is!" He was pouting at a silver-and-gold bridge, carrying Basil with one arm. "The Nugget Bridge!"

"...The what?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I forgot- you wouldn't know." I blinked, listening to the explanation. "It's called the Nugget Bridge because of its golden shine; also, rumor has it that if you manage to defeat all the trainers that guard it you'll be able to win some kind of prize! Unfortunately, even if we don't want to battle… they won't let us through. Even though it's against the law for trainers to force other trainers to battle, it's part of the rule here in Cerulean City. We _have _to battle to get to the other side of the bridge."

You mean… all this time… I didn't have to battle!? That freaking bug catcher tripped me while I was running and forced me into a two-on-two battle with him! Same with those trainers that hid and launched themselves at me because I was carrying pōkemon! What the frick!? Precious time had been wasted on them!

Hrrgh…

At least my pōkemon got extra experience, but still. That irritates me. "This is a pain. Ansem, let's go." He barked excitedly as we approached the gate, all eyes turning to me as I stepped onto the bridge. Brock followed behind, glancing nervously down at me and then back up at the trainers. "We gotta do this."

"Actually," Brock began, holding Basil back out to me, the pōkemon blinking his big reddish brown eyes at me curiously, "why don't I handle this? You're still hurt after all."

"I'm fine." I had worse. This is nothing compared to what the base put me through. "Besides, it's been like a week! I'm tired of doing nothing. Ansem, Belladonna, and Basil are more than capable of winning this thing quickly."

They were extremely powerful. Basil had apparently gained a few more levels while I was recovering, having been training with Ansem, Belladonna, and even Brock's pōkemon. When he wasn't fighting, he was relaxing and napping. Brock had taken it upon himself to train him for me, so he knew very well what my pōkemon's capabilities were.

"I'm not saying they're not, I just…"

I continued to walk ahead, standing several feet away from the first person. He looked no bigger than fourteen, with a straw hat and a green tanktop adorning his form. "You here to challenge us?" He asked, grinning. "Ha. Good luck! Name's Cale- and my bug pōkemon are the best!"

I disliked him already. These bug catchers are really annoying; I was starting to think they were communicating somehow and were determined to wear me down. It felt like the only trainers I really fought _were _bug catchers, save for the special-type ones that hide in the gyms.

"Behold my brilliant Venonat!" A giant purple puff ball with big red insectoid eyes appeared as he threw a ball, little antennas sticking out of the top of its head. I found its mandible very reminiscent of spiders and I hid a cringe, very much not comfortable around it. "Are you ready!?"

"As you are." I responded calmly, expression hardening. "Ansem, take 'em down."

"Veeva!" There was no hesitation. The poor Venonat didn't even have time to dodge, nonetheless hear its trainer spout out an order. Ansem was far too fast. His teeth dug into the Venonat's fur, digging deep into flesh, and the pōkemon fainted from the pain. Ansem released it as soon as its body went limp, the Eevee back up and sitting on his hindlegs, head held high. "Va!"

That was… underwhelming, though unsurprising. The rest of the trainers were pretty much the same; they were hardly any trouble at all. Basil went up a couple more levels, especially when he had to go against a Psyduck and Sandshrew. Meowth tried to be troublesome, but it fell short when up against Belladonna. Growlithe was purely Ansem, being the only one who would be able to stand up to such a fire-type. A single headbutt left the opponent stunned, the Growlithe flinching and becoming unable to move. This allowed Ansem to latch his fangs onto its throat, effectively immobilizing and incapacitating it. The trainers were all distraught at their losses, calming down only after I handed them several berries to feed their pōkemon to revitalize them.

"Heeey, kids! Over here!" A voice shouted at us, catching our attention. "You actually beat them all? Incredible! Here's your prize!"

"Wow, a golden nugget!?" Brock exclaimed, stunned as he took the item from the mysterious trainer. I stared at the item blankly, recognizing it for its worth as it was something Team Rocket often coveted. "These are hard to come by!"

The mysterious trainer grinned, flashing a smile. His green eyes glimmered mischievously as he held up a finger. "Hence why it's called a "fabulous" prize! But I must say, little girl, I am quite impressed! Just how strong are your pōkemon? What techniques did you use to get them to obey you? No- how did you get them to act without even telling them what to do!?"

He stepped forward, leaning down with his hands on his hips, grin reaching ear-to-ear. Something about his face was eerily familiar as he stared down at me, making me feel even more uncomfortable than what I already was. There was something wrong here, but that could just be my paranoia talking. What should I do? Do I answer his questions? I'd rather not.

I said nothing as Brock handed me the golden nugget, momentarily distracting me, though it did little to stop the adult from getting closer. His face was right up in mine and I froze, almost holding my breath habitually as my arms pressed against my sides in an effort to build up the invisible wall once more. Then, as Ansem barked, I snapped to my senses and remembered that I was now free; I no longer had to obey or stand at attention. I forced my body to lean back, a mildly disturbed look flickering onto my face as my emotions leaked out.

I can be… me. Whatever that meant. I don't have to hide anymore. "N-No techniques… just…"

What? I have no idea.

"They're…" I glanced down at the pokemon, fingers curling around the golden nugget slowly before I shoved it into my unused pocket. They were ever so precious to me, just as much as that dawn stone was. No matter what had happened they still stood beside me; even Basil, whom I just met recently, decided to travel with the group. Everyone I've met outside in this world was so kind. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I forced myself to meet the mysterious trainer's unwelcoming gaze and bit down on my lip. "They're… just that strong."

If there were consequences for saying this…

For being so arrogant and selfish…

I would bear it. Just this once. I can't believe I'm even trying to suggest such a thing, nonetheless believe in it, when I'm not even sure how it works anymore. Yet, after all we've been through together, I think we're something close to it. The idea that…

"They're all my friends. Even him." Brock looked stunned at my declaration, seeing the way I awkwardly pointed a finger at him, before a warm smile spread across his face and his features softened. My panicking heart relaxed just a little, almost sinking into my stomach from relief. "They do what they want. If-If they listen to me sometimes, then that's… that's on them."

"I see." The man brought a hand up to his chin, humming. He was _really _familiar. Something about his hair was bugging me, too- underneath the black locks I could make out hints of violet strands. Was I imagining it? Hair dye, perhaps? Wait… what's hair dye? I'm so confused. That doesn't exist. Does it?

I almost cringed, head beginning to throb. Something in the back of my mind was trying to climb its way to the surface, scratching and clawing away at the abyss it was trapped in. The cut along my forehead began to burn, a wave of dizziness washing over me and nearly causing me to stumble. A hand rested on my shoulder, startling me yet keeping me upright, my jaw clenched tight as I fought to keep an expression of neutrality on. "I said not to push yourself." Brock told me, frowning deeply. "Let me take care of this, okay?"

No. No, it's… fine. I'm fine. I had worse. I can do this.

So why, despite it all, was my voice no longer working? It still sounded weird, even after all the treatment the doctors gave me, but now I couldn't even speak. It was hard to make even a sound, legs growing weak as the world around me blurred and spun. Brock, ever the caretaker and older brother, caught me before I could tumble over, the mysterious trainer speaking up in shock. That was when his attire disappeared and transformed into something darker, black-and-white with a large _R _plastered on the front in red coloring. Pushing myself away from Brock and staggering, I wheezed and stood up, hand against my stitched forehead, fingers tangled into my thick bangs. "What the-!?" Brock started to shout.

The man beamed. "Okay, so, this wasn't how I wanted it to go, but since your little friend clearly isn't feeling well… I might just take your pōkemon and go ahead. Actually, hey- girl! How are you doing?" Vision still a bit hazy, I focused on the most prominent double and glared as darkly as I could, hatred rising to the surface. "Oooh, I like that! Very acidic. You're absolutely perfect for it! So, tell me; how would you like to join a super impressive organization?"

...What?

"I mean, you're a bit young and all, but we're training plenty of kids already, and I just know you'd be amazing! I'm sure of it! We could really use someone like you!"

Brock scowled, reaching out to his belt and grabbing one of his pōkeballs. "Let me guess; that organization is Team Rocket?"

"Yup! Could you tell by the uniform?" He snickered, resting a hand against the large letter plastered onto his chest. "So, come on, tell me your answer! Wanna join Team Rocket?"

Wait, that hair… bright violet and sticking up in every direction; I did recognize him! That day when I ate in the cafeteria at the headquarters… he was there. Sitting at one of the tables. He survived. Shaking visibly, breath stuttered bursts, I straightened my posture, eyes narrowing. He had no idea who I was; if he did, he would be attacking right now- either to kill me or to bring me back to the boss. Trying to remain calm despite the panic that was welling up inside me, I spat out a single word.

"No."

"Are you sure? Come on, why not!?" I said nothing else, glaring him down, momentarily imagining him imprisoned for his crimes against nature and humanity. He took a step back, startled, before frustration began to form on his features and he snapped, raising his voice. "Just join, damn it! I'm _telling you _to join!"

"Didn't you hear her!?" Brock spoke up, stepping over and holding an arm out in front of me. Again. He was always doing that- why was he always doing that? Was he trying to protect me? "She said no!"

"Back off, brat! I'm talking to _her_, not you!" He faced me again. "Just listen, kiddo; this is a chance of a lifetime! You really gonna pass that up? Riches and power beyond your wildest _dreams! _Doesn't that sound amazing?"

My expression merely darkened.

"O-Okay, so you need some convincing… that's fine! I'll give you an offer you can't refuse!"

**Sooo, this chapter was really hard to write; dunno why, but it was. XD There were several different paths it kept trying to go, but none of them were quite working and it was like-? Grunt, Brock, Mysterious Trainer that's actually a Team Rocket NPC in disguise, c'mon! Also Blue. There was a version where he showed up way earlier and it just wasn't working, so I tried another version where he showed up later after the TR NPC revealed himself and it started to work before it was like- mm, no, but fret not! Blue WILL be showing up, hopefully next chapter. I have mostly figured out how I want to have him happen and it will be dramatic! As always. Whether or not Blue is actually safe or not now considering the changes I made whilst writing this I'll leave for you to ponder, mwahahahaha! I'm so evil. **

**Also- to those who want Grunt to hurry and get a new name... **

**:3 Patience, my lovelies. Also if any of you figured out any hints I dropped, mostly surrounding a certain pokemon movie about a certain someone that actually ISN'T Mewtwo or any of their counterparts, I'm proud of you! I originally had more hints, but was like, nah too obvious. I'm very indecisive. XD I have like, plot points figured out but everything between that is being made-up as I go along, haha. Usually works out though. I think. I'm very 50/50 with this chapter, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it! **

**Read and review! 3 **


	10. The Underground Hideout

_"Here and now- if this is it, can't get out from under it._

_ Never more to leave here, never more to leave here; my love is the killing kind." _

I had been more than prepared to defend myself against anything the adult could have done. The battle went by easier than expected, especially compared to Rich and Velga, and his tactics reminded me more of those random goons found lurking about in Mt. Moon when Brock and I had been searching for the fossils. What neither of us had been expecting, however, was what happened after I defeated him.

"Wh… What!?"

"I told you before," I growled, starting to feel the familiar sensation of frustration as my words continued to fail in being understood by this person, "I'm not _joining _you."

"But… with your skills you could totally become a top leader!" He protested. "Your pōkemon and leadership are incredible!" When he saw I was not being swayed he faltered, taking several steps back. His teeth ground together and his eyes lit up with rage, frustration on his face. "You and that boy… damn it all! Do you realize what you're turning down!? You selfish, spoiled little kids will _never _understand what it's like to be part of something great! Not like this! So I guess… I'll just have to show you."

"Explain!" Brock frowned deeply when the adult started to cackle, the teen stepping forward and readying to summon a pokemon at a moment's notice. "What are you trying to do? Why does Team Rocket want to use kids so badly?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head, blinking. "Oh, you haven't figured it out? You really _are _just a child."

I closed my eyes, expression growing empty and solemn. It was such an obvious answer, one I had learned a long time ago. Considering how he's acted so far, I knew my travelling companion would not like the answer. Ignorance, in cases like these, was complete and total bliss. But when living under such terrible conditions like I had for so long ignorance was a curse and knowledge was power. With his view of the world, I knew the truth would only enrage him further should he find out.

"Brock, don't…"

The boy looked back at me, confused when he heard my voice trail off and go quiet. "But you want to know, right? You _deserve _to know! Grunt, you-"

"Grunt?" The adult echoed. Realization dawned on his face and he whirled around, staring at me with big eyes. "You can't be… no, no, no- hold on. Yes, of course! How did I not realize!? You were there that day, weren't you? The day the headquarters blew up…"

The hate on his face intensified and Brock tensed, chills going down his spine as he took a fearful step back, holding a shaky arm up in front of me, the boy bravely pushing me behind him. His actions no longer surprised me, though the logic behind them did. "It wasn't her fault!" He protested, defending me. The way he said it made it almost sound like that sentence would solve everything; that it would make all the hurt go away. Brock, despite his fear, spoke with confidence.

Unfortunately, he knew nothing. I still haven't explained everything to him.

Him believing that I didn't know _why _children were being used was proof of that. I knew all too well why kids like me were targeted; I just… found it hard to speak about it. I think I just didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was over my situation, which was weird. He shouldn't _be _so upset about it; it wasn't like my life was something particularly special that should be deserving of attention, and yet… here we are.

He said I was the one who cared too much, but it was so obviously the other way around. This only showed more with Brock's kind words.

Unfortunately, the person across from us did not care to listen. He was bristling with rage, only hearing and focusing on what he wanted to. "It was… It _was _you! You little _brat- _my friend died in that fire!"

I flinched at those words, the guilt washing over me like a tidal wave. It was suffocating, the weight of the lives taken crushing me inside. My head ducked down as he continued to scream, Brock's back being the only thing blocking him from my view. The boy kept me behind him as best as he could as we started to become surrounded- all the trainers from before crowding around us and removing their disguises, revealing the large red _R _that was plastered over all of their chests.

"That's not on you," I heard Brock say firmly, speaking to me and momentarily snapping me out of my darker thoughts, his attention never leaving the evil trainers around us, "you didn't mean for it to happen."

But... I still caused it. I freed the legendary pōkemon that exploded the building.

Their deaths were on _my _hands. I murdered them.

And these people… those that were little kids had actually been wearing well-made masks, revealing very small adults. They were all Team Rocket. In my panic to rescue Blue I made a very grave mistake; I stopped observing. If I had paid the slightest bit of attention to their attire or appearance anymore than I had then this could have been avoided. I knew their tactics inside-out and yet I let this happen.

I… I screwed up. Frick.

Why do I keep making the simplest of mistakes? Was it because this was the outside world?

It was so much larger and vast than I had ever expected it to be, and despite my reluctance to trust strangers I still found myself letting down my guard, fooled by the kindness that had been shown to me by so many. This was going to cost us dearly.

The people started to grow closer and I tensed, watching as Ansem and Basil growled at the Team Rocket members. There were so many of them; I could handle one or two of them easily, but six? The leader yelled at me, cursing my existence, and without realizing I found myself grabbing onto the hem of Brock's jacket, scared as the consequences of my foolishness caught up with me, clinging onto the newer light shining before me in desperation for comfort.

I… caused this.

I failed. Just like back in the caves, I… couldn't protect anyone.

We were totally trapped.

Brock glanced over his shoulder at me before turning around, wrapping his arms around me. I was shaking, barely breathing as horror and guilt took over, the older teen keeping me pressed close to his chest protectively. He called out to my pōkemon, catching their attention as I started to shut down and surrender to my darker emotions. "Ansem, Belladonna, Basil! Get us out of here!"

"Oh, no you don't! Aerodactyl, go!" The violet-haired man raised a hand outwards, eyes flashing dangerously. A large gust of wind appeared, nearly blowing us all off our feet. Suddenly a big pōkemon appeared from a pōkeball, flying high into the air, beating its wings. An ear-piercing screech erupted from its throat, making it difficult to hear the goon speak. "If it weren't for the boss wanting you alive, I'd kill you myself! So instead, I'll have you all suffer! "

The ground began to shake, and Brock stumbled sideways- being forced to let go as I staggered backwards. Basil panicked and leapt into his arms, scared of being seperated, and Ansem started to bark again and dashed towards me, Belladonna right behind him.

Just where was this earthquake coming from? It wasn't from his Aerodactyl; it was coming from…

...underground?

Oh frick, oh frick, oh Arceus, oh gods-

_I'm so sorry-!_

We're going to be killed!

_I screwed up!_

This is all my fault!

_Why did I escape so soon!?_

The ground itself began to open up, shifting as two metal slabs drifted apart, and as I sat there frozen in terror Brock was shouting, calling out me as he stumbled over, trying to get to me and the rest of my pōkemon. Basil wailed loudly, tears in his eyes, and in my shock it took me a second too long to notice Brock's outstretched hand. I struggled to move, constantly knocked back down by the violent shaking of the earth, and in my desperation I reached out for him.

This was all too familiar.

In the recesses of my mind, buried deep into my memory from a time long ago, I remembered. It wasn't the first time I bore witness to such a thing, but I was certainly never _on _it when it happened. It was just like how the Hoenn base opened up when I was first stolen away and… when I left to Kanto on that cursed helicopter Rich and Velga made me ride.

And, deeper still, I had the feeling that I once reached out like this for someone. Who, I wasn't sure, but the sensation of a memory was there- trying to claw its way to the surface and tearing at my brain, forcing my skull to throb even more than it already was.

The Team Rocket goon raised his voice, shouting at us with a crazed grin, rage in his eyes. "Your pōkemon, your supplies; they'll all be ours!" He declared. "And you, _Grunt_, traitor to our kind, will suffer alongside your foolish companion!"

That was when the ground beneath me gave way, crumbling to pieces, and as I fell through the trap door I saw a quick flash of green-and-brown as Brock leapt after, following me down into the underground like a fool.

"Together forever! Trapped in the underground maze we've created!"

Rather than air, I thought of water- cold, freezing water that was filled with debris, and skies that seemed to boil with heat. Falling deeper and deeper, sinking below the surface.

Stuck… in the terrifying abyss of darkness.

As we tumbled deep into the black I muttered not so much as a word, not even able to scream, only watching with wide eyes as the light above us vanished. For a moment, as the trap doors closed and we continued to fall, all hope was lost. I found myself wondering if this was truly the end.

_"A-Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

It was still there- buried in the recesses of my mind. As much as I felt I should start ignoring it, I couldn't help but find that the traces of connection still held strong. My heart just couldn't let go. Everything always went back to that one person, after all, and I spent so long surviving on the pure _hope _of seeing him again. Even now he was haunting me, the memory of that promise keeping me rooted to this earth.

Earth…

So many years I spent living on this planet; obeying orders, acting as the puppet I was groomed to be, and plotting schemes that were only doomed to fail. Everything I ever dreamed of or desired to obtain was just too far out of reach, and they were all centered around that boy I had met so long ago. As time past my goals did shift, focusing more on the rescue of the other children, but the fact remained- I wanted to see him again.

To thank him for saving me so many times.

But… it was all an illusion. Even this freedom I have now is false.

I'm still trapped by Team Rocket.

And now… I've never felt more useless. Falling endlessly through nothingness, mind and heart slowly giving up as everything went downhill once more. It wasn't as if I truly _desired _to go on this journey in the first place; all I wanted was to find the police, inform them of the hideout, and then go on my way to find that mysterious boy whom I made a promise to. Yet… those plans failed too.

Everything I come up with just… fails.

Perhaps this was the world's cruel sense of justice- to get back at me for causing such a tragedy. Team Rocket was full of cruel and terrible people; they were evil beyond belief. But that didn't mean the deserved to die. Those evil enough to kidnap children and torture them, stealing them away from their families, and even go so far as to experiment on innocent pōkemon…

They needed to be imprisoned. That fate, that kind of suffering, was far worse and more befitting.

But… I was starting to believe that there was no such thing as justice. Only karma, the world making twists and turns to toy with the lives of those that lived on its back.

_"Don't forget about me, you hear!?"_

I'm sorry. I did. I remember your words, though the voice that once accompanied them is long gone. It was thanks to you that I became so good at surviving, yet I'm afraid that _that _itself was a grave mistake. My existence only ever seemed to cause others to hurt. Whether it be by putting them in danger or inadvertently hurting them with words…

I'm starting to think you should have let me rot on that street.

"Veeevaa!"

That cry snapped me back into my senses.

The world around me seemed to recollect sound and my eyes slowly opened, vision taking a while to adjust to the dark. In the distance, somewhere nearby, I could hear Ansem barking. Brock was screaming- calling out to me and trying to locate where I was. The guilt hit full force as I thought about the family that was waiting for him. They had told me to protect him, to keep him safe, and here he is falling to his death because of me.

There's… no way I can just let him die, can I?

Not like this.

Basil, Belladonna… they were all so innocent. Like the kind strangers I've met, they've only done things to help me. The pōkemon chose me as their trainer.

Did that… Did that condemn them to this fate? Because they outstretched their hands to me?

I don't… want that. I don't want them to suffer because of me.

Too much blood has already been spilled.

I can't help people; I'm only ever good at endangering them. My only real accomplishment was staying alive- so, that means… I just have to figure out a way to extend that to those I surrounded myself with. The determination to reach my goal, the willingness to do whatever it took to reach the finish line. The reluctance of falling back into the arms of those who would hurt me, to accept those who would gather me.

Obligation, obedience. Fear, guilt. Cowardice, courage.

Hate… and love.

My eyes squeezed tightly shut, burning with tears as so many emotions welled up inside me, mixing together and creation a concoction that was far from healthy. As they bubbled up, some strange sensation rising in the back of my throat, I opened my mouth and out came a cry- a scream full of _rage _and _frustration_, aggravating my still-not-quite-healed vocal chords. A howl echoed out afterwards, coming from the ever loyal Ansem, the pōkemon reacting quite intensely to my overflowing emotions. My arms shot out and I reached blindly in the direction I heard them, body coiling around a large and soft body, fur tickling my face.

It was so dark I couldn't see anything and it hurt so much to keep my eyes open, but I have to get us through this! I have to survive, so they can survive! It's the only thing my foolish self is good at!

I had no idea how much longer we had before we splat against the ground, as we had been falling for quite a while, and as a result of this knowledge adrenaline started to pump through my veins, causing my heart to race as I hiccuped and choked, mind _reeling _with ideas and solutions to the problem we found ourselves in. That goon said we were heading into an underground maze, which meant it could very well be a Team Rocket hideout they've created. Our pōkemon, our supplies- he said they would be theirs.

This trap was most likely designed to capture those who refused their offer to join the organization, made with the intention of stealing their money and pōkemon.

That meant that there had to be some sort of safety mechanism at the bottom- or maybe they expected us to call the pōkemon back into their pōkeballs to save them, leaving us humans to splatter into goop at the bottom. Regardless the reason, the design, or their plans, we couldn't risk just falling forever until we became sludge on the ground. We had to take precautions. And, as someone who grown up learning how to plot and scheme by the very criminals that were entrapping us, they were greatly underestimating me.

No… they were underestimating _us_.

I'm not alone anymore. Brock, the pōkemon… we're all here working together. Journeying together. We're friends.

And Brock just so happened to be a retired gym leader, who owned a pōkemon that was so large that he could easily stop our fall if he so wished.

If memory served correctly, and I'm praying it did because I'm panicking so badly right now that it was rather hard to think straight, Onix was a pōkemon who liked to burrow in underground places. He could even evolve naturally into some kind of steel-type pōkemon once deep enough, becoming embedded with either crystals or diamonds, or maybe both.

It might hurt a bit, but… we could use him to our advantage here. Feeling Ansem nuzzle his face into the curve of my bandaged neck, I called out as loudly as I could, ignoring the sensation of what felt like glass piercing the inside of my throat. "Brooooock!"

"Grunt!?" The boy was alarmed. It sounded like he was coming somewhere from my… left… yet higher up. He jumped in after me, so it makes sense that I'm farther down than him. "Grunt, where are you!?"

"O-Over here!"

Ansem started to bark, sensing my pain as I started to cough. Frick- I seriously needed a drink now. It felt like needles were stabbing my neck from the inside. It was almost as if the pōkemon was trying to alert the others to our presence, so that I wouldn't have to.

Still, if we couldn't reach each other… the plan might not work. "Can you hear me!? G-Grab my hand!"

"Where!?"

I reached out above me, following the sound of his voice, trying to grasp some part of him.

Something brushed my fingers and, before I even had a chance to latch on, his hand grabbed onto my wrist and suddenly I was being pulling forward. I barely had time to let out a yelp before his arms were around my back, holding me and Ansem to him, the boy cradling the back of my head as if to shield my skull from anymore injury. I wasn't quite sure when it happened, how it happened, but sometime during the past few days his touches were starting to become less anxiety inducing and more comforting.

"I've got you!"

I didn't flinch away as much in the hospital when he was braiding my hair back then, either, so I could only assume it was because of something during my wretched stay there. Something that was actually making me _reach out _for touch. Keeping one hand on his shoulder and the other wrapped around Ansem so not to drop him, I was about to suggest my idea when Brock yelled again.

"W-We need to do something quick!"

"I-I know, just- where's Onix!?"

"Onix? Oh, of course!" Keeping an arm around my waist, Ansem wailing as his claws dug deep into my shoulder, Basil clinging to Brock's backpack while Belladonna cried from somewhere nearby, Brock reached out to his belt. Snatching a pōkeball and enlargening it, he held it up into the air and yelled, "Onix, come out! I choose you!"

He threw the ball down below us and a red light erupted from it, growing larger in size until it took up over half the space around us. Not much else could be done as the area grew cramped, the pōkemon wrapping himself around us and practically smacking us with his tail to get us on his back. Brock, Ansem, and I ended up rolling down his giant stone body, stopping only when a pair of vines reached out and caught us. Basil, from a few feet away, having flown off of Brock and acted upon instinct, managed to stop our descent.

H-Holy frick…

Basil pulled us back up slowly, seeing as we were currently dangling on the edge and threatening to fall down all over again, and released us so we could sit up. Setting Ansem down on Onix's back, I watched completely dumbfounded as the Eevee stumbled around. He himself would have fallen had Basil not dashed over to clamp his mouth on his tail and pull him back. Basil was… such a good boy. Frick.

When we manage to get out of this I'm going to have to give him _all _the berries and affection later, because _mother of Arceus _that was way too close. Belladonna was laying on her back near Onix's head, leafy arms waving tired into the air, a weak, "Weepin…" leaving her lips.

She was… safe.

Everyone was. I actually… did it. We did it.

My plan… worked?

Choking back another sob, blinking away all the tears, I hurried over to help Brock sit up. I felt his head for any wounds, relaxing only when I saw there only a bump on the back of his skull. "We made it," He breathed, glancing around the area, "though the question is… _where _did we make it?"

That was a good point. I had a decent idea of the area, but I needed to make sure. "D… Do you have your flashlight?"

The seriousness almost faded from his expression, seeming to be replaced with amusement as he nearly snorted upon hearing my words. "Do I have my flashlight- did you forget who you were talking to?" He brought a hand back to his backpack and unlatched the flashlight from the side pocket. He held it up with a stupid grin. "I _always _have my flashlight. It's like my frying pan; I never leave home without it! If you don't need to cook with it, it always makes for a good defense against angry pokemon! Or, in this case, criminals."

I mean, I'm not going to question that, but… why did I suddenly get the weirdest image of him fighting a white horse? And how come it was using a sword? I blinked and shook my head, dismissing it as a hallucination driven by adrenaline.

"C-Can you turn it on, please?" I asked, still shaking a little. I fiddled with my sleeves, nervous and very much scared.

Doing as asked, Brock flicked the switch and the light illuminated the area- temporarily blinding us in this total darkness. Once our vision was regained, however, all sense of humor was gone. We weren't surrounded by rock at all; no, instead…

...the walls were made out of steel.

We truly _were _in an underground base. "I-I knew it…"

Brock stared at me in surprise, but didn't say anything as I hesitantly took the flashlight from him. Carefully crawling over to the edge of Onix's back, the large pōkemon eyeing us worriedly, I pointed the light beam downwards. My brown eyes went wide when I saw just how _close _we were to death. Actually, thinking on it, how the frick did landing on Onix not kill us? We were falling a such a high speed.

Was it the momentum of which Onix was moving, along with our own? Or is velocity the proper term? Frick, I can't do this kind of math. I was smart- just not in that way. Cogs turned in my brain like clockwork as I slowly sat up, leaning back against Onix as exhaustion washed over me. "He said… we were going to suffer."

I found myself speaking aloud, eyebrows furrowing as my head started to throb. There was a piece of a puzzle I was missing; one that already belonged to a project that was meant to be finished. Brock crawled over, concerned, and sat down beside me. "What was that, Grunt?"

"Not dead…" His frown deepened. Alarm washed over me and I abruptly sat up, turning to face him. "Blue!"

"What about him?"

"He's here!"

"I don't…" Realization dawned on Brock's face. "Wait, if he was on his way to find that talking pōkemon the professor mentioned and he battled that Team Rocket goon…"

I nodded fervently.

"...and he refused their offer, they would have sent him down here, too!"

"Right! Which means he's down there in this hideout somewhere!" Belladonna had recovered by this point and was hopping over, poking a dizzy Ansem with one of her leaves. He let out a small mew in response and Basil proceeded to nuzzle his side with his face, trying to get him up onto his feet. I was going to regret this later, but it needed to be done; I couldn't risk losing them in this place. Pulling the pōkeballs off of my belt, I held them out towards my companions. For the first time in all my life, I shouted, "Return!"

They all looked quite startled as they were enveloped by a red light. Even Brock was stunned by my decision to call them back. It wasn't going to be for very long, but…

_Please, forgive me._

I stood and staggered along Onix's back, pulling Brock by the sleeve. "Grab onto him! We have to keep going!"

"Wait, hold on." He pulled back, causing me to stumble. I looked up at him in confusion. "How do we know Blue survived? Not… to be downer, but… we barely made it ourselves, Grunt. What makes you think he figured out a way to get by?"

That's…

"I-I think…" I faltered for a moment, biting down on my bottom lip and turning away. My bangs obscured half of my vision, not that I really cared, and I looked down at the ground below us where we almost got squashed. "I think that Aerodactyl before was… was Blue's."

Brock's eyebrows shot up. "He has an Aerodactyl!?"

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I never actually seen him use it before, but… when he was… helping me catch Ansem," I paused, trying to build up a mask as the pain started to get too much for me, the painkillers only doing so much, "he t-told me about his team, y'know? I don't remember a whole lot about it, but… I remember Aerodactyl. I think he has a Pidgeot, too. "

"...I see. Okay then." Brock nodded his head and smiled, bringing his hands up and pressing a fist into his free open palm. "Let's go save your friend, then! I'm sorry for doubting."

"N-No, it's…" I wasn't quite sure what to say. "...it's fine. Let's just go."

"Right!" He hurried over to the neck of his pōkemon, sitting down and patting him gently on the side. "Onix, buddy, do you think you can take us to the bottom?"

The pōkemon roared and shifted in place, letting us latch on to him, and then he proceeded to dive down. Barely a minute had passed thanks to his speed and then we were there, Brock thanking Onix and returning him back to his pōkeball. I paced around the room nervously once I had regained my footing, noting how frightfully similar the layout was to the Hoenn base, and how they even had the arrow tiles and teleporters.

Frick. Frick, frick, frick! Okay. Calm down.

There's no time to panic. We have to find Blue at all costs, and rescue him and the pōkemon that were stolen from him. It'll be fine. I know the Hoenn base inside-and-out, as well as all their little tricks, so it can't be too difficult. Right? They're so similar looking, after all. Swallowing down the lump in my aching throat, I pressed my arms to my sides with my hands shoved into my pockets. Fingers fiddled with a familiar stone, the cracks and nicks somehow relaxing me through it all. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, before opening my eyes with a hardened expression.

"Brock."

He jumped a little, hearing the the cold tone of voice. "Yeah?"

"...I'm going to get you out of this." He stared at me, though how he reacted I was unsure. I kept my back turned to him, eyes glaring into the distance. "Even though it's similar, the layout is probably different. We might run into Team Rocket goons. So… if push comes to shove, I want you to take Onix and dig your way out. Okay?"

"What?" The boy stepped forward, rushing over and planting a hand on my shoulder. "No way! I'm not just going to leave you here alone, Grunt! We're in this _together_, remember? Friends stick with each other."

"...But a friend doesn't let the people they care about get hurt."

He faltered, having not expected me to say such a thing. I let out a breath, raising my gaze up to meet his.

"You know why… they kidnapped us, Brock?" The teen didn't speak, frozen to the spot as he listened to me. My empty expression was void of all emotion, but the sorrow in my voice was there. The heartbreak. The loneliness I had felt for so long while growing up. The desire for a warm hand to hold. "It's because we were easy to control. To manipulate. Children are more susceptible to their environment than adults, and their personality develops in accordance to that. If they're raised to be monsters… then that's what they'll become."

"But you… aren't a monster." His voice was soft, quiet enough I almost didn't hear it. Brock's grip on my shoulder tightened, but it didn't hurt me. I didn't even flinch at the touch. "You're a good person. Not a puppet, not a villain. If you were, then… pōkemon would be afraid of you."

I shook my head at that. He was completely missing the point. "I… I was found with no memory when I was about four. Nurse Joy took me in and I met a boy. We… made a promise. That promise is what… kept me going in Team Rocket. Without him, I wouldn't be here. But now…" I turned away, clenching the dawn stone tightly in my pocket. "I don't even remember his name. I-I can't keep that promise, Brock. I don't think… I can keep the promise I made to your family either."

"...What are you saying, Grunt?"

I pulled my shoulder away and turned, looking up at him properly. This conversation had me feeling vulnerable and even smaller than I was, and I hated that those feelings could be heard in my voice. "I'm saying that I might not be able to protect you in this place. Surviving is what I'm good at, but... I'm a selfish coward, Brock. I-I can't… be responsible for other people. The little kids I want to save…" My teeth clenched together and my lips curled back, head lowering as my eyes squeezed shut. "Back in the base, I couldn't even stop the goons from hurting them. The toddlers, the babies… they were all hurt because of _my _cowardice. I'm tired of getting you hurt, too, Brock. I want to save Blue, but after that…"

"No." My head shot up and I blinked, alarmed. Brock was frowning deeply, looking almost angry by my words. "I am _not _leaving you. You faced too much alone already. No kid… no _person_… should have to face that kind of thing. Team Rocket is going to _pay _for what they've done, Grunt, and I'm going to make sure I'm right there with you when it happens. I don't know anything about this "Blue" we're saving, but if he's truly a friend of yours then I bet he's going to say the same thing. Now come on-"

He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him as he marched down the hallway. My mind was a mess of confusion and conflicting feelings, this place stressing me out greatly as well as the imagery of the terrible things Blue was probably being put through while down here. I knew Team Rocket's torture methods well and I did not want to see him in such a state. Even more so, I didn't want to have Brock bear witness to it.

He was such a kind person. Even his hand was kind, gentle like the one Yuna had held my own with so many weeks ago. It was… a hand I didn't want to let go of.

But I… I can't keep him with me. I can't keep anyone with me.

Not while Team Rocket is about.

Can I?

Moving quietly, holding a hand up to stop Brock whenever we were about to make a turn, I carefully mapped out which arrow and teleportation tiles to take so as to not get turned around. We maneuvered our way through the building and found a couple of stray items here and there, certain things amateur Team Rocket goons left lying about, and after some debate we took them with us. They stole those golden nuggets and potions, so surely the real owners won't mind too terribly if used them to get back at the thieves who hurt them. Right?

I sure hoped so.

We were just about to make a turn when voices could be heard, and I pulled on Brock's hand abruptly to stop him from proceeding any further. "-apparently there's this kid going around taking down some of us grunts!"

"What, really?"

Narrowing my eyes and holding an arm out, we pressed our backs to the wall and squatted down, carefully peering over the corner to see some goons gossipping with each other. A man and woman. They looked rather low-tier, based on their uniforms. "I know there was that one arrogant brat that showed up earlier, but another kid?"

"Like, the littlest of the kids." I scowled at that, seeing the goon raise a hand up to the side as if to demonstrate just how short I really was. It was _their _fault I looked like this; I didn't want to be so small. I could only hope that by the time all this was done with and I was back in Hoenn I would be at least a semi-healthy child. "Rumor has it she's the escapee from headquarters! And, even worse, she's got an ex gym-leader traveling with her!"

Oh, frick.

I bit down on my bottom lip, regretting more than ever having decided to let Brock travel with me. I felt him place a hand on my shoulder, his signature act in trying to calm me down. He had a good idea of what I was thinking and/or feeling, and he wanted to keep me from shutting down again. It felt wrong not having Ansem or the others out of their pōkeballs at a time like this, or at all, and I closed my eyes to try and calm down.

This was going to be fine. We just… have to sneak past the guards.

_Or… we can take the place by storm?_

No, no; too risky. Blue's life will be put at stake, not to mention Brock's.

_But our pōkemon are overleveled. They're incredibly strong._

We're not ready yet.

My anxiety battled my logic, leaving me frustrated and a bit dizzy as my headache began to grow worse. Without realizing I had stuck a hand into my pocket, fiddling with the dawn stone inside once more. I could try to use the training I was forced to do and attempt to sneak up and knock them unconscious, but… I'm so weak, not to mention short. I wouldn't even be able to reach them. There was no way it would work.

Maybe if…

_Wait, what is Brock doing? No, no, no- get back here! _I reached a hand out, eyes wide with panic, and I made to grab onto his jacket to stop him. He glanced down at me with a small smile, giving me a thumbs up, before gently prying my fingers away and continuing onward. Heart racing rapidly as he neared the guards, all the worst case scenarios running through my mind, my jaw tightened so much it hurt. _Why is he doing this!? It's too reckless!_

Oh gods, please no…

The goons weren't even looking at him. They were completely distracted by their conversation, the two wondering how a pair of kids could be considered a threat to their organization. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell from the tautness of his shoulders Brock was in serious mode and as he snuck up behind the two adults, he flexed his arms and brought his hands up.

And then, not even giving them a chance to react, he promptly slammed his hands into the sides of their necks where their pressure points were. The two crumpled lifelessly onto the ground, their blood pressure effectively lowered to the point where they fell unconscious. I stared blankly, dumbfounded by what just happened. That was my original plan- for me to do that- but I had believed it wouldn't have succeeded. Yet he just snuck up on them so effortlessly?

_He's a force to be reckoned with…_

I stood, slowly making my way over as I watched him dust his hands off, the boy stretching.

"Man," He breathed, "it's been a while since I had to do that. Those classes I took a while back really came in handy, haha! So, what do you think, Grunt? Ready to rely on me a bit more?"

Wait, what? Was all that… just to convince me to let him help?

I made a face, greatly confused. "I… uh…"

He tilted his head, then walked over to stand in front of me. Brock leaned down, crossing his arms over his chest. "Big brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters, so while you protect everyone else I'll protect you. Sound good?"

"Um…" I am so lost. He sounded like he was insinuating something, though I wasn't quite sure what it was. "O… Okay?"

He beamed. "Great. Now, let's go save that friend of yours!"

Right...

I felt frustrated, scared, and… relieved for some reason. He can take out the guards out so easily on his own, unlike me.

And… so Brock did. Whenever he failed to knock one out, or some goons caught onto the sneak attack, he would end up getting in a short tussle with them. Years of training with rock-type pōkemon, as well as practicing in a dojo to help strengthen the rest of his body and mind, had left Brock quite strong, and he always won in the end. After about ten minutes we finally wound up in what I believed to be the lab area, and quietly standing next to the door I listened for any sounds.

It was hard trying to build up the confidence to go in, not exactly willing to be face-to-face with something so horrible, but this was as good a place as any to start looking for Blue. Besides, if there were pōkemon being held captive here… they needed to be set free.

Inhaling deeply, I stood there for a long moment before opening the door.

And inside was a terrifying visage; one that even had Brock choking on air as he looked on in horror.

Pōkemon chained and beaten, strapped to lab tables, stuck inside tubes filled with mysterious liquids. You could see Marowak and Cubone skulls here-and-there, as well as the tongues and tails of Slowpokes. Even the furs of skinned pōkemon, hung up until ready to be sold. A butcher's shop. "What… th-the heck…?" Brock's voice trembled. "Grunt, what… is this?"

I didn't spare him so much as a glance, a dark shadow falling over my face. My voice was low as I answered, expression grim. "Team Rocket… and their main source of income."

"This is…" He brought a hand up to his chest, rage slowly washing over his features. "Are Team Rocket even human!?"

"No." I walked over, observing the tubes and wondering if there was a way I could get them out without hurting them. I didn't want to break the glass unless absolutely necessary. "Help me find a control panel or something, maybe even keys. We need to get these guys out of here. If there's a map grab that, too."

"Geodude, come out!" Brock hurriedly summoned one of his trusted pōkemon, instructing it to get to work on breaking the chains of several pōkemon. As that happened the boy himself went to unlatch those pōkemon who were strapped to tables, while I looked around the room closely, trying to find a sign of anything that could help me get those test tubes open. Suddenly a cry rang out. "That sound…?"

I whirled around, following the noise with Brock rushing over, turning a couple corners before finding a black-furred pōkemon chained to a wall. His red eyes were fierce, the pōkemon biting at the chains and struggling to break free. He was unlike anything I've seen before; fur as dark as ebony with yellow neon rings on his forehead and legs. "Umbre! Bree!" He was glaring at us so darkly.

I noted it's lack of injuries; it must have been captured only recently. Ignoring Brock's warnings to be careful, I found myself making my way over to the angered pōkemon. Our eyes met and I slowly got down on my knees, showing as best as I could that I was no threat. Just out of range of its attacks, I spoke quietly so as to not alarm the pōkemon, putting as much genuine feeling into my voice as possible. "It's okay… we're here to help. We're going to get you and the others out of here."

Read my emotions. Stare deep into my soul.

I only plan to free you.

Umbreon snapped and growled at me, threatening me, but when I did not so much as flinch he stepped back, gaze flickering up to Brock momentarily before back to me. "It's alright…" I held my hands up, reaching out into his space yet not getting too close. If he wanted to hurt me he could do so; I would not fight him. Team Rocket had put him through something unjust and cruel. "It's… okay."

The pōkemon's expression softened, feeling the honesty in my words, and his fur and muscles relaxed. He let me move forward, allowing me to run a hand gently along the top of his head as I used my other to feel the collar strapped to his neck. It was on there pretty tight.

"Hey, Grunt," Brock spoke, "think Geodude can give it a shot?"

Yeah. That's a good idea, actually. I shifted, scooting to the side, and watched as the rock-type pōkemon floated over. It's large rocky hands grasped the collar and crushed it, snapping it into pieces, and the Umbreon jumped forward. He shook his body, revelling in his freedom, and then barked at us.

I blinked, thoroughly lost as to what it was trying to say. "Uh, what…?"

The pōkemon moved his head, gesturing to another part of the lab. Brock brought a hand up to his chin, humming thoughtfully. "I think he wants us to follow him…"

What? To where?

I glanced back at the test tubes, uncertain. What about the other pōkemon? We can't just leave them here. They were all dazed or injured, or confused! I can't just run away and let them suffer. Brock, sensing the turmoil within me, smiled softly and knelt down, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Grunt. You go on ahead; I'll stay here and focus on freeing the rest of the these little guys."

I tensed at that. He stepped back and folded his arms across his chest, expression light. I gazed up at him in alarm. He seriously expected me to leave him here in _this room _by himself? That was the dumbest thing he ever suggested. There was no way he actually thought I would let him-

"I'll catch up with you." He told me. "But right now that Umbreon has something important it wants to show you. If something happens I promise to take Onix and get away from the danger, but I'm never going to leave without you. I trust you, Grunt."

Don't… say such a thing.

My hands trembled and curled into fists at my side, gaze conflicted and focused on the ground. I hated this so much. I knew fully well what Team Rocket was capable of and if enough of them ganged up on Brock then not even _he _would be able to withstand it. My expression shifted, torn between the desire to build up the empty mask once more or to show just how scared I was feeling.

"I…"

Would he really take Onix and run away? If there was the slightest chance he was lying to me, then-

"Grunt, listen to me." Brock leaned down closer to my height, hands on both my shoulders now. Geodude looked at me from over his shoulder, grinning confidently. "We're going to get through this. I _will _be fine. Go- find what that Umbreon wants to show you. We'll met back up afterwards, okay?"

I bit down on my bottom lip, feeling sweat bead down the side of my face as my anxiety spiked. "Y-You… You swear?"

"Yeah." Brock nodded at me. "I swear."

Okay.

"D-Don't… die on me." I muttered, pulling away from his grasp and turning around, glancing at the Umbreon. His red eyes bore into mine, deep and almost foreboding, and with a nod the pōkemon took off. I shook my hands to force the jitters away and then took after in a small dash. "Wait up!"

**So, this chapter was gonna be a bit longer... but I decided I'm gonna split it up into two to make things flow easier. Haha. I finally summoned Blue in Pokemon Masters, so I understand his character a bit better since there's so little of him in Let's Go. :3 I've just been imagining him as a nicer "Gary Oak" up until now, if that makes any sense. XD ALSO STEVEN! STEVEN CAME HOME! AHHHH! He's so overpowered and I love it. His Metagross two-hit KO's most pokemon. He's so arrogant and charming. 3 He knows he's the best. **

**(Cough cough) A-Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Friendship is growing~! **

**Read and Review! :D **


	11. A Blue Reunion

_"There and then, I should've know. It was me- all alone._

_ Nevermore to leave her, nevermore to leave here; my love is the killing kind!"_

This is bad.

We weren't even five minutes in and there were already so many goons surrounding us. They had been slacking off by the time we arrived, but the second the Team Rocket members saw us they had summoned their pōkemon and were looking for a battle. Umbreon seemed all too ready to fight, but it was still exhausted from however long it had been fighting those chains earlier.

Frick. Okay. Breathe. C-Calm down…

I'm so scared.

It was already nerve wracking enough knowing that Blue was in this base somewhere, probably beaten and barely clinging to life, but now I was separated from Brock. Adding to that, _this _was happening and I had no idea how to handle it. My hands were shaking badly and I sweating profusely, shirt clinging to my back as my anxiety spiked. Umbreon bared its fangs, letting out a deep growl in challenge when the goons let loose several Zubats and Weezings. The pōkemon floated around, staring uncertainly at the Umbreon, clearly not wishing to fight.

Yet… they didn't exactly have much of a choice. The goons were yelling threats, taunting them, scaring them into submission.

And Umbreon wasn't about to hesitate.

Index finger tapping rapidly against the pocket with the dawn stone, I inhaled sharply- pretending to ignore the heart that was pounding in my ears. I had an idea, but considering my track record with _plans _I was fearful that it would fail. I had no idea what this Umbreon was trying to show me, or if it would even lead me to where Blue was, but if we couldn't get past these guards then there was no hope of saving anyone.

_Brock…_

Don't let yourself get captured while I'm gone! Grinding my teeth together, I reached behind me and pulled out a pōkeball, hesitating slightly as all the worst case scenarios coursed through my mind. I-I _have _to do this; I can't… I can't let us get stopped. If we get stopped we're all dead. I'm not… going to go back to that awful life! I refuse. I want to live.

_So move…!_

My hand jerked and the ball went flying, and out came Belladonna in a flash of red light. "V-Vine whip the goons!"

"Weeeepiiin!" She wasted no time, startling the Umbreon who hurriedly ducked to avoid getting smacked with a vine, the greenery shooting forward and wrapping around the humans. "Weepin!"

"The fuck is this-!?"

"Golbat, cut us out of here!" The winged pōkemon started to move forward, and Umbreon readied itself to pounce- but then I was there, feet sliding across the ground, arms held out to my sides. "Hey!"

"Don't!" I cried out. Zubat and his companions stared at me, alarmed and confused, and I stared at them with an intense, yet mildly desperate expression. This was just another day; another battle to survive. Just like back in Hoenn during training; I have to convince them not to fight. "You… You don't have to listen to them! It's… okay..."

Frick, my throat still hurts a bit. Belladonna keeping the goons bound tight, she and Umbreon watched in curiosity as I tried to negotiate with our opponents. I took a nervous step forward, swallowing down a large lump that had formed, voice struggling to make itself known. _It's just another day. _I can do this. _It's fine. _They don't want to hurt us. I don't want to hurt them.

The Weezings floated backwards, huddling together and muttering to each other, appearing just as nervous as I was. Zubats' gazes turned to their unwanted trainers, then towards me. My hands were still held high in the air, crooked and bandaged and weaponless. I was showing them I had no defense, no ill intent. My heart was pounding so loud I was sure everyone, pōkemon and human, could hear it, and my lungs didn't quite seem like they wanted to work.

"E-Everything… is okay."

The goons could be heard shouting in the background, only shutting up when Ansem barked at them. Ansem? Child must have forced himself out of his pōkeball. The Eevee was standing next to Umbreon, the two pōkemon growling and nipping at the goons' ankles when they kept trying to threaten the Poison-type pōkemon.

A shaky smile spread across my face, trying to be as friendly as possible, and I stepped even closer to the frightened creatures. I could almost touch the Zubats now. I didn't, but that was just how close they were. I was waiting for them to make the first move. Dark eyes bored into mine, tearful and afraid, and I stood my ground- waiting, silent, anxious. My voice was as soft and quiet as I could make it.

"No one… is going to hurt you anymore."

"Zu… Zuuuu!"

Whoa!

I yelped and stumbled back when the pōkemon rammed itself into me, wings practically wrapping around my neck as it hugged me. The other Zubats decided it was time to follow suit and, before I knew it, I was covered in a swarm of pōkemon, the multiple Weezings sobbing loudly as they huddled close- their smoke almost suffocating me and causing me to break out into several coughs as it filled my senses. "Weeez! Weezing!"

"Weeez!"

"Zubat, zu!"

"Zuuu!"

"I-It's okay," I choked, knocked down to a knee as I inhaled a bit too much of the Weezing smoke, "It's okay…!"

Umbreon stared, red eyes speculating. "Bree…"

Frick, it hurts! _Ack!_

I patted the many Zubats and Weezings, coughing into my shoulder as I cradled them close. They've probably been trapped under Team Rocket's rule for so long they forgot what affection or comfort felt like. Like little kids taken from their home. Pōkemon and humanity weren't all that different really; we all had thoughts and emotions. We all had the same basic desires, I think.

This just proved it.

And, for once, after a situation like this… no one was going to be dunking my head into a sink full of ice-cold water for showing kindness to a pōkemon. No one was going to be pulling my hair and kneeing me hard in the stomach, forcing me to vomit up whatever was in my stomach. I wasn't going to have to just give in to whatever abuse adults decided to give. I had a new way to survive now.

Forcing my legs to stand, I wobbled over with several of the Zubats cradled in my arms, the Weezings following like lost puppies as I approached Belladonna, Ansem, and Umbreon. I glared up at the goons, who all appeared to be in shock at what they witnessed. "Bella…" My voice was cold, empty. "Knock 'em out."

"Weepin!"

She did as told. Dropping them all flat on the ground, the girl pōkemon retracted her vines and opened her mouth wide, blowing out a blue-colored smoke that washed over them. I blinked, having fully expected her to smack them with her vines to do so, not realizing she had already learned Sleep Powder. The goons all yawned and fell down in their process of getting back up, falling right to sleep thanks to her attack. Belladonna turned towards me, beaming happily, hopping over and looking as if she expected praise.

And the praise I gave her. Zubats shifting to line my arms and shoulders, I reached out and hoisted her up, holding her to my chest and pressing my right cheek to the top of her head. "Good girl…"

I can't believe I never knew she could do that. I need to look at the pōkedex more often, because _frick _I'm so happy she had a non-violent move such as that. That would have been so useful earlier! There would have been no need for Brock to fight at all! Why am I so bad at this? Jeez. Did she learn it while I was resting in the hospital? I know they were trained up by Brock some.

"Thank you." Though not much emotion was heard in my voice now, all the pōkemon could feel it. The genuine relief and gratitude radiating off of me, drifting from my heart and flowing into them through the air, their empathetic senses allowing them to catch it when most humans would miss it. "Thank you…"

Belladonna covered her face bashfully with her leaves, giggling in the way only a Weepinbell could. I looked down at Umbreon, then at the goons, and I set Belladonna down- marching over the Team Rocket members' unconscious bodies. Squatting, I hurriedly searched their forms until I found what I was looking for; the pōkeballs they had used to capture their pōkemon. Holding them tightly, the Poison-type pōkemon eying me nervously, their eyes widened when they saw me drop the balls on the ground and stomp on them.

"-_gah!_"

I gasped when I nearly fell back, the balls rolling out from my feet. Ansem took that as his queue, crouching down and wiggling his butt, and then lunging. His paws outstretched and tiny claws could be seen pointing out, and he used those very claws to swat at the things- smacking them hard into the wall. For the remaining ones he used his teeth, holding the pōkeballs in his mouth and crunching down on them with his fangs, biting them into pieces. "Vaaa!"

He spit out the debris, shaking his head and ruffling his fur.

"Veevaa! Vaa!"

How come it works when _he _does it, but not when I try to break them? Are the material they're made out of so strong only other pōkemon can break it? Ugh. Okay. I guess I'll leave it to Ansem then. "Good boy!" I looked at the Zubats clinging to me, grinning as best as my face would let me as I consciously tried to let the emotions show. It felt like so much effort; my cheeks hurt from the expressions I forced myself to make. "You guys are free now!"

"...Zu?"

"Zubat?"

The Weezings looked at each other. "Weez?"

Okay, this is gonna be a minute. I pointed down at the area where Umbreon and I came from. "If you go that way, you'll find a friend! Brock is helping out the other caged pōkemon! He'll keep you safe!"

If he's still alive, that is.

Frick- no! He's fine. Brock is fine. Blue is… fine. Everything is fine.

It's just another day. "Go that way! I have to find someone else here."

"Weezing…"

The pōkemon shared a look, hesitant and uncertain, before suddenly they all rushed me again and I choked, coughing up another storm as smoke filled my senses, Zubats almost cutting me with their wings. Then they were gone- flying off in the direction I pointed as if they actually understood what I told them. Feeling drained and exhausted from that encounter, my shoulders slumped and I let out a breath, Ansem and Belladonna brushing against my legs. Umbreon was still staring at me, red eyes unreadable.

I'm really… not cut out of this. I need a nap.

"Umbre!" The pōkemon barked at me to get my attention. I blinked and almost cried out in protest when it started running again, tail swishing behind it as it ran quickly. Hoisting Belladonna and Ansem into my arms, I rushed after. "Breon!"

"W… Wait up!"

Umbreon was _way _too fast. I could hardly keep up.

Turning another corner we encountered several more goons, all of which Belladonna put to sleep before they could do anything. Releasing their pōkemon and breaking the pōkeballs, I instructed the fearful pōkemon on where to go- informing them that everything was going to be okay now. More smoke filled my senses, more wings threatened to cut through my neck bandages, and more pōkemon tears stained my clothes. An Ekins even curled around me, nearly strangling me in its embrace. I could feel my energy getting drained little by little with each encounter.

Almost mimicking a Weezing by this point, huffing and puffing as we made our way to an electronic door, I hunched over and gasped, coughing and leaning over as Umbreon proceeded to headbutt the device. It kept doing so until it became clear the attacks were doing nothing, in which it merely growled at the door. Standing straight and wiping some sweat off my forehead with my sleeve, I wobbled over and placed a hand on a small slab that was attached to the door. "K… Keycard. We need… a key card. Frick."

Arceus, I can't breathe. Too much smoke in my lungs.

Coughing, I pulled off my backpack and took out a small bottled water (courtesy of Brock, of course) and downed some of it. It refreshed me some, but _jeez _those Weezings were intense. My lungs still hurt from their smoke. Urk.

"Wait…" I blinked. I turned back the way we came, wondering- "Those goons… one of them might have one..."

"Breee!"

"Veevaaa!"

Everyone seemed to agree with me on that, regardless if they actually knew what I was saying. There has to be someone with some kind of authority around here. If I find one high-up enough then… we might have a way in!

"Weepin!"

Oooh, I don't want to use the teleporters though. I hate them. But- freaking, _urgh_, I think we have to. "Over here!" I guided the pōkemon over to the device down the hall, standing on the blue tile. Within moments the world was spinning and I found myself stumbling over, nearly hitting a wall at the sudden whiplash. Those things always made me want to throw up; I hated them so much.

Stepping off, I waited for Umbreon and the others to appear.

"The hell-? Fuck, there's a kid here!"

I cringed at the voice and turned, looking over my shoulder to see a man approaching. Oooh- perfect! Silver uniform. Nice. "What are you doing here? How did you get this far into the hideout?"

Ansem and Umbreon appeared behind me, both pōkemon walking up on either side of me and crouching low, baring their fangs and growling. The man narrowed his eyes, reaching out to his belt. Belladonna then appeared. "S-Sorry," I stammered awkwardly, holding my hands up as if to placate him despite knowing it was pointless,"but, uh, question? Very important. Do… Do you have a key card on you?"

"What?" His green eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see… you're one of that brat's little friends, aren't you? Well, tough luck! You aren't getting anywhere without-"

The man didn't have enough time to pull out a pōkeball. Blue powder drifted over him and he was suddenly swaying, eyes drifting shut as he fell asleep and collapsed. Belladonna hopped over, jumping up-and-down in glee as she proved herself helpful once again. Her leafy hands clapped together, the girl bouncing around me as I made my way over to the sleeping man. I waited until I found what I was looking for, pulling the keycard _and _several other keys off of his belt, before getting to the pōkemon.

Pōkemon who… actually seemed to _recognize _Umbreon. There was an Arcanine, Machamp, and an Exeggutor. All high-level and evolved pōkemon. Umbreon dashed forward and bumped heads with Arcanine, who was so big it had to squat down to do so, and then Umbreon ran in a circle around Machamp and Exeggutor- barking in relief at the sight of them. They were… friends. All of them.

And this person… had taken them away from each other. From Umbreon. From whoever their trainer was.

Machamp wasted no time in stomping on the pōkeballs, breaking them into bits. Arcanine howled loudly, dashing over to a nearby desk and knocking it over with sheer force. The drawers were forced open and out came rolling several _normal _pōkeballs, all of which I could only assume belonged to them, and at Umbreon's insistence I picked them up. There were even two more extra ones- which I soon discovered belonged to a Pidgeot _and _Umbreon itself.

Pidgeot, Exeggutor, and Arcanine being a bit too large to travel quick with, I summoned them back into their safe, original pōkeballs and strapped them to my belt. That was five pōkemon- almost a full team. Who was the sixth?

Unless…

My eyes widened and I looked at Machamp and Umbreon, alarmed. "A-Are you… Are you guys Blue's pōkemon?"

Their reaction to the name told me everything I needed to know. I focused on Umbreon, kneeling down in front of the pokemon, nerves starting to freak out again.

"W-Were you trying to take me to Blue?"

"Breee!"

It was. It _was _taking me to Blue. Umbreon knew his scent well, so it could track him easily. Of course! It only made sense.

I wasn't sure how to describe the wave of emotions that hit me upon this realization, eyes starting to sting with the irritatingly familiar sensation of tears, and I bit down hard on my bottom lip. I nodded after a moment and stood, folding my arms over my chest. "Okay. W-We should… We should go get him back now. We have the key card needed for the door, so… yeah."

I should not be this panicked. This is why all my plans keep falling apart; I get too anxious and scared.

Umbreon and Machamp, as well as Ansem and Belladonna, seemed all too ready to take off upon hearing me say, "Let's go." Heading back through the teleporter, we made out way through the hallways back to the electronic doors. My hands were shaking so bad it was difficult trying to swipe the darn card, but after two attempts I managed to get the door open. It slid open with a _swish _and I jumped, almost crashing against Machamp's chest as a result.

We were… We were here. Now we just had to find him.

"B… Blue?"

Please, be in here. Please, be okay.

"Blue!" It was so dark. I wished I had Brock's flashlight. "Umbreon, can you- o-oh, um, that works, too."

The yellow part of its fur was glowing, not to mention its red eyes. A part of me found it unnerving, while another part of me thought it was eerily beautiful. Beautiful… yes. That was a new thought. Beautiful. Pōkemon really are something else. Umbreon sniffed the air and barked, carefully leading the way while the rest of the pōkemon and I followed behind. It looked like another lab of some sort, but… not quite. Was it a basement?

Something brushed my leg and I flinched, jolting away, only to relax once I saw that it was Ansem. He mewed quietly and I lifted him up in my arms, holding him close. His fur and body was warm, and I found the beating of his heart quite calming. He rested his chin on my shoulder, paws on my chest, the pōkemon giving my jaw a short lick to try and comfort me.

I hated saliva, but I had gotten used to it thanks to raising tiny infants and toddlers for so long. Bodies were disgusting. Now if I can watch another person brush their teeth without wanting to vomit _that _would be an accomplishment.

Wait, no, frick- brain! Stop getting distracted. Where did Umbreon go? I looked around trying to spot the familiar glow of yellow rings on a black furred body, and seeing it standing in a corner I rushed over, Machamp and Belladonna close by.

I barely got five feet to Umbreon when I came to a halt, breath catching in my throat as I took in the sight before me.

_Blue…_

Oh, gods.

My bottom lip quivered and I set Ansem down, slowly making my way over and kneeling down in front of him. My hands hovered over his form, not quite sure what to do as my mind plunged into darkness. He was covered in bruises, with a split lip and bloody nose, clothes dirtied and a bit torn. As strong as he was for having been a pōkemon trainer and an assistant researcher, not even he could withstand the overwhelming strength of battle-trained adults who were hell-bent on carnage. If Brock himself hadn't been training his muscles and skill for years, he might have been in a similar state.

"I-I'm sorry…" I bit out, heart twisting painfully at the sight he was in. "I-I'm so sorry…!"

The boy showed no sign that he was conscious. Machamp stormed over, using the light from Umbreon's body to see, and grabbed at the chains attached to Blue's wrists. With just the strength from his hands he managed to crush the metal in pieces, freeing the boy, and hoisted him up gingerly into his arms. Pulling off my backpack, fighting the sob that building up in the back of my throat, I pulled out a fresh bottle of water. Machamp lowered the boy just enough for me to reach, allowing me to open Blue's mouth and poor some of the liquid in.

It did what I was hoping; the boy started to cough, eyes groggily opening as he got his first taste of water in what I could only imagine was days. He looked dazed, vision not quite focusing as he stared right through me, not quite seeing who was actually there in front of him. "Wh… Wha…? Jerks… comin' back for more… huh?"

"Blue…" This hurts. I hate how much this hurts. "I-It's okay now."

This shouldn't be him. This shouldn't be something he has to be put through.

"...Who…?" Blue turned, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dark. The boy coughed, staring down at me for a long moment. "W-Wait… no way. Squirt? I-Is that you?"

I held the water bottle with both hands, eyes burning as the tears welled up. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'll get you out of here, okay? Brock is- he's in the lab a few halls down. We're going to go get him and the rest of the pōkemon, and get out of here."

He looked completely exhausted. "How did… you get here?"

"D-Doesn't matter. Let's just- Let's just go, okay?"

Blue didn't respond at first. But then, after a couple seconds, he nodded his head and slumped against Machamp. "Yeah, s-sure… okay. Let's not… tell Gramps or my sis about this."

My eyes widened at his words, brain not understanding what he was implying they would do should they find out. Professor Oak was a ridiculously kind person, just like Brock, and seeing how he acted around his grandson I can't imagine he would go out of his way to hurt him. If anything, based on the way the old man acted when he found me in the woods, I felt that… I felt that he would be more _concerned _over Blue's wellbeing. Angry towards Team Rocket for hurting him.

Is that why? Did he not… want to worry his grandfather?

Not wanting to worry someone…

What is that like?

I really can't believe this person's audacity. Freaking heck, like- what is _with _the people in this outside world?

My bottom lip started to quiver, shoulders shaking as my head lowered. A weird sound that wasn't quite a whimper or the result of me choking on air escaped my lips, bubbling up my throat as my chest overflowed with so many different emotions and feelings, heart aching yet somehow feeling so relieved at the same time. I cradled the water bottle with one hand, the back of my other hand pressing against my mouth as the noise escaped, face trying to desperately to mask the strange look I know was trying to form.

Was I crying? Is that what this was? I cried before, I know what that felt like; this somehow was… different. More painful than hiccups as the tears started to fall. I bit down on the soft part of my numb palm, sniffling and sobbing as the weak chuckles of laughter escaped. "I… I'm so glad… I'm so glad you're alive!"

These people are all so stupidly kind. I can't handle it. He was in this situation because of me, too, wasn't he? Professor Oak said Blue was trying to help me, which was how he got captured in the first place. It was all my fault.

Apologies spilled out shortly after this realization, startling the older teen even more, and now matter how much I tried to wipe away the tears they just wouldn't stop falling. "I-I was so scared… I was scared that Mewtwo… that he…" My teeth ground tight together and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to harden my expression as I tried to swallow and force these incredible emotions down. It took a solid minute to collect myself. I blinked furiously, clutching the water bottle so hard it crumpled slightly. "Don't _ever _do that again, okay? Team… Team Rocket could have killed you! Mewtwo could kill you!"

The boy looked away, resting his head against Machamp's shoulder. "...As if they could."

This little-!

"They _can!" _My throat ached as I raised my voice, causing my to break out into several more painful coughs, and Blue looked down at me again with surprise. I sniffled, wiping at my face with my sleeves again, feeling the waterworks still flowing. "You don't… Blue, th-this is only a _little _of what they're capable of. Please, don't… don't do this again."

He said nothing for a long moment. Blue suddenly broke out into a coughing fit and I panicked, hurriedly reaching up and handing him the water bottle, uncapping it. The boy took it with bloodied fingers, downing the rest of it in just a few gulps, only to cough some more. He slumped back, wheezing, arm tossed lazily over his stomach. "I won't… make no… promises, kiddo. I do what I want. I-It's… kinda funny, though."

Huh?

Though his lip was still very much split and I knew how much that must be hurting him, Blue flashed me a small grin. "I didn't think… you were capable of making that kind of face."

And what a face it must be- an amalgamation of so many emotions. And as painful as it was for me to keep wearing that expression, to even _show _that expression, if Blue could act even a little bit like his normal self at the sight of it then I would keep it. It meant he wasn't broken. Inhaling deeply, sniffling and sneezing, I did my best to calm down.

"Y-Yeah, well," I wasn't sure how to respond to his words, "don't get hurt. I-I don't like making this face." My hands shakily curled into fists as my sides, body still trembling some. "I-It hurts."

Ah. I admitted it aloud.

Brock is a bad influence. Agh- _Brock!_

"W-We need to get back to the lab!" I whirled around, looking back at Blue and the pōkemon, and at the way we came even though it was impossible to see in this dark basement without Umbreon's light. "B-Brock is, uh, the, um, gym leader from Pewter- he's travelling with me; he's, uh, he's down here too! He should still be in the lab f-freeing the… the other pōkemon, so…"

"...Okay." Blue winced and coughed a bit more, looking up at Machamp. "You follow her, you got it?"

The pōkemon stared and nodded his head, letting out something akin to an affirmative grunt. Good; that means we can get going. Brock is still in the lab, so we need to get back there before-

_Stop._

I flinched at my thoughts and the dark turn they were trying to take. Brock was fine. He swore that we'd meet up again. Keeping hold of the empty bottle, intending to throw it at any goons that got in the way for a distraction, I turned towards Umbreon. "You remember the way-?"

Aaaand there the pōkemon goes- already darting off and leading the way with its brilliant yellow rings and glowing red eyes. I followed after, not quite running as I kept glancing over my shoulder to ensure that Blue was still with us. A part of me was scared that if I stopped looking he would just… disappear. Worse, he might fall asleep and not awaken again. These thoughts only made me more nervous, imagining all the terrible things that could have happened to Brock in my absence.

"Veeva?"

"I'm fine." The words came out before I could stop them, the group approaching the door. "We just… gotta get back to the lab. Bella, you good right now?"

"Weepin!" She flapped her leafy hands in the air, bouncing forward and spinning in a little dance, eyes bright. "Weepinbell!"

"...Alright." I waited until Machamp exited the room to swipe the keycard, closing the door shut. "A couple of tiles, some goons, and then we'll be on our way. It'll be fine."

This plan will work.

So why am I still shaking so bad?

"Mach?" The large, muscular pōkemon spoke and nearly had me jump out of my skin. His big eyes bore down at me, concerned. "Machamp?"

I was slowly starting to understand what "worried" looked like on other peoples' faces and I've come to the conclusion that I am not fond of it. Glancing up at him and then turning away, my expression emptied as I tried to shut the insecurities down. We were ina _Team Rocket_ base for goodness' sake; the last thing I needed was to stay so emotional. I've got to calm down. I can't focus like this.

But my chest hurts so much- I hated this fear. I've felt it so much growing up and even now it was still there, only getting stronger the more I have contact with others. Biting at and chewing on my bottom lip, I watched as Umbreon came to a halt down a hallway.

Frick.

I barely opened my mouth before Belladonna was hopping over, inhaling deeply and waiting for whoever was about to turn the corner. It ended up being the same goons we had encountered before; the previous blast of powder having worn off and giving them the chance to wake up and recover. Unfortunately for them Belladonna spat out _another _blast of Sleeping Powder, and they face-planted hard onto the ground as they started snoring. Belladonna brought her leafy hands up to her face, smiling slightly as Ansem barked- cheering her on and running circles around her.

Umbreon stared and nodded, letting out a bark of its own, and started to lead the way again. When it got to the funky movement tiles I had to take over, expression becoming blank as I concentrated on the path, guiding the others through the maze. I stopped talking, growing silent as I mentally mapped the area for future reference, noting the similarities and differences to the Hoenn base, glancing back again to ensure Blue was still alive and there.

At one point I stopped, hearing him start coughing, and rummaged through my backpack for more water. He greedily drank and Machamp held him closer, murmuring worriedly as he observed his trainer's wounds. Standing on my toes, I brushed some of the hair out of Blue's face- almost in the same way I would do for the abducted toddlers whenever they got sick. "Almost," I said quietly, pulling away, "We're almost there."

His breathing was so heavy.

I hoped there was nothing wrong with his ribs. Once knocked down the Team Rocket goons liked to kick their victim a lot… and if they _were _bruised or even cracked that would explain why his breathing is shallow.

"I-I'm fine," He forced out, sweat beading down the side of his face, the teen running a small fever, "it's not… that bad."

We're gonna get you to a safe place. We have to. Just hang on a little longer.

"Umbre!"

More goons? Why can't they just stay down? Before any harm could be done, Belladonna let out another burst of Sleeping Powder.

"Good girl!" I praised once more, Ansem jumping up and climbing onto my shoulder, his bottom resting on the top of my backpack. "This way-follow Umbreon!"

Come on, come on; we're almost there. Brock, please, be okay…

"You still breathing, Blue?"

"Y-You can stop asking that. I'm… fine." He's still awake right now, which is another good sign; if he can stay awake then maybe his injuries aren't too serious. "O-Once I… get my other pōkemon back… I-I'm gonna teach those… jerks a lesson. They aren't… so tough on their own."

So they _did _gang up on him. Figures.

Ah- the lab doors! They're just up ahead! My feet pounded harder against the ground and Machamp, seeing this, picked up the pace. _Be in there! _Please, by whatever higher beings exist, let my friend and all the pōkemon be alive. _Please, please! _Umbreon stopped at the doors, waiting for us to catch up, and watched as my palms pressed against the metal, pushing them open.

Hearting racing loudly in my ears and thumping painfully within my chest, my breath caught and I stared; my brown eyes growing wide when I saw someone standing in the middle of the lab. The person's head turned this way, surrounded by dozens of pōkemon. "You're back!" Brock greeted, relaxing upon seeing us, the teen moving his gaze away from the several unconscious goon bodies on the floor. He had a bit of a red mark forming on the side of his face- like he had gotten punched- and he was holding his right arm. "I was starting to get worried."

He was actually here.

Goons were knocked out on the floor, but he was here. He was safe.

Brock was… here.

The brunet let out a surprised gasp when my small form suddenly ran across the room and tackled him, thin arms wrapping around his waist. "Wh-Whoa! Hey, what's wrong? Grunt?" His eyebrows shot up, feeling just how tightly I was hugging him. Brock hesitantly rested a hand on the top of my head. "I told you I'd wait for you, didn't I?"

You did. That didn't make me anymore at ease, though.

I hate this stupid feeling. I don't remember having friends making one so stressed- granted, I did only have a friend for like a day before everything went downhill, so it isn't like I have much experience in this field. Still, it was irritating. These stupidly kind people…

...trying to make me care so much for them. I held tighter to Brock, burying my face in his chest, eyes squeezing shut as I focused on the sound of his heart beating. I had been so terrified. I already hated myself for taking him along with me when I couldn't protect him properly, but being away from him made it even worse. Bad things happened when he was with me, but I feared even worse things would happen if he wasn't. It's illogical.

"I don't know if this will make you feel any better," He said, pulling away and squatting down so we were closer in height, the boy resting his hands lightly on my shoulder, watching with the smallest of relieved smiles as battled against the emotions trying to show on my face once more, "but I had Geodude keeping a look-out once we got the pōkemon freed. One of the Team Rocket members who showed up _did _land a hit on me, but it wasn't anything serious. Geodude and Zubat helped me take them down. Everything is okay."

...It's not, but sure. We'll go with that for now.

I nodded solemnly, not saying anything. Brock peered over my shoulder, noticing the others in the room with me, and surprise flashed on his features. "Is that-?"

"Blue." I answered quietly, feeling another cough trying to work its way up. My throat was seriously unhappy. "Umbreon was his friend."

"Oh!" Brock stood, not removing his left hand from my shoulder. He winced when he saw the state my other friend was in, Machamp walking over as it had deemed Brock an ally rather than foe. "This is… not good."

"Nope." I stated bluntly. "Also, I could be wrong, but I don't think Onix is big enough for everyone to ride him out of here."

There were just way too many pōkemon, granted most of them _could _fly.

"If we can have him make a tunnel out and follow, we… should be able to get out that way. If not, then… we need to find the main control room." My eyebrows furrowed, the tired cogs in my brain struggling to come up with a decent course of action. "If we overpower the person in charge, then… there should be another exit."

"Those are great ideas!" He said, nodding along. I almost stopped functioning for a second, not registering the compliment until the boy started talking again. Brock brought his free hand up to his chin. "I doubt anyone would be able to withstand an attack from this many pōkemon, but travelling will be a bit of a problem… I don't want to just leave them here either. It's too dangerous."

He just… said it so easily. It was so different from the praise Richard would give me- not sarcastic or filled with ill intent. Brock's words were so much warmer. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Weezings and Zubats from before peering at me from a corner of the lab, gazes curious. Geodude was floating guard by the door, flexing his rocky arms in preparation for another battle. This was… weird.

"Hey, Machamp?" Brock called out. "You wanna set Blue down on the table over here? I want to take a look at his injuries, see if there's anything I can do to help him."

I stepped back and curled my hands close to my chest, pulling at my sleeves and watching as the teen tried to communicate with the Machamp. After about two minutes the pōkemon nodded and set Blue down carefully, looking quite upset when the boy let out a pained hiss. Unable to do anything and feeling utterly useless as Brock got to work, I stood there at attention- arms pressed to my sides and eyes locked firmly on the sight before, guilt eating away at me slowly.

As Brock removed Blue's shirt, all I could say was that it was _not _a pretty sight. A large array or purple and black contusions littered his form, with several dried cuts lining his shoulder blades and arms. They had beaten him up bad- not as bad as it could be, but bad enough that he was going to have trouble walking for a while. It was too similar.

Too similar to the injuries I would sustain from training.

I remembered that pain all too well, and knowing Blue was now experiencing that same pain…

It only fueled my hate for Team Rocket more.

"It's a good thing I packed so much," Brock commented as he pulled out a medicine kit from his endless void of a backpack, opening it and rummaging through to find what he needed, "otherwise we'd be in even more trouble. This is gonna sting, but… well-"

"Just get it over with." Blue forced out, wheezing as he was forced to sit up and lean over. "I-I'm not a freaking doll."

Brock stared for a moment. "...Right. Sorry. I'm gonna get started now."

I did not want to ever recall the cry that escaped Blue's lip when Brock made to clean the cut, the boy quickly cutting himself off and gritting his teeth, tears actually daring to sting his eyes. I wasn't sure how long it had been since I last seen Blue, maybe a week or two, but he had been so cheerful back then. Grinning and making snarky comments. He still tried to do it now, but it was clear that it was hard on him.

He wasn't used to this pain.

After several minutes passed I found myself unable to watch anymore, instead taking to pacing around the room and glancing at both doors on either side of the room. Ansem was on my backpack, paws on my shoulder, while Belladonna was cradled close in my arms. Machamp hovered next to the lab table with Umbreon, worrying over their trainer. I tried to think of other routes to take, any countermeasures for any goons aside from using Sleeping Powder every time. What we'd do if were able to get out of this place.

"Okay, I think I've got the worst of it patched up for now. You're gonna need to see a doctor once we get out, but…" Brock sighed, closing the medicine kit as Blue struggled to pull his long sleeve shirt back on. "I think the worst of it is your fever right now. Some of your wounds were infected."

"Tch." Blue scoffed, swinging his legs to dangle off the side of the table. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the help, though. What're you guys doing down here, anyway? You're a gym leader, aren't you? Are you friends with the kid?"

Brock looked momentarily confused. "You mean Grunt? Yeah, I… started travelling with her after I gave her the rock badge from my family's gym."

The auburn-haired teen made a face. "If you're here, then who's looking after the gym now? You can't just _quit _being a gym leader. Actually, did I take a badge from you a few years ago? You look familiar."

"Yeah." Brock ruffled his hair, clearly torn as to how he felt about Blue's personality. "My father came back, so he's looking after everything. From what I hear, you're friends with Grunt, too?"

Blue narrowed his eyes, observing Brock for a moment, before he slid off the table. His feet touched the ground and the boy stumbled, barely catching his balance as Umbreon and Machamp rushed over, but Blue held a hand up to stop them from helping him. I blinked and stopped pacing, no longer moving as I saw him make his way over here. Blue planted a hand on the top of my head, not catching sight of my flinch, forcibly moving me sideways back-and-forth like I was a bobble-head.

"You heard right." Blue stated, grinning. "Seeing as you're stuck here, do you know the story?"

"Story? You mean about Team Rocket?"

"Ah, so you _do _know. Good." He grinned, leaving my poor aching head alone and setting for draping an arm over my shoulders. "That makes this easier, then."

For once I didn't complain or even feel like complaining, mainly content in this person moving around and acting like his normal self. Both Brock and Blue were alive and functioning, and for some reason I have decided that their presence was a nice one. I didn't like how rough Blue could be sometimes, but it was still a million times better compared to how Rich would treat me. And though my neck hurt, I did my best to distance myself from the pain. Shutting down the anxiety was far from easy.

"Long story short- my gramps found her half-dead outside our town. He took her in, we patched her up, and I got her a pōkemon."

Brock looked vaguely startled by that. Blue poked my cheek, causing me to greatly resist the urge to lean away since he had trapped me with his arm. It didn't help that he was most likely half-using me as support so he could stand. Obedience and guilt kept me rooted in place, unable to cringe or pull away as his hand remained near my face. Brock sort of looked like he wanted to tell Blue off for some reason- probably for being so rough with my skull when my concussion was still healing. Instead he settled for a steady tone of voice, expression hardening as he stared down the boy that was about his age.

"She did say that you helped her catch Ansem."

"And I did! Isn't that right, buddy?" Blue glanced at the Eevee.

"Vaaa!" Ansem barked excitedly from atop my backpack, seeming to recall the memory vividly. "Vevaa! Vee!"

"Showed up outta nowhere and tackled her. But, anyway, that's not the point of the story. I'm here because of a little rumor I heard about; I'm sure you've heard of it too." Blue frowned. "A talking pōkemon."

Brock glanced at me, folding his arms over his chest as he took in all this information. "Professor Oak mentioned it, yeah."

Blue snapped the fingers on his free hand, pointing at Brock with a smirk. "That's my gramps! Yeah, I told him what I was doing and where I was heading. I don't know how much the kid here has told you, but she owes her escape to a talking pōkemon. I wanted to see if it was the same one. Talking pōkemon aren't exactly common, but it _is _a psychic so it makes sense."

"What would you do if it was the same one?" Brock questioned.

"It hates Team Rocket, doesn't it?" Blue asked, looking down at me as if for confirmation. "I was gonna see if it wanted to help out in bringing them down. There are still other kids being held captive, right? I want to save them."

That was… not what I was expecting.

"You said it chose to spare you, so it should be willing to help you."

...This person really was ridiculous. That was an insane amount of optimism in one sentence. Had I not been certain Blue would fall over if I did so, I would have pushed him away and stepped back. However, because he would fall over, I focused an incredulous look on him instead, feet rooted in place. "He wouldn't- _no."_

I don't want to think about it.

The boy blinked, eyebrows raising. "What?"

I shook my head. "M-Mewtwo won't… He hates humanity. He only spared me because I was honest with him. I told you before- he could _kill _you, Blue. Y-You're not… going near him."

"You can't stop me."

That…

Blue suddenly furrowed his brows, leaning down slightly and shifting his arm, getting a better view of the bandages wrapped around my neck. "Hold on- what happened with you? What's with all the band-aids and stuff?"

Footsteps reached my ears and I blinked, looking up to see Brock making his way over with a heavy sigh. "Same as you. Grunt wants to take down Team Rocket before she heads to Hoenn, and we ended up encountering some goons who had a bit of a grudge against her. What did you say their names were?" He looked at me, curious, before he paused. "Actually, you don't have to say if you don't want to."

Brock looked back at Blue.

"We found them trying to steal some fossils and, together, we put a stop to that plan- but they were merciless. Grunt spent the past few days in the Cerulean City hospital because of it."

Oh. I blinked when I felt Blue's hand tighten on my shoulder, and I looked down at it in befuddlement. It didn't hurt, but it was a weird thing for him to do. "...Even more reason why we should take this place by storm." I heard the auburn-haired boy say.

Wait, what?

Blue's eyes met Brock's, both boys seeming to share a silent understanding of some sort. "I'm not gonna let them get away with what they did- to me _or _my pōkemon. I'm especially not just gonna stand around and let them keep hurting others like this. So, let's say we find that control room and beat the Team Rocket members into next week?"

Brock let out an exasperated, mildly tired sigh as he brought a hand up and ruffled his hair. "I'm not one for violence, but… if it would derail any plans they have just a little bit…"

Hold on, hold on-! "What are you guys talking about?" I'm so lost.

The boys looked down at me, Blue grinning while Brock gave a sad smile. They were actually planning on doing it, weren't they? Holy frick. No. That was insanely dangerous. They were going to get themselves killed at this rate; we need to get Blue and the other pōkemon out of here! Granted, we still needed to get Aerodactyl back from that one goon outside, but…

Urgh, I hated this! Why are people so complicated?

"What about-"

"Don't worry." Blue said, cutting me off with a smirk. He used his free hand and pointed a thumb at himself, radiating confidence. "Even though I'm mostly just a researcher now, I was one of the greatest trainers in existence- _and _we have an ex-gym leader with us. With your pōkemon, too, no one will stand a chance. If it's us three, I'm sure we can beat the crap out of those Team Rocket jerks and get out of here."

...This is a mistake. This plan is going to fail.

Dear gods, what have I gotten myself into?

**Gonna be real, this arc wasn't supposed to be this long. Haha. Oh well. Woop, woop, making a part 3 it is! **

**Read and review! :D **


	12. The Taste Of Freedom

_"My love is... the killing kind! Nevermore to leave here, nevermore to leave here;_

_Try and try to let you go, but I'll just disappear. Go down below where children go, and we all float down here."_

This was so stupid. We were walking through the base with an army of frightened pōkemon behind us, many Weezings and Zubats hovering about in the air, and Blue was being carried once more in Machamp's arms to make maneuvering around a bit easier. There was no way this was going to work; in fact, all I could think about were the ways it was going to go wrong. I seethed in silence, paranoia eating away at me as the many Weezings and Zubats floated around me, near choking me with all the excess smoke. This was seriously going to end in disaster.

"What's with that look?" I heard Blue say, the wounded boy raising an eyebrow. "Don't think we can do it?"

"..."

"Are you seriously doubting our skills?"

"No." I finally answered, blunt as could be, deciding there was no point in hiding my thoughts. Honesty was the best policy, as I had learned recently, so I might as well stick with it. I can speak my mind with the pōkemon- so why not with these stupidly kind idiots? It wasn't as if they would listen to me, anyway. "I just know what Team Rocket is capable of."

Brock watched this conversation take place, bringing a hand up to his chin contemplatively. "Say, I have a question, Grunt."

"...?" I blinked, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion as I looked back at him, carefully guiding the boys and the rescued pōkemon through the arrows tiles and nearly growing exasperated when they stepped wrong. "What?"

"Before I came along you were planning on taking Team Rocket down by yourself, right?"

Urk- _he remembered that. _Of course he did. Brock seemed to remember everything I told him, and that isn't even mentioning the fact of how observant he is. It was frustrating. Frustrating because of how freaking _nice _he was, always going out of his way to help me and keep me away from any danger, despite how his nice behavior could get him into trouble as a result. His kindness was only giving me more anxiety.

And to top it all off Blue is here, too, and he was beaten all sorts of colors.

Lacking a response, my lips turned into a thin line, eyes looking anywhere else instead of the brunet. Brock sighed, lowering his hand and grasping the handles of his backpack instead. "Did you really think you could do it alone? What makes you so sure that we can't take down this hideout together as a group?"

Why does he have to be so analytical? It's like he knows how to mess with mind, saying things that make me question my own thought process. The older boy sped up, walking next to me now that there was room in the hallway since we had finally gotten passed the large array of arrow tiles. Brock was frowning deeply, concern written all over his face.

"You don't have any regard for your well-being, so that's where I come in. You're pretty strong, Grunt; and I mean that in more ways than just as a pōkemon trainer. But you let your stubbornness take control of you. Your determination to help others. You don't want to let anyone help you because you want to help them, but Blue and I are here with you. We're your friends. You can rely on us. With our rock-hard willpower and teamwork, Team Rocket won't stand a chance! So try and have faith, okay? We can do this."

I hate… the way he words things.

I despise how he can just read into my actions so easily.

So many years I locked my emotions up, complying and obeying, acting as no more than a puppet. Pretending to be someone I was not, only to lose myself in the process. No one had been able to read me at all, except perhaps Mistress Augusta. And how _badly _I wanted to disagree with Brock, to tell him he was wrong, to inform him of all the ways this plan was going to go down the drain, but… he did have a point.

A stupidly good one.

What _did _make me think I would me able to take down Team Rocket by myself? I had been planning on just informing the police of the base's whereabouts, but… I was starting to think the police weren't all that helpful. Officer Jenny, the second one, thought I was a criminal myself. Not to mention Team Rocket's been kidnapping children and pōkemon, and breaking all sorts of laws, for many years before I was even born.

If they were any good at their job…

...wouldn't they have had some kind of lead by now that _wasn't _due to me escaping? I remember everyone talking about it- how I was the first lead the police have had in years. The detectives must not be very good at their jobs. Getting stronger was my other plan, collecting badges and getting back to Hoenn as soon as possible, believing I would be fairly powerful by then, but Team Rocket was all over the place here in Kanto and I still had so much to learn.

When I heard of Rich and Velga going to Mount Moon… I just acted.

Every time something happens that's what I do; I act. I don't think. I try and plot, and I scheme, but it all gets thrown out the door when the moment actually happens. I know I'm weak and small and not strong enough at all to make much of a difference, but a part of me is foolishly convinced I can do it. That I can survive and defeat the evil that rooted itself around me.

But… I can't.

Not alone.

And they knew that.

"So this is why Gramps was worried." Blue commented. Machamp let out a grunt of agreement, while Umbreon barked. "He said something about you being sort of blinded by your past. Honestly, I kinda thought it, too. And now I get it."

You don't. You really, really don't.

And trust me; you don't want to.

So stop.

"You just want to save everyone as quickly as possible."

That surprised me. I ended up stumbling as a result, nearly falling over as my left foot hooked around my right. If not for Brock, who had latched onto my backpack in time, I would have face-planted right onto a teleporter. Frick- just where did Blue get _that _from? Brock's words? I blinked a couple times, standing straight with a hand resting lightly over my chest, trying to ignore my stressed-out heart.

The group came to a temporary halt, having reached the end of the hallway. Before us were _several _teleporters, one of them being the one I had nearly fallen on. Glancing up at Blue, eyebrows furrowing as I tried to figure out his thought process, I watched as his gaze grew more intense. Calculating. I held his stare for a few seconds before turning away, deciding to observe the teleportation devices in hopes that there was some kind of writing on them that would tell us which ones would lead where.

"Although…" Blue shifted, wincing a little as he rested a hand gingerly on his abdomen, pain monetarily flickering on his expression before a teasing grin formed on his face. "I was under the impression that you wanted to go back to Hoenn because of some boyfriend? You never mentioned stopping Team Rocket to me or Gramps back at the cafe."

...Boyfriend?

That term was lost on me. I stopped what I was doing, sitting on my knees, staring up at the injured teen completely dumbfounded. "My what?"

Brock looked just as lost. Blue apparently got the reaction he wanted, because his grin only broadened. "You know," He continued, dark brown eyes twinkling mischievously, "that guy you wanted to impress."

Oh…

_Oh._

Wait, no. What? That didn't make any sense at all. My hand shot down towards my pocket, feeling the small bump of where the dawn stone was resting. Brock and Blue, and all the pōkemon watching, followed the movement closely, and realization started to form on Brock's face. I knew who was being referenced, but the way he was being brought up wasn't… right?

A boyfriend was… a person who…

Huh?

It's on the tip of my tongue, but the memory of that term was escaping me. In all my years I've never once thought of it, only ever thinking about how to power through the day, trying to memorize goon routines and the layout of the base, but plenty of people have spoken about it. Men complaining because their boyfriends broke up with them, women whining that they couldn't find a cute girl to be their partner-in-crime, some men and women getting together and talking about drinks, and so forth. Velga was especially irritated half the time because no man was willing to date her despite her beauty.

I-I remember…

I remember Richard complaining about how every person he was ever interested in was always married. In hindsight, he might have been talking about the boss and how jealous he was of his wife. Everyone looked up to Giovanni, especially Richard, so it wouldn't really surprise me if he… _liked… _him in that way.

Though why anyone would ever want to be with a villain like that- someone who was willing to torment children despite having some of his own- was beyond me. I didn't want to dare think about what Giovanni's children were going to be like grown-up.

But the person Blue was talking about… he was my friend. The first one I could ever remember making. He gave me this dawn stone as a promise- to one day return it to him and reunite with each other. I wasn't quite sure what was being suggested here with the teen pōkemon researcher's words, but it was certainly giving me a headache just thinking about it.

What even really _was _a boyfriend, anyway? I understand the basis of the word, but the rest was lost on me. Why did it seem to matter so much to people?

Ugh, my skull won't stop pounding…

I'm starting to feel sick.

"Okay, hold up!" Brock raised a hand in the air. "So there's actually more to Grunt going to Hoenn? It isn't just to save everyone else?"

Blue snickered, only to instantly regret that as a small hiss escaped his lips. Machamp looked down with big eyes, extra arms hovering in the air as if uncertain of what to do. His pōkemon wanted to help, but there wasn't much more that could be done at the moment until we got outside the hideout. "N-Nope. The squirt made… a promise to some guy and wants to find him. Y-You know that faulty dawn stone she has? It was from him. She promised to return it."

I have come to the conclusion that I do not like this conversation very much. "C-Can we- Can we just try one of these teleporters and go? We're in a _villain _hideout."

Blue laughed. "Someone's embarrassed."

This was _really _not the time to be having this discussion.

Besides, I'm not embarrassed; I'm upset. I'm not even sure how I feel about searching for the person anymore; I can't remember his name or his face, or much of anything about him aside from his love for rocks. What if he doesn't even _like _rocks anymore? The chipped stone was the only thing I had that was proof of his existence and… I don't even know if he remembers me.

How can I search for someone… when he's so far gone from my memory?

Why is it so hard to let go of him and the comfort he once gave me? The hope that drove me to last this long? I just…

I don't know.

And thinking about it is making my heart sink lower into the depths of my stomach, the hole in my chest growing larger and larger and leaving me cold.

Brock's eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth in a small gasp. "That's why you're so attached to that rock! I've always wondered about it, but I didn't want to ask in case it was a sensitive subject. Now it makes sense! Aww, that's cute. But- wait, when would you have met him? Didn't you grow up in Team Rocket?"

I was this close to pounding my head against the teleporters and reopening my head wound. Blue was having the time of his life, cringing as his laughter hurt his injured ribs, a hand resting delicately on his abdomen. Machamp looked both worried and exasperated by his trainer's actions. "Okay, so clearly she didn't tell you everything. Grunt was with them for, like, what was it? Nine years? She met the kid before they nabbed her. It's kinda gross how attached she is to it, haha!"

"Hmmm." Brock hummed, thinking deeply. "Well, if it's from someone important to her… I can see why she'd want to keep it close. If I had something like that, given to me by a beautiful woman… I'd protect it with everything I've got." He sighed longingly, pressing a hand to his cheek. "One day I'll meet the woman of my dreams."

Yeah, um, I'm still here.

Don't talk about me like I don't exist; it's rude. Do they really have to start blabbering about my past like it's nothing personal? It happened earlier with Professor Oak, too, when I called him at the pōkecenter. People seriously like to overshare in the outside world. Yeesh.

I'd rather just keep my past all locked up and to myself.

…

Two faces have been haunting him for nine long years- every time he closed his eyes, every time he dreamed, and whenever he just _stopped _to think. His gut would twist and the stone he kept in his pocket would seem to grow heavier in weight, reminding him of his failure, reminding him of the one time he decided his intuition must be wrong. And now, finally, sprawled across old newspapers and on news reports that had been uploaded online… those faces were refreshed in his mind.

Richard Fleck and Velga Penholder.

A young man with long silver hair brushed back, flowing down to the nape of his neck, sideburns curling around his cheeks and ears, showing off his array of jewelry. A short goatee sprouted from his chin, and his yellow eyes were bright, but cold. A handsome person, but hideous in personality. And the woman- a lovely visage, hair as pink as a rose with brilliant green eyes- dark skin only making her features glow more. Steven knew at once she would be as prickly as a thorn.

Villainous, evil people…

He leaned back in his seat at his desk, several stones tucked away neatly inside glass cases, polished and beautiful, and all arranged based on region of origin and their name. The teen tapped his fingers against the wood, steel blue eyes narrowing as he used a highlighter to mark any known sightings of the two criminals. The last they've been seen was several months ago- leaving a bank after it was robbed. Before that they had taken several more children. Before that a jewelry store, precious gems and necklaces and earrings all being stolen, and then a pōkemon lab being ransacked.

Before that…

Steven stopped, closing his eyes as pain flittered across his expression.

Before that it was the little girl he had called a friend. The one whom he found half-frozen and completely soaked on the streets of Rustboro at night. He felt foolish for distancing himself from his father, but as a child who had been able to make a difference and chose to do _nothing_ despite his instincts telling him that something was very, very wrong… he was furious. More so with himself, but it was so easy to cast blame on his father.

His father who had done nothing but love and worry about him.

Who he knew was _still _worrying about him.

_I wonder if she still has it…_

If she was even still alive, that is. The very first dawn stone he had ever excavated- chipped in all the wrong places, broken, yet still somehow maintaining its luster. In his fluster and panic he had given it to her, the little boy he had been so very excited at the prospect of making a new friend, of wanting to have someone other than his father to talk to about stones, of wanting to introduce her to Wallace so they could all play together. He had so many plans as a child.

And they all came to an end the day after.

It was her face that haunted him the most.

It was faint, but he remembered- a pair of big brown eyes and messy chocolate hair, long as could be. Her features were distinctly Unovan, as was her accent, and he only recalled this because he wrote everything down in a journal before he could forget. Now it served more as a memoriam- a friend he made, but couldn't keep.

All he could do now was avenge her and hope… that maybe she was still out there somewhere, uncorrupted by Team Rocket. It was silly, he knew, especially after nine years of defeat, but Steven really didn't want to imagine the horrors she must have gone through after being taken.

At least Wallace was still with him- he was always there whenever Steven needed him. Had he not been with him at the start, the teen was certain he would have delved deeper into the darkness of his own guilt. He pulled him back from the depths so many times. But… now that Team Rocket was on the move again, making more and more of an appearance in both Hoenn and Kanto, Steven just can't sit still anymore.

A nameless girl with no family, no identity, and with no one to remember her existence except him…

He would never forgive these two adults for what they have done.

Richard, Velga… wherever they were now Steven would make sure justice would be brought to them.

He picked up the old wanted posters resting on the other side of the desk, standing, setting the pen down and turning to face his livingroom where Winona and Wallace were sitting. Steven walked over and held them out to them, expression serious. "This is them. If anyone knows the location of their main base, it's these two. We take that down, we save the kids and any pōkemon still trapped."

If they stop them there…

...they might be able to find out what happened to his friend.

"They could be anywhere," Winona commented, frowning, "either in Hoenn or in Kanto. I've heard rumors that Team Rocket has been acting up in Johto territory as well, which only gives us more to work with. Are you sure this will work?"

"If we can't find them, we find people who can guide us to them." Wallace suggested, reaching out and resting a hand over Winona's, temporarily startling her. He smiled softly, then turned his gaze to Steven. "Team Rocket grunts are everywhere, after all, and if it's us I see no reason why we can't handle it. You and I did quite a bit ourselves back in the day when we were little, and our pōkemon are way more powerful than before. I doubt they'd stand much of a chance against our beautiful teamwork."

"Exactly." Steven chuckled. "Our friendship and trust with each other, and with our pōkemon, is what makes us so strong. And Team Rocket doesn't exactly have that, do they?"

Winona sighed, tilting her head and pressing her free hand to her cheek. To Wallace's delight she didn't pull her other hand away from his. "This isn't going to be easy… but I know how important this is to you, Steven, and I know that even if I refuse- you and Wallace will go at it with everything you've got. So… I'll help. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Thank you." The silver haired dreamboat smiled, words full of genuine warmth and gratitude. "I'm… really sorry about all this. I know you're both busy."

"Don't worry about it." Wallace dismissed. "There are children and pōkemon suffering because of them; as a criminal organization… they _need _to be taken down. Their tyranny has gone on far too long."

…

After Blue had wound up in too much pain to make anymore comments about my goals or past, we decided on a teleporter and went through it. I had only gotten halfway down the hallway when someone came running right at me, swinging a leg through the air. Luckily for me they had greatly miscalculated my height and ended up missing, but the shock still had me stumbling back with a yelp. Next thing I knew I was rolling out of the way, Ansem barking loudly as he was accidentally thrown from my shoulder and was now picking himself back up in preparation to charge at an enemy.

"Veevaaa!"

"Damn brats!" The woman hissed, slamming a high-heeled boot onto the ground. She rested a hand on her hip, scowling at us. "The hell do you think you're playing at, huh? Do you want to die _that _badly? Hmph."

Ansem bared his bangs, red eyes fierce, watching as I scrambled onto my feet and took several steps back. Brock and Machamp ran up, Umbreon and the rest of the pōkemon following behind slowly, and Blue's eyes widened. "You…"

Ah. He knew her. Wait- was she one of the people who hurt him?

My hands twitched.

Well, this wasn't what I was expecting, but okay. Go off, I guess. "Ansem!"

"Vaa!"

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at the woman. Shoulder-length black hair framed her pale face, neatly cut with a fringe framed diagonally across her forehead. A splash of freckles decorating her nose, she gave a malicious grin and licked her lips, bringing a foot back and sliding the other one foreward, leaning down with a palm pressed carefully against her thigh. "My, my, an Eevee. How cute. And look- you even managed to free one our prisoners. So much for converting him into a member…"

"Keh!" Blue scoffed, wincing a little at the pain that action caused him, but he didn't remove his glare. "As if I would ever join _you _monsters. Machamp, set me down."

"Chaaamp?"

"You heard me."

Though reluctant, the pōkemon did as ordered- being as gentle as possible as he set his trainer down on his feet. Blue almost toppled over, but Brock and Machamp were both there to help steady him. After a few seconds the boy pushed their hands away, taking a step forward with an arm wrapped over his stomach. When he looked up, Blue's eyes were _filled _with barely restrained fury and…

...was that a hint of fear?

"How about a rematch, huh, lady?" He asked, though there wasn't really much room for debate with the way he voiced it. It was more of demand- he wasn't leaving her any opportunity to decline. "Only this time I'll _have _my pōkemon. Arcanine, go!"

Blue yanked the pōkeball out of his pocket. Belladonna looked greatly alarmed, having been ready to cast another Sleeping Powder attack, and she hopped out of the way as a large pōkemon formed from red light. Letting out a loud roar, the fiery pōkemon shook his fur out and bared his fangs, growling at the woman whose smile faltered. She reached out to her belt, but didn't get very far before Ansem dashed over and was suddenly biting her wrist, digging his sharp teeth in deep.

Throwing his hand outwards, Blue let out a shout- "Flamethrower, now!"

"What!?" The woman thrashed her arm out, attempting to get Ansem to let go, and barely grabbed a pōkeball in time with her free hand when a huge blast of flame came spurting out of Arcanine's mouth. The heat was intense and I moved back, flinching at the warmth radiating off the fire. It felt so similar to the explosions that broke out- to the flames that scorched my right arm- yet unlike back then these ones didn't get close to me. "Sandslash!"

"Saaaannnnnnnd-!"

Oh gods, that poor pōkemon's cries as the flames burned away at its body…

I cringed and flinched back, bringing my hands up to my ears as the scream echoed around the hall. She had summoned it to use specifically as a shield against Arcanine's attack, not giving it any chance or preparation to try and defend itself. The Ground-type pōkemon slid across the floor, collapsing, spikes quivering from atop its back as it let out a whimper. "Take 'er down, Arcanine!"

"Niiiiine!"

I barely even blinked. One moment Arcanine was in front of Blue and the next he was gone, suddenly by the woman and crushing her body with a very large paw, claws digging into her chest as she wheezed and gasped, trying to pry him off. Blue coughed and limped over, grinning bitterly at her as she glared at him. "H-How's that… feel, huh? Hurts, don't it? There's this thing called karma, ya know, and I think you should research it. Maybe think _twice _about your career choice."

Arcanine glanced at his trainer from the corner of his eye before returning his glare at the Team Rocket member, leaning down so his fangs were _right _in the woman's face. The fire-type pōkemon was so close she could feel and smell his breathe, some drool even daring to drip from his lips as he snarled dangerously at her. I glanced nervously at Blue and then Brock, and then back at Blue again.

This was not…

No. This isn't how we should be doing it. "B-Blue…"

"I know, kid." Blue snapped, tone making me pull back and wince. "One second."

The woman squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head away to try and escape the view of Arcanine's very sharp teeth. She was shaking so badly- I don't think she was even able to speak.

"I want you to tell your boss something," He murmured, squatting down with a harsh glare, "and I want you to tell him _exactly _what I said. Team Rocket… is gonna go down. By a bunch of kids, Team Rocket is gonna be destroyed. And it's all gonna be because of what _you _did."

"...M-Me…?"

"Yeah." Blue grinned, split lip and bandages only really adding to the look of calm fury on his face. "You. You adults kidnapped children. You raised them, abused them, and in the end one of them escaped. See, I _met _that kid who got away and… well, I'm pretty ticked off about what you've done. So me and that kid-? We're gonna come back at you with a vengeance. This entire organization is gonna _fall _and it's gonna be at the hands of a couple of _teenagers. _Tell your boss that, would'ya?"

The woman could only nod, swallowing down the lump in her throat. Arcanine slowly removed his paw from her chest, but not before letting out an ear-piercing roar that scared her so bad she fainted. Arcanine huffed at her reaction, looking quite proud of himself, and stared down at Blue for praise- only to let out a small rumble of a sound when Blue swayed sideways, the stress of talking and moving too much for his injured body. I hurried forward, trying to catch him before he could fall, but his pōkemon beat me to it.

Sitting on all fours, Arcanine leaned over and let Blue collapse against him, the boy breathing heavily as he was huddled up against long fur. Brock and Umbreon were just as panicked, and Machamp was rushing over with a frantic cry. This was- oh _frick _no- please, come on…

His fever was seriously going crazy right now.

Sweat was beading down the sides of his face, the boy at least three shades paler than when I had found him earlier. Biting down nervously on my lip, I brushed the hair out of his face and wiped some of the sweat off with my sleeve, ignoring the stinging in my eyes. "B-Brock-! Blue is… he's…"

"He needs a doctor." The boy said, gritting his teeth together in frustration as he checked the teen's vitals. "We have to get out of here _now_. There's not much time."

My eyes widened. Then, feeling another surge of coldness wash over me, I turned to stare at the woman fainted on the ground. It was just from fright, so she should be waking up in just a couple minutes, but… it was our best shot.

"Grunt?"

Slowly bringing myself up onto my feet, I made my way over to her. I gestured for Belladonna to come near and she did, hopping over curiously, watching me with big eyes. "She's the key."

"What?" Brock was so lost. He fixed Blue onto his back, trying to avoid putting anymore pressure on his ribs, and had one of Arcanine's legs be used as a pillow. The worried pōkemon nuzzled his trainer's hair, as if trying to get a response, but all he got was a tired flash of a grin and closed eyes, the boy breathing heavily again. That confrontation really took a lot out of him- and it probably didn't help that he kept pushing himself so far. He spoke way too much earlier in an attempt to try and come off as fine. "What do you mean?"

I crossed my legs in a more comfortable sitting position, leaning over with my hands in my lap, fingers fiddling with the chipped sides of my special dawn stone. Ansem and Belladonna were on either side of me, sitting, waiting, listening. Umbreon's red eyes stared at me from next to a resting Blue, intense and just as calculating at it's trainer. I was starting to think it was a female, based on size and structure. I didn't know too much about the Eeveelution line.

Watching the woman's chest rise-and-fall, some light specs of blood staining her black uniform, I leaned forward when her eyelashes flickered. "We'll make her show us to the control room."

Brock's eyebrows shot up.

"Weez?" One of the pōkemon floated forward, smoke drifting out of their many crevices. "Weezing!"

"You heard me." I raised a hand up, not thinking too much about it as I heard them near. I could feel the hard rocky surface of a Weezing press against my palm, the pōkemon craving affection, and as it rested itself against my backpack and head I pat it, hugging it as best I could at this awkward angle. "I'm gonna have Belladonna bind her so she can't fight. Then we follow her directions."

"That's…" Brock hesitated. "What if she lies?"

My expression darkened. "She won't."

Blue spoke the truth back there. Karma was an _awful _thing and I intended to make Team Rocket get the full brunt of it.

"But if she does…"

Well, I'm at the point where I no longer care anymore. I won't tolerate the idea of Blue losing his life in a place like this. We're going to be getting out of here one way or another, and we can't waste anymore time. The detours have lasted long enough.

"I'll let Ansem have his way with her."

The pōkemon seemed to like that idea, as he hunched down and growled at the woman, barking at her as if to try and threaten her into awakening. I hated violence, gods I did, but at this point I just really wanted Blue to be safe. I wanted Brock to be safe. I wanted everyone alive and healthy, and not _here _in this hellhole. If that meant lowering myself just a little bit to the standards of Team Rocket, then fine.

I'll deliver unto them what they unleashed upon me and those I cared about.

They won't be getting away with this.

I don't know why I thought I could do everything alone, what made me believe that having others with me would just be a detriment, but it didn't matter anymore. I would do anything if it meant bringing Team Rocket down. I will never hesitate again… if I can just keep the others out of harm's way.

As much as I hate it…

As much as I hate this world and everything else in it…

I want to protect the good things in it. The stupidly nice people I've met.

The pōkemon who have accepted me.

I want… to hold them all close, acting as their shield. Pain and despair can wash over me, drowning me, killing me slowly as I fall down, but I will stand right back up again. I'll use this faux freedom to act on others behalf. And if that meant scaring this woman further, to coerce her into showing us the control room?

So be it.

We were getting out of here.

I'll deal with the guilt and the consequences later.

…

In the end the woman wound up complying. With Blue resting in Machamp's arms once more, Arcanine called back into his pōkeball, and with all _three _of my pōkemon now out for extra protection in case the Team Rocket goon tried anything, we made our way through the underground hideout. Brock had long since nursed Sandslash back to health, feeding it berries and treats, and using a burn heal on it to help. During all that Brock had the most contemplative look on his face, as if his mind were reeling from unwelcome thoughts.

It wouldn't surprise me if that was actually the case.

Team Rocket can… do things to a person. It isn't pretty.

Which was why I was so anxious to get everyone out of here.

Ansem rested in my arms, growling whenever the woman glanced back at us, and I'd watch with disgusting satisfaction as she flinched back. _Scared? _She better be. I won't allow her to cause anymore hurt onto my friends. Her Sandslash was freed, now residing in Brock's gentle care, evil pōkeball smashed into pieces and left in the hallway several flights down. It's been ten minutes that we've been walking since the woman awoke, but little progress was being made.

It was as if she was either taking her time… or this hideout was just poorly designed.

How irritating this was. "Brock, how's Blue?"

"As well as he can be right now." Was his response, arms folded over his chest. Brock flashed me a small smile, trying to be comforting as he reached over and rested a hand on my shoulder. "We're going to get him somewhere safe soon, okay? Let's just focus on getting to the control room for now. Once we're out of here we can have Arcanine make a beeline for the hospital with Blue on his back."

Yeah…

"Hey."

"Hm?" I blinked, looking up at him curiously. "What is it?"

"What's that person like?" My befuddlement must have showed, because Brock quickly explained, "The one who gave you the dawn stone. You always seem to cling to it when you're upset or worried about something, so… I can only imagine how important that person is to you. Especially if you've kept it on you for so many years. He was nice to you, right?"

That was an intense question. My lips spread into a thin line and I looked down, not speaking right away as I observed the woman ahead of us, Ansem letting out a small bark when she slowed down. Brock's hand moved from my shoulder, now resting on his backpack strap instead. How should I answer it?

I'd really not talk about it at all, but… Blue did sort of spell out my past to Brock. And after what happened last time in Mount Moon when I kept a secret… things got really out of hand. I wasn't sure what kind of circumstances would occur if I didn't tell him, but if there was the slightest chance the world would come at us again for me hiding something I didn't want to risk it.

Closing my eyes, I tried once more to remember it- the hand that held mine. The person who said words of encouragement and made promises of friendship. Balancing Ansem with one arm, I carefully fished the stone out of my pocket and held it out, reluctantly allowing Brock to get a better look at it. "He… He gave me this."

"That's what Blue said." Brock mentioned, holding his hand out- as if expecting me to place the stone in his palm so he could see it. "May I?"

Panic momentarily flooded my senses.

Let go of it? Remove it from my person? Hand it to someone else?

All my life I've been doing the exact opposite- taking desperate measures to ensure that _that _never happened. But this was Brock- possibly the nicest person on this planet. He would never do anything to lose it, nonetheless bring it harm. But… But…

_It's all I have of that person._

It's all I have of the _me _from back then. I'm scared. I don't want to let go of it. It's made up such a huge part of my heart, consoling me in my darkest moments, giving me reason to keep living in this cruel reality. It kept the faintest trace of memory alive, reminding me of the hope I needed to keep.

I can't just… let someone else hold it.

So why am I trembling, setting the chipped stone in Brock's palm, my vision blurring as tears threatened to overwhelm me? Why was I letting him touch the stone, nonetheless keep it away from me? It was so important. I freaked out whenever I didn't know where it was at.

In fact, now my attention was focused solely _on _the stone, torn away from the woman as my heart pounded in my ears, leaving me dizzy with nausea as I watched Brock carefully turn the stone about between his fingers, the teen looking at it closely. "It's beautiful," He finally said after a few suffocating moments, smiling warmly as he held it back out to me, "I can see why you treasure it so much."

I don't even think I was breathing until the stone was back in my grasp, hand holding it so tight to my chest my knuckles were white. "H-He… He g-gave it to me… a-after I was found. He promised-" Frick, why can't I speak? "-to… to remember me if I showed him the stone. Or if I told him I lost it. Um, I… I don't…"

Brock watched as I started to shut down, emotions taking over as I tried to speak of my most precious and most shameful past. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to his side, his warmth and presence starting to do wonders in calming me down.

"I-I don't… remember… anything. Except him- he was… he was there. He found me."

"Found you?" His voice was soft, not pressing or urgent. He wasn't going to make me talk if I didn't want to. I nodded stiffly, sniffling and swallowing down the lump in my throat. "What do you mean you don't remember anything?"

"Y-Yeah. It's… um, weird. I-I don't…" I have no idea how to explain this. "I-I just… woke up one day. I-It was night, I think, a-and I was… soaked with water. Th-The boy was there a-and, um," I coughed into my elbow, still feeling pain from the many Weezings' smoke, "he took me to a pōkecenter. Nurse Joy was there. A Nurse Joy, anyway. Th-That's, uh, when we found out I had amnesia. I-I don't know how I woke up there o-or why I was soaked, o-or why I couldn't remember anything, but… but the boy showed me around and told me about pōkemon, a-and told me that we were going to be friends."

Gods, I wished he was here.

If Arceus actually existed, I would do anything to see that person again. Frick.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, bringing the dawn stone up and resting my knuckles against my lips. My voice was muffled, but I didn't care. Everything just hurt so much, yet somehow not enough all the same. The cold, the numbness- it was all there. Amplified. Suffocating. Choking. I could barely think.

"H-he gave… he gave me the stone… t-to remind me. To remind _him _in case he… he forgot about me."

"...I see." Brock gave my shoulder a light squeeze, seeing how hard I was trying not to break down. "I'm glad he found you, then."

Yeah. But…

"I-I don't remember." Brock's eyebrows shot up, alarmed when he heard the sudden crack in my voice. I looked up at him, bottom lip quivering as a fresh wave of tears welled up. "I-I _don't _remember him, Brock. H-His face, his name, I- I can't… I can't r-recall…"

I can't recall anything.

Before he could say something to that and before I could say anything else, the woman suddenly spoke up- near flinching back when Ansem snarled at her. "W-We're here! T-Take this staircase and go through the teleporter, and you'll find the control room. See? I-I'll… I'll show you!"

Inhaling sharply, trying to distance myself from my emotions long enough to get through whatever the next encounter was, I pulled away from Brock and picked up the pace, moving my short legs as fast as they would go. I waited until the woman was through the teleporter to go myself, Ansem still being carried and stone back in my pocket, and Belladonna and Basil followed suit. Then it was Brock, then Machamp and Blue, and gradually the rest of the pōkemon…

But we weren't the only group here in the room. Without a word Machamp lowered Blue to the ground, leaving me to struggle in holding him up alone until Brock came over and grabbed the teen by the shoulders. Then the large muscular pōkemon stepped forward, standing in front of us three with Ansem and Umbreon on either side of him. Basil and Belladonna released the woman we were holding captive and she stumbled forward, rushing to the group of Team Rocket goons and… their pōkemon.

They were expecting us.

I mean, I can only imagine how much word got around about us kids when Brock was tending to Blue back in the lab- the people Belladonna knocked out must have woken up and alerted the higher-ups. These people, the adults, were more than ready to fight.

Or, rather, more than ready to have innocent pōkemon do the fighting for them.

The woman we had released whirled around with a gasp, striking the pose every goon had been forced to memorize. It took everything I had not to cringe at the sight of it, instead focusing on making sure I didn't topple over from Blue's body weight. "To infect the world with devastation, to blight all people in every nation! To denounce the goodness of truth and love, to extend our wrath to the stars above! We are Team Rocket circling the earth day and night, and _you _are just a bunch of brats in our way! C'mon, everyone- group attack!"

Oh no. Okay. Here we go.

A Tauros lowed and stomped a hoof against the floor, a Meowth residing atop its back. Two Zubats flew around them, flapping their wings as they stared at us nervously. Brock scowled, clicking his tongue and using one hand to reach to his belt. "Of course there are several here… Geodude, go! Help out the others!"

"M-Machamp…!" Blue began, voice hoarse from coughing. "Get them!"

"Ansem-!" I was unable to finish. Machamp was suddenly storming forward, locked onto its targets, swinging with all four fists at the Tauros when it charged. I cringed and ducked my head down upon hearing the bull-pōkemon's cries of pain, knowing full well it was fighting against its will. I hated this violence so much. "Belladonna, Basil…"

"Bulba!"

"Weeeepin!"

Vines erupted from their bodies and swung towards their foes, catching the Zubats before they could unleash a devasting flying-attack upon them. Meowth leapt up from the defeated Tauros' back, landing atop Machamp's head and using it to boost itself up again, and slashed at the vines. Basil cried out and loosened his hold, allowing a Zubat to escape, and the pōkemon hurriedly let loose several blades of wind.

Aerial Ace.

Belladonna was sent flying, several cuts lining her body as she crashed into the wall, vines retreated back into her body. Basil let out a concerned shout, but barely had time to recover himself when the second Zubat slammed itself right into him, head ramming into his side. No…

"Stand up!" My voice was panicked. Blue looked down at me in surprise as Brock ordered his Geodude to defend Belladonna as Meowth approached her. He never heard me sound so desperate and scared before. "Stand up now!"

Don't do this.

Don't you dare die.

_"Basil!"_

We haven't lost a single battle, so there was no way it could happen now. I won't let it.

Bulbasaur struggled to push himself up onto his feet, red eyes watering from the pain. Cuts now lined his legs from Zubat using Aerial Ace on him after the headbutt, but his expression was a determined one.

Ansem, seeing the way his companions were harmed, let out an angered roar, deciding to leave Meowth and Belladonna's Zubat alone for now, Geodude taking care of it with Machamp's help, and targeted Basil's Zubat instead. Stretching out his claws, Ansem jumped into the air as high as his legs would let him, and he caught his front paws on the pōkemon's wings, knocking it greatly off balance.

"Vaaaa!"

As they fell to the ground Ansem rolled over, biting down hard into its wings and tearing them. He was furious. The woman from before- the one we had guide us here- was glaring daggers at us, shaking with her fists held to her side in a rage. The other Team Rocket goons were both startled and very much angry, unable to believe they were now losing the battle. Worse of all, it was to a bunch of kids and their pōkemon.

Feeling Blue's weight increase I shifted in place, standing on my toes in an attempt to straighten my back and keep Blue from leaning over too much. Unfortunately, that was quite difficult as I was the smallest human in existence and these two were hecking towers in comparison. I could _feel _the heat coming off of Blue's face due to his fever- his heart pounding desperately in his chest in an attempt to keep him breathing. It was very unnerving.

"W-Weezings!" I glanced behind me as best as I could, trying to get a look at the other pōkemon, but auburn hair was in the way. "C-Can you help? Please?"

"Weeez?" They looked at me, surprised. "Weezing?"

The many Weezings looked at each other. If memory served right, these pōkemon had a variety of very useful moves- assuming they've already learned them, of course, and Belladonna was a bit too hurt to use her Sleeping Powder special on them.

"Weez…"

"Weez, Weezing!"

"Weez!"

"O-On the Team Rocket members!" I continued, voice cracking a little. Brock stopped issuing orders and looking back at me, alarmed. Then a bright grin spread across his face.

"Grunt, you're a genius!"

That was the wrong thing to say. The higher-up Team Rocket members shared a glance, their faces paling and somehow becoming disbelieving and enraged all at once. "Wait, what?"

"Grunt?"

One of them pointed at me, narrowing his eyes. "You're the escapee from headquarters? _You? _I knew you were a child, but… how old_ are _you!? Eight?" The gaped, dumbfounded, and I tensed upon hearing their words. I was starting to believe that maybe going by my old title was a bad idea, and that maybe I should just go around titleless _and _nameless. "The fuck? Holy Arceus- if we bring you back to the boss…"

"We'll be promoted again!" A female Team Rocket member gasped, pressing her hands to her face. The woman from before looked exasperated by their behavior, her main goal being revenge for how we treated her. "And their pōkemon… they might be ours!"

"Who cares about _that?" _Another exclaimed. "Think of the pay raise!"

"Wow," Blue choked out, trying to joke, "you're famous, huh?"

My expression went blank at that, disliking the attention I was receiving. A flash of purple in the corner of my eyes snapped me back into attention, and I raised my head with wide eyes to see the many Weezings floating forward, Machamp carrying Belladonna and Basil back to us while Ansem removed his fangs from a fainted Zubat.

The Weezings continued forward, not stopping until they were past our pōkemon and residing over the fainted ones, facing the Team Rocket goons with a strange look in their eyes. The poison-type pōkemon looked angry, hurt, scared… and very fierce. "W-Weezings?"

Suddenly, and without warning, they all surged forward- flying over the crowd to the goons and headbutting them as hard as they possibly could. On impact the Weezings let out huge clouds of grey and purple smoke, causing the Team Rocket goons to start coughing as the smoke filled up the area. The many Zubats behind us, the ones we freed, decided they wanted to help out as well- swinging their wings forward and causing air blades to shoot towards them, slicing at the goons and tearing up their uniforms.

I tried not to flinch away this time upon hearing their screams, but it was too much. I just… couldn't not close my eyes. Machamp setting Basil and Belladonna by my feet, he dashed back into the action with Geodude, Ansem following behind. Together they all attacked the goons, knocking them out _hard _as they collapsed onto the ground. I think I heard a nasty _crack _from one of them, probably from the one Machamp punched in the ribs, but…

No. You know what? I'm not…

I'm not going to think about it. I cringed and shook my head, eyebrows knitting together as pain temporary flickered onto my expression. I tightened my hold on Blue's arm and waist, shifting once more as I nearly lost balance from standing on my toes for so long. "Um, frick. Okay. Uh- Brock, I-"

"I'm on it."

"Huh?" I blinked, eyes opening and turning to see him walking over there where the adults and pōkemon were, the Weezings' smoke clearing. He still had to hold part of his hood over his mouth so he wouldn't start coughing, since there was quite a bit left, but it was otherwise okay for him to head into it. "What are-"

Oh.

He knelt down, patting the adults down in an attempt to find what I could only assume to be a keycard or remote, or anything that would help us get out of here. He tossed whatever pōkeballs he found onto the ground, leaving Machamp to stomp on the empty ones- while freeing the others that remained inside. Brock also rummaged through their bags, pulling out several super potions and berries, and used those on the fainted and injured pōkemon.

Blue and I slowly waddled our way over there, and upon seeing the pōkemon's confused stares and the way the boys were looking at me… I had to greet the previously abused pōkemon. It was very awkward and uncomfortable, and it was only thanks to the other rescued pōkemon jumping into the conversation that the newly freed ones calmed down. It was mess.

Meowth looked especially lost.

"Meow…?"

A Weezing floated down and spoke to it. Understanding dawned on its face and relieved tears welled up in the pōkemon's eyes.

"Mrrooooooow!"

Haaaah, I need to get out of here. Brock shoved the remainder of the supplies into his own backpack, deciding that Team Rocket didn't need these supplies if they were just going to use them for villainy, and he slid the straps over his shoulders. Standing, he let out a heavy sigh and looked up, smiling softly at Geodude as he floated over. "Hey, buddy. You did great out there!" He raised a hand, petting the pōkemon lightly on the head.

"Geooo!" Geodude beamed, proud of himself. Shortly after, Brock recalled the pōkemon back into its ball. The boy turned, staring at the large array of computers behind him.

"I… think this might be the control panel you were talking about, Grunt."

Yeah. Yeah, he calls me by my title way too often.

He was a stupidly nice person, but everytime he called me by that title it always sent whatever Team Rocket goon we were battling into a fury. And while, strategically, it could be a good thing as that meant the opponent would stop thinking clearly and act on impulse… it mostly depended on the person we were dealing with. And while deciding not to go by it anymore would prevent that from happening, chances are Team Rocket will now recognize me no matter what since so many have seen what I look like.

So… what should I do?

I bit down on my lip, thinking deeply as I glanced around at the many screens and buttons. They were all so familiar to me, yet strange all the same. How come? It wasn't from the Hoenn base, though I have seen many adults work with the computers there. I watched as Brock began to fiddle with the buttons, Basil marching up and nuzzling his leg, Belladonna and Ansem sitting at my feet. I've come to the conclusion that Basil really liked Brock, which just goes further to show what a kind person he is.

I'm surprised he didn't choose him as trainer instead.

Gods, this smoke hurts my lungs. I coughed a bit, almost losing my grip on Blue. The boy winced and I frantically apologized, but a bop to the head told me he didn't like that apology. "Hey!" Brock scolded, glancing over his shoulder. "She's still recovering from a concussion; leave her head alone! Besides, you shouldn't be moving that much, Blue. Stay still!"

"Don't tell me... what to do." The auburn-haired boy scowled. "And the heck do you mean concussion? Is this from…"

There it was. The realization.

Blue's expression darkened and he looked down at me. "Just what... the heck did Team Rocket do to you, kid?"

"Doesn't matter." I found myself answering, focused only on the screens as they showed different spots of the hideout. "How's it going?"

"There's a lot of different controls…" Brock frowned, typing away. On the different screens we could see shutters opening and closing as a result of him pressing the many buttons, and some had lights turn off-and-on again. Finally, after about five minutes, Brock hit something and we could hear a loud vibration echoing in the room, and suddenly light began to filter in from above. Bright, harsh sunlight reaching us, showing that the ceiling above us was opening up. "Whoa!"

The light was very blinding and… it reminded me all too much of when Rich and Velga dragged me to the wretched helicopter that ruined all my plans. Plans I had spent nine years building. Blue's eyes went wide, unable to believe what he was seeing. The morning sky… beautiful as could be. Streaks of red and yellow and pink shooting across it, barely any clouds visible to be seen.

It was… breathtaking.

The remaining smoke from the Weezings cleared and we watched as a horizontal slab of metal came sliding down, acting in place of a staircase. Brock pressed another button when the main screen prompted him to hit it, and the slab shifted, forming _actual _stairs. "This is incredible!"

We did it.

Not exactly the way I thought it would happen, as I had thought we would have to backtrack to the room we arrived in, but… we're outside. Tightening my grip on Blue, I took a tentative step forward, looking back at the boys and all the pōkemon. All those who had been held hostage and abused looked absolutely stunned, shaken by the prospect of their freedom.

Yes…

It's a terrifying thing indeed. But it's there.

Grasp it… and never let it go again.

"Come on." I said, guiding Blue up the stairs slowly. Belladonna and Ansem followed after me loyally, Basil trotting over with excitement as the sunlight beamed down at us all. "We need to get back Aerodactyl and get Blue to a hospital."

"Right, but…" Brock hurried up the stairs, looking around with furrowed brows as we stepped onto a grassy plain. "Where are we? Past the nugget bridge, I think…"

In the distance I could see what looked like a hedge maze and nearby was… lots of water. Unsurprising, since Cerulean City was surrounded by large bodies of it, but I could never bring myself to go near them. They brought back too many memories and far too many nightmares. I swallowed down the lump in my throat, focusing my gaze ahead of us, seeing the quaint little house up ahead on a hill. We needed Blue to get rest _fast_ to try and break his fever, and we were far from the nugget bridge. Even farther from that is the hospital.

Everyone in the outside has been ridiculously nice, so maybe…?

No.

But… if there's the chance that they might help…

Frick. I can't believe I'm actually contemplating this; people can't be trusted. Adults and authority especially, so why…?

I think Brock is a bad influence on me.

Lowering my head, I let out a sigh. "We can't backtrack with Blue like this; it's too dangerous."

The boy in question made a face, clearly disliking being thought of as a liability. His face was still red from his fever, eyes a bit glossy despite his annoyance. "You don't _have _to carry me like this. I-I can... walk just fine on my own." As if to prove his point he tried to pull away, but pain flared throughout his abdomen and he hissed, wrapping an arm around his stomach. He almost started to hyperventilate, which caused Brock to take control and rush over, giving him several instructions to follow until the boy calmed down. "Urk…"

"Stop pushing yourself!" Brock snapped, fed up with Blue's stubborn behavior. He lifted the boy up into arms with strength that didn't really surprise me anymore, though it certainly startled Blue. "You're worse than Grunt! At least _she _listens! Jeez. Come on, we're going to ask the owners of that house if they can let you rest there for a bit; you're sweating and your fever is through the roof!"

"I-I'm… fine!"

"No, you're not. Come on, Grunt!"

I jolted, back straightening as I held my arms against my side, standing at attention habitually at the familiar command. "Y-Yes, sir!"

Brock froze, staring at me in shock. Blue's eyes widened. My breath caught in my throat. Then, without saying a word, Brock forced his feet to move up the hill, deciding to not mention my slip up. Blue didn't either, both boys wearing looks that didn't quite suit either of them. I mentally berated myself for falling back into that habit, and as such didn't speak the entire climb up to the house. Machamp, Umbreon, and the rest of the pōkemon continued to float and walk after us, and-

Wait.

I stopped, expression becoming empty as I looked at the Weezings and Zubats floating after us. Silence filled the air and Brock, realizing that we weren't following, came to a halt. He and an exhausted Blue watched as I spoke with the pōkemon, and I did my best to try and force down the self-deprecation and memories of obedience. "You… You guys are free now." I told them, keeping my voice low and steady, devoid of much emotion. "You don't have to stay with us."

The pōkemon blinked, almost as if they didn't understand what I was saying.

Well, I guess they _didn't _understand… to a point. It probably wasn't helping that I was attempting to shut down my emotions, which made it difficult for them to read me with their empathic abilities. Such a pain- at least Ansem and the others knew what I was feeling even when I did that. Closing my eyes with knitted brows, I tried to release the emotions I wanted to keep locked up, needing them to know what I was saying. Or, at the very least, trying to convey.

After a moment their expressions changed, surprise forming on their faces as my eyes opened once more. This time… they were full of feeling; full of understanding and anxiety, of fear and nervousness, and as I reached out with my hands- as if about to welcome them into an embrace- I gave them the softest smile I could muster, no matter how much it hurt my cheeks.

"You're safe." I said, vision growing oddly misty once more. Tears were welling up in my eyes, warmth and hurt and _something _squeezing the heart trapped within my chest, aching for the pōkemon and the horrors they've gone through. The knowledge that they felt so lost now, not quite knowing what to do now that they had escaped their place of torment. "It's okay. You can… You can go home now."

And then, ever-so-slowly, they themselves began to cry. I think I read in a book somewhere about pōkemon tears having special powers, something I found a bit ridiculous, but as they all rushed forward and threw themselves at me, knocking me onto the ground as they sought comfort and affection, I knew something strange was happening. Crying was a painful thing, leaving you exhausted and aching with a sore throat and migraine, but… it could also be so _very _stress relieving.

Between the Weezings, Zubats, Tauros, Meowth, and even a Seviper, it was quite a mess. I was buried underneath a horde of pōkemon, later being knocked flat on my back as the giant snake pōkemon coiled around me. Meowth settled for clinging to my shoulders, held like a toddler, licking my chin like the cat it was, and the Zubats attached themselves to my limbs. The Weezings kept lightly headbutting me, choking me with the smoke they accidentally released in their gratitude and causing me to cough.

"Sh-She said…" Through all the pōkemon noises and cries, I could hear Blue speaking to Brock. "She said that… they only liked her in battle. Freaking… liar…"

"You really should stop talking." Brock suggested, though his tone was much lighter than before. "But yeah, you're right."

He smiled, watching the scene take place with a sad gaze.

"Pōkemon really do seem to like her, huh?"

I raised a hand out of the horde of pōkemon, trying to escape as I coughed. "G-Get me out of… here! C-Can't… breathe! Ack-!" With all the smoke I inhaled while we were in the base, I'm going to end up getting severe lung damage. Jeez. Ansem barked, very jealous of all the attention the abused pōkemon were getting. I yelped and crumpled beneath the weight of a Weezing, a Tauros gently nuzzling my hair as I struggled to escape. "I-I appreciate… you all, too! Now please… l-let me go!"

It hurts. My right arm is burning bad right now.

After about two more minutes of me being smothered by pōkemon and failing to properly pet them all, they finally said their goodbyes and fled into the nearby forest. I slumped, utterly own, bangs falling into my face as I dragged my feet over to the two boys. I don't understand why Brock didn't just carry Blue to the house while that was going on, but whatever. He never made much sense anyway.

These freaking outside people confuse me so much.

"On… Onwards…!" I gasped, hunched over with my hands on my knees. "To… To the house…"

Brock shook his head, Blue seemingly half-asleep in his arms. "You're really something, you know what?"

I blinked, looking up at him tiredly. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He started walking again, Ansem barking at me and demanding to be held. Complying to the Eevee's request, I picked him up and carried him with me, reminding myself to feed all the pōkemon and give Onix extra pets for saving us at the start. "It's a great thing. But… sometimes it can be bad, I think, given how much it causes you to push yourself. I'm beginning to think you and Blue are a lot alike."

Oh. Okay. I'm not sure how to react to that.

"And… here we are!" Brock stopped at the front door of the house. I observed the nearby bodies of water with a perturbed face, stepping closer to the ex-gym leader. "Hello!?" He called, unable to knock on the door. "Is anyone home? We need help!"

This was a terrible idea. Still…

"Yes!" A voice cried out in return. It sounded vaguely male. "Please, come in! I could use some assistance myself! I'm stuck!"

What? That didn't sound good. Stepping aside, Brock let me move forward and open the door, leaving us to peer into the seemingly empty house filled with scattered papers, books, and machines. Coming out of hiding from behind a desk covered with blueprints was…

Wait. Is that a Nidorino? He stared at us with big brown eyes, before suddenly pushing himself up onto his hind legs.

"Hiya!" The pōkemon greeted enthusiastically, a grin spreading across his lips. I almost dropped Ansem in my shock. "I'm a pōkemon- er, that is to say, a true blue pōkemon fanatic! I'm Bill, by the way, and uh… well-"

He paused, seeing our stunned expressions.

"I'm not joshing you or anythin', so you can get rid of those looks your wearing. I screwed up an experiment and, as you can see, I got combined with a pōkemon! I could really use your help reversing this, you know? Wait… what happened to your friend?"

The Nidorino, Bill, became very alarmed. He gestured with a claw over to a nearby couch.

"Set him down there, quickly! I have some medicine in the next room, but…" He looked down at himself. "I'll need your help first. I can't do much stuck like this."

What is even happening?

**Read and review! :D Any theories? Also, we're finally getting Grunt to question whether or not to keep going by her title. Mwahaha! Also we got more Steven! And Wallace and Winona, too. You know that conspiracy board thing with all the red strings and stuff? I'm sort of imagining Steven doing that, but for Team Rocket. Detective Steven is on the hunt! XD **


	13. A Familial Bond

_"Singing I know, I know, I know, I know, I know my love can be…_

_It gazes back, sings to me, I know my love can be…_

_The Killing Kind."_

Machamp was aggressively guarding the door. The moment we walked in Brock set down the injured and shivering Blue onto the couch, pulling a small knitted blanket over him that was already resting on the cushions. Bill informed Brock where all the different rooms were and where he kept the medicine, and the brunet teen was able to wet a rag and ring out most of the water before resting the rag across the sleeping Blue's forehead.

Seeing both of them like this, Blue injured and Brock so worried…

It hurt.

Neither of them deserved this. Watching Brock care for Blue, acting in a way so similar to what I used to back in the Hoenn base, was… gods- I can't even describe it. I hated it. I hated everything in this world that wasn't them.

Blue probably hasn't eaten in days considering how long he must have down there in the underground hideout, and I murmured this under my breath to Brock about how we needed to get the boy some food. I was uncomfortable around this talking Nidorino, if only because of a certain psychic legendary that left severe burns on my right arm, but I couldn't help but feel _some _relief at knowing that Blue wasn't going to get himself killed because of a stupid theory he had.

Thank gods it wasn't Mewtwo…

My hands were shaking as I stood and pulled the blanket further up, covering Blue's shoulders and tucking him in slightly while Brock asked the talking Nidorino if he could borrow the kitchen. Bill agreed, but only if he would help him with the machine. Glancing back at us and seeing how I was watching over Blue, observing the auburn-haired boy's breathing, Brock agreed.

I just… don't understand it. Blue tried so hard to act like he was fine, that his pain and fever wasn't doing much to him, but in reality it just made everything worse. Why? What did he gain from pretending? I think he didn't want to worry anyone, but I feel like not telling his family is only going to make them worry _more._ Blue was breathing so heavily, too… his face so very pale.

It reminded me too much of how sickly Adrien was when Team Rocket first brought him in.

Please… get better soon.

Umbreon paced the floor nervously, before sitting down at the foot of the couch next to Blue. Ansem barked and joined her, while Belladonna and Basil sat near my feet. Gods, what would I say to the professor if something happened to his grandson? I don't even want to think about it. Imagining the conversation, the anger that would shine in his once gentle gaze, the warmth from him that would turn to hate…

The fury that would encompass him once he realized that the child he saved had led to his grandson's demise.

My grip on the blanket tightened, a lump forming in my aching throat. I had to force myself to let go, trembling hands curling near my chest as something indescribably _awful _washed over me.

All my life I was so used to being yelled and despised, of being beaten and abused, but the thought of those kind people I had met turning around and acting like those cruel adults I had grown up with was… worse than anything I had ever felt before. The fear of them despising me, of abandoning and rejecting me, was like… claws tearing into my chest, ripping me apart. All the noise began to shut down around me, the fear of Professor Oak, of Yuna, of even Brock despising me taking over. They were such incredibly, stupidly kind people and yet... I was scared.

So _very _scared, in fact, of the idea of that they and… even my pōkemon… might leave me.

That they might reject me.

I… I don't want that.

I don't want them to wonder why they wasted all their kindness on me, on why _Blue _wasted his kindness on me. I-I don't want… to be left alone.

I don't want to be rejected anymore. I want them to stay with me. I can't protect them and yet I still selfishly wish that they'll remain by my side, even though it's my fault that they keep getting into danger. It was all because Blue was trying to help me that he wound up like this…

If we never met then he would never be trying to get involved with Team Rocket.

I…

I-I…

I can't… have that. Whatever is left of me might just fall part and shatter if that happened. I can feel it trying to happen now, too, body shaking uncontrollably as the world became empty around me. I wasn't even really breathing anymore, head hanging low as I choked on my own voice. Did I deserve to be hated like I was?

Mistress Augusta always saw right through me… she must have known what kind of person I was. What I would be driven to do.

Causing the deaths of so many… all by sheer accident because of a most of foolish improvisation, spurred on by a heartache for the pōkemon that had been locked up and lied to for so long. Who had been experimented on before he was even born. Mewtwo…

Were we really so different? Did I even have the right to be afraid of him?

Causing disaster, hurting people… and lacking purpose or knowledge of who we are…

Weren't we the same?

A sudden nudge against my ankle snapped me out of my thoughts and I jumped. Looking down, I could see Basil and Belladonna gazing at me with misty red eyes, and it was then I realized- they felt it. Every negative emotion coursing through me. It upset them, worried them. These kind-hearted pōkemon whom I've only known for such a short time, and they… cared so much for me.

It was hard to believe, even after all this time…

And that only made it all the more horrible to imagine them leaving me. Inhaling shakily and sniffling a bit, I blinked away the stinging sensation in my eyes and knelt down, patting both grass-types on the head. I was going to be fine. Everything… is going to be fine.

Blue, especially, is going to be fine.

Because… he has to be.

I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't.

"Hey, kid! I'm gonna climb inside the teleporter, so you rush over to that computer and run the Cell Separation System, okay? It'll take just a few seconds!" Hearing Bill's voice, I turned to see Brock head over to a computer desk. The talking pōkemon stood on his hind legs as he dashed over to the teleporter, fumbling with his claws to open the door. He crawled inside, the door closing after him. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"On three!" Brock said, typing away on the keyboard. "One, two… three!"

He rested his right hand on a… mouse? Yes, that's what it was called. A computer mouse. My eyebrows knitted together as my head began to ache, memories trying and failing to drift to the surface. Brock used the mouse and moved it, finger clicking something, and then…

Ansem's eyes went wide. The Eevee stood up straight and barked, dashing forward to see the machines act up. The teleporter began to flicker and flow, electricity dancing about as the cogs and cords did their thing. But then… the electricity grew crazier and stronger, and before I knew what I was doing I was rushing over, hoisting Ansem up into my arms, whirling around instinctively with my back facing the machine as it exploded- smoke filling the area and pieces of equipment flying.

"Hey!" Brock was shouting, his voice ringing throughout the room, the boy unable to see through all the smoke. "Is everyone okay!?"

There was so much coughing. From him, from me, from the pōkemon… and from the Nidorino that was now running out of the broken machine. A loud thump could be heard, and then a person stumbled out of the smoke- early twenties and with messy red hair and dirtied clothes. The man staggered about the room with wide brown eyes for a moment before collapsing to his knees and coughing.

"H-Holy moly, it actually worked…!"

This person… separated from the Nidorino? He was the one who was talking to us before? Shook from this unbelievable situation my voice failed to come out, mind going blank from shock. I had been so relieved that the talking pōkemon wasn't Mewtwo and yet… I wasn't sure if I could comprehend what was happening. It seemed totally illogical. But, then again, a talking pōkemon in-and-of itself was a bit strange, physic or otherwise.

Brock dashed over and opened up one of the windows, trying to get some of the smoke to disperse as he covered his face with his arm. He continued to cough, but once he got the window open and cracked the front door a bit the air started to clear. "A… Are you Bill?"

"Y-Yes siree, that'd be me!" The red-haired man exclaimed, patting his arms and feeling his legs to make sure all his body parts were intact. He patted his chest and felt his face, letting out a small sigh. "Thank goodness… I really owe ya one, bud!"

This person just… came out of a pōkemon. Or was it the pōkemon came out of the person? They were one, then they seperated? How was that even possible? I knew there was quite a bit of advanced technology, but to combine a human and pōkemon together and then separate them? If Team Rocket ever found out about this person's machine…

I almost shivered. I didn't want to imagine the terrible things they would do.

"Oh, right, your friend!" Bill cleared his throat, brushing off his clothes and walking over to where Blue was. I tensed and was about to stop him, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Brock. I looked up at him with big eyes, not understanding why he was being so trusting towards this stranger. Or, perhaps, it would be more accurate to say I was refusing to _acknowledge _why. Bill frowned deeply, golding his arms over his chest as he carefully observed the sleeping boy's form. "What happened? He's beaten all over the place… Cerulean City is about two miles from here, so you should take him to the hospital or pōkecenter for help as soon as possible."

"That's our plan." Brock told him calmly, keeping a firm grip on my shoulder so as to stop me from doing anything reckless. The touch calmed me, though my mind was still going wild. Could we trust this Bill? We knew nothing about him. I know it was my idea to come here, but still… I was reluctant. "We want to wait until his fever breaks first, though. Is it okay if we stay here until then?"

"Hm? Oh, of course!" Bill flashed a smile, unfolding his arms and resting his hands on his waist. "After what you guys did for me? Stay as long as you need. Are you kids hungry? I can show you to the kitchen, though the ingredients I have aren't much…"

"You mean it?" Brock brightened. He looked down at me, smiling widely. "How's that sound, Grunt? Wanna help me cook?"

I stared blankly at that, dumbfounded. "I… I don't know how to…"

Aside from basic survival tactics, I knew nothing about domestic work. What Brock did for me and the pōkemon during our travels was a whole other level. Seeing Bill's great confusion upon hearing what I was called, my mind went back to what I thought before- of whether or not I should keep the horrid title that was bestowed upon me.

I've gone by it for so long it would… feel weird to not use it. What would anyone even call me by if not that? I don't have a name; I grew up without one. Only a degrading, insulting title meant to mock me. I…I have no idea. What should I do?

What would… that person buried deep in my memory… want me to do?

I'm at a loss.

Taking Ansem from me and setting him gently on the ground, Brock rested a hand on my upper back and began to guide me towards the kitchen, the male oddly enthusiastic. I blinked, not sure how to react as he rambled on all excitedly about how he was going to teach me to cook. "This is gonna be great! And once we're done and have our bellies full, we can rest a bit until Blue is able to be moved again. It's been a _very _long day."

We were underground from midday to daybreak. Now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off, I could feel just _how _exhausted I was. That isn't to say that I'm always tired, because for some reason I feel constantly worn out, but… there's a difference between _tired _and _tired-tired. _I think. Wait, is any of this making sense?

I need sleep. But… Brock looks so happy right now; it was nice. Relaxing.

This warmth… I didn't want to lose it. I want to keep it with me.

"Blue needs something healthy, and you need to eat a bit more… so…" Brock rubbed his chin as we entered the kitchen, the boy pulling away from me and pulling his backpack off his shoulders. I tilted my head and watched, utterly silent, curious and greatly confused as to what part I was going to be playing in the creation of dinner. Opening his backpack, he rummaged through it for… stuff. He pulled out an apron, several pots and pans and cooking utensils, and his portable cooler. Brock grinned. "Alright!"

I _still _questioned how he made everything fit in there, but it was a pretty large backpack. I'm amazed it wasn't overflowing. It must be even bigger on the inside.

Wait… that doesn't make sense.

Brain- just… stop. Stop thinking. If you keep this up you're gonna make me blurt out something that'll actually cause everyone to hate me.

Ugh.

"Ack!" Brock suddenly let out a startled shout and I jumped, looking up at him with wide eyes and tensing, acting reflexively to the yell. Objects spread out over the table, he slammed a palm to his forehead. "I can't believe- Grunt, your medicine! You still have it in your backpack, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I think…?" That scared me. I let out a small breath, trying to calm myself as I slid the backpack off and set it on the ground. I ignored the fact that Bill was watching us from the kitchen doorway, the man utterly curious about the kids that were now taking refuge in his house. "Um, h-here."

I held the bottles up for Brock to see, half expecting him to take them. He stared at me, wondering what I was waiting for, and I hesitantly lowered them.

"What?"

He shook his head at me, a half-smile on his face. "Nothing. Here, I have some bottled water you can drink them with." Brock pulled a bottle out and handed it to me. I stared at it and then at the medicine bottles in my hand, wondering if I was supposed to take them now. He walked over, resting a hand gently on my head, patting me, before making his way over to the sink. "Once you're done taking them put on the spare apron I've got and wash your hands. Oh- and roll up your sleeves, too. We don't want them getting in the food."

I… I guess I was supposed to swallow the pills now.

This is so weird. Having someone going out of their way to… to…

What? Remind me to watch my health? Having pain killers was new enough to my body, causing them to be super effective and almost leaving me drowsy, and… I'm not even sure about the other medicine. But… Brock was always telling me to care for myself, reminding me that I mattered, and was always complimenting me and helping me. He stood beside me without malice.

He… He patted my head… so gently.

An image flashed through my mind, mind deciding it wanted to recall the time I fought him in the Pewter City gym. He had been a bit cold to me back then, but when I was knocked down he helped me stand back up. And his siblings… he didn't push them away when they clung to him. They were all so caring and loving towards him. And when they were all trying to make me promise to let him tag-along with me, Brock was so very affectionate with each-and-ever one of them.

The way he treated them…

...and the way he treated me…

It was almost like…

No. No, no, no.

I almost choked on the water as I swallowed the pills, something painful wrapping around my heart. What did I even know about family? The only thing I know about siblings were what I've seen since coming into the outside world. Even then it's so little. But what Brock said back in the underground hideout… when he was trying to convince me to rely on him more…

There was no way he was actually insinuating he thought of me as a little sister, right?

I'm not…

No. I'm just… being selfish thinking that he did. Thinking that I could find a family in his own.

Growing numb, I slowly made my way over the table and set the bottled water down, rolling my sleeves up and momentarily finding myself staring at the palms of my hands as I did so. They really were so small, with short and bony fingers, skin pale as could be. I gained a little more color since my escape, but it was so very little. My left wrist was as crooked as ever, and as I bent my fingers I still could feel no pain or movement. Going from just below my right elbow all the way to my wrist was a pressure garment, but peeking out just slightly from the bottom one could see the scarring red of semi-recent burns.

I know… Brock has been trying to make me like myself. In trying to convince me that everything that happened with the Team Rocket headquarters wasn't my fault. But…

_I'm not good enough to be anyone's family member._

There's no way I could even allow myself to be a part of such a place. These tiny hands are stained with the blood of the others. And cooking… would I even be any good at it? All I've ever been good at was destroying things. What if by my helping cook something terrible occurs to the food and ends up giving everyone some kind of food poisoning? What if I put in the wrong ingredients? What if when Blue ingests the food he gets even more sick and-

"Hey." I inhaled sharply at the voice, an arm wrapping around my shoulders as Brock leaned down closer to my height. "You okay? That place didn't… stir up too many bad memories, did it?"

His voice was soft. Quiet. He wasn't going to make me talk if I didn't want to. Blinking, strangely stunned by his behavior even though it was something he would do on a normal basis, I realized something. My eyes were burning and my vision was misty, and… oh. I was crying. Recoiling away, ashamed and disgusted with my behavior, I brought my arms up and wiped my tears off with my sleeves.

Being upset over the fact that I selfishly wanted to be considered his sister, despite knowing the unlikeliness of that event ever happening, and horrified by my own anxious thoughts about cooking, I tried to shut my emotions down again. Yet… it was more difficult now than before. An hour ago I could have done it so easily. How come I can't now?

What was so different?

"It's okay." I didn't have time to think or react. The warmth that was Brock wrapped around me, the giant hugging me tightly. "It's gonna be okay. Blue's gonna get better. Those people aren't gonna hurt you. They aren't gonna hurt _any _of us anymore. We're going to put a stop to them."

This person…

I really didn't deserve to have him in my life.

Reaching up, I selfishly clung to his shirt and buried my face in his chest, eyes squeezing shut as the tears welled up all over again. Why is it he can always break down every single barrier with his very presence? A hand on my shoulder and I was calmed down, a few words said and I would no longer argue. His absence caused such great fear within me. His touch, which I used to abhor, I now found myself longing for.

When did I grow to trust him so much? When did I grow to wanthim in my life so much?

How come… I'm in such desperate need for affection?

Brock said nothing more as he let me hold on to him, clinging to him as though afraid he would vanish. And I was afraid- _very afraid_\- that he would disappear one day. He was the pillar of support I never knew I needed. That I never knew until now that I had. In the half of a month I've known him, he's become so ridiculously dear to me. It was awful.

Being this clingy, this desperate for his comfort…

I truly am the worst.

But I've been deprived of love so long and now that I had it… I wanted to do everything I could to keep it.

And that made my fear of losing him even worse.

Was this what it was like to have a brother? Perhaps not exactly, but a little similar to it?

I took everything I had not to let the cursed tears fall. How I wanted to just stand here forever, pretending that Team Rocket didn't exist, pretending that everything was going to be alright so long as I had this person next to me. So long as I had a friend. But nothing good lasts forever, and I pulled myself away from him- mumbling apologies as I only grew more hateful and ashamed towards myself.

"Y-Yeah," I choked, swallowing down the lump in my throat, blinking fiercely to force the tears away, "Yeah…"

My head was throbbing. I clapped my hands to my cheeks, inhaling deeply as I tried to calm down. How on earth did this tiny body have so many emotions? What was the point? I wanted to show my feelings, but it felt like they just got in the way and so I continued to try and hide them. Yet the only pōkemon who can understand me when I shut down my emotions are my own, which makes communicating difficult.

Whenever I try to shut down Brock seems to think something is wrong, too, and while he isn't wrong it… is a little frustrating. Like, seriously. I already did way too much emotional stuff back in the underground hideout before _and _after we had found Blue. This needs to stop.

"I… I'm sorry."

"You're perfectly fine." He said to me, expression soft. "I'll go get everything ready to start, so you go wash up, okay?"

I nodded, pressing my palms to my eyes as if that would help the intense headache that had formed. Walking out of the kitchen, Bill- who had been awkwardly watching the whole thing- pointed me in the direction of the bathroom. I felt even worse when I realized that this man must feel so uncomfortable. I washed my face, cleaning off any remaining dirt and/or grime from my time travelling, and actually used the toilet. Then I waited until I had calmed down somewhat before leaving. Hands washed and ready for cooking, apron already on, I entered to find Brock organizing all the ingredients and setting a carrot on a cutting board.

Seeing me enter, and being nice enough not to mention what happened, he declared, "We're making cream stew! You ever have that before?"

My eyebrows knitted together at that, and I glanced at all the ingredients he had laid out. A carrot, an onion, many pieces of broccoli, boneless chicken thighs, chicken broth, oil, butter, flour, milk, salt, and white pepper. So many. "Uh… I… have no idea?" If I had I wouldn't really know, but I doubt it seeing how many things go into it. None of the meals I've ever eaten back in the base were this well thought out.

Then again, Brock always did go the extra mile with cooking. "Okay. Well, have you ever used a knife before?"

I tensed, panicking for a second, and ended up stumbling over my words. "I-I wasn't… I mean, I guess? I wasn't allowed in the kitchens, so…"

"I see." For a split second that dark look was back on his face, but then it was gone. He gestured for me to walk over. Brock was smiling again. "Well, that's fine! I can show you. It's good to spend time with friends and family, after all, and there's nothing more classic than cooking together!"

"You two must be close." I whirled around upon hearing Bill's voice, having not seen him sitting at the table when I entered the kitchen. He was peeling potatoes- probably per Brock's request- and was grinning at us. "How long have you all known each other? You're all trainers, right? Them's some mighty-lookin' pōkemon you got with you!"

Brock hummed as he pulled out a bowl, carefully pulling apart the broccoli and setting them inside it. "Let's see… I met Grunt about… hmm. When was it? A few weeks ago?" He looked down at me curiously. "It feels like it's been forever since you came to Pewter City."

"O-Oh…" I lowered my head at that, not sure how to discern that comment. "Sorry."

The boy appeared genuinely confused as he set a broccoli head down into the bowl. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong. Anyway-" He picked the bowl up and poured the broccoli into the boiling water, setting a lid overtop the pot. Brock grabbed the knife, carefully holding it out to me to see with a smile. "- it's time to get cutting. You want to hold it like this, okay? Also, we need to peel the carrot first. That's a bit more dangerous so I'm gonna go ahead and do that for you."

And so he did, demonstrating how to peel a carrot before chopping off a thin piece. He did it with such ease, truly showing his many years of dedication to the craft of cooking.

"Exactly like that, Grunt. Can you do it?"

Can I… do it? No one's ever asked me if I _could _do something; they just automatically assumed me able. And if I didn't do what was told to me I would get punished. This, however… was different. Brock wasn't really expecting me to do anything. I mean, I think he wanted me to cut the carrot, but he wasn't going to lash out if I said I couldn't.

Shaking a little, I reached out and grabbed the knife. I faced the counter, standing on my toes to see the carrot fully. As I got to work tentatively slicing them into individual slices, the boy himself got to work. He let the broccoli boil and went over to Bill, slicing up the potatoes that were peeled into many separate pieces- varying from eight to twelve with each potato. Then he got to work cutting up the chicken thighs, which then went into a pot with oil, cooking until lightly browned. By the time I was done with the carrot he was having me chop an onion, and with the chicken broth already boiled Brock added the chicken thigh pieces.

Wow, he's… frick. I've seen Brock cook before, but this was insane.

He was multitasking like it was nothing. I could barely get done chopping four pieces before he's already off and doing something else.

Once the potatoes were peeled and chopped up, Brock took them and the rest of the sliced veggies. He poured them into a pan, having me watch closely as he cooked everything. Brock then mixed the veggies together with the chicken and broth, and melting butter and flour in another pan he gradually added milk. He whisked _constantly _to the point that I found it exhausting just watching him. Yet, he wasn't bothered at all; the boy was actually seeming to enjoy himself.

And I think… a part of me was, too? It was weird. I wasn't really doing anything anymore, I was merely standing there and watching. But he looked like he was having so much fun.

It was… nice seeing him happy for once. It was much better than that worried look he's had on the past few days.

"This is gonna be the sauce." Brock told me, smiling. "This is the part where we add it to the stew, see?"

He lifted the pan and poured the cream into the still-boiling pot, stirring and adding the broccoli before seasoning it. Bill came over to watch at one point, inhaling deeply as the smell wafted through the kitchen. "That smells _mighty _delicious! You really know what you're doin'."

"Thanks." Brock beamed, appreciating the compliment. "I've had years of practice."

Hands grabbing the edge of the counter, I watched as he placed a lid over the pot and let it steam. Did he like being told he was good at something? If that's the case…

"He's always cooking for everyone when we're travelling." I found myself saying, though a bit awkward and quiet in the way I said it. Seeing how he reacted to Bill's words I had the strange urge to praise him. Brock looked down at me in surprise, having not expected me to speak up or add to the conversation. "He… works really hard. I-I mean, I can't really taste the food so… it probably doesn't mean anything when I say it, but…"

My heels touched the ground as I lowered my head, realizing how empty my attempt at a compliment must be when I can't even say that I enjoyed the food he made.

"I-I mean, the pōkemon… like it. And it looks nice… so- yeah."

I feel like such an idiot. My lips drew into a thin line and mentally berated myself for trying to join in the conversation. I should have just remained silent like I usually do. These feelings are so dumb. I wish they would just stop. It would make it easier for when he eventually leaves, anyway. It's not like I actually _need _anyone with me.

I was alone before, so… I can be alone again. I have my pōkemon.

At least, I will until they leave me too…

I jolted when an arm wrapped around my shoulders, Brock carefully pulling me to his side without getting too close to the stove, startling me with the sudden abruptness of his action. "Thanks! I'm sure you'll be able to taste food again someday, though. When that happens, let me know and I'll cook you all _sorts _of different food!" He smiled brightly down at me, not at all offended by anything I had said. "We'll find out everything you like and dislike!"

He said it so confidently, like he was actually convinced my sense of taste would come back.

I'm not sure how to feel or how to react to it.

Bill- who was still at the table and eagerly awaiting dinner- blinked, not sure what he was witnessing. This poor man was looking more and more concerned the more he saw of my interactions with Brock. He had no idea about any of the children he had welcomed into his home. "You can't… taste food?"

I shook my head, not saying a word as I remained at Brock's side, hands slowly raising to latch onto his shirt. It was irrational, but as he held me in such an affection way I found myself… scared. More scared than just thinking he would hate me. I felt like if I let go of him for even a second he might just… vanish. That maybe he was never real at all and I had simply imagined this kind person.

The fear of losing him… was as great as my fear of losing Blue. Of losing my dawn stone.

This person… existed beside me, didn't he? He was real.

Brock wasn't a fading memory of someone I once knew. He was here.

My… friend. Someone I, shamefully, wanted to believe was like a brother to me.

"Ah, look! I think it's almost done." Pulling off the lid and stirring, Brock continued to let me cling to him as he tested the soup. "Yup. Perfect!" He looked down at me from over his shoulder, grinning. "Wanna try it? Maybe you'll taste it!"

My first instinct was to protest, but he looked so excited it was hard to decline. Blowing on the stew a little, I took a small sip and blinked, feeling the texture as I chewed and trying to discern how I felt about it. It was… creamy, I guess, if the title was anything to go by. Brock awaited eagerly for a response, not at all perturbed by my blank expression.

"It's…" I brought a hand up to my mouth, swallowing. "It's hot. Veggies are… chewy?"

His shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh, but the smile didn't drop. "Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say something like that… but still! I'm determined! I'm gonna go check on Blue now, if you wanna start dishing out the bowls. That okay with you?"

I nodded awkwardly, feeling awful for not being able to compliment him properly on something he so clearly prided himself on. He's always being so nice to me, but I can't even be nice to him in situations like this. How much more terrible a person can I be?

"Grunt, was it?" Bill's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to face the adult, Brock leaving the kitchen. I took a tentative step away from the man, uncomfortable around him and perhaps a little intimidated, but I straightened my back and held my chin up, trying not to show it. His eyes drifted down to my crooked wrist, bandages, and the long pressure garment on my right forearm. "You and your friends must have been on quite the journey."

A small shrug. I headed over to the table where Brock had set all the bowls and silverware, grabbing them and setting them on the counter instead to make filling them easier.

"Ah, my apologies- let me help you." I narrowed my eyes when he grabbed the pot and ladle, pouring the stew into the bowl I was carrying before I could decline. It _was _my idea to come to this house, regardless of how unwilling I was to trust people, and I know I should probably be more like Brock and Blue in terms of dealing with adults. But… they're just so bothersome. I can't trust them. One never knows what they can be thinking, after all. "Does it hurt to carry things? Pardon my saying so, friend, but you look a bit worse for wear."

Friend…? Ah.

I had friends and I was technically the friends of others, so could I just go by "Friend" instead of "Grunt"? It wouldn't solve or change anything, nor give me anymore of an identity than what I already have, though the thought of it made me feel… lighter. Like the thought of the title was somewhat familiar.

That person I knew before… did he call me that?

"It's…" I hesitated to answer. Brock and Blue were chronic oversharers, who were very likely to blab about my past to this person too once they deemed it fit to do so. They were honest to a fault. I set the bowl down and grabbed another, pondering if moving really did hurt. I was so used to pain that I just started ignoring it after a certain point. It was just another day, after all. "It's fine. I'm… here. We were… on our way to find out about the "talking pōkemon" when we encountered Team Rocket. That's how we found Blue hurt."

Bill almost dropped the ladle. "You were searching for- _blimey, _you don't mean me, do you? And Team Rocket? That infamous criminal organization? What on earth did they want with your friend? Is that how you got so badly injured?"

I shook my head. Setting the second bowl down once it was filled, I held my crooked left hand up. "This was… when I was younger. This," I raised my right arm, "was several weeks ago. These," I raised a hand up to my neck, to my many band-aids, and the bandage covering the stitches on my forehead which were hidden by my bangs, "were almost a whole week ago. Brock's been… helping me since I beat him at Pewter City gym. And I met him… maybe three weeks ago? I've not really been keeping track."

It was a mess.

By the time I finished talking Bill looked utterly horrified. "That's…" He struggled to fill the last two bowls. I set them down on the counter and was about to head into the livingroom, but he started to speak again and I had to stop in my walk. "I know you kids are pōkemon trainers, an' mighty good ones at that, but… if things get real bad you should go home and heal. Don't push yourself for the sake of adventure. Especially not if Team Rocket is prowlin' about."

I said nothing to that, instead waiting a few seconds to see if he was going to add anything else. When it became clear he didn't, I entered the livingroom and was distraught to see that Blue was still fast asleep. Brock wiped some of the sweat off his face with the rag and stood, informing he was going to freshen the rag up again, and left for the kitchen. I sighed and knelt down beside the couch, frowning deeply as I gazed at our sickly companion.

This really was… too familiar.

Standing, I made my way to the armrest of the couch and climbed up- taking advantage of my short height and sitting on it. Leaning over, I began to comb my fingers through Blue's hair- unperturbed by how oily it was from having not been washed in who _knows _how long. It felt strange doing this after all this time, even stranger since this was someone older than me and not a small child, but… despite it all I started to hum.

What song it was I couldn't tell you. It was just one of many that had been with me for as long as I could remember, another one of those strange instances of me just _knowing _something without any actual recollection as to why. It left such a nostalgic feeling within me. Such a gentle tune…

If only I knew where it came from.

That was when it happened, a warmth suddenly bubbling up from my chest and into my throat, urging me to speak. My head hurt, but words were prodding at me- dying to come out and make themselves known. Memories that had long since been buried deep, trapped in an abyss I was not allowed into. And as my lips parted… a voice came out- soft and quiet, and very much raspy. The pōkemon startled upon hearing me, my voice far from pretty, but then they relaxed… listening to me sing.

"How can I repay you brother mine~?" I brushed the bangs out of the boy's face lightly, repeating the action as I continued to comb through his hair, "How can I expect you to forgive? Clinging to the past I shed our blood… and shattered your chance to~ live."

It really was such a sad, gentle tune. But it always seemed to do the trick, even without the words. I hummed for a bit, the pōkemon gathering closer to us. Basil and Belladonna huddled around my feet, Ansem hopping onto the couch and sitting on top of the back part. Machamp even temporarily moved away from his self-appointed station by the door, heading over to sit next to Umbreon.

"Though I knew the laws I paid no heed; how can I return your wasted breath~?" Where these words came from I had no idea, my skull threatening to split as they continued to spill from my lips, and though I could not understand why the emotion that was stirred up from these lyrics was almost unbearable. Pulling my hand away from Blue's head and resting it on the armrest, I took a deep breath. "What I did not know has cost you dear…"

I choked up a little, feeling a surge of emotion hit me hard in the chest. The pōkemon themselves looked like they were about to cry, sensing how much _feeling _was bubbling inside me.

"For… there is no cure for~ death. B-Beau… Beau..."

Yeah, nope. I can't. I can't do this. It's too much. The tears welled up at full force and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, inhaling sharply as I promptly buried my face into the side of the couch. All these feelings and emotions were so draining, starting to leave me feeling quite feverish myself. Digging my fingers into the fabric of the couch, I shuddered to imagine the look of anger and hate that were sure of form on the faces of both Professor Oak and Yuna when they find out about Blue.

Feeling a sob trying to work its way up my throat, I grit my teeth harshly together and a brought a hand up to my chest, digging my fingers into it as my heart continued to ache. It was so pointless; I don't even know why I was trying anymore. What was I even doing? Everything keeps ending in utter disaster. We got Blue out- but at what cost?

He wouldn't have even been there if not for me…

So broken and bruised, so pale and sick…

Because I escaped the Kanto Headquarters…

It was all my fault.

Silently walking back into the room, having heard everything, Brock maneuvered around the many misty-eyed pōkemon and set the the freshly cooled rag across Blue's forehead. The boy then looked at me, as deeply worried as ever. "Grunt…"

His voice had been but soft, utterly gentle as his hand rested lightly on my shoulder.

But I have had enough. I was tired of these games.

And unable to hold back anymore, the tears spilled forth and blurred my vision, strands of hair sticking to my face as I snapped and turned towards him. "Don't!" Between the crying and the splitting headache that was causing spots to dance in my sight, I couldn't really see at all. But there was still a fire- a burning hate towards those who had raised me. "Don't you _dare _c-call me that anymore…!"

He was very much startled. Not upset in the slightest, save perhaps for his own anger and sadness towards what happened with the underground base, and when he spoke he sounded genuinely confused. "If… not that, then what…?" He stepped closer, leaning against the armrest and trying to get a bit closer to my height. "What do you want to be called?"

What I… want?

My lips curled back and I ducked down, the sob nearly ripping itself out of my throat as I spoke. "I-I don't know…! I-I just…" I brought a hand up, biting down on the soft part of my palm near by thumb to muffle the sob and to try and distract myself from the pain. "I don't want… that. N-Not that, anything but… but that…"

I don't want to be acknowledged as something those monsters had made.

I don't want to seen as the reason that Blue had thrown himself into their grasp.

I just want to be myself- whoever that stranger "me" may be.

Before I could say anything self-deprecating or hateful, it had happened again. The comfort of his arms wrapping around me, pulling me into a firm hug. "Okay." Brock whispered, holding me close, "We'll think of something else. Something better. Something nice. Sound good?"

No words. No words would come out, no matter how badly I wanted them to. I simply choked up and sobbed, falling apart in his grasp as the world continued to fall apart around me. A title, a name; I didn't care what I went by. I had no identity either way. I didn't even really feel as though I existed.

But in this warmth… held in the grasp of someone sounding so _sure _of themselves and everything they said… for just a moment it felt like everything would be alright. Brock let out a small sigh and pulled away, and I watched in confusion when he reached a hand up to press against my forehead. "Jeez, you're burning up. This isn't good."

He looked around the livingroom, noting that there wasn't really anything else to lie on except the couch- and that was completely taken up by Blue. He looked back down at me with a small frown.

"Why don't we set up a sleeping bag for you? I'll get everything ready. You can eat first in the meantime."

"What…?"

He didn't give me much of a response. Brock was already heading into the kitchen, later walking out with his backpack and unlatching one of the sleeping bags from it. He laid it across the floor, pulling out several pillows in the process. He folded his arms over his chest, nodding in satisfaction. "Right! That should do it. You go sit there while I get your food."

I stared, completely dumbfounded. "I-I can..." Oh. He was already gone. I blinked, sniffling a little.

I have no idea what just happened.

Sliding off the armrest, mind a bit numb and dazed as to the sudden turn of events, I slowly dragged myself to the sleeping bag- which was placed about three feet away from the couch. I sat down, glancing up at the sleeping Blue. I really hoped he felt better soon.

He has to.

I stared blankly down at the cream soup when Brock brought it to me, the boy monitoring Blue's condition and apologizing to Bill for any and all trouble we might have caused for him. The adult took it rather casually, though mentioned he didn't expect the kids he let in to be so… stressed. I tightened my grip on the bowl and ate in silence, wondering if I really did have a fever and how on earth I should go about getting Aerodactyl back for Blue.

If… If we can get it back, Blue will have less to worry about. He might heal faster.

And the Aerodactyl won't be abused anymore, either.

I jolted when forced out of my thoughts, feeling a pair of hands undoing my messy braids. Nearly recoiling, I only relaxed when I saw the ex-gym leader smile at me. "Sorry. It's been bothering me for a while. It's fine if I brush it and redo the braids, right?"

I let out a shaky breath, shoulders slowly relaxing. "Y… Yeah. It's… you, so…"

Brock smiled a little at that, though there was still something sad about his expression. Bill wandered into the room at some point and headed over to a desk, pulling out some treats to feed the Nidorino that had been hiding in a corner. "There we go. Good boy. Now, why don't we go about fixin' us that there machine, hm?"

Closing my eyes, I tried not to flinch when the brush hit some tangles. My hair really was annoyingly long. Maybe once this is all over I can cut it off.I leaned forward, yawning a little as I started to doze off. The rush of adrenaline was now gone, leaving me in dire need for sleep. _This feels nice. _It was so different from what I was used to and, honestly, I felt like I didn't deserve it.

Everyone in this outside world was just way too nice to me.

It almost… hurts.

By the time Brock was done with my braids I had finished eating the stew, and I was about to get up to put the bowl in the kitchen when the boy snatched it from me. "H-Hey-"

"Nope. Get some rest. You need it." He grinned at me. "Once Blue is better we're heading out and thinking up a name for you. Got it?"

I stared at him with big eyes. He took my silence as an answer and wandered away, leaving me to sit there alone. Seriously- what on earth went on in that brain of his? I can't figure him out. I frowned and bit my bottom lip, right hand fiddling with the dawn stone hiding in my pocket. Always reading through me, always so understanding, always so stupidly kind…

I pulled the dawn stone out and curled it in my palm, bringing my knees up to my chest as I wrapped my arms around my legs. I glanced at Blue again. _I want to help. _I want to make him feel better. Unfortunately, this wasn't a nursery and he wasn't a small child; he was a fifteen-year-old boy with a horrid fever and terrible injuries. I don't know how to care for someone like that.

If it was myself I would find a way through it, no matter how much pain I wound up being put through, but… I don't want him to hurt. I don't want anyone to hurt. I just want them to feel better.

So how do I do that?

I don't know.

After about ten minutes Brock came out of the kitchen and set his sleeping bag down next to mine, climbing into it and nuzzling into the pillows. "This was a _long _day." He yawned. "I'm worn out." I didn't respond. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me, seeing that I was still sitting. "You should lay down. You'll catch a fever too at this this rate."

"...Do you really think he'll get better?"

"Huh?" He sat up.

"Blue." I added, voice soft. "Do you… really think he'll get better?"

Brock frowned. He then reached out, surprising me when he set a hand over mine- stopping me from fiddling anymore with the dawn stone. I hadn't even realized I was messing with it, having been tracing over all the lines and fissures from the broken parts of it. I stared at his hand, then slowly turned to look up at him. "I _know _he will. And… I'm sure the person who gave you this stone- the one you're praying to right now- believes, too. He's wishing you the best, praying for your safety. Your happiness. And you know what'll make you happy? Blue getting better. So I know," He told me, voice and expression full of such conviction that it was hard _not _to take him seriously, "without a doubt that Blue will wake up. So come on."

The hand that was on mine pulled away, instead reaching up to brush away a stray tear. He smiled at me.

"Don't cry. You should try smiling instead. After all, him getting better is something to be happy about, right?"

Yeah… Yeah, it is. He's right.

After a moment of trying to recollect myself and stop these aggravating emotions, I nodded at his words. I clutched my dawn stone tight, wondering if _that person _truly was thinking about me. Did he remember that tiny little girl he had found so long ago? The one that was so scared and confused about her surroundings? Did he ever wonder what happened to her?

I hoped so. I really hoped Brock was right.

Bill watched us out of the corner of his eyes, letting out a quiet sigh and picking up some stray pieces of metal, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. Us kids were really something. He had no idea what our relationship was with Team Rocket, but he knew it wasn't good. He also knew that it must be quite the story.

But he said nothing, merely pretending to focus on his task at hand as we all went to sleep. He stared at us, watching as Brock curled an arm around my small form, the dawn stone held protectively between my hands, and Bill reached into his pocket- staring at the tickets he had to a ship cruise. Whatever was going on with us- we clearly needed a break, and Bill _hated _big crowds and politics.

The S.S Anne pulls into port at Vermillion City, so it would be a perfect escape from all the nonsense we were being put through, right?

"I'll give it to them in the mornin'," He murmured, petting his Nidorino when it drew close, "that way the kiddos can all get their rest. You an' me, though? We gotta finish cleanin' up this mess."

"Nidooo!"

**Kinda shortish, but I think it'll flow better this way. Our girl is absolutely TERRIFIED of being rejected and abandoned, it seems, and some memories are trying to come to the surface. ALMOST THERE~! ALMOST THERE TO NAME REVEAL! What are your guys' guesses on how it happens? Will it be something dramatic? Something simple? Will it be a weird name or a cute name? A normal name? Chapter has a bit of drama, but we also got some cooking lessons in so~ and yes, I did watch like several cooking videos on how to make this darn stew so I could write it. T_T Oh, the things we do for fanfiction. **

**Anyway, Brock is out here really trying to help out with our girl's fears. Best boy. Best Brock. Best Boy Brock. Also if you don't know the song she was trying to sing, it was _Brothers _from _Full Metal Alchemist/Brotherhood. _Most specifically the version sung by _Vic Mignogna _himself- who voices the main protag in the dub.**

**(Sorry Steven. You're always number 1 in my heart though)**

**Read and Review! :3 **


	14. The Source Of Stress

_"What if I was wrong by never movin' on, I didn't realize who's gone!_

_The ghost in me was true, but you've been haunted too just… didn't see it all along!"_

It felt like so long ago that they had met, the girl being just another trainer at the time. One who had wandered into the gym with the determination to battle and take a badge. She gave off the strangest first impression, looking as young as she did. Too young, in fact, to be travelling around the world with pōkemon. Half of her pale and sunken face was hiding behind her long bangs, and it was only later that he even saw the dark circles under her eyes that symbolized a lack of sleep.

She looked almost as if she were the same age as his younger brother, Forrest. Yet unlike him, or any of the other siblings, she was thin. Thin and frail, and covered in scars. Something struck him as _wrong _that day, as even if she were a trainer no one should look so… fragile. He was convinced that she might get blown away by their pōkemon if they were to actually battle. But she stood her ground, stared him down, and demanded a battle.

Those eyes…

They almost looked devoid of life. The rock-hard determination in her gaze was the only thing that reminded him that he was dealing with an actual person. Was she truly thirteen? The unsettling feeling in his stomach grew stronger. She was so cold and distant, and refused to answer the majority of his questions. The girl even battled without a hint of emotion.

Or at least she did until… her pōkemon got scared. It evolved right before his eyes, spurred on by the bond between pōkemon and trainer. She spoke to it so softly, a new vulnerability showing on her face. It was the first emotion he saw her wield.

Fear, concern. Encouragement.

She was more than she appeared and he learned this quickly when she was about to win the match. If his siblings didn't disrupt their battle Onix would have fainted, but instead of continuing after calming his family down the girl had him forfeit- wishing to spare Onix from anymore pain. Such kindness from someone that appeared so empty… surprised him.

Before she left the gym Brock couldn't help but ask for her name.

And when he was informed that she didn't have one at all… he was quite alarmed. All the girl had was a derogatory title, one he soon learned was- after seeking her out and joining her on her journey- actually a symbol of slavehood. Of the abuse she had suffered. He wanted to call her by a name, a true name, but he couldn't. She never told him to call her anything else. The girl didn't even seem bothered by it.

The only thing that seemed to disturb or startle her was violence and loud voices. She had nightmares more often than not, but not once did she really give a sign that she hated the title she was called. She didn't remember her name, she had claimed, so the title was fine. It wasn't as if she really existed, so what did it matter? That was her reasoning.

Brock didn't agree with it. She was living, breathing, talking, thinking. The girl was right here in front of him and she kept on believing she didn't matter? No. She _did_ exist.

But she continued to think otherwise.

Brock sighed, looking down at the girl beside him. The only thing this child seemed to care about was protecting those around her, of getting back to Hoenn and rescuing those she was forced to leave behind. Of finding the one… who had given her that broken dawn stone. He reached over, gently brushing the hair out of her face and watching her breathe.

This was probably the first time he's ever seen her look so peaceful. All she really needed was a family, someone to love her. A friend to help her.

His gaze drifted to the bandage on her forehead. Brock was _never _going to forgive Team Rocket for what they did. Never ever. Raising her to be a tool, a criminal, and convincing her she was nothing more than a monster. Tearing away at her personality and shutting her feelings down. He was so _happy _earlier to see her trying to add into the conversation while they were cooking, trying to state an opinion on his cooking even if she herself could not actually taste it.

This girl was trying so hard to become someone. To become the self she was forced to hide and forget. She was so unbelievably kind and gentle, and if recent events showed anything it was that she was also _very _very lonely. She's always so scared and worried- about him, about the pōkemon, and about Blue. About everyone. This tiny girl has such a ridiculously big heart and she doesn't even see it.

She's too busy hating and blaming herself.

Brock sighed, rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. "I never imagined the adventure would go like this…"

It certainly was something, that was for sure. Who would have thought a group of teenagers would be on their way to take down an evil organization? All because of their meeting one person… heh. Team Rocket really screwed themselves over the second they started their crimes. Kidnapping this girl was a big mistake.

A little restless, Brock sat up- making sure not to disturb the younger teen. He carefully unwound her arm from his and pulled the blankets up to her shoulder, watching as Ansem rolled over and flopped onto his back, belly exposed and fur tickling the girl's face. Brock chuckled a little at the sight, growing only more amused as Basil and Belladonna resituated themselves around her legs. They really did adore the trainer, even if they haven't known her long.

It seems he had that in common with them.

Brock stood, stepping over the sleeping bag and backpacks, and made his way over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He needed to set the table, make breakfast, check on Blue's current condition, and…

The boy paused as he reached out to open the bathroom door. Eyebrows furrowing, muscles tensing, he reached out and entered the bathroom, a determination flooding through him. That girl would stop at nothing to help others, human and pōkemon alike. If it meant saving someone from pain, however miniscule, she would run herself ragged- no matter how much she herself hated doing it.

A reluctant hero.

Always doing things she hates, always forcing herself to face her fears, always hurting herself… to help others. She needed time to rest and recuperate, just as much as Blue did. Brock could bet that this was probably the only time she would be getting that rest, for as soon as she woke up and recovered she wasn't going to stop until she collapsed again. Therefore… as a friend and former gym leader… Brock needed to do this next part for her.

She's worked hard enough.

It was time to let her breathe… before she wound up breaking.

Yes. Getting ready, cooking breakfast, and refreshing the rag on the wounded Blue's forehead, Brock informed Bill that he was heading out for a bit. The boy then wandered over to the sleeping girl who was once known as Grunt. He knelt down beside her, smiling softly and fixing the blankets again.

"Everything's going to be okay." He whispered, resting a hand over her own and folding her fingers carefully over the dawn stone she held loosely in her palm. "I promise."

Brock really hoped the person who gave her this stone still remembered. Maybe the boy or man or whoever he was was watching over her somehow. Praying for her safety and happiness like Brock had claimed. She loved and relied on this broken evolution stone so much- the former gym-leader could only imagine how much emotion she poured into it growing up. How much hope went into that. It seemed to be the only thing that kept her sane.

If Brock ever met the person who gave her it… well… they had better remember her.

Otherwise he was going to have a few choice words with them. She's had her heart broken too many times already for it to be destroyed by the person she cared about most. Taking a deep breath, Brock frowned and pulled his hand away, instead reaching over to tap Basil and Belladonna- quietly waking them. They shifted and mumbled, and then blinked their eyes open groggily, staring at him with great confusion.

He almost laughed at their expressions, but he said nothing. Brock simply held a finger up to his lips with a smile, and when he did speak he kept his voice low. "I need your help. Will you come with me?" They glanced at each other, at their sleeping trainer, and then back up at Brock. They climbed out of their bed, following him into the kitchen where he then fed them. "We're going on a big mission. We're gonna let your trainer rest in the meantime, so she can recover her strength."

The small fever she had before seemed to be gone, thank goodness, but Brock was certain that if she woke up too early and started stressing out again it would be back in full force. He wasn't going to let that happen. Brock got everyone's plates ready for breakfast, though Bill had already finished eating and was back to doing whatever research he was working on with his Nidorino, and put plastic wrap over it to keep it warm.

The pōkemon following Brock into the livingroom, the boy rested Blue's plate of food on the nightstand beside the couch. Rummaging through his female travel buddy's backpack, he pulled out the extra pōkeball she had found whilst looking for Blue and strapped it to his belt.

Perfect. Everything was ready for them to start their day.

All that was left… was to fetch Aerodactyl.

…

Just a bit longer.

Steven ran his hand along his Metagross' back, easing the pōkemon back into a calmer state. It seemed to be just as on edge as he was, which was a clear sign of their bond. Having been together for so long they were closely attuned to another's emotions, and could often tell what the other was feeling. In his years as a trainer Steven had bred and raised many steel-type pōkemon, Beldum particularly, but the Metagross with him now… was his most trusted, most powerful and oldest pōkemon.

This one has been with him since the very beginning. It was only fitting that Steven take them with him. After all, they had both been fond of the person who had set this all in action, so should they not both avenge her together? He actually gave the pōkemon a name shortly after meeting her- right before he had learned of her disappearance. Perhaps it was her lack of a name that inspired him to give his ally one of their own.

"We're going to find them, Titanium." Steven promised, forehead pressing against the hard metal of the Metagross' arm, the man closing his eyes. He tried once more to envision that face- the one he had seen so long ago. The one that haunted his dreams. "We're going to find them… and learn what happened to her."

It was what she deserved.

"Now come on," Steven opened his eyes and patted his pōkemon on its leg, grinning, "we have quite the journey to make. Kanto isn't exactly an overnight trip."

Titanium hummed, lowering itself closer to the ground. It allowed Steven to climb onto its back before taking off, levitating itself off the ground and into the sky. The young man stared into the distance, the whole dawn stone heavy in his pocket. Steven's fingers pressed against Titanium's back, hands threatening to curl into fists as he thought about all the evils Team Rocket had committed.

"We're so close…"

They were so close he could _feel _it. His intuition was going crazy in telling him this was the right move.

After hearing it revealed on the news that a Team Rocket building had exploded recently, nothing but ruins and corpses remaining, Steven came up with a plan. No children were found, living or dead, so he knew it wasn't the base he was looking for, but it _was _a sign that the criminal organization was very active. The adults he was looking for could very well be in that region.

Unfortunately, it was too dangerous to leave Hoenn alone, so he and his friends made a decision.

As the water-type gym leader it would be too much to ask to have Wallace go to Johto, so instead he would be staying behind to maintain his gym- using his free time to check on any suspicious activity or reports. And Winona, though a gym leader herself, had pōkemon that allowed her to fly to places at high speeds, travelling faster than anyone else, allowing her to leave and return to Hoenn in just a few hours, so she would be the one sent to observe Johto.

And Steven…

Steven was the most flexible of the three. He was going to Kanto, the region farthest away from their home. Team Rocket was _not _going to get away from him.

Not again.

Titanium, as if sensing his thoughts, let out a loud hum to comfort him. He hoped the Elite Four were not too terribly busy.

...

"Hey… where're you goin'?" Brock paused, hand frozen on the doorhandle. He had been about to take off when a tired and raspy voice called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. Brock turned, surprised to see a certain teen struggling to sit up. He frowned when Blue hissed, the boy pressing a hand gingerly to his stomach. "Ow, ow… crap. Euuugh, Gramps is gonna let me hear it for sure if he finds out."

"It'd be deserving." Brock stated bluntly, folding his arms over his chest. "You shouldn't be sitting up yet."

Blue waved him off, expression dismissive. "Meh. Save me the lecture. How's the kid?

Brock sighed. Both boys turned to look at the girl burrowed underneath all the blankets, the trainer cuddling close with Ansem. Taking advantage of the situation, the large pōkemon crawled on top of her, nuzzling his nose against her cheek, his tail wagging happily. Blue snorted at the sight, though pressed a hand to his chest with a cringe right after.

"..."

Brock shifted his gaze to Blue, staring at him disapprovingly.

The wounded teen pretended not to notice. "She looks happy." He commented, sounding as casually as he could, still trying to talk as though he hadn't been held captive and abused for what was surely several days. "I don't think I've ever seen her crack so much as a smile before you guys showed up in that crazy basement."

Ah. He _is _talking about it. Brock furrowed his brows, thinking of a response. The atmosphere was so quiet and tense; these two boys knew nothing about each other. The only times they've really met were when Blue took a gym badge from him several years ago, back when he had been an arrogant loud-mouthed child, and then again in the underground hideout where he had to patch him back up after the girl found him.

"She's been really worried about you." Brock finally said.

Blue didn't respond at first. He simply listened, his brown eyes flickering over to the grass-type pōkemon at Brock's feet and then at his own pōkemon, who were sleeping on the ground and at the other end of the couch. Umbreon looked especially stressed. Machamp was curled on his side, the female dark-type pōkemon napping in his many arms.

"I don't know how close you guys are," Brock said quietly, voice soft, "but you really mean a lot to her. She's been so scared that you wouldn't wake up."

"Seriously?"

"...Yeah."

"Hmph." Blue leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes. He acted almost offended by this knowledge. "She should really know better, I'm not _that _much of a loser."

The older teen raised an eyebrow at that. "I guess you two aren't that close then?"

"...No." Blue opened his eyes and lifted his gaze from the girl to Brock, his brown orbs intense and full of curiosity. "But I know enough about her. Just what did you do?"

"Huh?"

"To her, I mean." He explained. "When she first left Pallet she barely even knew how to speak for herself, nonetheless show emotion. She was practically a robot. I thought I was imagining it when she showed up. It was so _weird_. She was crying her eyes out and yelling at me; I thought I was straight-up hallucinating."

Brock... sort of understood that perception. He almost felt the same upon first meeting the girl. But then he learned more about her and came to understand that while she came off as cold, she was truly just… awkward. She didn't know how to react to her surroundings or the people in them, and was scared to get anyone involved in case they got hurt. All she ever wanted, from the very beginning of her journey, was to help others. But… as a result she distanced herself, berating herself for every little thing.

The girl worked so very hard… while being so very afraid.

Afraid of losing, afraid of hurting. Afraid of causing hurt. Sometimes it felt like she was afraid of _feeling _something herself, of what would happen if she let herself have emotions. The girl only knew her life as "Grunt" after all. She didn't know who "herself" was.

Brock thought of her purpose and her goal. Of the kindness she showed to Belladonna during their match in his gym that allowed the pōkemon to evolve. That switch of emotion, the very enigma that was her, had him questioning everything about her. Had him following her to the pōkecenter to learn more of her. Because even though she may seem like it at first… the truth is…

"She was never a robot. She just… cares too much."

Blue stared.

"She gives and gives and gives, but never once has she been given anything in return." Brock raised his hands up, recalling how tiny and frail she was in his grasp. It felt like holding a porcelain doll- one wrong move and she would just shatter. Her small hands… were so scarred and pale… and so determined to carry the weight of the world. Brock took a deep breath and curled his fingers into fists, looking at Blue with a fierce expression. "I didn't do anything except be her friend."

After a moment a small breath of air left Blue's lips, something that took Brock a second to realize was a laugh. A smile curled onto the wounded boy's lips and Blue's eyes twinkled, the teen viewing the former gym-leader in a new light. "You know what? You ain' half bad. I'm glad she met you."

He faltered. Then Brock chuckled, lowering his hands. "I'm glad _I_ met_ her_. She's helped me in so many ways, I don't even know where to begin."

She had freed him from the gym of a cage that his wretched father kept him in, allowing him to travel and work on fulfilling his dream. He's been able to care and shower affection on his pōkemon more frequently, the way he's always wanted to. Brock has even been able to come up with more pōkemon food recipes since the journey started.

"But… I still need to help her._ We need to. _You and me."

Blue tilted his head, gaze inquiring.

Brock's expression became more stern. "As soon as you're better we're thinking up a new name for her. And then we're getting rid of Team Rocket- once and for all."

The wounded boy closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch, a small smirk playing on his face. He seemed almost amused by this. "Heh… you won't hear any complaints from me. It was about time we got rid of that stupid title anyway. Oh, you never did answer my first question."

His lips spread into a thin line, eyebrows furrowing. Blue's eyes bore into Brock.

"Where are you going at this hour?"

"I'm going to save your pōkemon." Brock answered honestly, startling the wounded teen. His brown eyes went wide as he watched the former gym-leader step back, opening the door with Basil and Belladonna following behind him at his heels. He grinned over his shoulder at Blue, holding a finger up. "Don't tell her if she wakes up before I'm back, okay? She'll panic. It shouldn't take too long, but just in case."

"What, am I supposed to say you've gone on a walk?" Blue deadpanned.

Brock chuckled. "Something like that. I've set her breakfast on the table. Your's is on the nightstand beside you. Make sure you eat up; you need the nutrients."

"...Hey." He paused, foot dangling halfway out the door. When he looked at the wounded teen, Blue was wearing an expression of utmost seriousness. "Be careful. If they got me, then they can get you."

Normally Brock liked to tackle situations head-on. Recent events, however, taught him that sometimes a little finesse is required when it comes to survival. This wasn't just a regular pōkemon battle after all, nor was it some game meant for children. No…

Against Team Rocket, this was _war._

And they weren't going to allow for anymore victims. "That's why I have these two," Brock said, gesturing to the grass-type pōkemon before him, a smirk on his face, "they're going to ensure my victory."

Blue stared at him for a moment before wearing a matching grin, seemingly convinced. "Alright. But there'd better not be a single scratch on my Aerodactyl- you got that? I'll come after you myself if there is!"

"I wouldn't expect anything else. But not so loud~ you'll wake her up! See you in a bit, Blue."

Brock really didn't know a whole lot about this boy. However, it did seem like he's changed a lot during the few years they've not seen each other, and he actually reminded him of the girl. They were both stubborn, pretending to be fine when they very much weren't, and constantly threw themselves into danger. Brock left the house and closed the door with a sigh, realizing he had his work cut out for him if Blue was to be a new travel companion.

How did he go from raising little kids to caring for reckless teens?

Well, he wasn't going to complain. If he was going to complain about anything it was that Team Rocket existed and caused all this trouble, though he supposed without them he never would have met these two troublemakers in the first place. He shook his head, deciding not to think about those implications, and instead guided Basil and Belladonna away from the house, walking down the hill and towards the hedge maze where he could see several people lying in wait.

He paused just before he could enter their sight, ducking behind a hedge and thinking. After what happened at the bridge, Brock wasn't about to risk it. He didn't have his travel companion with him to calm down panicking pōkemon, so… hmm. Well, here's to hoping she doesn't freak out too badly when he gets back to the house and he tells her what he did. Expression of the utmost seriousness, Brock crouched down and gave his orders to the grass-type pōkemon.

Basil, always relaxed, didn't seem to bothered by his surroundings. All he really seemed to care about was the affection he received from his trainer and from Brock. Now, Brock wasn't really sure why the male pōkemon liked him so much- he was pretty sure it was just because he carried him around, thus letting him nap a lot, and because he fed him some his special homemade pōkemon food. Basil seriously liked his siestas.

But when it came time to battle? Oh, that pōkemon didn't hold back. He also seemed to take care of the others, such as when he tried to help Ansem walk back on Onix's back in the tunnel. Such good boys- they did their best, and Brock knew their trainer adored them. She's come so far since their first meeting…

He just- the ex gym leader can't even begin to describe how proud he was of her. She was starting to become more and more of her own person.

And this… will definitely help. One less thing for her to be anxious about.

His plan actually went through smoother than he had been expecting, if he was being totally honest. Brock preferred to force his way through problems, but this sort of thinking wasn't that bad either. The less violence the better, and in the short time she's known them her pōkemon have grown exponentially. She was probably one of the strongest trainers he's ever come across. Between Belladonna's Sleeping Powder and Basil's Stun Spore, there wasn't a whole lot the people in the hedge maze go do. It made getting to the nugget bridge a _whole _lot easier.

And when he got there about, what- maybe half an hour later, and saw the very people he was looking for? Oh, Brock has never felt more determined and ready for battle.

If only this wasn't a stealth mission…

Man, her pōkemon were seriously overleveled. Brock needed to train his pōkemon up some more as well, because there was no way he could even dream of protecting her from Team Rocket like this. Ducking near a bush, his lips spreading into a thin line, the boy whispered some more instructions to the grass-type pōkemon. Within moments the entire bridge was wrapped up in the sweet smelling smoke of Sleeping Powder, and long green vines that dragged the collapsed bodies away.

Gathering up the pōkeballs, he placed them all in his backpack. Then he knelt down, petting Basil and Belladonna, praising them with a big grin. "You guys were great! Now, let's say we deliver these bad guys to the police, huh?" The town was only about another thirty minutes away. It'll be fine.

The pōkemon cheered and danced around his feet, seeming absolutely delighted at the idea, and working together Belladonna and Basil wrapped the goons up with their vines and dragged them, using their powders to stun and put them to sleep when they recovered from the previous attacks. Overall, it was feeling like a pretty successful venture. Brock only felt more proud of the pokemon and their trainer.

Grunt… no- _the girl _was certainly something.

How he wondered what her real name was, if she even had one. Maybe it was buried in her memory somewhere, but… she's gone so long without it. What name would even suit her? There were so many options.

As Brock walked he pondered the list of names in his head, trying to think up a good one. At the moment he was torn between Hope and Dawn, but he had a feeling she wouldn't accept either of them. Patience? Felicity? What about Serenity? It needed to be something pretty, something that would make her feel good about herself.

He wanted her to have a name she could be proud of.

…

The warmth is gone. Where did it go? My fingers twitched and I reached out with my right hand, shifting a little as I tried to feel for the person who had been there beside me earlier. All I felt was fur, soft and almost suffocating as it pressed against my face, Ansem curled so close his pelt tickled my nose. My hand touched a sleeping bag and blanket, and I slowly moved it over to rest on the pōkemon.

Lifting my head up, I blinked groggily- feeling truly sluggish for the first time in my life. My body felt so heavy and numb, and I actually found it hard trying to get up. All I felt like doing was lying back down and going back to sleep.

A sensation I have _never _experienced before.

I don't even think I had nightmares this time. It was just… warm and peaceful and… nice. Ansem seemed to think so too, if the way he was flopped on his side with his belly exposed was any indication. Curling close to the dawn stone in my palm, I reached over with my other hand and ran my fingers lightly against his fur- watching with soft eyes as he leaned into the touch. Ansem was such a hotheaded pōkemon, but he did love affection.

I guess I was sort of the same way.

But… something was wrong. Where was Brock? He wasn't in his sleeping bag…

Oh no.

No, no, no- where did he go? Is he okay? What happened? He was still here last time I checked; did someone take him away? Did Team Rocket break in? Wait, but if they broke in wouldn't they have taken me as well- to bring me to the boss and punish me? To… kill me? Many of them had grudges against me due to the explosion. I hurt them- took the lives of their friends. Their family. It wasn't intentional, but it happened nonetheless.

So why…? Why am I still here? Where is Brock!?

Did… he leave?

No, no, no. He wouldn't do that. He said he'd stay with me; that he'd help take down Team Rocket. He wouldn't abandon me. He doesn't even get mad at me! We're friends! He… cared, right?

I kicked the blankets off and scrambled onto my feet, looking around frantically. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think- all I could do was think of all the possible reasons as to why he wasn't here and what might have happened to him.

He wasn't in the bathroom, the kitchen, or anywhere else. Brock was nowhere to be found. Frick. Where is he!?

He was hurt too, wasn't he? I vaguely remember him holding onto his arm when we reunited back in the lab. He had a bit of a bruise on his face from when he had gotten punched, but overall it didn't seem to be too serious. Brock didn't even seem to show any signs of pain after that. Oh no, oh gods- was it because of that? Because my focus was entirely on Blue and his wounds?

"No, no, no, _no…"_

My voice cracked and I brought my hands up, fingers twisting into my hair, grabbing at my braids and tugging as I started to panic, hurting myself as I cursed my foolish behavior and selfish heart. I hated this. Why? Why!?

"Vaa?" I inhaled sharply, eyes looking down to see a blurry Ansem gazing up at me in concern. He yawned loudly before waddling forward and pressing his forehead to my neck, mewing. "Veeva…"

I was shaking. Trembling. All the warmth was gone, instead replaced with a cold wave of fear and jittery nerves. Placing the dawn stone in my pocket, I knelt down, carefully picking Ansem up and holding the pōkemon close, burying my face in his fur as my eyes continued to sting. The world seemed to be closing in around me, trapping me in place.

I screwed up. I should have paid more attention- asked him how he was doing. I was just so relieved he was _alive _and _okay_ that I let my fear of Blue's wellbeing overshadow any previous concern. After… everything we've been through together… did he really leave? Did he finally realize I wasn't worth it? That I didn't actually matter? I tried giving him multiple reasons and chances to leave, but each time he refused- claiming he wouldn't leave me alone.

Friends help each other. Stick with each other. He said…

He said he was going to help me think up a name.

Was… Was he lying? Did he hate me? Did he wake up and realize how tired he was of everything? I… I should have known better. just what is wrong with me? Why did I ever think that… a useless puppet like myself… could ever actually have friends? That I could be cared about?

"H-He's gone…"

I could barely feel the tongue lapping at my cheek, Ansem trying to wipe away the falling tears. His red eyes seemed to be getting rather misty themselves. "Eva?"

It hurts. Everything... hurts.

I cradled Ansem close, blinking furiously. I already knew he was going to leave eventually, despite his words of comfort, so why does it hurt so much…? I was used to being alone and surviving by myself; I didn't need other people. I lasted this long, haven't I? That should be proof of that. And yet… he gave me such great anxiety, such worry and fear. He was a pillar I never knew I needed- _wanted_\- and said and did things I never thought would or could happen. He cared.

At least… I believed he did. There was no way such kindness actually existed; it was all just an act. I knew that. I knew people couldn't be trusted. So why did… I let myself get attached? Why did I let myself believe him?

Was I just that desperate for love and affection? For approval?

Gods, I'm pathetic. Why did I ever even bother trying? Nothing good would come out of it; I screwed up everything, broke everything, ruined everything. I only succeeded at survival- of making it through another day alive. I couldn't protect anyone- pōkemon or human. Blue is broken, and when they find out Oak and Yuna are going to hate me. Adrien is going to grow up and become a criminal, alongside all the other children. Team Rocket is going to win- just as they always have- and completely dominate the world.

And because they're affiliated with me… the only creatures I could genuinely trust… my pōkemon were going to be stolen and experimented on, and forced into slavery.

Who even knows what might become of me…?

I'm pretty sure I was never meant to live in the first place. Is there anything to be gained from living? Of making it this far after all the torment I went through? Was there a _reason _for all this suffering? Did the world just hate me that much?

What was the point?

What did I ever do to deserve this?

The emotions slowly died down, my hold on Ansem loosening as a numbness took over. A cold, harsh numbness that formed inside my chest, tearing deep into me. All energy was now gone, drained and body exhausted. I just couldn't understand.

_Why would he work so hard… only to leave?_

What was there to be gained from lying to me?

_Even now I… still can't figure him out._

I exhaled shakily, shifting slowly and setting a confused Ansem on the ground. It was getting hard to breathe, stomach twisting and churning and making me nauseous. This wasn't right. Whatever this was- Brock being missing- was wrong. Something wasn't adding up. I stumbled back and my legs gave out, and I flinched when I landed hard on my rear. My legs were shaking so badly they refused to stand.

It… It was so _easy _to believe that Brock would leave. That he finally came to a sound conclusion and decided that this was too much. That I didn't matter.

But it… it just didn't make any sense. Would someone so determined and kind really just… abandon another? It seemed completely against his personality. It was like he was built specifically to care for other people; if not for him going in the underground hideout with me, I wouldn't have ever believed him to have an angry side. Logic battled the anxiety running rampant, leaving me still and confused.

All my life I've been hated- mistreated and abused. I only had a single memory to go on in order to survive, but during that time my sense of self-worth had diminished and faded away into nothing. Then… he came into the picture. Brock somehow broke through every barrier, leaving my heart raw and vulnerable and exposed, and he showered me with warmth. Warmth I felt I didn't deserve.

Someone so kind shouldn't possibly be able to exist in this world, and yet… he did. He was real.

And there was no way he would just _leave _without telling me. Without giving a reason.

So why… am I trying to convince myself otherwise?

I inhaled sharply, fervently shaking my head and blinking the stinging tears away. Brock was fine. He was coming back. I…

I trust him. I _want _to trust him. Basil and Belladonna appear to have gone with him, wherever he went, and he wouldn't just steal them. Brock wasn't like Team Rocket. He was a good person. So… yeah. I'm just… gonna wait. I'll wait for him to come back.

Everything was going to be fine.

Jerking forwards and forcing myself back onto my feet, I shook my jittery hands and tried to regain control of my breathing. He was going to return.

I know it.

Once I had calmed down enough to function properly, I made my way over to Blue- checking his fever and ensuring his heart was still beating. I pulled the rag off his forehead and went to the bathroom, soaking it and wringing it out, and then placing it back where it had been. I then tugged the blanket over his form, praying that what little remained of his fever would go away. He was doing a lot better than yesterday… but that could change in minutes.

Adrien had been a lucky baby; he was one of the few I had been able to nurse back to health. Unfortunately… there were some who hadn't made it. Their deaths still weigh heavily on my heart. I wondered if Team Rocket even buried them properly. I sincerely hoped… Blue would be one of the people who survived.

Once I had finished checking up on him, I wandered to the kitchen- finally _looking _inside now that I was shutting the panic down. All I had been focused on before was locating Brock. Now I can actually see what else was in the room.

And that included the plastic-wrapped bowl resting on the tabletops. Left-overs?

"Oh, you're awake!"

Huh? I turned to see Bill enter the room, sliding my foot back slightly to add more distance between us. I still wasn't too entirely trusting of this adult. He grinned at me, looking slightly dishevelled with dark bags under his eyes- signalling his lack of sleep. He must have been tinkering with machines or research all night. Whatever time of day it was when we showed up and fell asleep.

"Your friend went and got breakfast all ready for everyone earlier." He informed, grinning, remaining in the doorway. "Your bowl should be right on that there table. Your sick friend already had his share, so don't worry."

Brock made breakfast… and Blue already ate. I inhaled sharply, standing a bit straight as I looked at Bill with wide eyes. "D… Do you… do you know where Brock went?"

"Hm? Ah…" The adult paused, eyebrows furrowing as he tapped his chin in thought. "Y'know, I think yer sickly friend might have mentioned something about him going on a walk. He took those pretty little grass pōkemon with him, too! Grass-type pōkemon love soaking in the sun, so he was probably just lookin' out for their health, ya know? Seems like that nice kinda guy."

He… He was. He probably did.

I could believe it. Without realizing it, the breath I was holding released and my shoulders relaxed, some sort of pressure removing itself from my chest. "R-Right…" He loved to care for pōkemon. Heck, Basil adored him. Of course Brock would take them outside to get some sun.

Even though… the outside is dangerous… since Team Rocket is nearby…

No! No, he's fine. My pōkemon are overleveled and intelligent, and I'm certain Brock has Onix, Geodude, and Zubat with him, so he's more than well-protected. Everything is fine. I'm just… going to heat up the bowl of stew, eat it, and then get ready for the day. Blue's fever is breaking and that means we might be able to move him to the hospital soon. I might even be able to try for the gym badge in this town.

Oh…

I faltered, ignoring Bill- who had finally wandered into the kitchen to get him something to drink- and I paused in removing the bowl's plastic wrap. I hated speaking to this person, but the thought just came to me and it was going to bother me until I knew. "Uh… s-sir?"

"Hm?" He hummed, looking at me as he took a long drink of water. "What is it, kiddo?"

That nickname felt weird. Some goons called me that, mocking me for my small stature, before going on to use the derogatory title Rich and Velga bestowed upon me. Yet the way Bill used it was lacking all of the malice that I was used to- leaving me standing there uncomfortable and confused, feet shifting slightly as I attempted to focus on anything other than the shakiness that still remained.

"The gym in this town…" I began, eyebrows furrowing slightly, voice quiet and almost blank. "...what kind is it? Pewter was rock, but Cerulean is…"

Bill laughed, light-hearted and amused, if not a tad worried that I seemed to be planning on battling again despite the various injuries everyone, including myself, had. "Why, the Cerulean Gym is a water-type. I haven't actually gone there myself, but I hear the gym leader and her sisters all beauties. You should really rest up a bit longer, though."

A coldness washed over me- deeper and darker than my previous fear. All I could think of were the punishments, of what Mistress Augusta had done. All of my nightmares. The screaming and destruction, and the icy coldness that seeped down into my very bones, freezing them and leaving me numb. The terror of not being able to breathe, of not being able to fight back or escape.

Of not knowing how to swim.

Cerulean City was full of water, so it only made sense the gym here was based off water-type pōkemon. And yet… for all that I tried to make myself do… I don't think I'll be able to face this one. I'm… scared. I'm terrified of water. Large hulking bodies of it- and rain. Pouring, storming _rain _that never seemed to end, threatening to drown everything in sight.

Trying to talk to pōkemon who were following their cruel master's orders, forced into spewing jets of water and blasting bubbles that moved so fast I couldn't even see, was the most difficult part in those early days of survival.

I would always end up getting thrown back, choking as my senses filled up with liquid, navy blue uniform utterly soaked as gargled words failed to come out, hands outstretched and eyes pleading-

"_No more!"_

-before my body curled up and I was forced to give in to defeat.

Her black-colored lips would always twist into a grin, red eyes glimmering sadistically in pleasure as she ordered her pōkemon to stop. Asking, once more, if I had learned my lesson. Her long nails would dig into my scalp as she twisted her fingers into my hair, the woman forcing me to look at her before she commanded her pōkemon to unleash another water attack. And this was when I was little- when I was first brought to the base- before Richard took me under his wing.

Even though she started to be less violent after… she still hurt me. She still frightened me. She still made me stand off alone against her team of water-type pōkemon. She still yanked and tugged on my long hair, threatening to rip it out if I didn't continue to behave like the mindless doll Team Rocket wanted me to be. If the seed of defiance she _knew _was still within me didn't rot.

Not as violent as she was… I'm fooling myself. Her punishments didn't happen as often, sure, but the level of abuse was the same.

And it still haunts me.

As a result, I knew there was no way I would be able to take on the water-type gym. Not with how badly my body was starting to shake, not with how badly I react to any large bodies of water. I wouldn't be able to focus or think, or anything of the sort in fear of falling into it.

Of drowning.

No. No, no, I can't; I can't do this. I can't take on that gym. I know I need to; I need the power that comes with the badges in order to get back to Hoenn and save all the victims locked up in the base. I need those badges so I can find _that _person.

But… But I can't.

I-

I stopped functioning for a moment. The world around me shut down and I staggered, body suddenly feeling _very _hot, stomach twisting and churning. The stress became too much to bear. So dizzy, so tired, so scared, so nervous, so… _emotional. _This weak, malnourished form of mine couldn't take it any longer.

And just as my legs gave out and my arms hit the chair back, taking it down with me as the world spotted black, I could hear Bill shouting at the exact moment the front door opened, Brock walking in with Basil and Belladonna in his arms. Then he was yelling, rushing into the kitchen panicked.

"Grunt!" The dark-skinned teen cried, pōkemon at his side. "Grunt!"

No. That… isn't my name. I said not to call me that. But, then again, he had nothing else to call me in this panic- automatically saying what he was used to. If not that, then what? What should I go by? No one had any idea. I couldn't remember anything about myself prior to waking up on the streets all those years.

"Grunt" was the only identity I've ever known.

And it was really the only thing I could hear be said as my hearing dulled, eyes sliding shut as the throbbing migraine and dizziness became too much to bear.


	15. A New Reality

_"Never more to leave here, nevermore to leave here; you should never be here!_

_I know, I know, I know, I know; I know my love can be… the killing kind."_

**Before this chapter starts, you guys should probably go back and re-read Steven and Joseph's parts from "A Chance Meeting" and "The Source of Stress". I learned some things about Steven from the manga and incorporated them into it, and it's a pretty important change. Steven's original Metagross has a nickname, too, now, so- yeah. Highly suggest you reread those PoVs. Everything else is the same though. **

There was nothing. Nothing to me and nothing to my memory. It was all blank. And as I laid there burning up and burrowed under a blanket, as if trapped once more in the explosion that had taken so many lives, in the that explosion _I _caused, I only became even more aware of it. Just who was I? What am I?

A child, a puppet, a trainer? A person, a human, a thing?

I can't remember. I don't even know the last time I had such a severe fever. There had been times when I got sick after some particularly rough training sessions or punishments, having to battle through infections caused by any injuries I had sustained. When that happened I forced myself to keep going, unable to take a rest. I worked and obeyed and schemed until there was nothing left of me.

But this… felt different.

This fever left me gasping for air, my head throbbing to the point it felt like my skull was about to split open. My throat so parched it was as if the sun itself had made the decision to burn me to ash. I could barely even breathe, nonetheless see. The only things I could make out were bits of color, my vision blurred with tears- dark spots dancing in the corners. I _was _aware of touch, however, and in the back of my mind I came to the horrible understanding that the longer I remained like this… the more time was being wasted.

I had to keep moving. I had to make sure Blue recovered, to take care of him until Brock returned. I have to get Aerodactyl back. I have to grow stronger and defeat the gym leaders, to battle Team Rocket and free the trapped Pokémon. To save Adrien and all the other tormented children. I have to…

I have to…

Survive.

But I'm scared. I can't breathe or move and it _hurts_ and I'm _scared. _I can't hear anything either, aside from my own heartbeat. The organ was racing painfully inside my chest, struggling to keep me alive. So many thoughts were rushing through my brain- so many of them formed from panic, creating nothing except worst case scenarios.

What if Brock hasn't made it back yet? I can't remember anything after the conversation I had with Bill. How much time has passed?

As capable as Basil and Belladonna are, as well as Brock's own pōkemon, something terrible still could have happened. I-I have to be able to help if that's the case. I know the majority of my plans don't work out and I tended to improvise as a result, but the last one did! We rescued Blue and escaped with our lives, and we managed to save many pokémon as a result.

So I can't… just let myself… get sick like this…

_Brock…_

Please be okay. Please come back.

_Don't leave me alone!_

I'm scared.

I have to get better. I have to keep moving.

I was vaguely aware of my body shifting, hands reaching out in a weak attempt to grab onto something- the intent of sitting up guiding them- but I was forced to stop. Someone pushed me back down onto my back, and I choked as something pressed against my mouth. Bottled water. I tried to speak, to say anything, but I was so dazed and nauseous nothing sensible came out, and I had no choice but to swallowed the icy liquid.

A cold rag dabbed at my face, wiping away the beads of sweat and brushing my bangs to the side. "It's okay." I could finally hear, the softness of the tone and familiarity of the voice doing wonders to soothe my anxious self. "It's going to be okay. You'll get through this. Just relax."

I can't… I don't…

I don't know how. I don't have time.

I need to… I have to…

"Aerodactyl- _Blue- _Brock is…" The list of things and people I needed to handle and care for got jumbled up on my tongue, and I started to wheeze- coughing shortly after taking another drink of water. "The gym… Hoenn…"

"And we'll get there." My eyes squeezed shut and I let out a small whimper, the tears on my face burning just as hot as my fever. "Everything is okay, I promise. Blue is doing fine, and I'm here. I came back. You recognize me, right?"

What?

I blinked fiercely, attempting to clear my messy vision, and though there remained a few doubles I was finally able to make out a face. Unfortunately, seeing it caused a strong surge of several different emotions coursing through me, creating a fresh wave of tears as I sobbed. I wasn't even really aware of how I was grasping his shirt with my hand, all sensation of touch in that specific limb having numbed long ago.

"B… Brock…"

He really did come back. He didn't leave me.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

I never wanted him to travel with me, but now I can't stand having him away from me. I'm afraid for his well being whether he's next to me or far away. Yet imagining him leaving, of walking out that door and never returning, of hating me and leaving me alone, was even worse. It was illogical, nonsensical… and it was the truth. He was a pillar of strength I never knew I needed, and I selfishly wanted to keep him beside me.

I should be better than this. Stronger. All these emotions rampaging about inside me are just trouble. I wanted to feel, only feeling makes it harder to plan. To think. To face dangerous situations rationally. Shutting them down was just easier for me at this point.

Only doing so… is preventing me from becoming _more _human, isn't it?

I'm finally free, so why can't I become someone? Why am I trying so hard to continue being what I hated? I don't understand. Am I overthinking things too much and that's why, or was I never supposed to _be _at all? Am I just meant to continue wasting time, ruining the lives of those around me, until I inevitably fail at completing my goal?

I've been too stubborn to ever let go of anything in this life. Not the dawn stone or the promise, or the rebellion burning fiercely within me at the abuse I've been made to endure. Maybe that's where I went wrong.

Or maybe… locking the emotions away was the reason for all my downfalls. I'm not good at reacting to them, nonetheless understanding them. I barely recognize what half of them mean. Shutting them down was a survival instinct, and now it had formed into a bad habit. If I knew more on how they worked or what they meant, maybe I wouldn't have such a bad reaction and falter when they did appear.

But having emotion… or showing any sign of rebellion… often led to punishment.

So why is it emotion that pōkemon react to?

Why is it such a scary thing to have?

An identity… an existence… all of it piled up to that in the end. I survived, but I was never living. And despite all my scheming, I always had to improvise in the end. Maybe I should just continue doing that. I could simply focus on the moment and charge forwards, taking things in as they happen. Fearing the worst, fearing that I'll be abandoned, fearing I'll be forced to return to Team Rocket, all stemmed from my _lack _of being.

From the abuse I suffered.

A name… that would give me an identity. Another step towards being a person.

Yet this guilt… is threatening to eat me alive.

As is this fear.

And I don't… know anything anymore. What the right course of action to take is. Do I even deserve to have an identity? To feel emotion? Do I even deserve to have this freedom, momentary and false as it is?

I'm so scared…

Just who was I, and what should I aim to become? What am I _allowed?_

_Am I even capable of being anything more than "Grunt"?_

I tightened my grip on Brock's shirt, eyes squeezed shut and tears streaming down my face. He rested a cool rage on my forehead, tugging the blanket up to my shoulders and tucking it in around me. Everything hurt. The exhaustion and stress and fatigue had caught up to me, and so much negativity was flowing through my body. Emotion and logic conflicted, and I no longer knew what was right or wrong for me to do. To behave as.

I really went against Team Rocket the other day…

We charged in and took down so many of their numbers, stealing back the pōkemon they had tortured and forced to do their bidding, freeing them and saving Blue. I actually… went against them. The people who raised me. It almost didn't feel real. Hell, what happened at Mount Moon still didn't feel real. Brock and I charged in there, battled, saved, and survived. We didn't lose a single pōkemon.

And I… don't feel good at all.

My breathing picked up and then started to slow, memories of my time in the Hoenn base rushing back to me. Before I knew it, I had fallen into a deep feverish sleep… and in that sleep I found myself dreaming- recalling a time of punishment that only served to worsen my aquaphobia. My earlier recollection of it was probably the cause for it, as I knew I would have to push past that fear if I wanted to defeat the Cerulean City gym leader.

But… even then… I might just have to shut everything down again. To push those emotions into an abyss just long enough to get the badge and leave. Because… I was scared.

And these memories… haunted me. They haunted me whenever I closed my eyes, awake or asleep.

And now I was dreaming of the day I had been soaked to the bone, left sore and utterly drained after being pelted with blast after blast after blast of water. My tired eyes raised up to meet crimson red, and I coughed up whatever water I had accidentally swallowed. Hydro Pump was quite the powerful attack, and a part of me had wondered how I even managed to withstand it- though with my current state I doubted "withstanding it" could even be used as a proper description.

"That's enough, Blastoise!" Mistress Augusta declared.

The pōkemon hesitated and looked back at her uncertainly, before nodding- closing its eyes and bracing itself for the pain that was sure to come as it was forced back into its pōkeball.

The woman stepped forward, a smirk painting her charcoal-colored lips, eying my collapsed form against the wall. "You can't even stand anymore, can you?"

I said nothing. Fear ran rampant in my heart, but my expression was blank. I wasn't even sure if I could feel the pain from her boot as the woman kicked me onto my side, rage contorting her features.

"Just give in already, won't you!?"

A sickening warmth spread along my back as she continued to kick me, my lifeless form just accepting the punishment. Her fingers curled into my hair, forcefully lifting my head up so she could get a closer look at my face. I didn't have the strength to look at her this time, so it was hard to tell what was going through her mind. All I knew was that a few seconds had passed before she released me and huffed, telling me to hurry to the nursery before Rich found out I was missing.

Her touch, the emptiness of not really being yet still existing, and what was left of me as I remained slumped on the ground- was all cold.

So very, very cold.

"I said to hurry it up, Grunt!" She snapped over her shoulder when she saw I had yet to move. Sluggish and slow, I started to sit up- dark hair falling around me and draping against the floor as my lifeless eyes gazed at nothing. "One of these days I'll be able to weed out that look in your eyes…"

As much as I tried to hide it, she could always tell. Deep in my core sat the hatred and resentment towards these people. She knew I was plotting against them, yet couldn't figure out the exact depths of what I was scheming. Was it because of what happened on the day I was brought here, of when I had accidentally led those pokemons to their deaths, that led to her to see through me? Why was everyone else fooled, but not her?

I stood, wobbling slightly, leaning against the wall for balance.

_I'm going to get out of here. _I repeated to myself, sliding along the metal as I moved down the hallway. My dawn stone sat heavy in my fanny pack. _I'll find you. I'll keep… that promise._

No matter where you are, I plan to keep that promise we made. Even if your name escapes me, even if I can't remember your face; I will always remember the warmth of your hand and the gentle kindness of your smile. We'll travel together. We'll eat all kinds of food together, just like we did that day. I'll listen to you describe all the different stones you excavated, showing off each and individual one.

I'll… show you the stone… and make you remember me.

But who _was_ me?

My legs buckled at the thought and I collapsed to my knees, coughing and gasping as vomit bubbled up my throat. I felt so dazed and nauseous; my entire body was growing numb. The world around me began to distort, reality itself seeming to fall apart as the memory faded, a large wave of heat blaring down at me from above.

It threatened to boil the icy water encasing me, panic flooding my senses. The waves crashed back-and-forth, leaving me to flail as I struggled to regain control of my body. A large green jacket billowed around me, only serving to restrain me further because of its weight. My lungs burned within my chest, and my arms reached out desperately towards the surface.

But the rain only fell harder. The sun grew hotter. This continual nightmare had come back to haunt me again, yet in a fashion far more vivid than ever before.

And I could feel myself starting to give in. The pounding in my skull was becoming too much to bear, and as my eyes began to slide shut someone wrapped themselves around me. Their legs kicked against the pressure, fighting the current, and brought us up to the surface. I held the stranger tight, coughing and gasping for oxygen.

So many bodies and debris floated around us, being carried away by the rampaging flood. The stranger and I held onto each other for dear life, and in this mess I was just barely able to make out a freckled face and auburn hair.

We were sent under, forced below the water before rising up once again to gasp for air. Monsters fought in the distance. "H-Hold on!" The stranger shouted, her voice sending spikes of pain through my skull as my brain automatically tried to register why it sounded so familiar.

That was when I realized something strange; my body… didn't feel like my own. I was in it, but it felt older and taller. My long hair was nowhere to be seen. Oddly enough, I actually felt _more _comfortable in it than in my own. Like this was where I was meant to be. Like this… was what "home" was meant to feel like.

In a passing flash of metal, I caught my reflection with wide eyes and froze.

It was a brief, but I had seen it. Unfortunately, I couldn't fathom who it was supposed to be. The next thing I knew we were screaming again- the woman shouting something that sent me into shock, electricity running through me. A single word that had the world spinning, my entire identity left to be questioned once more before the storm worsened, thunder clapping loudly in the sky as the water we were in formed a huge tidal wave.

_"El!"_

A deafening roar rang in my ears and the woman who had been holding onto me vanished mid-flight as were we sent sailing towards the monsters. As I tumbled into darkness I found myself reaching out for her- trying to grasp hold of the person I surely must have once known. Then we were swallowed by the black, right into the portal the monsters seemed to have come from, a flash of green accompanying my vision followed by a cry I knew could only belong to a… pōkemon?

It looked so small. It was just a glimpse, sure, but I had seen it.

Ugh, this light… where did it come from? The pōkemon? And… just who was that woman from before? I had so many questions, so many things I wanted to learn. And yet she was gone… and now I was alone, left shaken by a part of the recurring nightmare I've never experienced before. As I fell, trying to decipher what was happening, the darkness shattered.

And my fall into the black abyss came to an abrupt halt.

…

Brock tried his best not to be frustrated. To not get angry at himself or any others for letting this happen. He had been fully aware the girl had a fever earlier; that if she stressed herself out again that it would come back in full force. It was the whole reason why he decided to go after Aerodactyl by himself.

He wanted to make things easier for her. So why…?

Why was she burning up with such an intense fever!?

He scowled as he dabbed at the sweat dripping from her forehead, the girl having long-since been carried over to the couch to rest beside Blue. She was so small she fit perfectly on the three-person couch. Bangs brushed out of her face, they were able to see the bandage across her forehead, and just how sickly and pale she truly looked.

"C'mon…" Brock murmured, eyebrows furrowed together in his worry. She was breathing heavily, breaths shallow and weak. "You can get through this. Fight it."

Blue was completely silent, taking in all the many bandages and bruises and scars, and simply watching as the former gym leader worked to help battle her fever. The anger he felt at the treatment he knew she must have suffered, the treatment _he _had been forced to endure for a few days, was starting to bubble inside of him. He wanted to get out of this house and hunt down every single Team Rocket member, to beat them down with his pōkemon until they could feel the pain they caused.

But he couldn't.

After the way they had ganged up on him and stolen his pōkemon, beating him and chaining him in that underground hideout… he understood now that he wouldn't be able to take them on by his own. It was also now a huge part of the reason why he didn't think the girl could take them alone either.

Blue flinched, hand resting gingerly over his aching abdomen. His ribcage was seriously messed up. The bones had to be cracked, if not broken. It would take at least several weeks to heal, if not a month.

A few minutes of awkward silence had passed before Bill entered the room, an ice pack wrapped within a thin towel in his hand.

"Here ya go, kiddo." He said, catching the wounded boy's attention. Blue blinked, looking up at him surprise. "This might help help with the swellin'."

"...Thanks." He accepted it. Rolling up his shirt, the boy held the ice pack in place with a small cringe, struggling to relax against the back of the couch. He let out a shaky sigh. "Man, this sucks…"

Neither Brock or Bill responded to that.

"What even caused this?" Blue continued, annoyed with the situation and the tense atmosphere. His gaze drifted to the feverish girl beside him. "Bill should have told her you were out walking the pōkemon, so why did she get so sick? There shouldn't have been any reason for her to freak out so bad."

"I-I _did _say you were out walkin' them grass-types." Bill informed, stuttering slightly as he once again wondered how he got saddled with sheltering such strange teenagers. He was still trying to find a good time to give them the cruise tickets, but bad things keep happening one after another. "She seemed to calm down after that. But…"

Brock paused, turning to stare at the adult. "But what?"

"She… asked about the gym." Bill folded his arms over his chest, a hand to his chin as he recalled the last conversation he had with the girl. Nidorino let out a small noise and wandered over, brushing against the man's legs before sitting over beside Machamp and Umbreon. Ansem was curled against the female trainer's side, with Belladonna and Basil by her legs. "When… When I mentioned it was a water-type gym, she… got all quiet. You know- with that… scary look on 'er face."

Like she wasn't even alive. Her eyes had glossed over and she had lowered her head, barely even breathing. It was as if she had become nothing more than a lifeless puppet. An empty shell of a human being.

"I told 'er she should rest up a bit longer, what with them injuries ya'll got, but then… she started panickin' for some reason and fainted."

Brock listened intently to his tale. He thought back to her behavior when they were wandering around Cerulean City, if there were any clues he missed. He remembered the battles at the Nugget Bridge, him carrying her to the hospital, and their trike up to Bill's house. She never show a single sign of uncomfortability, except…

When he was knocking on the door, he saw her glance behind them. And behind them were a couple streams from the river. Was she truly scared of water? Did… Team Rocket exploit that fear as she was growing up, or were they the ones that caused it?

Oh, there was so much he wished he knew about her and her past, but at the same time he was a little frightened to know.

"Please, feel better soon…"

He carefully held the hand that had been clinging to his shirt earlier, sitting on the ground against the couch and praying that she'd recover. They still haven't given her a proper name yet. She can't die before she reunites with the person who gave her that stone- no way. Brock won't let her. So much has gone into that stone growing up; for it all to end now would just be… tragic. Heartbreaking.

Grunt… no, whoever she truly was… she was going to get through this.

He gave her hand another squeeze, hoping with all his might that she knew they were there for her. He could only imagine her growing up without someone by her side- left to suffer alone when ill or injured. Brock spent his whole life caring for his younger siblings, being the provider and acting as their guardian despite still technically being a kid himself. He would cuddle them, cook for them, bathe them, even let them sleep in his bed when they had a nightmare or got scared during a particularly stormy night.

When they got sick, he was there. When _he _got sick, _they _were there.

But this girl… she had no one, did she? Not even pōkemon. Only a single dawn stone, accompanied by a faded memory of a boy whose name she had long-since forgotten.

…

A little over a day had passed before Steven finally made it to Kanto. Even longer before he was able to meet up with the Elite Four and discuss his findings, asking for their cooperation in the matter. Some took a little extra persuading, but overall they all agreed to help.

Lorelei was especially willing, despising how children and pōkemon alike were being taken against their will and being abused- being _groomed _into villains. She remembered encountering Steven before, back when he was travelling the world. There were rumors that he had trained his pōkemon to terrifying extremes, though whether this was true or not she wasn't sure.

She just remembered battling him, and being stunned by how powerful he was. In fact, all of the Kanto Elite Four were stunned.

It made her wonder what had convinced him to do so, and why that specific Metagross he had with him was the only one with a name. It was the same one she had battled before. He seemed so passionate about finding these children- more so than anyone else on the team. More so than the police force themselves, who had only finally gotten a lead because of some freak accident causing the Team Rocket headquarters to explode.

There _have _been some strange rumors floating around about a young child having escaped, but…

After all these years of no leads and none of the missing children being found, it just sounded unreasonable. A rumor was a rumor, and without proof that was all it was. Still, Lorelei did wonder what lead Steven himself to take up such a case and why he went out of his way to track Team Rocket down. She knew he was compassionate, if not a bit awkward, as he was always willing to help anyone in need.

_I guess I just never realized HOW compassionate he actually is._

She watched him as he debriefed the team on the goal, on how they needed to track down two specific Team Rocket members. They were still active, having been sighted recently, and he was convinced that if anyone knew where the kids and pōkemon were being held it would be those two. The uniforms they wore signified status, though she suspected he knew something else. Something he wasn't telling them.

Did he know these two criminals personally…?

She never got a chance to find out, because as soon as he was finished he went on his way- night close to falling. They would be splitting up into groups, and Lorelei found herself determined to travel with Steven to figure out what else he knew. Starting tomorrow, they would be working together investigating Team Rocket.

…

I was still dreaming.

Thankfully the storm and blazing sun were gone, and there was also no more rain or screaming, but the silence was startling. It was so quiet all I could hear was my own breathing. The room I was in was dark and I was smaller than normal, curled into a ball with a broken dawn stone held tight in my hand. I blinked, feeling my eyes start to water, and it took a moment for me to properly register my surroundings.

As I was starting to recognize the bunkbed I was laying on, I felt the mattress shift- a soft voice catching my attention as someone's hand shook me gently by the arm. "What's wrong?"

I didn't flinch. I didn't pull away. I simply stared at the stone in my hand, more confused than ever. There was something familiar about this situation, yet what it was I couldn't quite name.

"Did you not sleep well?" The voice continued to ask, sleepy words laced with concern. A tightness filled my chest upon hearing it, a lump forming painfully in my throat. As the person continued to speak, trying to figure out what was wrong with me, I came to a realization. "Nightmare? What was it about?"

I… thought I had forgotten it. His voice.

When I didn't speak up or answer, the boy paused. "...You don't want to talk about it?"

This memory happened so long ago. Why was I only able to recall it now? Was it not a memory at all? Had… Had I only been dreaming about the terrible things Team Rocket put me and everyone else through? Were they merely figments of my imagination? Was this reality?

Blinking away the stinging tears and sniffling, I slowly rose up from my spot on the bed. My long hair, unbraided, fell around me messily, the large green sweater dress I was wearing reaching down to my knees. The sleeves covered my hands, and I had a feeling if I bothered to look then all the scars and burn marks would be gone.

Hesitating, as though scared, I waited a moment before lifting my head and gazing at the older boy sitting across from me.

Ah, so that's… what he looked like. A painful warmth blossomed in my chest and I choked, seeing his dirt-covered face and steel blue eyes staring at me curiously, worry written all over his features. "Y-You're…"

I couldn't finish. It was like seeing a ghost, what with having only a faded memory to rely on for so long.

I watched as his eyebrows furrowed. The boy then leaned over, pressing his palm to the mattress, cocking his head to the side with a small and playful grin. "What, did you forget about me already?" He joked. "Here I thought we were better friends than that. Oooh!"

He suddenly jumped, sitting up straight as a huge smile spread across his lips, entire demeanor brightening.

"Maybe that's what I can call you from now on!" The boy suggested, excited. "I'll just call you "friend" until we think of a good name! How does that sound?"

He blinked when I reached over and grabbed hold of his shirt, tiny fingers clinging as tight as they could. I really wanted this to be reality. For so long I was afraid of never seeing him again, of never making good on that promise. I really shouldn't keep clinging to his memory like this, but I couldn't help it. He was my everything.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the way I started to tremble. A sob trapped itself in my throat. "Do… you not like it? I know you said you didn't really need a name, but…"

I shook my head fervently, unable to describe what I was feeling. All I knew was that my heart _ached_. It ached so much it was unbearable. I leaned over, pressing my forehead to his shoulder, desperate for touch and some kind of sign that this was really happening. Eventually the pressure welled up and I was unable to hold back any longer, the tears falling against my will.

"I-I missed you." I choked out, lips curling back as my teeth ground together. I hiccupped, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. "I-I was… I was so scared…"

The boy didn't say anything for a minute. Then, after what felt like eternity, he moved- raising his hand up and resting it lightly atop my head. "Was your nightmare that scary?" He asked, not understanding the weight of my words.

I almost started to believe this_ was_ reality. His voice was so soft, so warm, so caring and gentle and kind and it _hurt. _It hurt in such a suffocating, wonderful way, and that only made it worse because I knew this couldn't be real. I had to have been dreaming. But I missed him so much. He was the driving force that led to my escape.

He was what gave me hope for so many years.

I only cried harder when he shifted, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me to him in a tighter embrace. "I'm not gonna go anywhere without you." He promised. "That dawn stone links us together, remember? We'll find each other one day, and when we do I'll introduce you to all my new pōkemon!"

"...Y-You mean it?" My voice cracked. I looked up at him, sniffling and blinking away some of the tears. He beamed at me.

"Of course! We're friends now."

I stared at his face a bit longer, trying to commit it to memory, before leaning back into his embrace. The scent of fresh earth flooded my senses, only making the wave of emotions inside me stronger. I really didn't want to let go. This person was the world to me. He was so unlike what I was used to, what I had grown up with. His touch was warm and affectionate, and completely without malice.

It… almost reminded me of someone.

Someone I had met very recently.

Right. I… can't stay here. I have to make sure they're okay. I tightened my grip on the person I was holding before releasing him, forcing myself to pull away. He looked very confused, and stared at me as I grabbed his hand- the dawn stone pressed between our palms. Determined brown eyes met befuddled steel blue, and I took in a shaky breath.

I should have forgotten him. I should have let him go.

I should have done so many things, but because I failed to do so I was still alive. I was existing, despite my lack of an identity. As much as I hated it, as much as I felt like I didn't deserve it or have a right to it, these painful feelings proved it. And… I wanted to keep that promise I made, no matter how futile or hopeless it was.

"I _will _find you." I told him, ignoring the waver in my voice. "I… don't care how long it takes. I will return the stone to you! Okay?"

The boy blinked, eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to figure out what I was thinking. "Okay…"

"And… And I'll introduce you to everyone! But until then…"

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the way his other hand rose up to rest against mine.

"Until then… wait for me."

It was selfish. It was greedy.

But I just couldn't let go.

And as the world faded into nothing, a small groan escaping my lips as I woke, I found myself forgetting what I had dreamed at all. All I could focus on was how _thirsty _I was, my throat and mouth as dry as could be. Sweat beaded down the sides of my face and I wheezed, struggling to open my eyes.

My vision faded in and out of black, consciousness escaping me as my fever ate away at me. I only remember bits and pieces of my woken state. One minute I was on my back, the next I was sitting and being spoon fed some kind of porridge. I kind of recall one of my pōkemon sitting on my lap, and I think Ansem was licking my face to try and wake me up or make me feel better at some point.

Either way, it was all a blur and I found myself trying to kick the blankets off due to how hot it was, before instantly shivering and trying to burrow under them again. I know I got up to use the restroom a couple times, but even that wound up being forgotten later.

This process repeated for a while before I was finally able to actually _stay _awake. Arceus, how long has it been? Ah, wait… that person folding up a sleeping bag in the middle of the room…

My eyes went wide and I blinked repeatedly, long unbraided hair falling around me as I sat up, blanket sliding off my shoulders. "Brock…?" The older teen paused, almost dropping the object he was carrying in his surprise.

"Grunt! Ah- no, not that. Sorry." He shook his head, so shaken by my awakening that he let my old title slip. I was still a little dazed so I didn't really notice. Setting the folded sleeping bag into his strange defying-all-logic backpack, he made his way over and squatted down, draping his hands over his knees and looking at me with a soft smile. "How are you feeling? Hungry? Thirsty? Do you want another blanket?"

"..." I stared at him a moment, a familiar surge of _warmth _and _relief _bubbling up, leaving me to grow slightly teary-eyed as I sat up the rest of the way, fingers digging into the couch cushions as I tried to figure out what to say. "I…"

"Yes?"

I'm glad you came back. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I'm sorry for not knowing how to trust better. I'm sorry for so many things. But I… I just want to say…

"W-Welcome back." I choked out, a shaky closed-eye smile forming as a couple tears fell.

He paused upon hearing that. Then he chuckled, his expression brightening. Brock raised a hand and rested it gently upon my head, patting my hair affectionately. I found myself leaning into the touch, craving the warmth I had been missing for so long. "Thanks. It's good to be back. Now," He stood, pulling away and placing his hands on his hips, grinning, "why don't we check on your fever and see how Blue is doing?"

"I-Is he okay?"

The boy himself walked into the room, peering out from the kitchen with an annoyed expression. "Of _course _I'm okay, squirt. You doubt me too much." He winced a little with his speech, a hand over his abdomen. Blue carefully sat down on the couch beside me, Umbreon letting out a bark and curling up next to his legs. "Honestly…"

I stared at him, observing his appearance and trying to make out any abnormalities. Some of his bruises had faded, and several of the cuts seemed to have scabbed over. His shirt was stitched up as well, most likely courtesy of Brock and his many talents, and his hair and clothes looked clean- as though he were finally able to get a shower and put his outfit through the wash.

"You're the one that was out for nearly two days."

...Huh? Oh, _frick._

No, no, no, no, no! I quickly slid off the couch and staggered onto my feet, adrenaline rushing through me. Two days sick was far too long to have been doing nothing. Blue might have been doing better, but we still needed to get him to the hospital to ensure there was no internal bleeding or anything else severe. Then there was the matter of his rescuing his remaining pōkemon. There was so much we had to do and so little time to do it.

Brock sighed, running a hand down his face in exasperation as he looked down at Blue. "Now you've done it." He said. Blue looked confused.

"Hospital- _Aerodactyl!" _Momentarily dizzy from moving too fast, I stumbled. I would have fallen if not for Brock being right there to catch me, the teen easily pushing me back down onto the couch. "I-I need to-"

"You need to _rest._" He scolded. "Blue is fine and Aerodactyl is safe. Trust me."

"But-"

"No." He tossed the blanket back onto my lap and a held a hand out as if to tell me to stay put. "You just woke up after having a crazy fever. You aren't going anywhere unless it's to the bathroom. Blue's fever is gone now, but you're still warm. When you're feeling better we'll head out to the city and progress from there."

I stared up at him, almost pouting in frustration at his words. As relieved as I was that he returned, I was not at all pleased with being told to do nothing. Oddly enough, that was all it was; there was no fear or flinch at his tone of voice, at his touch when he forced me back onto the couch. It was just frustration, the anxiety within me having me convinced that we- _that I-_ have to keep moving.

Brock folded his arms across his chest, seeing the look in my eyes.

"You heard me." He said. "Now, I'm gonna go make you some breakfast- Blue is in charge."

What!?

The auburn-haired teen beside me started to snicker, but had to try and muffle his laughter when it only caused him pain. He winced at his aching ribs, trying to steady his breathing as he relaxed into the seat. I sat up straighter, leaning over to stand, but a familiar face hopping into my lap stopped. "Eeva!"

Ansem. Oh, my beautiful boy-

I let out a small grunt when he stood on his hind legs, his front paws pressing against my collar bone as he reached up and started licking my face. "Vaa! Veeva!"

"Bulba!" Huh? Oh, Basil! He's back too. Though it was hard to watch him through Ansem's fluffy mane, I still tried to get a glance of the pōkemon as he used his vines to pull himself up onto the couch, Belladonna beside him. "Saur! Bulba!"

"Weepin!" Belladonna sobbed, crying into my hair as she climbed onto the back of the couch, her leaves wrapping gingerly around my head. "Weep!"

Petting three pōkemon at once was not easy, and comforting them was even harder. "H-Hey, it's okay." Oh, that tickles. My shoulders scrunched a little and I cringed, feeling the tears against my skin. Ansem was nuzzling my cheek now, nearly being knocked off my lap by a greedy Basil. "I-I missed you, too."

Were they that worried about me? I shifted in my seat, petting each one and hugging them all as best as I could.

"I'm okay." I murmured quietly. "Thank you."

Wait. A thought suddenly came to me. What did Brock say earlier- that Aerodactyl was fine? How? That doesn't make any sense. I turned my head and stared with narrowed eyes into the kitchen, brain already thinking of the different implications and meanings. He looks perfectly fine; his arm from the hideout seemed to be doing well, too.

His movement showed no signs of injury…

But if he didn't go get the pōkemon back during his walk, how is Aerodactlyl safe? He would have had to go through the Team Rocket lackeys to get him. Something doesn't make sense here. Realizing very quickly that Blue knew something because of his earlier comment, I turned and stared up at him, expression blank yet intense.

He glanced at me and looked away, before stiffening slightly when he noticed I was still staring. "You…" The boy began, clearly unnerved. He leaned away from me, careful not to aggravate his wounds too much. "You look really creepy when you do that, ya know?"

"...What did he do?"

"What did who do?"

"Brock."

Blue turned his head away again. He was starting to crack under my blank stare. "Obviously he got my pōkemon back. That was what his "walk" was."

"How."

"Your pōkemon- that Bulbasaur and Weepinbell can use some paralysis and sleep attacks. So he must have borrowed them to knock the guys out. Ambushed them. He's not totally stupid. Smarter than most trainers, anyway."

True. Brock was very intelligent. Still, that didn't mean he had to go out on his own into a very dangerous situation without guarantee of coming out safe! They could have hurt him, they could have _killed _him. He literally saw how dangerous they were-

_He saw what they did to Blue._

So why…? Why would he do it? He's smart, so he should know better.

My pōkemon sensed the spike in my emotions, and Ansem let out a small mew as he pawed at my chest. A lick on my cheek snapped me out of my thoughts and I blinked, leaning down and carefully nuzzling him before lifting him up and standing. I was just about to approach Brock in the kitchen when an arm shot out in front of me- not belonging to Blue, but in fact belonging his pōkemon.

Machamp.

**Alrighty then! What do you guys think? It's not her full name, but it is her name.**

**Just who was that pokemon she saw in her dream/memory? HmmmmmMMMMMM~~~**

**Also, Steven is going to travel with Lorelei for a bit? Interesting. Wonder how that's gonna go, lol.**


End file.
